Nightmare Resurrection
by Peach Wookiee
Summary: The sequel to "Summer Love, Summer Fears." The gang have returned to Domino to get back to school. However, faces from their pasts may not allow that to occur. Will everyone survive? Chapter 20 up! COMPLETE!
1. The End of the Summer

Chapter I: The End of the Summer

_Hello again, GX believers and those who happen to like the stuff we, Peach Wookiee and 15animefreak15, write about this version of the Yugi-verse! For those of you who just happened to click on this story, you might want to check out our series in this Yugi-verse starting with "How We Met." Anyway, this story begins where our previous tale, "Summer Love, Summer Fears" left off. So we hope you really enjoy the continuation of this version of the Yugi-verse._

_**Disclaimer: We don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise or its established characters. We also don't own any soft drink corporations, vampire lore, Disney property… You get the idea. But Peach does own Annie while 15animefreak15 owns Rosa and Violet. Together we own this story, our own characters that we've established and our version of the Yugi-verse.**_

_**Warning: A familiar character will simply mentally snap. **_

_**Authors' note: In this version of the Yugi-verse, one well-known character will simply mentally snap because her love is not returned. You have been warned. Thank you.**_

The end of summertime is bittersweet. It is sweet because we will see the things that grew during the summer ripen to fruition in the autumn. It is also sweet because we remember the good and warmth. It is somewhat bitter as well because we know that the weather will turn colder and winter will be coming. And for school-age people, the end of summer signals the return to school.

For eight of ten high school students in Domino, the return to school this year was their final year in high school. Their summer had been full of good things and bad things. For eight of them, they had seen love strengthen and bring them through horrible things. For five of the eleven kids in that group, summer had seen a bond between siblings start or grow stronger. They looked forward to the school year, and wondered what the future would bring.

"So we're on for Saturday night?" a brown-haired, brown-eyed boy asked for confirmation, little knowing he was being overheard by someone that would do him and his friends harm. A girl with purple hair and green eyes answered affirmatively and then...a young man standing in the shadows saw her. A young woman with brown eyes and ruddy brown hair was standing next to the young man with dreadlocks that the young man in the shadows knew to be her fiancé.

The young man's heart skipped a beat when he saw the lovely young woman, the one he'd been betrothed to before that American scum. Mud brown eyes flashed with anger, jealousy, and hate, before he turned on his heel and swiftly left the museum. Now out in the sunlight, one could see that the young man had olive-colored skin and ebony hair that reached his ears. He was dressed casually, obviously trying to blend into the crowd. This man was Jorge Quienso, the only other man to be engaged to Rosa Jimenez besides Tyson Hassleberry. He had come to America as a student after his failed engagement and knew that Rosa was somewhere in the country. He had heard from his mother that Rosa was being courted by an American boy and then engaged to said boy and currently in Domino, California.

Jorge had been...stalking the pair ever since he discovered their location, waiting for the time when he could claim revenge. "That…that insolent boy! I, his elder by two years, deserve such a fine young woman for my bride!!" he grumbled under his breath, seething with anger and hatred.

"All right, Private Violet! This is going to be one heck of a hoedown!" Hassleberry said happily. "What do you think, Spanish Rose?" he asked Rosa, kissing her on the cheek.

Rosa smiled happily and nodded. "Sí, Ty-Ty. It will be muy divertido!" she replied in pidgin English, kissing him back.

This only made Jorge's blood boil more, as he hid behind a large metal statue for cover. 'How dare he kiss her?! And call her such a filthy American 'nickname!' It's disgraceful...and to think she does the same back,' he thought, glaring at them from behind the statue. Jorge's accent had completely disappeared from spending so much time in America. Of course, he still knew plenty of Spanish curse words, and called Tyson a few under his breath.

"Well, this is going to be great! It beats having a boring Saturday night, sleeping," Annie Hanson, a girl with brown hair and blue eyes said. She was sitting in a wheelchair as the events of the summer had weakened her and left her very much underweight. "One last hurrah..."

"Yup! Hmm…" Violet had her head tilted to the right at almost a perfect ninety-degree angle, staring at a statue. "That's a funny-looking piece of metal," she muttered.

Meanwhile, Jorge had started thinking. 'Perhaps now is my chance. They're throwing a party at night...in the park. I could cut the power and sneak off with Rosa,' he thought, a sly grin coming to his face.

"Quite unusual sculpture...rather modern," Bastion Misawa said in his clipped British accent.

"I think I Horatio's work better, Rosa darlin'," Tyson said, staring at the same sculpture.

"Hey, isn't that one of your brothers??" asked Violet, righting herself.

Rosa smiled and nodded. "Sí, he showed Ty-Ty some of his artwork," she replied.

Jorge growled. 'So he _has_ met her parents...and her brothers,' he thought angrily, fists clenched.

Annie smiled. "Horatio still sounds cool to me, and I hope your dad does come around to him being an artist, Rosa...what was it like in Spain, guys?"

Tyson told them about the whole summer, including the incident when Rosa received a snake bite. "So I know that there are critters like that in Spain that we'll have to watch out for and our future kids will..."

"At least we don't have to worry about Lex having her appendix burst. She doesn't have one anymore!" Jaden said easily. "Lex, you'll have to show everybody your scar later..."

"Jaden...geez," Chazz Rhodes, formerly Chazz Princeton, now Alexis's brother, groaned.

Rosa's scar was clearly visible, since it was on her arm. Violet's wrist scars were also clearly visible. "Oh, oh, I can show you the scar where they put in the chest tube! There's also from the surgery," she stated, somehow excited.

Alexis sighed. "We just can't help but get into trouble, huh?"

"Yeah...maybe the summer'll help us dodge something major at school," Annie said tiredly.

"Yeah...I'm kinda getting bored with having to save the world all the time. I feel like a maid...'Can't the world stay saved for five minutes?'" Jaden quoted Mr. Incredible, laughing.

"Well, maybe you should put out an ad in the newspaper. 'Wanted: Replacement Hero Who Saves the World,'" offered Violet.

"I don't think that would work, Violet," replied Syrus, sweat-dropping.

"I guess I just have to accept it," Jaden sighed. "Oh, well...at least I know I'm not alone in saving the world...I've got all of you with me..."

"You bet, Sarge!"

"To the bitter end, Jaden," Bastion added.

"Yeah, Slacker," Chazz agreed in his typical nonchalance.

"Guess I'm part of this, too," Zane Truesdale said drily.

Annie said, "Me, too..."

"You bet!" replied Violet, grinning.

"Of course!" added Rosa.

"Don't forget about me," stated Syrus, smiling.

"I'll always be here to help, Jay," Alexis replied, kissing his cheek.

"And so will Atticus Rhodes!" added the eldest sibling.

"So...what time are we meeting on Saturday night?" Annie asked.

"Eight o'clock sharp! Just kidding, you don't have to be there on time. Just don't come at ten or something," explained Violet happily. Jorge took note of the time, now having all the information he needed.

Meanwhile...A woman named Camula was drifting in a dark place. It was peaceful and silent as death itself. 'Such a comforting place...but lonely.' She couldn't say how long it had been since she had been imprisoned in this dark place—it could have been an hour, a day...or a century. She remembered her vampire brethren and how they had all died and she remembered being alone in a coffin for centuries until she was found by a man chasing immortality. And then she came to Duel Academy where she lost her freedom in the real world. And now as she drifted, she heard laughter; happy, mocking laughter to her ears.

"It cannot be...they're happy." She knew the source of the laughter. 'Zane Truesdale, Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale...they're happy. I would like to destroy that happiness!' A portal appeared in front of her, revealing the three young men and their friends. She saw Jaden Yuki kissing a blonde girl that she'd seen when she dueled him. She saw Zane with his hand on his little brother's shoulder. And then she saw Syrus locked in a passionate embrace with a painfully thin brown-haired girl. "That's it...I will destroy them...But how?" And then she saw the angry young man at the museum. "I can use him."

And then she saw the brilliant Ra Yellow boy with the purple-haired young woman. "Taniya desired him...perhaps...I can use her as well..." She used the portal to find an Amazonian tiger woman with a scar across her right eye and the capability to turn into a tiger. "I will use them to bring this group down...if I cannot have Zane...I will destroy everyone around him..." Her rage magnified her powers which she used to escape the Shadow Realm and send two mysterious letters to the people she needed to destroy Zane and the people around him. "Meet me in Domino Park tonight at midnight to obtain what you desire. A friend."

Jorge continued to glare at his opposition, stuffing his hands into his pockets. His eyes widened in surprise when he felt a piece of paper, and pulled out a small letter. "'Meet me in Domino Park tonight at midnight to obtain what you desire'? I don't know...sounds like a trick..." Jorge muttered, glancing at the group just in time to catch the tanned couple sharing a passionate kiss. His anger peaked again, and he stuffed the letter back into his pocket. "Midnight at Domino Park it is then."

Meanwhile, in the woods of a dimension apart from this world, an Amazonian woman/tiger creature was walking through the woods when she saw an envelope with her name on it stuck to a tree. Curious, Taniya went up, sniffed it and opened it. "Hmmm...well...maybe I could finally win Bastion...wouldn't hurt to hear this person out...Otherwise, I can use the information I get to my advantage..." She didn't know that Bastion was in a relationship, but when she found out, it would be devastating. "I'm sure he's been dying to see me..." And so she walked to the dimensional gate connecting her world and the human world. "This'll be good..."

A few hours later, while the teens were all fast asleep—or in some cases, playing video games—three villains met under the cover of darkness in Domino Park. A human, a vampire, and a duel monster were about to join forces-most likely-and wreak havoc for eleven teens. Jorge Quienso, the human of the trio, leaned his back against the trunk of a tree as he waited for whoever sent him the letter to show up.

And then a tall, strong-looking woman dressed in a fedora and trench coat walked toward him. "Are you the one who sent this letter?" she asked in her smoky voice.

Jorge raised an eyebrow at the woman's appearance, pulling out his own letter. "No, I received one, too. So, obviously, the sender hasn't arrived yet," he replied.

"It's almost..."

And then the huge clock tower in the middle of the city struck midnight. And just a few feet away from them, a slim pale woman appeared in a cloud of smoke. "Hello there...I am Camula, the last of the vampires..."

"I'm Taniya...so what's up? Why have you called us here?"

Jorge bit his tongue to stop his laughter before it could be noticed, having always been skeptical of the supernatural. 'A vampire?? Please, that's about as believable as my father's stories about the Chupacabra,' he thought, but listened in anyway.

"I come to you with a proposition...you each desire...a person, correct?" the vampire asked smoothly, raising a slim turquoise eyebrow.

Jorge stared at this "Camula" suspiciously, wondering how she knew this. "Yes," he replied, frowning.

"Oh, so you're interested in a girl?" Taniya asked curiously. "You know, Camula...I won't need help there...Bastion doesn't have anyone..."

Camula smiled wickedly. "Oh, he doesn't, does he?" She summoned a visual portal and showed Bastion kissing his fiancée passionately.

"No..." Taniya moaned softly. "It can't be..."

"It is...Oh, but it is...they're engaged to be married. Taniya...you must destroy her to get what you want..." Taniya went stonily silent. The sight of Bastion in another's arms stabbed through her like a knife. Perhaps she would've been able to take it, had she seen the relationship blossom and progress in its natural form. But it hadn't happened that way, so Taniya's mind quite simply snapped, clouding with rage and jealousy. "So...Jorge...who is this girl?" Camula asked, certain that she had won Taniya's cooperation, or at the very least, her unallied help.

That did it; Jorge had to know how she knew so much. "How do you know my name? And all of this other information??"

"I have been observing you," Camula said simply. "And Taniya and I were once allies..."

Jorge's eyes narrowed, but he decided he might as well explain. "Her name is Rosa Jimenez. I was supposed to marry her, but her father changed his mind! Then, he allows some American scum named 'Tyson' be engaged to her in my stead!! I want to crush him and take back my woman," he explained, seething.

"Then we share something. A human male caught my fancy, but he gave his soul to save his weak brother. And then he was saved by a boy named Jaden Yuki. I wish to destroy them all thoroughly," Camula explained. Taniya's blue eyes narrowed, formulating her own plan, but choosing to see what Jorge would do. "Perhaps...I could help you," Camula said. "You lost her to this boy...what if you cannot win her heart back?"

Jorge smirked. "The chances of that happening are low. But, in the case that it does happen, I want to make sure that no one else can have her. They both can be destroyed!" he explained, dead serious.

"Then I can give you the means to destroy them," Camula said. "You merely must ally yourself with me...for a price..."

Jorge was intrigued by the offer. "And what would that price be?" he asked.

"Your soul..."

He blinked in surprise. "My...soul??" She had to be joking; there was no way he could pay with his soul! "Impossible. How could I pay you with my soul?"

"You will become one with the shadows should you lose in a duel," she said. "Surely you have heard of the game of Duel Monsters?"

Jorge smirked again, pulling a deck out of his back pocket. "But of course. I have been playing the game since I was a boy," he replied. Jorge thought for a few moments about her offer, and decided there was no way he could lose to an American. "...Fine. I accept your offer."

"Excellent." Camula brushed back her turquoise hair and looked into his eyes. "You are ready to face whatever comes...Taniya...what of you?"

"Bastion..." the Amazonian woman whispered. 'I've lost him...but I can get him back alone,' she thought.

Camula decided to wait for Taniya's response. In the silence, the vampire asked, "When will we have an opportunity to snatch these girls? They are the perfect bait to trap our quarry..."

Jorge grinned, loving when he had the upper hand. "I had an idea. I over-heard them talking about a party next Saturday here in the park. They will all be here, at night..."

"This coming Saturday night...What is your idea, Jorge?" Camula asked.

"Well, it is the night of the new moon. So, if we cut the power, we can ambush them and take the girls. They will all be helpless in the dark," he explained, smirking.

"Hmmm...We will have to incapacitate them, somehow," Camula said thoughtfully.

"Why don't you use some of your vampire powers?" Jorge offered, obviously joking.

"That...is an excellent solution," Camula said softly. "But you doubt me...don't you?"

He face-faulted when she agreed, staring at her with a very shocked look. "I don't believe in such supernatural fairytales like vampires and magic."

"Then allow me to prove it to you..." A man who looked like an older gang member was walking by and Camula moved over to him. "Hello," she said seductively.

The man stopped, about to tell the person off until he saw it was a beautiful woman. "Why, hello there! What's a pretty young lady like you doing out here in the woods all alone?"

"I was waiting for you," she said, moving closer. The man saw her smile, but didn't see her bare her fangs.

He blushed, then grinned and pulled her to him. "Well then, looks like it's a good thing I came along..."

She moved to him as if to kiss him on the neck...and then Jorge heard a blood-curdling scream from the man. She returned with the man a moment later, puncture wounds on his neck. He had a dazed expression on his face. "He is now my servant," Camula said.

The color had drained from Jorge's face, a hand on his neck. 'T-Then...that means that...I can lose my soul,' he thought nervously. "All right, all right. I believe you now."

"Good...good...So, are you still in?"

"Of course! I still want my revenge," he replied, determination filling his eyes.

"Good...and now...what of you, Taniya?"

Taniya looked at Camula. "I'll use my own methods, thank you. I'm an Amazon warrior and I don't need anyone's help to get Bastion back. Don't be surprised if I show up in a couple of days to your little pow-wow. Misawa is mine and I will see to it that he remains that way...I prefer doing a true shadow game to make sure of it..."

"A true shadow game?" This surprised Camula. "You would forfeit your life or his?"

"My life, definitely...but not his...I will make that little weakling Violet pay when Bastion loses life points. When he loses her, he will be mine...body and soul..."

Jorge had to admit that whatever this "true shadow game" was, it didn't sound pleasant. He was actually feeling a little sorry for the unsuspecting couple, but had his own problems to worry about.

Camula nodded. "Then Taniya...I wish you well..." Taniya nodded and left to ready her own plans. Camula sent the gang member away, his having served her purpose and looked at Jorge. "So...what did you have in mind for your trap, young one?"

_So our story begins on a rather ominous note. Two faces from the GX gang's past and someone from Rosa's past are plotting to do them harm. So what will happen next? Please read, review and tune in next time for "Friday at the Beach!" Thank you and see you soon!_


	2. Friday at the Beach

Chapter II: Friday at the Beach

_Hello again, GX fans and welcome back to "Nightmare Resurrection!" It looks like a lot of you enjoyed the first chapter of this story and are intrigued. So thank you very much for all of the reviews and for reading!_

_Last time, our heroes went to the Domino Museum and their plans were overheard by Jorge Quienso, Rosa's former suitor. Meanwhile, Camula, the last of the vampires, escaped from the shadows and sent messages to Jorge and Taniya, the Amazon tiger woman. Taniya mentally snapped when she saw Bastion in Violet Haverbrook's tender embrace, and yet decided to use her own plan to get Bastion back with her. Camula and Jorge sealed their alliance and all three conspirators decided to make their move at the party Violet was planning for Saturday night. So what will happen next? Read on!_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own GX. We also own no songs or comic book companies or comic book characters. Annie belongs to Peach Wookiee, while Rosa and Violet belong to 15animefreak15. They also own this version of the Yugi-verse and this story and the ones that go with it. Peach would also like to give credit to her junior high/ high school gym teacher for the expression, "hurts like a mother bear." That's seriously what he said.**_

_Warning: There is a make-out scene, but we don't think it's too graphic and is still in the spirit of the T rating. Thank you for your attention._

The morning after the museum trip, the same group of eleven kids headed to the beach. "This is gonna be great! We can show you guys the surfing routine we worked out this summer!" Chazz said. "And Jaden won't rip off his chest hair again!"

"CHAZZ!" Jaden yelped indignantly.

"You...ripped off your...chest hair, Jaden?" Bastion asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Jaden answered, giving Atticus a slightly frustrated look.

Atticus grinned sheepishly. "I said I was sorry! I did the same thing when I first started surfing," he stated.

Violet was stifling her giggles at this new development. "I bet he looked pretty funny!" she stated.

Alexis smiled a little. "Yeah...but he looked cute, too..."

"It hurt like heck...but Lex made sure I didn't hurt," Jaden said, giving his future wife a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh?" Annie asked, walking along, hanging onto her fiancé for support. She could walk but she was weak.

Alexis blushed. "I just rubbed some lotion on his chest...and he fell asleep in my lap," she explained.

Syrus grinned. "Jaden does like to sleep," he stated.

Meanwhile, Rosa was frowning at Tyson. "Ty-Ty...must you wear that bandana at la playa??" she asked.

Tyson gave Rosa a grin. He was in yellow swim trunks and bare-chested and yet he had the ever-present bandana with the dinosaur eyes on his head. "Uh...I guess it's habit, darlin'...keeps my hair in order...You want me to take it off?"

"As you say, Ty-Ty...'that would be an affirmative,'" Rosa quoted. She promptly pulled off the bandana, causing Tyson's hair to poof-out comically.

"Wow," Jaden said, looking at Tyson's white bangs and black dreads.

"Sarge? What is it?"

"Tyson...you have hair under the bandana...you didn't even take it off when you slept..."

"I took it off when I took a shower..." The guys all looked at each other.

"Not like you would've looked after gym class," Zane commented drily.

Violet blinked, staring at Tyson's white bangs. "Whoa...I always thought those were fake teeth on the bandana! Not your hair!!" she exclaimed, shocked. Some in the group face-faulted at the fact she'd just realized this.

"Uh...no," Tyson said, sweat-dropping. "I just...have my bangs bleached..."

"Oh...I never understood bleaching. Why would you dump bleach on your hair? And why does it make it white??" Violet questioned as they finally found a clear spot and started setting up.

Alexis sweat-dropped. "Uh...Bastion, why don't you explain?" she asked, laying out the large beach blanket.

Bastion blushed. "Er...I've never studied cosmetology, actually...Annie? Perhaps you can shed some light on the subject?" he asked as he sat next to Violet, clad in his green swim trunks.

Annie lowered herself onto the blanket and nodded. "Okay...well, actually, Violet, it's not bleach they put on your hair. It's hydrogen peroxide. The stuff you can put on cuts to kill the germs and it stings like a mother bear..."

"Mother bear?" Chazz asked.

"It's an expression my Catholic school gym teacher used," she answered, flushing a little. "That stuff can bleach hair and clothing, so it takes the color right out of your hair, but it doesn't burn your skin."

Violet blinked. "Ooh...so, who's up for swimming??" she asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"I am!" replied Rosa and Alexis.

"Uh, I think I'll stay out of the water," mumbled Syrus.

Atticus grinned, holding up his surfboard. "So then bro, Jay, wanna go surfing??"

"Yeah!" Jaden and Chazz grinned, grabbing their boards.

"I'm game for some swimming," Bastion added.

"Comin' in, Sarge!" Tyson grinned, running for the water. Zane got up and headed for the water as well.

Annie looked at Sy when they were alone. "Sy? You see that cove over there? It's shallow..."

Syrus blinked, glancing at the direction Annie had motioned towards. "Do you...want to try swimming, Annie?" he asked.

"I wouldn't mind just wading in as far as I could go," she answered gently. "I can't exert the energy for really swimming, remember?"

"Oh, right...do you need help walking again?" he asked, standing up.

Annie nodded. "Yeah...thanks, Sy..." She noticed the gold ring on his finger, the one she'd given him and then looked down at the platinum ring he'd given her on the Fourth of July and smiled. 'Our love is eternal,' she thought, 'even if my life isn't...' She knew her future wasn't decided, but ever since her bad attack on July fifth, she couldn't shake the feeling that she might not survive this.

Syrus helped her up, and the two walked to the shallow cove about a yard away. No one was there, and it was really peaceful. "Uh, should I help you wade in?"

"Just stay close," she answered, stepping in slowly. The water was wonderfully warm and nice to stand in up to her neck. "Ah..."

He followed her in, looking around in the clear water. "We can sit on those rocks, if you want to, Annie."

Annie did. The rocks were almost like a bench under the water so she could sit with her shoulders exposed and Sy could sit right next to her. "This is better than the hot tub back home," she murmured, relaxing.

"Yeah...I wonder if the others are having fun," Syrus murmured back, placing an arm around her shoulders contently.

Annie turned a bit to look. She smiled. "They are..." Alexis was cheering as she rode on Jaden's shoulders and yelled as they wiped out. Chazz did the same thing a minute later on Atticus's shoulders. Zane was riding a surf board while the two remaining couples were paddling around in the water. "It looks like they're having fun...but I'm having fun right here with you..."

He smiled, leaning over to kiss her cheek. The way things were going, Syrus had a feeling that nothing else bad would happen. Tomorrow they'd all have fun at the party and then go back to Duel Academy for their last year. Annie smiled as he kissed her and turned so her lips met his.

Syrus remembered what they'd done the past few nights, and broke away for reassurance. "Annie...you sure you want to..?"

Annie nodded. "You have to make me hungry, remember?" she said with a slightly naughty look on her face. She liked the new aspect of their relationship and felt a lot better. Even if it was for a short time, when they were kissing as they had started doing, she forgot about how sick she was. She kissed him on the lips, encouraging him. And again she parted her own lips. Syrus understood, and he kissed her deeply. He was far less hesitant this time, wrapping his arms around her. Annie wrapped her arms around him in response, liking the feeling of his bare back on the palms of her hands. He slowly began rubbing her back, giving her a light massage as their tongues embraced in their own ways.

Annie pressed closer to him and broke the kiss, moving her lips along his jaw and to his neck. She kissed his neck a little more roughly than she had that first time, as she'd gotten a bit bolder with him. Syrus shivered at the feeling, knowing all too well that his teenage hormones were running rampant at the moment. His grip on her tightened as her kiss became rougher, a soft, involuntary moan leaving his mouth. Annie moved back up again, part of her not particularly caring where this went if it went anywhere. She kissed him very deeply now. He kissed her just as deeply for about a minute, before breaking away for air and a return payment for what she'd done before. Syrus ran his lips down her jaw to her neck, and further to her collarbone, nibbling gently.

Annie moaned at this new thing. "Ooh..." Syrus was glad that he'd gotten such a reaction, and trailed butterfly kisses to the other end of her collarbone. He repeated what he'd done earlier, first kissing and then nibbling the spot. Annie again moaned softly. 'I could die right now and be incredibly happy,' she thought as he moved. Who could've imagined that the sweet boy with the gray eyes could be such an incredibly romantic young man?

Syrus was just returning his lips back to hers when he felt something sharp clamp onto the back of his swim trunks...and his behind. He yelped, jumping out of the water only to reveal that he'd apparently sat on a crab. "Ah! Get it off, get it off!!"

Annie wasn't sure whether to laugh or jump. "Sy! Calm down and let me help!" she yelped, choosing the latter course of action and getting out fast to help her fiancé.

Sy stopped, bouncing up and down from the pain in his behind. "H-Hurry, Annie! It—" he began, but stopped and stared at the water. "Uh...Annie," he said worriedly, pointing. There were dozens of crabs surrounding them and their unprotected toes like an invasion.

"Oh...no!" Annie yelped, beginning to panic. "We're in trouble!" she shrieked.

"VIOLET AND ATTY TO THE RESCUE!!!" The two had practically appeared out of thin air, Atticus laying his board over the hordes of crabs. "Walk back to the beach on this you two!" he called.

Meanwhile, Violet had taken up the job of smacking crabs off of the surf board so it would stay clear. She watched as one she hit went about a yard out into the ocean, and cheered. "Home run!"

"Oh, thank Heaven!" Annie exclaimed as they retreated. "I should've known, Sy...but that wasn't listed as a crab habitat," she sighed. "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. But, uh, Annie? I still have the one from earlier on me!" Syrus exclaimed, wincing.

"Let me take care of that! FORE!!!" yelled Violet. She whacked the crab with her stick, sending it flying again. However, this time it ended up landing on Bastion's head.

Bastion felt the crab missile on his head and reached up. The crab grabbed one of the teen genius's fingers with a claw and Bastion yelped. "Oh, BLOODY! OUCH OUCH!" He danced around and finally flung it off into the ocean. His finger was bleeding a bit and he had to get into the first aid kit the group had brought. "Where did that come from?" And then he saw the group of four coming from the cove.

When Violet saw Bastion hurt, she quickly ran over to sit beside him. "Bastion-baby! What happened? Did a shark bite your finger off??" she asked worriedly.

Meanwhile, Syrus stopped Atticus to ask him a much-needed question. "Hey, Atticus, how did you and Violet know we were in trouble?" he asked.

Atticus simply grinned. "We saw you two lovebirds hangin' out at that cove and wanted to check it out. We got there just in time to see you start dancing around 'cause of that crab!" he explained.

"Uh...how much...did you see?" Annie asked, turning red as she sat down heavily on the beach blanket.

"Well, we saw you two were really close," he answered, smirking.

Syrus also blushed. "We were, uh, hugging," he mumbled.

Violet grinned knowingly, but went with it. "All right. Now, Bastion-baby, tell me. _Did_ a shark bite your finger off? 'Cause if one did I'm gonna go out there and teach it a lesson!"

"No, darling, but a crab that apparently thought it was a missile landed on my head and clamped onto my finger," Bastion answered, showing her his bandaged appendage. Meanwhile, Annie sat stunned, knowing precisely what Atticus had seen.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone if you want it secret," Atticus stated reassuringly.

Syrus let out a relieved sigh. "Thanks, Atticus," he replied.

Violet sweat-dropped at Bastion's explanation, rubbing the back of her head nervously. "Uh, wow, talk about strange. I mean, it definitely wasn't me playing crab golf or anything. Completely accidental."

"Was there a crab attack?" Bastion asked curiously, noticing Sy and Annie looking a little bit traumatized.

Annie slowly nodded. "Sorry...Violet and Atticus had to save us," she said in a small voice.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to get you involved," added Syrus.

Violet hugged Bastion. "Sorry about the crab missile! I had no idea it would go so far..."

"It's all right, Violet, dear...I understand...don't worry...I was just rather surprised and this will heal in no time," Bastion said easily.

Meanwhile, Annie reached for the cooler of snacks and pulled out a Cameo apple. "I think I need a little something..."

Syrus smiled happily, also feeling a little hungry. "We could have lunch now," he offered.

Atticus grinned. "Right! I'll go get the others!!" he replied, standing. He ran over to the shoreline, waving his arms. "Hey, guys! GUYS!! We're gonna eat lunch!"

Jaden, upon hearing the word lunch, came running, Alexis on his heels. "Chow time, Rosa!" Tyson shouted, following his leader. Chazz came in from the surf too along with Rosa and Zane. "Private Bastion, what happened to your finger?" Tyson asked easily.

"I ran afoul of a crustacean," the Ra genius commented.

"A what?"

"A crab, Tyson," Zane explained.

"How'd that happen?"

"Violet and Atticus had to rescue Annie and Syrus from a whole army of them," Bastion explained easily. "You went there to relax, correct?" he asked the couple.

"Uh...yeah," Annie said, not able to hide her blush.

Syrus was also blushing again, but tried to hide it by setting out the food. There were sandwiches, fruit, sodas, and some of his mom's ice cream in a special part of the cooler. Violet grinned. "Y'know, speaking of crabs, we should have a crab race!" she stated, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

Annie shivered. "Uh...I think I'll sit that out...I'd like to avoid getting pinched..."

"I think a crab race sounds fun!" Jaden said excitedly.

"A crab race?" a familiar voice greeted. Everyone looked up to see Aster Phoenix walking toward them.

"Hey, Aster!" Jaden said happily. "Come join us!"

"Sure, if you guys don't mind...Hey, Zane," Aster greeted his rival.

"Aster. How was your summer?"

"Pretty good. Yours?"

"Crazy," Zane answered honestly.

"It was more than crazy! It was insane!!" stated Violet.

Syrus blinked. "There's a difference...?" he asked.

Alexis thought for a moment. "Well...insane might be considered worse than crazy..."

"Yeah? So...what did I miss?" the white-blonde pro duelist asked his rival.

"Long story," Zane said.

Then Aster noticed Annie's very thin body, Violet and Rosa's scars and the small scar along Alexis's right side. "You girls look like you've been through a battle!" he said, eyes wide. "What happened?!"

"Long story," they repeated.

"Unless you have all day, then we can explain all the stuff that's happened," offered Alexis, sighing.

"Go ahead," Aster answered, sitting down and taking the sandwich that Jaden offered him from the cooler.

"Well, for starters," began Alexis. She told him about Chazz joining the Rhodes family, the court case, getting attacked by henchmen, and then having her appendix burst. "...So now, Chazz is our brother. And...I'm missing a certain organ," she concluded.

"Whoa...I saw that on the news about Chazz and the attacks. Who'd have thought...Anyway, I'm glad it turned out okay for you...So, Annie...what about you? You look..." Aster was afraid of hurting her feelings and didn't want to say she looked as bad as she did.

"It's all right, Aster. I know I look lousy," she said. She told him about the incident on the boat and then the subsequent happening in the park and everything that followed. "So we're engaged, but...well...I guess stuff will or won't happen," she said, taking Sy's hand.

Syrus smiled and squeezed her hand comfortingly. Rosa sighed. "Not much happened with me..." She explained about the airport security problems, Tyson's fight with her father, and the bus ride in Spain. Rosa also talked about seeing the bull fight and how Tyson wrestled with her brothers, as well as the snake bite.

"Ouch! An asp viper! You're lucky you weren't in Switzerland," Aster exclaimed. "The venom there is worse. I would've loved to see what happened in Texas, Hassleberry..."

"Call me Tyson now, Private Aster," the big boy offered. "I finally figured out my birth name is worth goin' with."

"Cool...Violet, how about you?" At Aster's inquiry, Bastion's expression went dark. "Uh...do I want to know?" Aster probed.

"Perhaps I'll allow my fiancée to explain, as I still have some difficulty controlling my language in regard to that...subject," Bastion said tightly.

Violet sighed, knowing how hard it was for Bastion to hear this again. "Well, mine's gonna take a bit longer to explain," she began. Violet first told him about how she found out that she'd had mono, and how her spleen burst and had to be removed. She then retold her bad break-up with Mike, and her meeting him in Cleveland. Violet continued to tell about her second meeting with him and her stay in the hospital, showing the scars on her arm.

Bastion gritted his teeth and walked away from the group for a moment. "It was hard on him...That's a beautiful necklace and earrings, Violet...Did Bastion get them for you?" Aster asked, his blue eyes awed.

Violet watched her fiancé go out to the shore, the frown only visible in her eyes as she smiled at Aster. "Yeah...he got them for me to replace the one Mike broke," she replied.

Bastion returned just as Violet answered Aster. When she finished, he said, "Terribly sorry...just...the situation is still hard for me to deal with in some respects..."

"It's understandable...I'd probably have done what you did, Bastion," Aster said honestly. And then his eyes widened. "So...are congratulations in order for you guys, too?"

"Yes, definitely...all four couples are headed down the aisle!" Jaden said happily.

"Who'd have thought you'd get engaged, Jaden?" Aster asked, impressed.

"Why is that such a surprise to people?" Jaden asked.

Violet, Alexis, and Rosa all shrugged. "I don't know, either," added Syrus, blinking.

"Ah, well," Aster said easily. "So another school year...I'm actually looking forward to it...I think I missed something by not going to Duel Academy first..."

"If you mean soul-stealing and vampires, then be glad you weren't there," replied Syrus.

Violet nodded. "And tigers and weird teachers..."

"And students that have obvious issues," Chazz said.

"Well, it's not like my life didn't have pitfalls... Sartorius...he's better now and he and his sister are back together. But...losing Kyle really sucked," Aster said, eyes turning down.

Annie impulsively hugged him. "You're not alone, Aster...you don't have to be..."

He looked up. "Thanks, Annie..."

Violet grinned. "We're all your friends! If you ever want to hang out, just ask!!" she added.

"R-really?"

"Sure," Zane answered. "No hard feelings...besides, if you hadn't defeated me and I hadn't gone back to Duel Academy, I wouldn't have become a better brother..."

Annie scooted over to Violet and whispered in her ear, "Could we invite him to the party tomorrow night?"

Violet's grin broadened. "I completely forgot! Hey, Aster!! Are you doing anything tomorrow night?"

Aster looked around at the group. "Uh, no, why?"

"Then come to the party I'm throwing tomorrow in Domino Park! It's to celebrate the last days of summer vacation and goes all night!! The party starts at eight o'clock," the purple-headed girl explained excitedly.

"An all-nighter! Awesome! I'm in!" Aster said. "I've...never been invited to a teen all-nighter before..."

"You haven't?" Jaden asked in shock.

"No..."

"Man, we had them all the time at Slifer..."

"And a few impromptus at Ra Yellow," Bastion added.

"We had a few good ones in Obelisk," Annie added.

"Man, tomorrow's gonna be so much fun!" added Violet.

While the others talked about the party, Syrus had gotten out the stuff for the ice cream. "So, who wants to try some of my mom's homemade black cherry ice cream?" he asked.

"Homemade ice cream? I'd love some," Aster said.

"Private, me too!" Tyson grinned. Everyone wanted some. Annie took a bit, but quite a bit less than she might.

"Oh, this is great!" Aster said after his first bite. "Your mom makes good ice cream, Sy and Zane!"

Zane nodded. "Thanks, Aster. Mom makes a lot of it every year. I don't think she's ever made this much, though..."

"Yeah, she did make a lot of it. There's going to be some at the party tomorrow night," Sy explained happily.

"Sy, Zane, could I possibly have your mom's recipe? Or is it a family secret??" asked Violet, grinning.

"I think that can be arranged, Violet. Mom doesn't mind sharing her recipes. In fact," Zane said thoughtfully, "I think Mom and Kathy Hanson have been trading recipes over email the last few weeks..."

"Great!" replied Violet. Syrus blinked in surprise.

"Really? How'd you know they were trading recipes, Zane??" he asked.

"When Annie was still in the hospital, Kathy wanted to know if Mom made anything special in Domino for Annie to eat and so I gave her Mom's email address and they started emailing each other recipes. Kathy gave Mom Annie's grandma's recipe for peanut butter balls and Mom gave Kathy her recipe for potato chip chicken. And it went from there," Zane explained.

"Oh," muttered Syrus.

"So...who's up for crab racing?" asked Violet, grinning.

"Crab racing?" Aster asked again. "Why crab racing?"

"Uh...we ran afoul of some crabs earlier," Annie answered, blushing again, thinking about the crab attached to Sy's shorts after their rather intense make-out session. "Violet, you'll have to explain how that works..."

"Well, first of all, it has nothing to do with actual crabs!" she stated, shaking her head. Violet stood and walked out onto the sand, where she then got into a crab-walking position. "I meant we race like this, sillies!"

Everyone was relieved by that. "Oh, crab walking...Sorry, Violet," Annie said. "I thought you meant that we'd catch crabs and race them like wiener dogs..."

Violet blinked, dropping onto her back and laughing a little. "How could we have done that without ending up like Sy and Bastion?!" she asked.

"Thick gloves?" Jaden suggested.

"Did we bring any, slacker?" Chazz asked good-naturedly.

"Uh...no..."

Aster couldn't help but laugh at the exchange. "And you're getting this guy for a brother-in-law?"

"Yeah," the raven-haired boy answered easily. "I don't mind anymore..."

"Cool. So...I'm going to race. Jaden?" Aster actually grinned.

"Wouldn't miss it!" the Slifer king grinned back.

"Has...uh...Tyson?"

"I'm doin' what the Sarge does! Spanish Rose?" he asked his fiancée.

"I'll try it," she replied.

"Me, too," added Alexis.

"I'm definitely gonna race!" exclaimed Atticus.

"Uh, I guess I will. Annie, think you'd be up to it?" Sy asked.

Annie met her fiancé's eyes. "I'll give it a shot..."

"So that means everyone's in! Right?" called Violet excitedly.

"Yeah!" they chorused.

Zane sighed, laughing a little. "This'll be nuts...but it's why I think Violet'll be great in the Pro Leagues..."

"Yeah?" Aster queried.

"Yup." At Violet's direction, everyone took positions on a starting line she drew in the sand.

Violet quickly joined the others on the line before starting the countdown. "3…2…1...GO!!!" she yelled. Everyone started off, backwards of course, and instantaneous hilarity ensued.

Jaden and Aster collided. "Dang it, Jaden!"

"Hey! You're the one going the wrong way!" They went down in a tangle of arms and legs.

Zane crashed into Atticus. "Watch where you're going!!"

"You ran into ME!!" Atticus yelled back, and the two went down much in the same way.

Meanwhile, Violet had been leading until her hand sank into a hole, causing her to flip over and face-plant the sand. "It's always...the face," she grumbled, voice muffled.

Bastion got into the lead; that is, until he hit Alexis. "Oh, bugger! Sorry, Alexis!"

The two crashed into the sand. "It's okay, Bastion...ow," she replied.

Tyson had taken the lead, and Rosa saw Chazz catching up to her fiancé. "Win, Ty-Ty!" she called, purposely running into Chazz.

"Hey!" Chazz yelled as he went down.

"You got it, darlin'," Tyson yelled as he moved forward fast.

Meanwhile, Sy and Annie had moved a bit more slowly. In his eagerness to be sure Annie was okay, Sy had moved too close and caught Annie by the arm. "Whoa, Sy!" Annie yelped as she fell on her back.

Syrus, in turn, fell on top of her. "Sorry, Annie!" he yelped, blushing at their current position.

Annie flushed as well, but smiled when Sy didn't move. "Are you going to get off me or were you just...getting comfortable?" she teased.

Syrus's blush intensified and he quickly scrambled to his feet, helping Annie up. "S-Sorry, Annie," he mumbled.

By now, Violet had pulled her face from the sand and looked around. "Well, since Tyson's the only one still crab-walking, he's the winner!"

Everyone cheered for the winner. "Tyson...you beat me at something!" Jaden grinned.

"Uh...thanks...or sorry...Sarge..."

Rosa ran over and practically tackled Tyson with her hug. "You won!" she cheered happily.

"I...guess I did," he answered, kissing his fiancée.

Annie, meanwhile, kissed Sy on the cheek. "No need to apologize, honey," she said softly. "Maybe I didn't mind..." It was the first time she'd tried using a pet name with him, and she wondered what he thought.

Syrus was surprised at the new pet name, but smiled. "I like it," he whispered.

Meanwhile, Violet had been thinking of a prize for the winner. "A-ha! You can be the first to sing karaoke tomorrow night!!" she stated, grinning mischievously. "If you draw your name from a hat, that is!"

"K-karaoke?" Tyson asked in surprise. "Uh...I don't know if I sing that well..."

The other kids, except for Aster, looked nervously at Atticus. "Oh, lord," Zane muttered.

Atticus was obviously excited at this new revelation. "Karaoke! That's perfect! Lexi and I can sing a duet and—"

"No," interrupted Alexis, frowning.

"If anyone's singing a duet, it's me and Lex," Jaden said, giving his future older brother-in-law a significant look.

"Maybe...we should try a duet as well, Violet, darling?" Bastion asked.

"Yeah! I wanna see if you have a hidden talent at singing like you do cooking," Violet replied eagerly.

Atticus sweat-dropped, but kept his grin. "All right, all right. Chazzy and I will sing one, then!" he stated, putting an arm around his brother.

Chazz got the expression on his face that said, "I have to be nice so I don't hurt his feelings..."

Meanwhile, Tyson looked at Rosa. "Shall we sing one?" he asked in Spanish.

"Sure...and I know just the one!" she replied in her native tongue.

"Yeah, darlin'?" Tyson probed, switching back to English. "What's that?"

"Well, there is only one song that I know that is part Spanish and part English. I believe it was called...'Livin' La Vida Loca'?" she answered, also switching back to English.

"Oh, gosh! Ricky Martin! That guy was big years ago! Cool!" Annie said.

"Uh, are you okay with that, Ty-Ty?" Rosa asked, looking up at him.

"Of course I am...Sounds like fun!" Tyson said eagerly.

Annie looked at Sy. "Do...do you want to sing with me, Sy?"

"Uh, well, sure. I can't say I'm a very good singer, though," he replied.

"So?" she asked softly. "Doesn't matter. Nobody here is going to be great. It's karaoke. What would you like to sing with me?"

"Uh...I'm not sure..." Syrus thought for a few moments. "Well, um, how about...'Never Had a Dream Come True?'" he asked quietly, blushing.

"Okay, honey, we'll sing that," she said eagerly. "I want to sing with you..."

Violet was grinning at Bastion. "I know what we can sing..."

"Oh?" Bastion asked curiously.

"'Every Time We Touch!'"

Bastion flushed. "Of course...I should warn you...I might sound like William Hung..." He was, of course, referring to the legendary American Idol contestant who got 15 minutes of fame for standing up to Simon Cowell.

Violet rolled her eyes, placing an arm around him. "I don't care if you sound like a dying cat! All I care about is singing with you," she replied, kissing his cheek.

"All right, then...as long as you're sure..."

"Uh...Lex?" Jaden asked his fiancée.

"Yeah, Jay?"

"Babe, I was thinking...we might sing...Hero...from Spiderman..."

Alexis smiled. "That'd be great, Jay."

"Uh...good! That's one of my favorites..."

Aster looked at him. "I was so wrong about you, Jaden..."

"Huh?"

"Our decks are the same because we're similar...not because you were copying..."

"I love the Elemental Heroes," Jaden answered.

"Aster?" Annie asked from where she was sitting.

"Yeah, Annie?"

"Your dad liked Marvel Comics, didn't he?"

Aster gaped in surprise. "Yeah...he worked for them before I was born and then moved to Industrial Illusions. How'd you know?"

"Well...I noticed that the E-heroes have similar designs to some of the Marvel heroes but elements of DC Comics heroes..."

"Wow..."

Violet blinked, scratching her head. "You sure are observant, Annie. They were all just superheroes to me. The same way my aliens and Jay's Neo-spacians are all just aliens."

Annie smiled. "I just notice similarities."

Jaden's eyes widened. "So...who does Avian look like?"

"Hawkman."

"And Burstinatrix?" asked Alexis, curious.

"She's one of the X-men crossed with Hawkgirl."

"All right...how about Flame Wingman?" Jaden asked.

Annie thought a minute. "Hmmm...he's a hard one...The Destiny Hero Doom Lord is a dead ringer for Spawn, though..."

It was getting late, so everyone decided they'd start heading back. "Hey, Aster, would you want to have dinner with us?" asked Syrus.

"Uh...yeah...you really don't mind?"

"Of course not," Zane added. "And Annie's cooking tonight...She really wanted to..."

"Is it okay if we have one more for dinner, Annie?"

Annie blushed, knowing that Aster was a gourmet eater. "Yeah...it'll be pretty simple stuff and I think we got more than enough, so c'mon, Aster..."

Aster nodded. "Okay...I remember that pie you made after Zane's intervention..."

"Well, let's go...uh, Zane. Where did you park again?" asked Syrus. There were still a lot of cars in the parking lot.

"Over there...Aster, did you drive here?"

"No, I walked. I don't live too far away," Aster explained. Annie picked up her cell phone and called Darla to let her know that there would be another person for dinner.

_We know, we know…Hell just froze over. Aster is hanging with the gang and not just walking away. And Annie really should've checked about that cove being a crab habitat before she and Sy ended up kissing there. But fortunately, their friends had their backs. So no harm done. Next time, we join the Truesdales and Aster for dinner! So stay tuned and please, as always, read and review! Thank you!_


	3. Dinnertime

Chapter III: Dinnertime

_Hello again, everyone! Wow! So many reviews already! We're very, very happy and very grateful to you all for taking the time to read and review our latest tale! We're honored you still love what we've come up with, and hope you stay with us! Now, some of you are undoubtedly wondering what in heaven's name happened with Aster Phoenix. "Why is he not acting like he usually does?" Well, as is mentioned in our new comedy, "The Picnic Incident," Aster decided to hang out with the gang for a bit after he found out about what his guardian, Kyle Jables, aka the D, did to his father. At the time, Aster felt he couldn't open up to Sartorius as their friendship was going through a rough patch but he didn't feel comfortable opening up to his newfound friends. So he decided to just hang out with them. Consequently, not quite a year later, he's decided he can drop his defenses a bit. He won't seem quite the Aster we've gotten to know, but he's still Aster. We hope you don't mind the change too much._

_Okay, so last time, the gang had a fun day at the beach, little knowing that they were soon to be the victims of a plot. Aster Phoenix, in a seemingly uncharacteristic display, decided to be with the group when he saw them on the beach. Zane, Sy and Annie invited the white-blonde pro duelist to dinner and he accepted. So what will happen next? Read on!_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own GX. We just own our OCs and any non-established characters.**_

___Warning: Yet another example of teen hormones, and Aster being a bit different than how he was in GX. Please remember that this is a universe where he had to face the truth differently than how he did on the show. We sincerely hope this doesn't detract from your enjoyment of the tale. Thank you._

After the gang split up for the evening, Aster Phoenix, to his own surprise, followed his former rival, Zane Truesdale and his brother and future sister-in-law to Zane's car. They all piled into the car, Annie and Syrus sitting in the back while Aster sat up front with Zane. "Where exactly do you live, Aster?" Zane asked curiously.

Aster pointed over at a rather pricy condo. "Over there. I used to live there with..." and he trailed off.

"If you want to talk about, feel free," Zane offered. "My mom'll try to coax it out of you..."

"Yeah...she got me to talk about stuff," Annie added.

"You can tell us if you want. We've been through plenty already," added Syrus.

"Yeah..." Aster took a deep breath, resisting his natural impulse to clam up. "Kyle was the one who killed my dad...he lied to me for ten years. I found out after Jaden took Sartorius down...I couldn't believe it. And then he made me fight for that card."

"That was after I came back to the academy, wasn't it?" Zane asked.

"Yeah...it was after you guys put Zane back together and the detention incident. I wasn't ready to tell you that I'd figured it out," Aster added, looking at Annie and Sy.

"We would have tried to help you, too, had we known, Aster," Sy said gently, knowing that it must have hurt the other boy.

"Yeah," Annie said.

"I'm just used to being alone, I guess," Aster admitted.

"That was the mistake I made," Zane said. "I tried to confront my fears and pain and anger by myself...Bad idea. I almost chose the dark side...Aster, it's okay...If you want us with you now, you've got us..."

Aster looked around at the teens in the car, realizing they meant it. "Thanks..."

"And that goes for the others, too. We're all friends, and friends look out for each other," Sy smiled.

Aster gave a ghost of a smile. "So what are you cooking tonight, Annie?"

Annie smiled back. "Well...I'm making some steak...I left it marinating before we went to the beach. And we'll have salad, fresh bread and some baked beans. I won't spoil dessert for you..."

"Oh, interesting," Aster answered.

"She wouldn't even tell me what dessert was going to be!" Syrus said, pretending to pout.

Annie smiled. "Well, I made sure your mom kept you and Zane out of the kitchen this morning, so you'd get the surprise, Sy..."

"If it's any comfort, little brother, she kept me out of there too..."

"Wow...you'll make him a good wife," Aster commented. Annie blushed.

Syrus also blushed a little. "Speaking of that, you'll have to give everyone your address. For when we send wedding invitations."

"Wow...when are you all planning to get married?"

"Well...we all have to talk about it," Annie explained. "Tyson and Rosa want to take extra coursework this year so they can graduate with us. And if they manage it...then we might plan a quadruple wedding," she concluded.

"Wow...four girls planning a single wedding...that could be interesting," Aster smiled at the thought. "You'd all better be good friends..."

"After what we've been through this summer...you bet," Annie grinned.

"And it's going to be some bachelor party, too...even though half of the guests'll be the soon-to-be-married bachelors," Sy grinned as well.

Aster grinned wickedly at the groom-to-be in the car as they drove through town. "And if you get married soon...what kind of bachelor party would you guys have?"

"Nothing too wild for my brother," Zane said calmly.

"Tell that to Jay, Zane...he might want it to be wild..."

Annie got an image in her head of Jaden at a wild bachelor party. "Nah...that would be something Atticus would come up with..."

"We'll have to leave him out of the planning then...God only knows what he'd come up with," Zane groaned.

"Well, as long as it's not like last year's bonfire," Syrus muttered, frowning.

"Bonfire?" Aster asked, looking at Zane.

"I wasn't there," Zane reminded his brother. "Annie?"

"Uh...there was a panty raid..."

Aster looked at Syrus. "You didn't...did you?"

"Not me! It was some of the other guys!!" Sy replied quickly, eyes wide.

"We found out that Atticus and Bastion made Chazz go to the girls' dorms and steal a pair of Violet's panties as well as take notes on what Violet liked," Annie explained.

"Wait...Bastion?" Aster started cracking up.

"He used Sy as a proxy to send the panties back the next morning...we didn't find out how it happened until we had that movie night..."

"Oh..."

"He just wanted to find out more about Violet is all. He was too nervous to ask personally," Sy explained shyly.

"They were friends before...but Bastion wasn't sure how to bring their relationship to the next level," Annie added.

"Figures...Bastion seems shy with girls," Aster said.

"He's gotten better, though. I think Violet's rubbing off on him," Sy offered.

"Yeah...he seems more touchy-feely," Annie said as they pulled up to the Truesdales' home.

"Wow...nice place," Aster said. "This is bigger than where Dad and I lived when I was little!"

Zane noticed both cars in the driveway. "Mom and Dad are both home..."

"They probably don't want to miss Annie's cooking," stated Syrus.

Annie blushed. "Aw...geez, Sy..." They piled out of the car and headed into the house.

"Mom! Dad! We're home!" Zane called.

"Hi, kids! Hello, Aster. I'm Darla Truesdale," greeted Darla warmly. "I'm so glad you could join us for dinner."

"Uh...thanks for having me. If it's no trouble..."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all! There's always room for one more," she replied. "Annie, did you need any help fixing dinner?"

"Um...If Will can get the grill going, I'd appreciate it," Annie answered.

"Oh, sure, Annie, I can do that," Will said. "Welcome, Aster...Zane's told us a lot about you..."

Aster groaned. "They're not mad at you...Man," Zane sighed.

"Don't worry, Aster. Zane's right, we're not mad at you. You haven't blamed yourself for what happened, have you?" asked Darla.

Aster sighed. "Maybe a bit...I mean...I went out into the night looking for faces...And one horrible morning, I woke up and realized revenge had become my whole life...and Zane was a casualty..."

Darla sighed and placed a hand on Aster's shoulder, unsure if hugging him would be okay. "Honey, it's natural for us to makes mistakes. I don't know how many times I've given Sy and Zane that exact advice."

Aster looked up at her. "You can forgive me that easily?" he asked.

Will put his hand on Aster's other shoulder. "It'll be okay...and yes we can. Zane told us that you had it tough. No kid should have to deal with what you did so young. Is it all right if we give you a hug?" Aster nodded. The two parents hugged Aster, able to tell that he was a boy in need of some love.

Aster smiled at the close feeling of the two adults around him. "Thanks, Darla...Thanks, Will..."

"No problem, kiddo," Will said easily.

"Now, let's go set the table while Will and Annie get the grill started. Want to help, Aster?" Darla asked, smiling.

"Uh...sure..." Aster said. "This beats eating alone," he said as he, Darla, and Sy went to set the table.

Meanwhile, Will went outside and started the gas grill. "Okay, Annie, just give it a minute...So how was the beach?"

"Good...except for the crab attack, Will..."

"The...crab attack?"

"Well, Sy and I were in this little cove to relax and they attacked. Violet and Atticus had to save us...but we had fun. We also did a crab-walking race with the whole group!"

"Well, that sounds like fun. Oh, and is Aster coming to the party?"

"Yeah...we invited him too!"

"Great!"

Back in the house… "So, how was the beach?" asked Darla as they set the table.

"It was great, Mom! We had a lot of fun...except for the crab attack," Syrus replied.

"Crab attack??" she asked.

"Er...Annie and I got surrounded by crabs, but Atty and Violet saved us."

"And Atticus caught them, Mom," Zane added with a slightly naughty grin, bringing a bouquet of flowers for the table in from the garden.

"Caught them...Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Aster said, eyes wide.

Syrus blushed. "Zane!"

Darla laughed. "Oh, my little Syrus is growing up so fast...now if only you could find someone, Zane," she began.

"Mom...it's not my fault Sy's moving faster than me," Zane pointed out. "Most people don't get married until their mid-20's anyway...but there's someone out there for me...I just haven't found her yet..."

"Well, maybe you'll find someone once you get back into the Pro Leagues, then," she replied.

"Ugh," Aster groaned. "Stalker fan girls..."

"Still having it rough?" Zane asked, placing the flowers carefully and then helping his brother with the napkins.

"Yeah...you wouldn't know a girl named Sally Fofesca, would you?"

"Yeah...Alexis broke her nose..."

"Rosa, Violet, and Alexis beat up her sister, Mary, too," added Syrus.

Darla blinked in surprise. "Now why would such nice girls like them do that?"

Will Truesdale returned from the backyard patio smiling. "Annie's got it all under cont... Who beat up whom?" he asked, catching the conversation.

"Uh...Mom...the Fofesca girls are rumor-mongering, stuck-up and they constantly think they're perfect and are mean," Zane explained. "They also like pairing up people...and I should add pairings that are extremely wrong." He looked at his brother, thinking of one time Sally had commented about that. He shuddered.

Syrus knew exactly what Zane was thinking, and also shuddered. Darla noticed this, and her eyes darkened. "They didn't..."

"Yeah, Mom...they did..."

Will's face went red. "What kind...uh...that is just wrong...you're brothers..."

"They didn't care," Zane groaned.

Aster's eyes widened. "Yuck...Sally's been stalking me...I'm thinking of getting a restraining order...and a Taser..."

Darla was obviously upset at such a notion. "Why, if I was there, I would have taught them a thing or two myself! Of all the nerve..."

In the kitchen, meanwhile, Annie pulled a cookie sheet out of the oven that had fresh rolls on them and smiled. "Perfect," she said to herself as she put cut-up Romaine lettuce into a salad bowl and added Parmesan cheese and croutons. She then checked the baked beans bubbling on the stove. They were just about right so she lowered the heat and then went outside and placed the steaks on the grill. She headed back inside and confirmed that her dessert was chilled to perfection in the chocolate dessert cups she had made. Content in that knowledge, she put the dressing on the salad and brought it out to the dining room. "Okay, here's the salad," she said to the rest of the family. She headed back into the kitchen, brought out the bread in a napkin-lined basket and then brought out the beans. Finally, she got the steaks. "Okay, guys, you may sit down and I will serve," she said.

"Annie, are you sure..?" Zane asked.

"Yes, Zane, I'm sure..."

"All right, Annie," replied Syrus. Everyone sat down as Annie began serving them the food.

Aster found his mouth watering as she gave them each steaks. "Annie...this looks good...Where'd you learn to cook?"

"Oh...I dabble a bit and Violet's taught me a couple of things. She wants to open her own restaurant and I think Bastion's open to helping her do that..."

Will nodded as she dished the baked beans. "Sounds good." Finally the food was dished, with plenty of salad, bread and beans remaining and Annie sat down at her seat next to Syrus.

"This looks great, Annie! Thanks for making all this," Syrus stated, smiling.

"Yes, it looks delicious, Annie," added Darla.

"My pleasure...considering all you did for us this summer, Darla, this is the least I can do," Annie answered.

They ate in silence for a few minutes and Aster took a bite of his steak. "Annie...this is great. This is as good as the stuff at gourmet restaurants and you don't have to deal with snooty servers who think they're better than you," he concluded.

Syrus laughed at the joke, as did Darla. "Yeah, this is almost as good as Mom's cooking!" he added. Syrus didn't want to offend either woman.

Annie blushed, understanding that a polite young man didn't insult his mother's cooking even for the young woman that he obviously adored. "Thank you," she said.

Aster said, "If your mom's cooking is better than this, I'd gain a lot of weight!"

Syrus sweat-dropped. "Trust me, you don't know how much mom's tried doing that to me," he replied.

Darla smiled. "I always said you were too thin. But even my cooking couldn't beat that metabolism of yours."

"Mine, too, unfortunately," Zane admitted.

"Yeah, these two won't start gaining weight for a while. But you, Aster?" Annie agreed and asked.

"I don't know...but I probably could stand to gain a few pounds," Aster admitted. "I eat okay, but I probably don't weigh enough..."

"But Mom, even we're not as bad as Violet and Jaden. They eat three times as much and are just as thin!" stated Syrus.

Darla sighed. "I don't know how their mothers must feel, being unable to do a thing about their weight."

"Mom...Jaden's mom doesn't worry. He's perfectly healthy," Zane sighed.

"Is this what having a mom is like?" Aster asked curiously.

The others around the table looked at Aster in surprise and sadness. Darla frowned. "Oh, honey...you mean your mom's not around anymore?" she asked.

"No...she died when I was a baby. And then it was just me and Dad...and then..." Aster trailed off. "Dad died..."

Annie knew Aster's history and sighed. "Oh, Aster, I'm sorry..."

"I'm so sorry it had to be that way, honey. You must miss them so much," Darla replied sadly.

"Yeah...especially Dad...And then the guy who adopted me after...turned out to be the one who took my dad..." He sighed. "That was the worst of it...but...at least I knew my dad wasn't just out there somewhere..."

Darla reached over to place her hand gently on his in a motherly way. "Well, Aster...if you ever need anything, you can come to Will and myself. All right?"

Aster met her gray eyes. "Really?"

Will too had moved around the table and placed his arm around the boy like he would Zane or Syrus. "Sure. If you need anything, we'd be glad to help. You're sixteen, right?"

"Yeah, I turned sixteen a few months ago."

"You still need a little guidance once in a while."

Aster nodded. "Yeah. Thanks..." He turned around and hugged them when they opened their arms, enjoying the parental closeness.

After a while, Annie cleared the table and pulled her special dessert out of the refrigerator. "Perfect!" She added a special garnish to the top of her creations and came out to the dining room. "Okay...I have dessert!" She came out with it on a silver tray.

"That's a chocolate dessert cup!" Aster said.

"Yeah, and inside is..."

"That's chocolate mousse," Zane and Will said at the same time.

"Taste it and you're all in for a surprise...Sy, you have to taste it first!" Annie said excitedly.

Syrus blinked. "Uh, okay..." He grabbed a fork and took a bite, eyes widening. "Hey! It's not just chocolate; it tastes like black cherries, too!!"

"Oh, man...Annie, this is great!" Zane added. "This is why you kept it quiet..."

Annie nodded. "Yeah...I made it as a surprise for my fiancé."

Said fiancé blushed a little. "Thanks, Annie. It is really tasty!" Darla nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," Aster said, smiling. "You're good at this, Annie."

"Thanks," Annie said, blushing pink with pleasure.

The family finished their dessert and Aster sighed. "Thanks for having me for dinner tonight...I guess...I should go..." He knew he should probably leave now, but didn't really want to.

Zane whispered something to his parents, who smiled and nodded. "Aster...would you like to sleep over tonight? You can sleep in Sy's room since he sleeps in the guestroom with Annie," the dark-haired pro duelist offered.

Aster blinked at the last and then answered, "Uh...yeah...sure!"

Syrus blushed a little again, but smiled. "It's great that you can, Aster. Uh, sorry in advance if the bed is a bit small..."

"No biggie...and thanks," Aster said, still in disbelief about the sleeping arrangements. Pretty soon it was time for bed, and everyone headed for their rooms. Aster borrowed a long sleep shirt from Zane and headed to Sy's room.

"Everything okay, Aster?" Will asked, checking in on him along with Darla.

"Yeah, I'm all right. Thanks for letting me stay, Will and Darla..."

"Oh, think nothing of it, Aster. We're glad to have you," she replied, smiling.

"This is great," he said.

"Well, if you need anything, you can call us. We're down the hall," Will said, smiling. Aster snuggled down in Sy's bed and dozed off. Zane was asleep in his room, but Annie and Sy were wide awake.

"Only two days left until school starts again, Annie," stated Syrus.

"Yeah...Monday we're back in class," she sighed. "And you'll be an Obelisk Blue...I'll love you no matter what color blazer you wear, you know," she said, kissing him.

And as had become the pattern the past few days, their kissing got deep. Annie moved close as she had in the past couple of days with their usual sit-up make-out sessions, pressing close. Oh, this felt good. Sy kissed her, going down her neck, nibbling a bit as he did. Annie whimpered a little bit and moaned, pulling him close. Syrus once again liked the sound, trailing kisses and repeating his actions.

Annie felt her body tingling at the contact and moaned softly again, grateful that the Truesdales had thick walls. "Oh, Sy," she murmured.

He grinned, moving back up so that their lips could meet. She kissed him roughly and deeply, wanting him to go a bit further than they'd been going, but not sure Sy would. She wasn't sure how far that was, but it probably wasn't a good idea to go beyond their current boundaries. Syrus could tell she wanted to go farther, and part of him did, too. But the functioning part of his brain knew they shouldn't, and he abruptly pulled away, panting. "A-Annie we...we can't..."

Annie was panting, too. "Wh-why not?" she asked weakly.

He sighed. "Right now you...you might want to. But...later, you'll see that...that we shouldn't..."

"What if we never do?" she asked. That came unbidden, in some ways. But part of her feared that she'd never know that joy because she might…

Syrus frowned. "Don't say that, Annie! P-Please...it hurts when you do..."

"I just keep thinking about it...I haven't been able to shake that feeling...it's not like what happened in June..." She started crying, partly from physical frustration, but also at that almost choking fear.

He pulled her into a hug, holding back his own tears. "I know...I feel the same way, Annie...we just have to hope and pray..."

She trembled against him, whimpering. "I just..." She abruptly went limp.

Syrus' eyes widened in surprise. "A-Annie? Are you okay??"

"J-just hold me," she managed weakly. Her body was exhausted and she couldn't even hug him for reassurance. He nodded, laying down on the bed and holding her close to him. And then guilt took over. "Sy...I'm...I'm sorry...for..."

Syrus shook his head. "It's okay, Annie. I understand...it was a, uh, 'spur of the moment' kind of thing..."

"I...should be stronger than that..." she whispered.

"And why's that?" he asked.

"I just should be," she whispered.

"Annie, don't worry about it...really..."

"Thanks..." Exhausted, she passed out into an exhausted sleep. He sighed, closing his eyes and soon falling asleep as well with Annie in his arms.

_So Aster finally talked about what happened to his father and Annie is still afraid of what may occur. Well, perhaps everyone will relax when they attend the last big party of the summer and sleep off the fun on the way back to Duel Academy on Sunday. So next time, join us for "Everybody Have Fun Tonight!" Please read, review and stay tuned. Thank you!_


	4. Everybody Have Fun Tonight!

Chapter IV: Everybody Have Fun Tonight!

_Welcome back, everyone, to another chapter of "Nightmare Resurrection!" We are so happy to get your reviews and input! Thank you so much, guys! So we bet you all would like a new chapter! Here it is!_

_Last time, Aster Phoenix, in an uncharacteristic display of emotion, found himself in the Truesdale home enjoying a steak dinner that Annie prepared. And then he slept over. Meanwhile, Annie and Sy found themselves enjoying a new part of their relationship, though Sy cut things off before they got too…intense. So what will happen the next evening when the gang gets together for their last bash of summer? Read on!_

_**Disclaimer: Okay, first… WE DON'T OWN GX! STOP CALLING!! Next, we don't own any of the songs or games that are mentioned in this story or the commercially produced drinks or the characters of Warner Brothers Animation. We also don't the movie, "Moulin Rouge!" One of us just happens to be terribly addicted to it and Ewan MacGregor's singing voice. Thank you for your attention.**_

The Duel Academy group spent the next day eating, sleeping and generally storing their energy for Saturday night's huge party. They packed their trunks and other things, for Sunday they were scheduled to meet the school boat. But they couldn't have known that they were the victims of a cruel plot. In one part of Domino, a young man checked a baseball field for what he planned. On Academy Island, a woman prepared for what would win her a young man. And in a shadowy place, another woman made preparations to capture and torture. And in Domino Park, a young man and woman were putting up decorations, setting up tables and other things. And then, 8 PM approached. Violet was currently blowing up some white balloons for the party, but yelped as one popped. She jumped back into a table they'd set up, both her and the table crashing to the ground.

"Oh, Violet, are you all right? Darling?" Bastion Misawa asked, moving to help her up.

Violet groaned as she was helped up, dusting herself off. "I think that's enough balloons. Did you set up the streamers?" she asked, righting the fallen table.

"Yes, and is it all right?" Bastion asked, gesturing at the streamers around the makeshift karaoke stage and then at the tables and on a fence.

Violet grinned. "It's perfect, Bastion-baby! Now all we have to do is set out the food and drinks!!" she replied excitedly.

"All right, then! I am glad you didn't tell me about this, darling," he said, hugging her to him.

She hugged him back happily, then ran over to the cooler. "See? I have my reasons!" she called, pulling out an armful of sodas.

"Well, I like your surprises better than some people's statements of fact," he concluded, helping get some chips out of a bag and into a bowl.

"Then would you prefer that I never stated the facts?" Violet asked slyly. She was now setting out some more chips and dip.

"No...I just love your surprises," he said easily. "I like it when you state the facts at times," he added in a slightly seductive tone. "For example...when you state how you feel towards me..."

Violet glanced in his direction without turning her head, a small smile on her lips. "You mean like how I love you and that adorable accent of yours?" she asked, moving to him.

"Yes, my love," he said, pulling her to him and kissing her. "And that fact makes me incredibly happy. Not to mention that you and I will be married someday..."

The purple-headed girl giggled. "That makes me even happier, Bastion-baby," she replied, reaching up to kiss him more deeply. Bastion kept his arms around his love and parted his lips to gently French kiss Violet. They were enjoying themselves very much in this pursuit. And then as seemed to be customary, someone interrupted things.

"Hey, has the party started already??" called a voice. It was none other than Atticus Rhodes, along with his two siblings and Jaden. The four had just walked-in on the couple's make-out session.

Alexis elbowed her older brother. "Atty!"

"Uh," Chazz said, stunned.

"Should we come back later?" Jaden added, dumbstruck.

Bastion fumbled free of the kiss. "Er...hello, everyone..."

Violet shook her head, flipping around to face the four. "Oh, uh, what time is it?! Eight already??" she exclaimed, blushing.

"Uh...I think we're unfashionably...early," Chazz said, still stunned. It was actually 5 minutes to eight.

Violet blinked. "Er...right! I thought the pizza guy might have been late," she replied innocently. Alexis face-faulted at the fact she wasn't upset that they'd walked in on the make-out session.

"Er..." Bastion was blushing a bit.

"Sorry, Bastion," Jaden apologized softly. "Didn't mean to...intrude..."

"It's...er...all right," Bastion answered.

And then..."I have a pizza order for Violet Haverbrook!" called a young man in a pizza delivery uniform.

"Here I am! Be right back!!" exclaimed Violet. She ran over to the pizza guy a few feet away, leaving Bastion in a still-tense situation.

Alexis sweat-dropped. "So...uh, the decorations look nice..."

"Cheers, Alexis," Bastion said, the blush beginning to leave his cheeks. "We got them done just a few moments ago."

"I like the balloons!" Atticus stated, balancing one on his head. Alexis rolled her eyes and groaned.

"I have the pizza!!" called Violet, running back over. She carried seven large boxes in her arms, and one had to wonder how she saw where she was going.

Bastion moved and grabbed a few boxes, as did Jaden and Chazz. "I think you need a little help, love," Bastion said.

"Yay! Pizza! You really went all out for this, Violet!" Jaden grinned.

"Yeah...pretty cool," Chazz added in his usual nonchalant manner.

"Hey! When Violet Haverbrook throws a party, it's one heck of a party!!" she replied, setting her pizzas down. "It didn't matter if it was only four people, we'd still bring down the house!"

"Well, this is going to be one heck of a party!" Jaden grinned. "Right, Lex?" he asked, kissing his fiancée on the cheek.

Alexis smiled, nodding. "Yeah! The others should be here soon," she replied.

"So, got anything else besides karaoke?" asked Atticus curiously.

Violet grinned. "You bet! There's also Twister!!"

"Twister?" Jaden and Chazz asked at the same time as they looked at each other.

"It's rather fun if you haven't played it before," Bastion said.

"I've played it before...but I suck," Chazz admitted.

Violet walked over to Chazz, placing a hand to her chin. "Hmm, let's see...you just need to stretch out a bit! Like this!!" she stated. Violet lifted her hands and then pushed down on Chazz's back, causing him to make a ninety-degree angle. One could easily hear a few bones crack.

"Ouch!" he yelped. "Are you sure you aren't a chiropractor?"

Violet blinked. "No, though I did use to crack my parent's backs by walking on them as a kid. Does that count?" she asked, pushing him upright again.

"That's good...I think I feel better..."

"Mom thinks you have lousy posture," Jaden said. "You're standing straighter..."

"Yeah, yeah...whatever..."

Violet grinned, flexing her fingers. "Anyone else want me to fix their posture?" she asked mischievously. Luckily, the others were saved as the Truesdale brothers, Annie, and Aster appeared.

"Hey, guys!" Aster called out.

"Evening, everyone," Zane added.

"Hey, everybody," Annie smiled from her wheelchair.

"Hey guys!" called Syrus, smiling.

Violet ran over to Annie, wrapping her in a hug. "YAY! You're here!!" she exclaimed happily.

"Now we're just waiting on Tyson and Rosa," stated Alexis.

Annie hugged back. "Yeah, we made it! And Aster stayed over with us last night! He's part of the family!"

"Say what?" Chazz yelped. "Mom and Dad have told him he's pretty much got a home with us," Zane explained. "It won't be like with you, Chazz, but it'll be something like it..."

"Man, before ya know it, we'll all be 'related'!" exclaimed Violet, grinning.

"Hola, chicos!!" called Rosa as she and Tyson arrived.

"Hey, Sarge!" Tyson yelled out. He gave everyone hugs and handshakes. "So, are we having a fiesta or a siesta?!"

Violet blinked. "What??" she asked.

"Are we partyin' or are we sleepin'?" Tyson asked, translating.

"Partying, of course!" Violet mimicked the voice of a studio game announcer. "We have three choices for our guests to pick from! Food, karaoke, or Twister!"

"FOOD!" Jaden yelled.

"Karaoke!" a few voices yelled.

"TWISTER!" another few voices yelled.

"Should we just vote on this?" Annie asked.

Violet sweat-dropped. "That may be a good idea. All right, who votes for food?" she asked. Atticus raised his hand. Jaden raised his hand as well. Aster raised his hand, and so did Tyson.

"Right, that's four for food. Now, how about karaoke?" continued Violet.

Atticus started to raise his hand, but Alexis pulled it down. "You can't vote twice!" she growled. Rosa raised her hand. Annie raised her hand and so did Zane to everyone's surprise. Bastion also raised his hand.

"That's four for karaoke. Which leaves three for Twister. Aw, man! It's a tie!!" groaned Violet.

"Sy...do you want to do Twister?" Annie asked.

"Uh, well, er," Sy mumbled nervously. He wanted to go with Annie, but was still wary about singing.

"Sy, it's okay if you don't want to sing right away," she said gently.

"Okay...thanks, Annie," Syrus replied, smiling a little.

Violet sighed. "But how are we supposed to solve a three-way tie??"

"Um...someone could change their vote," Annie said.

"So...who's going to do that?" Jaden asked.

Everyone looked at each other. Annie looked at Sy and thought about it. "I'll change my vote to Twister..."

Violet grinned. "Right! Twister it is!! I brought two of 'em since there's so many of us!" she explained, pulling out two boxes from under a table.

"Whoa!" Jaden grinned happily. "We should do this at Duel Academy, right, Sy?!"

Syrus smiled. "It would be pretty cool," he replied. Violet set up the two mats a few feet away from each other, and the group split in half. Syrus, Annie, Chazz, Atticus, Rosa and Tyson went to one mat, while Jaden, Alexis, Bastion, Violet, Zane, and Aster went to the other.

"Right, now who's gonna be the spinner for each team?" asked Violet.

"I volunteer," Zane said for his team.

Chazz, too, volunteered. "I'll do it."

The two games started, and after five spins everyone was already tangled. "I'm slipping!" shouted Syrus. He fell onto Atticus, and the two crashed into the mat.

Meanwhile, Alexis was having a hard time of her own since her arms were twisted around Jaden's. "This is...uncomfortable..."

"Yeah," Annie added, trying to hold her position over her fiancé.

Jaden groaned softly and slipped. "Oh, crud!" he groaned, crashing to the mat as team one fell gloriously. On mat two, Tyson's leg was twisted around Rosa's arm and Bastion's backside was touching Violet's.

Aster groaned softly, stuck uncomfortably in the middle of the two couples. "This is just plain weird," he groaned.

Only one turn later, Violet slipped and brought team two crashing down as well. Unfortunately, she happened to be on the bottom of all those people. "Can't...breathe," she mumbled, only her right arm visible.

"Oh, bloody...Sorry, darling," Bastion apologized on top of her.

"Man down," Tyson groaned.

"Uh...can I move?" Aster added, sandwiched between Bastion and Tyson.

Rosa was the lucky one on top. "Er, lo siento," she apologized, standing.

"Uncle! Uncle, I say! Please get off!!" came Violet's muffled exclamation.

Everyone got up from the mats. "Glad I didn't do that," Chazz commented.

"Yeah," Zane added.

Meanwhile, Atticus moved away from the mat as Jaden and Alexis pulled free, leaving Sy and Annie where they were. "Uh...you two can get up now," Jaden pointed out.

Syrus blushed, Annie having been on top. "Uh...Annie?" he mumbled.

Meanwhile, Violet peeled herself from the mat, finally able to breathe. "Geez, you four are heavy! I'm surprised I don't need a chiropractor like Chazzy did!!"

Annie moved a bit, trying to dislodge herself, managing to roll off her fiancé. "Sorry..."

"Sorry, darling," Bastion said, helping his fiancée up.

"Sorry, Private Violet!" Tyson added.

"Sorry, Violet," Aster apologized as well.

Violet dusted herself off, a smile crossing her face. "Ah, well. It was fun!" she replied.

Syrus quickly jumped to his feet, then helped Annie up. "I-It's okay, Annie..."

Annie blushed. "So...uh...another round or do we do something else for now?" she queried.

Basically everyone agreed to take a break from the strain of Twister. "How about we eat, and then do karaoke?" offered Violet.

Everyone looked at each other. "Sounds good to me," Aster said. Everyone nodded.

"PIZZA!!" Jaden and the guys, save Aster and Zane, yelled.

Violet had joined in on the guys' yell, while the other girls sweat-dropped. "I guess there is a reason there are siete boxes of pizza," muttered Rosa, grinning sheepishly.

The group of kids got to the pizza, selecting their slices. Sy brought Annie a large slice of her favorite pepperoni and black olive pizza and a can of soda along with it. "Thanks, honey," she said softly.

"No problem, Annie," Sy replied. He also had a slice of his own favorite, pepperoni, and a can of soda.

"I think we need to practice for our wedding, Lex," Jaden said easily, holding his can of extra-caffeinated cola.

Alexis blinked. "Practice what for our wedding, Jay?" she asked.

He linked the arm that held his soda with hers. "You know...when we drink...well in our case, sparkling grape juice...and link arms...I want to do it right..."

"Oh, that! Okay." Alexis adjusted her arm to properly link with his, and together the two tried drinking the sodas.

Jaden ended up with some of the soda on his face. "Ha ha ha! LEX! I think we're doing it wrong!"

Alexis also had some on her own face. "Uh, probably...how did this go again?"

"I think we need more forearm and link at the elbows," he offered and they tried again.

"Right..." She copied him, and they once more drank from their sodas. This time, they got it right.

Meanwhile, Annie was slowly nibbling her slice of pizza and drinking a little soda. 'I have to eat more,' she thought, trying to make herself eat.

Syrus noticed her little problem, and knew only one way to solve it. So, he reached up and kissed her on the lips, hoping that's all he'd have to do at the moment. Annie kissed back, but tonight wasn't very enthusiastic. He pulled away after a short moment, looking at her. "Did that help?"

She sighed. "Thanks...I just don't feel like doing much at all right now...sorry, honey..."

Syrus sighed, but smiled. "All right, Annie. I understand," he replied.

As everyone finished up their pizza, Bastion had had the brilliant idea of sharing a slice of pizza with Violet which would result in a kiss. Violet, of course, had no idea such a thing was even a possibility. So, she went on ahead eating the slice with Bastion, and was surprised when their lips met. Bastion kissed her gently. "Surprise," he said as they broke apart.

Violet blinked, then grinned. "Oh, you sneaky devil, you!" she scolded.

"I can surprise you too, love...now shall we sing?"

"Yup! And I already know how we're gonna decide the order!!" she replied. She reached under the table and pulled out a large black top hat with six slips of paper inside. "Each slip has a duet's name on it! So, who would like to grab one of the papers?"

Jaden said, "I'll do it! This has to be better than golden eggwich day!" he said cheerfully as he drew the first paper. "Oh, the first duet is...Aster and Zane..."

"Oh, lord," Zane groaned softly.

"Do you say that a lot?" Aster asked as the other kids cracked up.

"It's become my catchphrase," Zane answered drily.

"Oh," was all Aster could say.

Violet grinned and shoved the two pros over to the karaoke stage. "Pick a song you two! I want to hear you guys sing!!" she stated excitedly.

"This is so humiliating," Aster groaned.

"Aw, come on...could be worse...Sally Fofesca could be here," Zane answered calmly.

"She could be..."

"No...she doesn't go where Lexi is...it's good to have a tough surrogate sister...I know just the song..."

Zane picked it and Aster's eyes widened. "You've got to be kidding..."

"We shall be singing..." Zane announced.

"The Moulin Rouge! edition of 'Like a Virgin,'" Aster groaned softly, giving Zane his own version of a death glare. "This is revenge, isn't it?"

"No, revenge would be beating you, which I will do," the dark-haired pro duelist promised with a slight but noticeable grin.

Syrus and Alexis' jaws dropped, shocked that the two most serious people they knew would sing such a song. It was like having Bastion say he was going to sing "I'm Too Sexy for My Shirt"...not that Violet wouldn't enjoy it. "Never seen the movie, but I've heard the normal version of the song! This'll be great!!" the purple-headed girl shouted, grinning.

Annie was laughing very hard. "Which one of you is the Duke and who's Zidler?"

"I'm the Duke," Aster sighed.

"And I'm Zidler," Zane said with a smirk.

"Oh, man, this is sweet!" Jaden grinned.

"Uh...what's goin' on, Sarge?" Tyson asked.

"You'll see...this is hilarious!"

"I haven't seen that movie...Annie? Why is this so funny?" Bastion asked.

"Think of it as Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd doing this," she explained. "It's great!"

Rosa was the most lost, having never heard of "Moulin Rouge," _Like A Virgin_, or any of the Looney Tunes characters. She decided to just go with it and hopefully understand why it was so funny to everyone. Meanwhile, Violet typed the song number into the karaoke machine and tossed the pair two microphones. "Here it comes!"

Zane and Aster took the mikes and began singing. Within seconds, they were dancing around as well, and everyone was laughing hysterically. And they ended the song as it had ended in the movie. "Like a VIIIIRR-GIN!!!!"

Violet and Atticus were on the ground, close to suffocating from laughing so hard. "Ha ha—I can't—ha ha ha—I can't breathe—ha ha!" she gasped. Syrus and Alexis were close to the same state, having seen the movie version. Even Rosa found the act hilarious.

"Lieutenant Truesdale! That was...the funniest thing...since Vice President Cheney's rap!" Tyson laughed.

"Oh that was great!" Annie shrieked with laughter.

Jaden was giggling like an idiot and Chazz had to hang onto a tree. "That is great!"

Finally, after about five minutes, everyone had calmed down. "All right, someone grab another slip of paper from the hat," stated Violet, sighing.

Tyson reached in next. "All right...let's see who's next!" He pulled out the slip of paper. "Privates Bastion and Violet!" he read triumphantly.

Violet blinked in surprise. "Well, that was fast," she stated, expecting they'd be around last. She didn't mind much, though, and went to punching in the number for their song. "Are you ready for this, Bastion-baby?" she called.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Violet my dear," he answered nervously.

"GO BASTION!" Jaden shouted in encouragement.

"GO SENOR BASTION!!!" cheered Rosa.

The others shouted similar encouraging words as Violet gave him a quick kiss. "You'll do fine! Don't worry!!" she stated as they got on stage. Violet picked up one of the mikes, grinning maniacally. "We're singing 'Every Time We Touch' by CASCADA!!!" Bastion swallowed nervously, and began to sing with Violet. The words of the song described his feelings when he was with her perfectly. It was a somewhat techno song, and a good one. Violet felt the exact same way, and danced on stage with the beat of the song. Of course, since it was techno, it fit her abnormal dance moves perfectly. Bastion danced, too. And at the end, he twirled her around so he was hugging her at the end of the song and kissed her gently. "You did splendidly, love," he whispered in her ear as everyone clapped and cheered.

She smiled happily, glad she'd picked that song. "You did pretty awesome, too, Bastion-baby!" She noticed he was still holding her and sweat-dropped. "Uh, someone grab the next duet, please!" she called.

The four remaining pairs looked at each other. "Uh...who draws?" Annie asked.

"I did already," Jaden pointed out.

"Uh...I drew already," Tyson pointed out.

"Oh, great," Chazz groaned. "Bro...You draw," he said to Atticus.

Atticus blinked, then shrugged and pulled out a slip of paper. "Looks like it's you and me, bro!" he stated, grinning.

"Oh, great," Chazz groaned again. 'Now I understand how Lex felt,' he thought. "I'm picking the song," he said clearly.

Atticus pouted. "Aw, fine. And I had a good one in mind, too," he grumbled as they got on stage.

"Just tell me which one," Chazz said, choosing to surrender to his big brother's taste.

"I'm Too Sexy for My Shirt," Atticus stated simply. Most of the gang face-faulted.

Chazz looked at his big brother. "Aw what the heck! Let's do it!"

Once again, the gang face-faulted, especially Alexis. Violet shrugged and punched in the number, the music starting as the brothers grabbed the mikes. Chazz did the catwalk maneuvers as he sang, actually having fun with the song. He pulled off his jacket and swung it around. And, of course, Atticus hammed it up as he always did. Alexis had to admit it was fun to watch her brothers, but was glad they weren't in public.

At the end, Chazz grinned at his brother. "That was actually fun, bro! We Chatticused it up!"

"That we did, bro!" Atticus replied as they high-fived and got off the stage.

"All right, who hasn't picked yet?" asked Violet.

Annie and Sy raised their hands, as did Alexis, Bastion, Aster, and Zane. "Sy, you draw," Annie said softly.

"Right," Syrus replied, nervously pulling out a slip of paper. He sighed in relief when their names weren't on it. "The next duet is Rosa and Tyson."

Tyson looked at Rosa. "Still on for Ricky Martin, Spanish Rose?" he asked.

Rosa grinned. "Of course! Are you?" she asked as they got on stage.

"You bet, mi amor...Let's go!" he answered. "Private Violet! Let's do it!"

"You got it!" Violet replied, punching in the number.

The upbeat Latin music played and everyone danced. Tyson couldn't dance like Ricky Martin, but with Rosa by his side, he didn't care. Rosa had some more success with the Latin beat, literally dancing circles around Tyson. But she only did this to tease him, and fell into his arms at the end of the song.

"That was great, darlin'! You have fun?" he asked.

"Si! It was muy divertido!!" she replied happily, kissing him.

Violet smirked, and lifted the hat one last time. "All right, someone pick one!" she stated.

Bastion drew the next set of names from the bag, "The next couple to grace us with their singing is the future Mr. and Mrs. Truesdale..."

Syrus' eyes widened a little. "Uh, uh, okay," he mumbled.

"Are you two still singing 'Never Had a Dream Come True'?" asked Violet.

Annie looked at Sy. "I want to if you do," she said to her fiancé.

He nodded as they got on stage. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine with that one..." So, Violet punched in the number as the two grabbed the microphones.

Annie drew a deep breath and began to sing with the young man she loved. 'This is amazing,' she thought as they sang together. Syrus thought it was going to be a lot harder to do this, but actually found it a bit easy. He wasn't as nervous around his friends, and Annie was singing with him. The song ended and Annie looked deep into her love's eyes, feeling wonderful. He looked back, feeling just as great. Syrus reached up to kiss her for a long moment, while Violet turned to the last couple. "All right, you two are up. What was your song again?" she asked Jaden and Alexis.

"'Hero,' by Nickelback," Jaden said. "You still okay with that, babe?" he asked Alexis.

Alexis smiled and nodded. "I couldn't think of a better song, Jay," she replied. The two got on stage and grabbed the mikes, while Violet punched in the number.

They sang as one, and had anyone had any doubt as to how much they loved each other, they wouldn't have it now. "I'm glad we started out as friends, babe," he said softly, kissing her when the song ended.

Alexis deepened the kiss a little before pulling away. "I'm glad that you won that duel against Harrington," she added happily.

"Me too, babe..." They got off of the stage, still smiling.

"That was great!" Annie said. And then...the lights around them went out.

_That can't be good, dear readers. The lights have gone out, and now, a night that was supposed to be all fun is the beginning of the toughest time of their lives to date. Next time, "Fire and Electricity! Tyson Versus Jorge!"So please read, review and stay tuned! Thank you!_


	5. Fire and Electricity! Tyson Versus Jorge

Chapter V: Fire and Electricity! Tyson Versus Jorge!

_Welcome back, everyone, to a tale whose shadows have now gathered. We're glad you're staying with us and still reviewing. It's a real honor to get your feedback, and it makes things all the more fun. And we hope you all didn't mind the insanity of karaoke, including Zane and Aster singing the most hilarious version of a Madonna song! So, without further ado, onto the first duel of this story!_

_Last time, the teens had a party in Domino Park, little knowing that they were victims of a plot. As the first round of karaoke, food and Twister came to a close, the lights around the group went out… What will happen next? Read on!_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise. We also don't exclusively own what happens to the loser of the duel in this chapter. That's what happened to the bad guys in the 1990 movie, "Ghost." That scene was FREAKY!! We do, however, own this version of the Yugi-verse, our OCs, and anything else we come up with.**_

_**Warning: Violence. Nothing gory, but it might be a bit disturbing. Thank you, and enjoy the chapter.**_

Camula looked at Jorge as the unusual darkness fell over the group. She summoned her powers to knock out Alexis, Annie and Rosa, and they moved swiftly to grab the teen girls while the boys stumbled. Meanwhile, Taniya made her move. "Here I come, ready or not, Haverbrook," she growled softly, running and getting the girl by scent alone.

Violet stumbled in the darkness, the entire clearing pitch black because of the new moon. "I hope I don't—" She tripped on a table leg and crashed to the ground. "Trip...ow," Violet groaned, then froze as she heard a low growl. The last thing she saw was a flash of yellow eyes before something sharp and powerful clamped onto her leg. Violet let out a bloodcurdling scream as the creature dragged her off into the forest.

Taniya felt the copper taste of the girl's blood in her mouth as she ran and heard her scream. 'You're mine and we'll be at Academy Island...where I will destroy you and Bastion will be mine,' she thought. She summoned a portal and went through.

Bastion heard Violet's shriek through the darkness. "VIOLET!" he screamed. Violet's choked-out "Bastion" was extinguished by the portal, and then the lights flickered back on. All four girls were nowhere to be found, and by one of the tables the grass was tinged red.

"What the heck?" Jaden yelped. "LEX!"

"ROSA!" Tyson cried out.

Bastion saw the blood and yelped, "No, Violet!" And the other boys noticed Annie's wheelchair, knocked over and uninhabited.

Syrus started panicking. "W-Where'd they go?! Annie!" he yelled, looking frantically about.

"Lexi! You out there?!" called Atticus. By that point it was obvious the girls were no longer in the vicinity. And then they saw the note...

"Oh...no..." Jaden's eyes widened in pain and anger. "This...is from...Camula..."

And Bastion saw another note. "This is from Taniya...she didn't..."

Tyson saw the third letter and moaned. "This one's...from Rosa's ex..."

"You guys don't mean..." Aster groaned.

"Yeah..." Zane confirmed, stunned and horrified.

Syrus looked over Jaden's shoulder at the note. "Jay...Camula took Alexis _and_ Annie, didn't she?" he asked.

Jaden shook. "Y-yeah...'I have what means the most to you...you will follow my instructions exactly, or they die...'" he read, his voice also shaking.

Atticus frowned deeply, turning to look at Tyson and Bastion. "Do yours say the same thing?"

"Mine says to meet him at the baseball field at the edge of town and to come alone or he'll kill Rosa," Tyson growled.

Bastion read, the anger growing in his eyes. "I'm to fly to Duel Academy and be prepared to fight by midnight tomorrow night..."

"Sis..." Chazz moaned softly. Atticus was angry at both Camula and himself, for not protecting his only precious sister. He slammed his fist on the table, whole body shaking.

"Atticus...I'll save her...Camula's gonna regret it...I promise you," Jaden said, the fire in his own eyes growing.

"Sy, I can handle this," Zane added.

Syrus turned to his brother, a determination in his eyes identical to the one he'd held when he'd dueled the Paradox brothers and Missy. "No, Zane. I'm going to do this. I'll save Annie...I promised I'd be there for her no matter what..."

"Sy," Zane said, worry and pride shining in his eyes. "Guess you're not going back to school little brother."

Bastion looked at the note and his eyes burned. "I have to contact Chumley..."

Atticus turned to Bastion in surprise. "Why's that?" he asked.

"I have to have a contingency plan. She wants me to duel her...and I know why..."

"You...know why??"

"She...wants to win me back...but I won't allow it...she's harmed Violet...and that is unforgivable..."

Syrus blinked. "Wait...you mean like when she beat you in our first year?"

"Yes, Syrus..."

"Talk about an obsessed fan," Aster said softly with a hint of his usual bravado.

"Do not joke," Bastion said in a deadly calm, his gray eyes flashing like storm clouds.

Atticus turned back to Tyson. "Does that note say when you have to be at the field?"

"Midnight tonight...or he kills her...If he harms one hair on her head," Tyson growled.

"Yours is tonight, Bastion's is tomorrow night...what about with Camula, Jay?" Atticus asked his future brother-in-law.

"Three days," Jaden groaned. The boys looked at each other.

"Annie's in trouble," Zane muttered, knowing what the stress of Camula and captivity might do to her.

Syrus tensed, fists clenched at his sides. Atticus placed a hand on his shoulder. "You'll save her, Sy. Trust me...now, what time is it?" he asked.

Bastion looked at his watch. "9 PM... three hours..."

"It'll take half an hour to get to the edge of town....I hate waiting, though! Who knows what could be going on right now??" Atticus couldn't help it, and began pacing.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Meanwhile, in a dark place, Annie and Alexis came to. "Ooh," Annie moaned softly. "Where are we..?"

Alexis blinked dazedly, shaking the fogginess from her brain. "I don't know...but I have a headache," she groaned.

"Well, well, well...you're each awake," said the creepy voice. Camula came out of the shadows, revealing a barrier between her and the two girls. "Hello, Alexis Rhodes...and Annie Hanson..."

Alexis immediately tensed, jumping to her feet a bit shakily. "Camula! How did you get out of the Shadow Realm?!"

"I was able to break free with some of my own abilities. The barriers of the shadows can be weak...By capturing you, I have assured my revenge," she smirked, baring her fangs. Annie's heart began to pound in her chest at the sight. She could feel it...another attack. And she went very pale as her heart rate shot up.

Alexis was glaring at Camula, but a mere glance at Annie told her something was wrong. "Oh, no! Annie!" She dropped to her knees beside the girl, trying to calm her down.

Annie was extremely pale. "She has problems, doesn't she?" Camula asked cruelly.

Alexis glared at the vampire woman, still holding onto Annie. "Yeah, she does. And if anything happens to her, Sy's gonna make you pay!"

"She'll live...long enough to serve my purposes," Camula said, turning on her heel and leaving. Annie was having a bad attack. Her heart was racing way too fast and her skin was clammy.

Alexis was glaring so fiercely at Camula's back that one might think it would burn a hole through. But she had bigger problems to worry about, as she tried calming Annie down again. "Come on, Annie. Relax...you have to stay calm until Sy and the others get here..."

"Al...ex...is," Annie whispered before she mercifully passed out.

Alexis knew there was nothing she could do but wait, and hope it wouldn't be too long until help came. "Sy...Jay...hurry," she whispered.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

Meanwhile, the boys made their plans. "Okay...so we're looking at three situations here...Tyson..." Jaden asked. "I have to do this alone, Sarge...or...Rosa's dead...I can't fail her..."

"Jay, Sy, I'm coming with you. She has my sister," stated Atticus. Chazz nodded in agreement, knowing if Alexis was in trouble, he'd save her too.

"Atticus...the letter says the three of us must go alone," Zane said. "Or Alexis and Annie both die...she might not know that something's wrong with Annie. With any luck, Alexis'll make sure Annie's okay..."

Atticus knew Zane was right, that it was the only way. That didn't mean it didn't hurt to not be able to help save his own flesh and blood. "And Bastion, you have to go alone, too, right?" asked Syrus.

"Yes...but no matter the outcome of the duel...Taniya will not win...I won't allow it...I'm calling Chumley..."

"Bastion?" Aster asked.

"I'll have him make a card for if I lose...I need to be prepared..."

Atticus blinked. "You don't mean..."

"It's all right, Atticus...She intends to kill Violet and make me hers...I will not allow Taniya to do that," Bastion said in the same deadly calm.

"You know...we'll all probably face a shadow game. So...if we do lose, we'll never see each other again," stated Syrus.

"Then we won't lose," Jaden said. "We can't...failure is not an option, guys...Now I know how Yugi must've felt at Battle City when Tea was in trouble..."

The others nodded. "Tyson, if you need a ride, I can drive you to the field. I'll drop you off a block or two away so we don't break the rule," offered Atticus.

Tyson nodded. "Thanks, Atticus...No rank now...we're all of equal rank..."

"Right...you ready to go, then?" he asked.

Tyson nodded. "I just need to make a stop at Rosa's and my hotel..."

Atticus understood, and the two said their goodbyes to the others before walking off. "Tyson, you have a cell phone?"

"Yeah," the Ra boy answered. "I'm ready for this..."

"All right. Well, when you win, give us a call and let us know," the older boy replied as they got into the car.

"Thank you, Atticus..." They drove to the hotel and Tyson ran in fast, grabbing a small duffel bag of supplies. He had to be ready if Rosa had been hurt. As soon as Tyson got back in the car, Atticus took the fastest route he knew towards the edge of town. 'Hang on, Spanish Rose...I'm comin'...Please, Great General,' he prayed in his head, 'please help me...and help me save Rosa...'

"Hey, Tyson, we're here," stated Atticus. They were about a block away from the old abandoned baseball field, this side of town no longer occupied by many people.

Tyson got out of the car and saluted Atticus. "Thanks, pal..." And he raced toward battle.

"Good luck, Tyson!" called Atticus. He waited until he could no longer see his friend to turn around and drive away. Meanwhile, Jorge was standing on the pitcher's spot on the well-lit baseball field. He glanced at his watch and noted that it was three minutes until midnight. Jorge smirked, turning to gaze at Rosa, whom he'd tied to the field's electrical system with metal wire. "Looks like your precious 'Ty-Ty' was too much of a coward to come," he called. Rosa, however, was still unconscious, and so didn't reply.

"Who are you callin' a coward, you yellow-bellied sissy?" Tyson Hassleberry yelled back. He came onto the field, illuminated by the lights.

Jorge turned, grinning evilly at Tyson as he walked onto the field. "So you had the guts to show your face. But the better question is, can you protect your woman?" he asked. A duel disk was attached to Jorge's arm, deck inside and ready to be activated.

Tyson drew his own duel disk. "She's not my property...I love her...I'm not you...you're nothin'..."

Jorge glared at Tyson, but kept his smirk. "Really? Well now, we wouldn't want Rosa to miss all the fun," he stated. Jorge pulled a small remote device from his pocket and pressed the button. A sizzling noise was heard, and then a flash of blue illuminated the spot where Rosa was tied. She snapped awake, twitching violently even after the shock had stopped.

Tyson's eyes widened in horror. "ROSA!!!" he shrieked. "YOU SADISTIC CREEP! I'M NOT ONLY GOIN' TO BEAT YOU, I'M GONNA MASSACRE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HER!!"

Jorge was unfazed by the insult, attaching the device to his duel disk before activating it. "Do you want to hear the rules or not?" he asked.

"Sure," Tyson growled. He looked toward Rosa's form, knowing her life depended on what he did next.

Jorge sneered. "Good. It's quite simple, really. First of all, this is a shadow game. When you lose, you'll lose your soul. However, there's more. Each time you take damage, Rosa will receive a shock. The intensity depends on how much damage you take. Of course, when your life points reach zero, so will hers...literally," he explained simply. Rosa groaned, still out of it from the sudden wake-up call.

Tyson looked at him. Was Jorge so cruel and sadistic that he would go through with this? "Why don't you just detach those electrodes from her and place 'em on me? It's me you want, right?"

Jorge shook his head, that same sick smirk on his face. "Yes, you have a point there. But, what's the fun in shocking you? I want to see if you're man enough to protect Rosa! Because personally, I don't think so. I noticed that snake bite on her arm," he explained. Jorge didn't mention that he'd been watching them at the beach and heard the story about it, too. No one had seen him among the throngs of people.

Tyson scowled. That he hadn't been able to protect her from that still hurt a bit, but he wouldn't let that get him. "So let me get this straight, you varmint. You want to see if I'm man enough to protect her by putting her in a death trap? That seems like the action of weak little boy, not a soldier. You want a fight, mister? I'll give you one...and I will save my Spanish Rose..."

Jorge's smirk faltered for half a second, that statement hitting a nerve. "Well, we'll see who the true 'soldier', as you put it, is! Duel!!" he replied, drawing five cards. "Ladies first, Tyson..."

Tyson knew he couldn't afford a slip-up here. 'No goin' dino,' he told himself. "Oh, you mean you want to go first, senorita?" he taunted back with a wicked grin.

Jorge sent a fiery glare at his opponent, but hid his annoyance with a grin. "Alright, if you're not man enough to go first..." Jorge replied, drawing his sixth card and scanning his hand. "I'll place one monster in facedown Defense Position and place two cards facedown. That ends my turn."

Tyson had drawn his cards and countered, "So you want that sorta game, do you? I call Gilasaurus (1400/400) to the front lines in attack mode and also lay two cards facedown!" His facedowns were Amber Pit Trap and the spell card, Dino Blast. He then growled, "I should mention that you can summon another soldier...er, monster to the field, Jorge and I'll do the same, so I also call Babycerasaurus (500/500) to the front lines in defense mode," he yelled.

"I'll Special Summon 'Ultimate Baseball Kid' (500/1000) to the field in Defense Position, then," Jorge replied. A red-eyed boy wearing a red baseball uniform now kneeled upon the field, a giant, spiked bat in his hands.

Tyson knew it was risky with the facedown cards that Jorge had, but he knew he had to try here. "Hang in there, Rosa darlin'! Gilasaurus, forward march! Attack that steroid-usin' plebe!" Gilasaurus dutifully attacked.

"I activate the Trap Card 'Backfire'! Now, every time one of my Fire-attribute monsters is destroyed, you take 500 points of damage!! And did I mention...all of my monsters are Fire-attribute??" he explained, grinning maniacally. After 'Ultimate Baseball Kid' was destroyed, leaving Jorge with 3100 life points, a fireball flew out and struck Tyson, dropping the Texas boy to 3500 life points. "And you know what that means," stated Jorge, feeling a slight tingle through his body, which he dismissed as nothing.

Another sizzling sound was heard and the same shock ran through Rosa's body. This time she was wide awake, looking around like a frightened rabbit. "T-Ty-Ty???"

"Rosa!" Tyson cried out. "I'll save you somehow, darlin'!" He knew he had to win at all cost. "You're a coward, Jorge..." he growled dangerously.

Jorge once again felt the insult hit a nerve, but brushed it off. He was already winning the duel, and it had only been the first turn. Rosa, now awake, tried to register what exactly was happening. It was obvious her fiancé and...ex-fiancé were—wait, her ex-fiancé?! "J-Jorge??" she asked, shocked. He turned to send her the same grin he had when they'd met so long ago. "Ah, so you recognized me. How wonderful..."

"Don't you talk to her," Tyson growled. "You're scum, Jorge! And I will defeat you!" The dino duelist had made some modifications to his deck in advance of the duel, knowing failure wasn't an option. He'd added some magic and trap cards knowing they'd be useful. 'I just hope I can use 'em as well as Supreme Commander Yugi,' he thought.

"Well, it seems your turn is finished, so I'll start mine," stated Jorge. He drew, a grin forming on his face. "First, I'll Flip Summon my facedown monster, 'UFO Turtle' (1400/1200). Then, I'll Normal Summon in Attack Position an old friend of yours from my hand, 'Ultimate Baseball Kid' (500/1000)! Finally, I'll activate the Spell Card 'Premature Burial', paying 800 Life Points to bring back my first 'Ultimate Baseball Kid' (500/1000)." There was now a turtle with a metal shell, and two spiked baseball bat-wielding kids on his field. "If you want to know why I went through all the trouble of summoning them, it's quite simple. 'Ultimate Baseball Kid' gains 1000 attack points for every other Fire-attribute monster on the field! So...each of them has 2500!!"

Tyson looked at Rosa, meeting her frightened eyes. 'Please, Spanish Rose, hang on...Ty-Ty's gonna save you...'

"Let's start out easy, shall we? First, I'll have my 'UFO Turtle' destroy your puny Babycerasaurus!" Jorge stated, the turtle launching itself at the baby dinosaur monster.

Tyson thought very quickly. He didn't want Rosa in pain, but if he used his trap right now on the weaker monster, it would hurt her worst. And he had the monster he wanted to summon in his hand.

"Now that the first barrier is destroyed, time for your other line of defense! And it's not in Defense Position," Jorge continued. The first 'Ultimate Baseball Kid' ran at 'Gilasaurus', and would cause over a thousand points of damage if it hit.

"Well first off, once Babycerasaurus is destroyed, I call Giant Rex (2000/1200) to the front lines and now you triggered my trap, boy! I activate Amber Pit Trap! Ultimate Baseball Kid can't attack and is switched to defense mode!" Tyson shouted.

"So you managed to stop one of them. But I can still have the other attack and destroy your 'Giant Rex!'" Jorge reminded, the second 'Ultimate Baseball Kid' (2500/1000) attacking and destroying the dinosaur. Tyson's life points dropped to 3000.

Yet again Rosa was shocked as 500 Life Points were drained from Tyson, causing her body to twitch convulsively. "T-Ty-Ty...w-w-what..."she could hardly speak without stuttering.

"Darlin', hang in there!" Tyson knew what he had to do. He drew fast. He drew what he knew he needed to protect Rosa and himself. "I lay three new cards and use Monster Reborn to bring Babycerasaurus back from my graveyard. Then I dismiss Gilasaurus and Babycerasaurus to summon Super Conductor Tyranno! I play another of my facedowns, 'Dino Blast,' which lets me do a maneuver around your defenses and take 300 points out of your total for every star level of the dino I choose to use and I choose Super Conductor Tyranno! Say dismissed to 2400 of your life points!" Tyson grinned grimly as his opponent dropped from 3100 to 700 life points. "And that's it for me right now!"

Jorge was surprised when he actually felt pain, then remembered that Camula had mentioned you feel pain in shadow games. Rosa smiled a little. "G-Go Ty-Ty!" she choked out. Jorge glared at his opponent and drew, scanning his new hand. "First, I'll activate the Spell Card 'Pot of Greed' to draw two more cards. Next, I'll activate the Field Spell Card 'Molten Destruction!' It increases the attack of Fire-attribute monsters by 500 points, but decreases their defense by 400." The baseball field morphed into a fiery volcano setting, lava and smoke spewing from its opening.

"Those won't help you at the moment, plebe! Remember my Amber Pit Trap?"

"But you have seen nothing yet! I'll Normal Summon 'Gaia Soul the Combustible' (20002500/1000600) in Attack Position. But that's not all! I'll use its special ability to raise its attack by 1000 after destroying the 'Ultimate Baseball Kid' that you trapped in Defense Position!" Jorge explained. The monster in Defense Position was destroyed, and Gaia's attack rose to 3500. "Now, destroy his dinosaur, Gaia!"

Tyson yelled, "You triggered my other trap! Mirror Force! I am rubber, you are glue! What bounces off my mirror sticks to you!" The attack went right back at Gaia, destroying the creature, as well as Ultimate Baseball Kid. "And if you think I'm sufferin' any damage, you got it wrong, wuss! I activate Ring of Defense which protects my life points!"

Jorge knew he was going to lose, but still had one more trick up his sleeve. "I end my turn..."

Tyson nodded and drew. "All right...you want me to make this quick? 'Cause I will...I don't believe in makin' people suffer." In his hand was the Archaeopteryx and he summoned it. "Now I summon and dismiss Archaeopteryx to use Super Conductor Tyranno's special ability! By dismissin' Archaeopteryx, Tyranno can take 1000 points from you! You lose!" he shouted.

Jorge gave one last smirk. "Not before I do this! Activate facedown card, 'Fire's Revenge'!! It can't be destroyed and it deals you damage 700 life points for the number of Fire-attribute monsters in my Graveyard! And I count four," he explained. Jorge was then hit by the attack, dropping him to 0. Tyson was hit by a fireball that dealt him 2800 points of damage, dropping him to 200 life points. Rosa had caught onto the rules, and gave Tyson one last loving look before nearly six times the amount of electricity she'd received before hit her.

"ROSA!!!" Tyson screeched, feeling as if the damage had been dealt to his beating heart. But then he saw something else that would forever haunt his nightmares. There were shadows around the field which now moved toward Jorge and took almost human shapes. They grabbed him, dragging him away and down to the depths. Tyson didn't even want to contemplate where Jorge had just gone. He ran to where his love was tied and got her down.

"Rosa...Rosa, darlin', wake up!" he pleaded as he got her down. Rosa's body was so charged by electricity that Tyson was shocked when he touched her. She had fallen into unconsciousness, but was still breathing weakly. Every now and then her body would give an involuntary twitch, the electricity having shocked her nerves. "Sam Hill, what did he do to you?" Tyson moaned. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket with one hand and dialed 911. He'd call the guys en route to the hospital. "Hang in there, darlin'...I'm not leavin' you..." he said, taking her slim, slack hand in his strong one. The ambulance got to the scene quickly and he was able to call his friends when he got to the hospital.

The other guys had been cleaning up the mess from the party, trying to keep their minds off of what could possibly be happening to the girls and Tyson. Then, Atticus' cell phone rang, and he answered it in less than a heartbeat. "Hello??" he asked, hoping it was Tyson.

"Atticus...it's Tyson..." He sounded shaken.

Atticus sighed in relief. "Guys! It's Tyson!!" Atticus called, turning on the speaker phone. Syrus and the other guys ran over, glad their friend was okay.

"Tyson, what happened? Are you and Rosa okay??" asked Syrus, eyes showing his worry.

"I'm okay, but Rosa isn't...that slime bucket...he put us in a deathtrap..."

"Tyson," Jaden began. "What do you mean?"

"He used a shock system on her...she's shakin' so bad and her breathin's funny..."

Syrus' eyes widened. "He...he did that?" he asked, horrified. Atticus understood what Syrus meant. If a human could do such a thing, then what was going to happen to the ones taken by a vampire and a shape-shifting Amazon?

"Yeah...I'm at Domino Children's in the waitin' room..." His voice was shaking badly and for all of the boys, this was a shocker.

"Tyson, do you need us to come?" Bastion asked.

"S-sure...Bastion...please hurry..."

Aster groaned softly. "This is bad...really bad..."

"All right, we're on our way!" Atticus replied before they hung up. "All right, who has a car they drove here?" he asked.

Zane raised his hand. "I do...Whoever wants to ride with me can..."

"I'll go with Zane," stated Syrus. They walked as they talked, wanting to get there as soon as possible.

Jaden definitely didn't want to leave Sy's side. "I'm going with you two," he said to Zane and Sy.

"Atticus, I believe I'll go with you," Bastion added. Chazz looked at his brother and wordlessly followed him to the car.

_So the first battle has ended with Rosa in the hospital and Tyson badly shaken. Next time, we will rejoin the boys in "Contingency and Crisis." So please read, review and stay tuned! Thank you!_


	6. Crisis and Contingency

Chapter VI: Crisis and Contingency

_Hello again, GX fans of all versions! And welcome back to "Nightmare Resurrection." We were very glad that so many of you reviewed and keep on reviewing. We try to respond to every review if we can. Anyway, thanks again for reading and reviewing! And for those of you who were wondering, Jorge got his… He's dead and he will never return from where those inhuman figures dragged him. So back to the tale!_

_Last time, Violet, Rosa, Annie and Alexis were kidnapped and Tyson had to face the first duel to save his love from certain death. He was successful in the rescue, but Rosa was hurt. He was able to call the gang and was very shaken by what happened. The other boys are going to meet him at the hospital, so we rejoin the gang on that note…_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own GX. Seriously. We just own what we own.**_

_Authors' note: This chapter sees the return of Chumley Huffington. We also see a rather jealous Taniya, who is so blinded by that emotion, she isn't thinking clearly. Thank you._

As Tyson Hassleberry sat in the Domino Children's Hospital waiting room, his best friends decided which cars they would go in to get to the hospital from Domino Park. Aster Phoenix looked at both groups and decided to go with his surrogate family, the Truesdale brothers and their friend, Jaden. Once they were off to the hospital, Bastion took his cell phone and thumbed the contacts button, dialing Chumley Huffington.

Chumley had graduated from Duel Academy the same year that Zane had. He had dark hair and dark brown-black eyes and bore more than a passing resemblance to a koala bear. The young man had done well for himself working with Maximilian Pegasus, having created many new cards for duelists. He was in a deep sleep when his cell phone started ringing, since it _was_ in the middle of the night. Chumley was used to getting midnight calls by now from Pegasus if he dreamt up an idea, and reached over to answer the annoying device. "Hello...? Chumley Huffington speaking," he mumbled, having been pulled out of a strange dream where he was eating a grilled cheese sandwich and watching the Elemental Heroes, Des Koala and Gyroid playing poker.

"Chumley? It's Bastion Misawa...I'm terribly sorry to call you so late, but this is an emergency..."

Chumley was so surprised that he snapped awake, sitting up with eyes wide. "B-Bastion?! Hey! It's been a while!! What's wrong...?"

"Chumley...I'm calling because my fiancée has been kidnapped by...Taniya...you remember her, don't you?" he asked, disgust at the Amazonian visible in his tone.

This shocked Chumley even more. One, that Bastion was engaged. And two, that the Amazon was back. "Yeah...but Bastion, you're _engaged_?!"

"Yes, to Violet Haverbrook...a lot has happened this summer...You remember Violet, don't you? The one with the pink bazooka and who made grilled cheese sandwiches that you adored?"

"Wow...never thought you two would be the ones to get together. You're so different. But either way, congratulations! You and the guys'll have to fill me in sometime. But for now...what do you need?"

"I need your skills...Taniya wants me to take part in a shadow duel...and however it goes, I must be prepared. So I was wondering if you could quickly design a card for me..."

Chumley blinked in surprise. "Uh, sure, Bastion. I could probably design something..." At that moment, Chumley's other phone line rang. "Oh, uh, hang on, Bastion," he stated. The young man then pressed a button on his cell to switch lines. "Hello?"

"Chumley boy! It's Max...listen, I just had the strangest feeling that your friends are in trouble..." Max Julius Pegasus had a definite sixth sense for when strange things happened. It was perhaps because of his long-gone Millennium Eye, but he'd had a certain sensitivity most of his life. It had just gotten stronger since the Eye came into his life, and now he sensed trouble surrounding Chumley's friends.

Chumley, for his part, once again wondered how on Earth he'd gotten a job with a man like Pegasus. "You'd be right, sir. Apparently, some bad things are happening to them. I know one of the Shadow Riders from Duel Academy has kidnapped one of their fiancées," he explained.

"Oh, no...are you on the line with a friend right now?" Max asked, signaling to his servant/bodyguard, Croquet, to pack a bag.

"Yes, I am. He called and explained some of the situation to me."

"Could you put us on conference call?"

"Oh, right! Yes, sir!!" Chumley pressed a few more buttons, and all three could now talk to each other. "Hey, Bastion? Mr. Pegasus is on the line."

"Er...thank you...Hello, Mr. Pegasus..."

"Hello, Bastion boy! I hear you're having trouble..."

"Yes, sir...my fiancée has been kidnapped, but I'm not the only one who's had someone taken. I was requesting Chumley's services for a contingency plan for myself, as I am facing a critical duel in less than 24 hours...I do not intend to lose, but should I lose, I don't wish to be Taniya's prisoner for all eternity...and without Violet..." Bastion trailed off.

Max understood all too well. "We'll help and we're coming...Tell Jaden boy and your friends we're coming to help!"

Bastion was dumbfounded. "Th-thank you...thank you so much. I'll tell them..."

"Chumley boy?"

Chumley snapped back to attention when he heard his name. "Yes, Mr. Pegasus, sir?" he asked.

"Get a shower, get dressed and get a bag packed. I'll be picking you up in half an hour. Bring your sketch book! Bastion boy, where are you?"

"We're heading to Domino Children's Hospital...one of our friends just faced his duel and saved his fiancée but she is in some trouble..."

"We'll be there..."

"Right! See you in a few hours, Bastion!!" With that, the three all hung up, and Chumley rushed to get ready and help his friends. "This is so not 'licious," he muttered as he packed.

As Bastion hung up, his car arrived at the hospital. The boys parked and virtually ran all the way to the hospital entrance. It didn't take them long to find their favorite dino-duelist, sitting in a waiting room chair and obviously shaken. "Hey, Tyson!" called Atticus.

Tyson's eyes were uncharacteristically red-rimmed as he looked up. "Guys! They're still workin' on her..."

"What happened to..?" Jaden asked.

"Jorge? I don't know how to explain it, Jay...but...the shadows dragged him down...he was screamin'...but there was nothin' I could do..."

Atticus sighed and sat beside Tyson, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Tyson, don't worry about it. He brought it upon himself. He knew the consequences..."

"Doesn't make it any easier," Tyson said softly. "Not a fate I'd wish on anyone..."

"We're getting help, Tyson," Bastion said. "I just put in a call to Chumley Huffington at Industrial Illusions and he and his boss are coming out to assist."

"Really?"

"Yes," Bastion answered.

Zane looked contemplative. "Is there any word?"

Tyson shook his head. "The orderly that came down earlier said someone would come to tell me..." He placed his head in his hands. Jaden moved close and placed his arm around the dino duelist, silently. "How am I gonna tell Jose and Josephina..?"

"You can tell them that you did your best to save her. I'm sure they'll be grateful that you risked your life to do so," offered Syrus as he sat.

Tyson went silent now in agony. "I think he's right," Aster said softly. And so now all they could do was wait. An hour passed. And in that hour, Max and Chumley arrived.

"Jaden boy?" Max Pegasus called, coming into the waiting room.

"Jaden!" called Chumley. He knew it was bad right now, but he couldn't help but smile at seeing his old friends.

Syrus also couldn't help but smile. "Chumley!"

Jaden looked up and said, "Hey, Chumley. Mr. President, hi."

"Chumley," Zane greeted.

"Hey, Chumley," Chazz added.

"Chumley, Mr. Pegasus, thank you for coming so quickly...Oh...this is Tyson Hassleberry and he won his fight...but we don't know about Rosa, his fiancée, yet..."

Max moved over to the dreadlocked duelist. "She's alive, Tyson boy...just hang in there for her...sometimes that's all you can do..." Tyson looked up at the man with a grateful little smile, then laid his head back down in his hands.

Just then, none other than Darla Truesdale came down the hall. She'd been on duty at the hospital, and heard about Rosa coming in to the ER. "Boys?"

"Mom?" Zane asked, looking up.

Darla could tell that her boys, along with the others, were worried sick. "Oh, Zane, Sy," she whispered, going to her two sons. "I heard about what happened from some orderlies..."

Syrus clung to his mother, glad she was there. "Mom...that's not all. There's more..."

Darla looked at her eldest. "Mom, remember when I told you about that woman...Camula?" Zane asked.

She nodded, silver-gray eyes narrowing behind her spectacles. "Of course I remember. She put both of my babies in danger."

"She's back...and she's got Alexis and Annie," Jaden answered, his own dark eyes flashing.

Darla's eyes widened in shock, as she looked from her youngest son to his surrogate brother. "Oh no...that's terrible!" she replied. Then, Darla noticed that there was someone else missing. "Where's Violet? Don't tell me that she..."

Bastion spoke up. "Someone of my acquaintance, Darla...Her name is Taniya and she wants me...and will do anything to get me. I won't allow that...that's why Chumley and Mr. Pegasus are here..."

She had been so worried about her boys and their friends that she hadn't even noticed the CEO of Industrial Illusions. "Oh! Mr. Pegasus, I'm sorry. I'm Darla Truesdale," she greeted, standing.

"Quite all right, Mrs. Truesdale...and please, call me Max...You don't worry about formalities. Your boys should be the most important thing to you right now..."

Darla nodded. "Well, then you can call me Darla. Now, have you boys gotten word of Rosa's condition since her admittance?" she asked.

They all shook their heads and waited. Tyson wouldn't raise his head. Half an hour after Max and Chumley arrived, the group heard footsteps. "Tyson?" The kids and adults looked up to see Kisara Kaiba. "Oh, goodness, kids...Max, Darla...you're all here..."

"Kisara girl, how are you doing?" Max greeted, coming to Kisara and gently kissing her hand.

"Doing okay, Max...though I think I wish we were seeing each other under better circumstances..."

"Kisara, how's Rosa doing? Is she going to be okay??" asked Darla.

"Tyson..." Kisara moved close to him. "Look at me," she said, kneeling down to his level. He finally raised his head. "Sweetie, she's going to be okay. She's in ICU right now and she's heavily sedated but she is asking for you...you up to seeing her?"

He nodded. "She'll be all right?"

"There may be some long-term effects we're not sure of yet, but she should be all right..." Tyson stood...and his knees buckled. "Darla!" Kisara yelped. The two women caught him and eased him to the floor. "It's okay, just take some deep breaths," Kisara soothed.

Darla kept her hand on his shoulder. "Just relax, honey. I know it's a lot to take in, but she's going to be okay..."

Tyson moaned softly. "Wh-what's wrong with me?"

"The adrenaline wore off...you've been pushing yourself for the last few hours and the adrenaline in your system finally gave out. You're exhausted," Kisara explained gently.

"Tyson? It's okay," Jaden said, sitting down on the floor beside his friend.

"Sorry, Jay," the Texas boy apologized, his voice shaky. He was embarrassed at having pretty much keeled over.

Syrus also walked over to sit by Tyson, as the two doctors stood to make room. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Tyson. You worked hard to save her..."

"Thanks...Syrus," Tyson replied, regaining his color.

"You want to see her? We can get a chair for you," Kisara offered.

"Yeah...thanks a bunch...wait...did you say your last name was Kaiba? You helped my buddies earlier this summer..."

"Gladly," she answered. "And call me Kisara, all right?"

He nodded. "Okay...I want to see her..." Kisara went for an orderly and a wheelchair was brought in. Tyson got into it and the orderly wheeled him to an elevator and the fourth floor. Rosa was lying in a hospital bed, an IV attached to her arm. Her eyes were lidded from the sedatives, and every now and then she'd twitch just slightly. Tyson hated being in a wheelchair. 'But,' he reflected, 'it's only temporary...Just a few more minutes...and I'll be fine...'

The orderly wheeled him in and helped him to his feet and into a regular chair. "You okay, kid?" the man, a black male asked.

Tyson nodded. The orderly left, giving the teen boy and his love some privacy. He took Rosa's hand. "I'm here, darlin'...I'm so sorry," he said, struggling.

She blinked in surprise at the voice, not even having noticed them come in. "Ty...Ty...?" Rosa asked, turning her head to look at who she thought was her fiancé.

"I'm here, Spanish Rose...you're gonna be okay," he said, moving her hand to his cheek. He needed to reassure himself she was there as much as to assure her he was there.

Rosa smiled a little, rubbing her hand against his cheek. "Ty-Ty...gracias...mi amor," she whispered.

"My darlin'...I'm sorry," he whispered in Spanish, a tear coming down his tanned cheek. "I failed you..."

She felt the tear, and frowned slightly. "No...Ty-Ty...you saved me," Rosa replied in her homeland's tongue, wondering why he was sorry.

"I couldn't stop him from hurtin' you..."

"No one...is perfect, Ty-Ty. If you were...I would not love you as much. Do not be sorry...please..."

"He's not going to hurt you again, though...He made a bad choice..."

"Huh?" she asked. Rosa remembered seeing something like shadows as she was electrocuted, but it was fuzzy.

"The shadow game...the shadows got him...and dragged him down," Tyson explained.

Rosa sighed. "Ty-Ty, what...what did the doctors say?" she asked nervously.

"You're...you're gonna be all right...they're not sure of the long-term effects of what he did...but you're gonna be okay, darlin'...I was so scared..."

She squeezed his hand with as much strength as she could. "I know...I saw some of the duel. You...you were amazing, Ty-Ty..."

"Thank you, mi amor...I'm stayin' here with you...I have a confession to make," he said, switching back to English and deciding to see if he could make her laugh a little.

Rosa blinked. "Si..?"

"I was so happy you were okay...I hit the dirt..."

"Que??"

"I couldn't stay standin'...they had to bring me up here on wheels..."

"Oh..." She smiled at the thought of seeing her big, strong fiancé needing to be brought up in a wheelchair. "Well, you do not have to worry anymore."

"There's a smile...yeah...I don't have to worry about you..." The worry crossed his features. He couldn't hide it.

Rosa smile quickly became a frown. "Ty-Ty...?"

"Rosa...Spanish Rose...I've got some bad news..." And then he told her about the other three girls.

She groaned. "No..." Rosa wished that she could tell the others where they might be. But everything between the lights going out and waking up from an electric shock was black.

"Bastion's goin' after Violet...we're gettin' reinforcements. Then Jaden, Sy and Zane are goin' to get Alexis and Annie..."

"Ty-Ty...I..." She was shaking a little, hating that she couldn't do anything to help her friends.

"Concentrate on gettin' better...and I'm callin' your parents and mine...they need to be here..."

Rosa sighed again and nodded. Suddenly, she tensed up, half a second later going limp again. "Ow," she groaned.

"Darlin'?" he asked, worried.

She winced, muscles aching. "I…don't know..." she murmured in Spanish.

Tyson got to his feet. "I'm gonna get somebody..."

Fortunately, he didn't have to go far, as a woman with dark hair and eyes walked up. "Tyson Hassleberry..."

He recognized her. "You're Private Lexi's mama..."

"Yeah, what are you doing here, honey?" He told her. She managed to keep calm. "Let me check Rosa, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am..."

"Call me Scout, Tyson. Everyone else does."

Rosa lifted her hand, staring at it. 'What is happening to me?' she wondered. Rosa hadn't noticed the twitching much, but what had just happened scared her. It was like getting a Charlie horse throughout your entire body, in pain and unable to move.

Scout moved fast. "Okay, sweetie, it's going to be all right...just relax...Do you want Tyson to stay while I check you?" Rosa blinked, glancing over at Tyson before nodding slightly. "Okay...what seems to be the trouble?" the doctor asked.

"My body...it tenses up and...I cannot move. It is painful, too," Rosa explained, frowning with said pain.

Scout checked as she said this. "We may need to send you to neurology, Rosa. I have my suspicions about what's going on, but we need to run a few tests. Right now, however, I can give you a little more medication..." Rosa sighed. So much for being entirely okay.

Scout got a nurse to bring in some muscle relaxers and pain relievers. "This'll help you sleep," Scout said injecting the pain reliever into the IV line and then the muscle relaxer. It took a few moments for the medication to take effect, but when they did Rosa was out like a light.

"Thank you," Tyson said softly. "Scout..."

"Are you going to stay up here for a bit?" she asked. He nodded. "Nurse, have a lounger brought, will you?" she asked. The nurse assisting her nodded, left and returned with a lounger for Tyson to lie down on. "You rest, too, okay?" the doctor said as he did.

"You got it, Scout," he said, holding Rosa's hand as he fell asleep. Scout Rhodes, meanwhile, headed downstairs to the waiting room where her sons were.

Atticus and the others looked up as more footsteps were heard, and then saw Scout. "Mom...?"

"Atty? Chazz? Boys, what happened? Tyson told me...Is it...true?" she asked.

Atticus sighed. "Yeah, Mom...Violet, Annie, Lexi...they're all in trouble..."

"What?" Scout managed.

"Mom...it's some people we've tangled with before," Chazz explained. "The Shadow Riders..."

Scout's eyes widened in horror. "No..." She'd lost her oldest to those monsters, and the thought that it was happening again was like ice in her soul.

"Not all of them...just two. That vampire Camula and the Amazon, Taniya," added Syrus.

Scout moaned softly, remembering what Alexis had told her in her emails. She looked at Darla, haunted. "Not my girl..."

"I'm afraid so, Scout. And Annie was like a daughter to me already, even without her and Sy being married," Darla replied, frowning.

"Mom...don't say 'was,'" Zane whispered, noticing his little brother going pale.

Darla realized her slip and sighed, hugging Syrus. "I'm sorry, honey. I didn't mean it that way," she apologized.

"I-I know, Mom... It's okay," he mumbled.

"Annie's not going to die...we're not going to let her!" Jaden said, eyes determined.

"There's got to be something I can do..." Aster said.

"We have to do this, Aster," Zane answered.

"Speaking of things we can do," Max said, "Bastion boy...what do you need Chumley and me to do?"

Bastion took a deep breath. "I need a card made quickly..."

Chumley took out his sketchbook and a pencil he'd brought with him. "What kind of card?"

"A card that will, if necessary, take down Taniya with me. If it were merely a question of me living on without Violet, I'd live for her, but Taniya would prefer to have me willing or not and I will not live that way..."

Chumley blinked, glancing at Pegasus. "Bastion...are you sure?"

Bastion nodded, eyes set. "Please, Chumley...with any luck...I needn't use it..."

Pegasus nodded in understanding. "Being enslaved isn't a happy prospect, is it, Bastion boy? What did you have in mind?"

"Have you ever seen Hayao Miyazaki's 'Castle in the Sky?'" Bastion asked them.

"Uh, no, sorry," Chumley answered.

Pegasus, however, nodded. "It's a beautiful movie, Chumley boy. It's about a boy and girl who want to find an ancient city in the clouds. They fall in love, and when an evil man tries to use the city's weapons to take over the earth, they use her magic necklace to cast the spell of destruction. They were willing to sacrifice themselves to stop the man..."

Chumley thought for a long moment. "I think I have an idea for your card, Bastion," he said, taking a seat and starting to draw.

"Thank you, Chumley," Bastion said, watching his friend draw and remembering how the young man sat at Jaden's tree drawing for hours.

After a few minutes, Chumley put down his pencil. "All right, here it is. The 'Necklace of Sacrifice,'" he stated.

It was a beautiful necklace Chumley had drawn. It was a bright blue teardrop-shaped stone on a golden chain on a dark background.

Max smiled in approval. "Good work, Chumley boy...It'll just take a couple of hours for us to fix it to card form...Where is she dueling you?"

"The coliseum at Academy Island...where we first dueled...Of course Taniya would want it there..." Bastion shook his head in disgust.

Chumley glanced at his boss. "Do you...need a ride?" he asked.

Bastion nodded. "Yes...I suppose I will..."

"Uh, sir, could we maybe...?" Chumley asked, realizing that to offer a company plane was a bit forward.

Pegasus nodded. "Of course...Bastion boy...we'll send you in my helicopter."

"Thanks, Mr. Pegasus..."

"Max, please...you save your girlfriend," the Industrial Illusions CEO said, making sure the 17-year-old called him by his first name.

Bastion looked at his watch. It was four AM now and he sighed. "20 more hours...Violet, please be all right..." he said softly.

Kisara looked at the kids. "Guys, I think I need to make phone calls..."

Jaden looked up. "Huh?"

Bastion too looked up. "Of course...Mum and Dad should know..."

Aster moved over to Darla, Zane and Sy. "This is unbelievable..." Now that he knew he had it, Aster needed some comfort from an adult and the boys that accepted him.

Darla noticed Aster's tone, and stood to give him a hug. "Oh, Aster...it's gonna be all right," she soothed as she would her own children.

"This just seems unfair," the white-blonde boy sighed. "I know life's unfair...but...it just seems rotten..."

"All we can do is try to make the best of it, honey. And right now that means helping however we can," Darla explained.

"Yeah," Aster sighed. He sat down in his seat, feeling a little bit better. Meanwhile, Kisara got up and went to a phone to call some parents. She first dialed the Yukis.

At the Yuki residence, Jayda Yuki rolled over and answered the phone. "Hello? This is Jayda Yuki..."

"Jayda, it's Kisara..."

"Kisara? What's going on?"

"You need to come to the hospital. Your son needs you. Something's happened." Jayda's eyes widened in horror.

Hisoka heard his wife talking and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Jayda..? What is it??" he asked through a yawn.

"It's Jaden...Kisara, what's going on? Is Jaden hurt?" she asked.

"No...no...but...Alexis has been kidnapped...in fact, each of the boys have had their fiancées kidnapped. I think Jaden needs you both here right away...he has to fight..."

"O-okay...this can't be happening," Jayda moaned softly.

By now Hisoka was wide awake with worry at his wife's tone. "Jayda? Jayda, honey, what's wrong with Jaden??"

"We'll be there, Kisara," Jayda said with definite fear in her voice. The two doctors said goodbye and hung up. "Hisoka...Alexis has been kidnapped," Jayda said when she had put the phone in its charger.

"What?? When? By whom?" Hisoka asked, shocked.

"I don't know," she answered, "but...oh, this is happening too soon...Chancellor Shepherd said he'd have to fight...but like this..."

He pulled his wife into a much-needed hug. "Honey...it'll turn out all right. Jaden's a strong young man..."

"I know he is, honey...but...he's still our baby and I know he's scared...like he was before..."

"All we can do is be there for him, and help out however we can. The rest is up to him," Hisoka replied soothingly.

"I know...what else is going to happen?" she wondered as they got out of bed.

"Let's not think about that right now. Whatever comes, we'll help Jaden and his friends face it," he replied.

"Yeah," Jayda sighed. Meanwhile, Kisara dialed the Misawas.

Hiro Misawa yawned tiredly when he heard the phone ring, reaching over to answer it. "Hello, Misawa residence. Hiro speaking," he greeted groggily.

"Hiro...it's Kisara...we have a problem..." She took a deep breath. "You need to come to the hospital. Bastion's here with his friends and Violet's in trouble."

Hiro snapped awake, eyes wide. "W-What!? What happened??" he asked, shocked.

"From what I've gathered from the boys, a woman that knew Bastion is trying to take him back by force and her intention may be to get rid of Violet..."

As Hiro listened over the line, Katai Misawa awoke abruptly. "Hiro? What..?"

"Violet's in trouble, darling. We need to go to the hospital and see Bastion," he explained. Hiro thought for a long moment before speaking to Kisara again. "It wouldn't happen to be one of those...'Shadow Riders', would it? One by the name of Taniya??" he asked, remembering receiving his son's email about the duel and aftermath, as well as an upset phone call.

"It's her," Kisara confirmed. "And..." She looked over to the room where Bastion was sitting watching Max and Chumley add color to "The Necklace of Sacrifice" card... "And he is preparing to battle her."

Hiro ran a hand through his hair, feeling ten years older than he actually was. "Thank you, Kisara. Katai and I will be there as soon as possible," he stated, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We'll be ready for you," she said.

They hung up and Katai looked at her husband in horror. "Did I hear...Taniya?" she asked, dark eyes wide.

"I'm afraid so, darling. Apparently, she kidnapped Violet, and now our son has to fight to get her back," he explained grimly.

Katai moaned softly. "Oh, no...He was upset enough before...And he has to fight that...thing again?"

"Yes...but this time it will be far more serious. From what I've gathered, at least Violet's life is on the line, if not Bastion's as well."

Katai gasped. "No...Hiro, no...Not our baby..."

Hiro wrapped his arms around his wife and the woman he loved, feeling just as worried as she was. "I know, darling, I know. All we can do is hope that they'll get through this. We can also go to the hospital before Bastion leaves and wish him our best."

"Wish him our best? We could lose him!" Katai yelped in agony. Normally she was the very grounded one in the Misawa couple, but now with the life of her only child at stake...well, she wasn't herself as any mother might be under such circumstances. "Hiro...you know what could happen!" she cried in utter anguish.

He pulled away to look her in the eyes, and she saw that he was crying as well. Hiro's heart was also breaking just at the thought of losing his only child, his only son. "I know, Katai. But there's nothing more we can do but show him that we love him and will pray for his safe return, _with_ Violet."

"I...I know...I'm sorry, honey," she said softly.

"Don't worry, darling. I'd be shocked if you weren't acting in such a way. Bastion's strong, intelligent, and clever. If anyone can defeat that...that _thing_ for good, it's him."

Katai wiped her eyes. "Let's get dressed and get over there...they'll all need us. I have a feeling the Yukis, Truesdales and Rhodes family are over there as well."

"Right. Let's get ready, then," he replied as they got out of bed.

They got ready quickly. Meanwhile, Scout had called Jack and Darla had called Will. Both men raced over to the hospital to hug their wives and boys close and by 5 AM all the parents were there. "Mum! Dad!" Bastion said, moving to them and hugging them both.

Hiro hugged his son tightly, the worry obvious in his expression and eyes. "Bastion, my son, Kisara told us what you're going to do..."

"Dad...I haven't any choice...I have to save Violet...or die trying..."

"Bastion," Katai moaned.

"Mum...I have to." He met his parents' eyes, the eyes that had looked at him with nothing but love and acceptance all this time. He wondered if this was what his great-grandfather Albert had felt looking into his parents' eyes as he went off to fight the Nazis at age 18. "Whatever happens...I'll be all right..."

Hiro sighed, wishing there was another way. "And whatever happens...we'll always love you, son. Never forget that," he replied.

"I won't..." And then the Ra Yellow genius realized something. "You know, I think I should remind you both that I don't fight for another 19 hours and I don't leave for another 16...I think we should've timed our, er, goodbye speech a bit better," he said with a sheepish grin on his face.

Hiro blinked in surprise, then sweat-dropped when he realized his son had a point. "Er, right then. Good point, son..."

Jaden, meanwhile, hugged against his parents. "Mom...Dad...why?" he asked them.

"'Why' what, Jaden?" asked Hisoka.

"Why Alexis and Annie? Why is this happening?" the boy asked, pain in his brown eyes.

Hisoka sighed. "I don't know, Jaden. I can't understand how so much could happen to so few, either...."

"Jay Jay," Jayda added, "honey, calm down..."

"How can I? Camula's got them, Taniya's got Violet, and Rosa's upstairs in the ICU! How can I be calm?!" The usually easygoing Jaden was just plain upset. "I feel like this is my fault!"

"Now, Jaden, don't you dare go saying that! This is not your fault!! Now calm down," Hisoka stated firmly, knowing he had to be stern at this moment.

"Dad, they come after me...and I have to..."

"Jaden...don't do this to yourself..." That came from Kisara, and her voice was kind and yet like iron.

He looked at her, stunned. "But..."

"I'm calling my friends in a couple of hours and I'm going to have Yugi sit you down and have a chat with you...We all worried you would go down this path," Kisara explained.

Jayda's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yugi did to himself what Jaden is doing now...and we intend to make sure that Jaden does not pound himself into the ground," Kisara explained, her blue eyes firm.

Jaden's shoulders slumped. "I just..." He sank against his father, obviously upset.

Hisoka hugged his son, rubbing his back soothingly. "I know, Jaden...don't worry, things will turn out all right," he whispered. 'I hope. I truly hope they do,' Hisoka thought.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

As the group of young men and parents planned for what was about to occur, others made plans in different places. At an unearthed coliseum, Taniya paced around looking at the place and then at her captive. "You enjoying this, man-stealer?" she taunted the purple-haired girl with the green eyes. In another reality, Taniya would never have harmed this girl, but at this moment, Taniya could not think straight. She wasn't evil; she was, however, devastated by thwarted love.

Violet simply continued to glare at the person who'd kidnapped her, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her leg. She'd been chained to the wall of this coliseum for hours, hanging there with nothing to do but listen to the strange woman and deal with the pain in her leg. It was swollen and obviously infected where the bite marks were, but at least the bleeding had stopped.

"You just don't want to talk, do you? How'd he fall for you, anyway?" Taniya asked, half-tauntingly, half-curiously.

Violet finally decided to say something, hopefully to just get the woman to stop talking on and on about how Bastion should be hers and that Violet wasn't worthy of him. "Look, just because you're jealous, that doesn't give you the right to go all predator on those he loves! I mean, slashing tires and glares are one thing, but you nearly chewed my leg off!!"

Taniya looked at her...and laughed. "You've got spunk, I'll give you that...but I'm still getting him back from you. He's mine..."

Violet scoffed. "You may think that, but you're wrong! He'd never go with you!! Besides, you're the one who chased him off last time!" she reminded, smirking. Violet had the Amazon there.

"Oh, really?" Taniya asked, smirking.

She blinked. "Yeah, really!"

"And just how did I do that?"

"Well, for one thing, you kept making him duel you. I mean, that _does_ get boring after a while, you know. And _you_ told him to leave!" Violet reminded her, retelling what Bastion had told all of them.

"I was playing with him...I figured he'd want to fight a bit more," Taniya shrugged, not wanting to accept that maybe, just maybe Violet was right.

Violet looked at Taniya with an "are you serious?" look, unconvinced. "Well, then, you obviously didn't understand him. And I don't see how that could have changed."

Taniya moved over and slapped Violet across the face hard, overtaken by a welling of rage. "Shut up! He'll be mine in a few hours and you'll be gone!"

Violet was shocked that she'd do such a thing, and had it hit anywhere else, she would have been furious. But Taniya had hit the weak spot on her face, the place Mike had hit all those years ago. Violet went silent, bangs covering her eyes as she stared at the ground.

"You're a weakling...you don't deserve him," Taniya snarled. "And when I'm done...you'll be gone, and I'll own Bastion for eternity..."

Violet couldn't stop the tears from forming and running down her face, but for a different reason than what Taniya might have thought. 'Bastion-baby would die before he let that happen...he'd die,' she thought.

Taniya smirked, not suspecting the reason for Violet's tears. 'He'll be mine,' she thought.

Some hours later, in a shadowy fortress, two other teen girls remained trapped in their prison. Annie Hanson was very pale and weak. Her body wasn't dealing with the stress of captivity that well. "Alexis..." she moaned weakly.

Alexis had been sitting beside Annie, doing her best to make her comfortable. "Yeah, Annie?" she asked quietly.

"Where are we?" the dark-haired girl asked weakly. She couldn't remember at the moment. Her mind was too fuzzy.

Alexis thought for a moment. "I'm...not sure, Annie. All I know is that we're trapped by Camula in this castle."

"Camula?" Annie asked, remembering the vampire. But that had been during their first year. "Where's Sy?" She couldn't remember. "Weren't we at the park?"

Alexis sighed. "Annie, we were kidnapped, remember? Camula brought us here...but Jay and Sy will be here soon, I just know it."

Annie sighed. "Oh, yeah..."

And then their tormentor came back. "Are you enjoying your accommodations?" she asked. Alexis glared at Camula, not even bothering to humor her with a sarcastic response. It was the vampire's fault that Annie was in such a state, after all. "She won't make it, you know," Camula said wickedly.

Alexis stopped herself from calling Camula the dirtiest words in her vocabulary. "No, she won't! We'll get out of here before she even comes close to that!!"

"Here, feed the corpse," Camula said cruelly, setting two bowls of what appeared to be oatmeal down in the room and left.

This time, Alexis couldn't help but call that vampire a few choice words, before reaching out to grab the bowls. "Annie, I know it might be hard, but I'm going to try feeding you, okay?"

Annie nodded, her eyes becoming clear. "Oh...okay... Alexis?"

"Yeah, Annie?" she replied, scooping up some of the oatmeal.

"Promise me...promise me...tell Sy I love him..." Annie's eyes flashed in desperation.

Alexis frowned. "Annie, I know you'll be able to tell him yourself. But...I promise."

Annie relaxed. "I won't let her hurt them," she whispered as Alexis began feeding her. The blonde girl nodded, wondering what exactly Annie meant by that statement.

_What did Annie mean by what she said? And what will happen when Bastion faces Taniya? Next time on __**Nightmare Resurrection**__, "The True Shadow Game." Until next time, please read, review and stay tuned! Thank you very much!_


	7. The True Shadow Game

Chapter VII: The True Shadow Game

_Hello again, everyone. We're glad you've rejoined us for yet another chapter. Again, we thank all of you for joining us. Now there was a question as to the speed of how "The Necklace of Sacrifice" was made so quickly. As we all know, the Rainbow Dragon card that Jesse got in Season 3 was done in a matter of hours and that is what we did here. Thanks for asking, The Rainwalker and we all hope you and your family are okay and that the rivers have finally gone down. _

_Last time, the boys dealt with the aftermath of Tyson's death-grapple with Jorge and Rosa's state. Meanwhile, Taniya taunted and harmed Violet while Camula did the same to Annie and Alexis. Annie wasn't taking captivity well and said to Alexis that she wouldn't let Camula hurt the guys. And now, we open the new chapter, and Bastion is about to go fight for the woman he loves._

_**Disclaimer: Don't own GX. Never will. Sorry.**_

___Warning: If you're a Tigershipper, you might not like this chapter. You'll see why. Further, this chapter does contain violence and character death. Thank you for your attention._

The time to leave to the airfield had come more quickly than expected. It was five minutes until eight at night, giving Bastion five minutes until he'd leave with Pegasus and Chumley. Rosa had been moved out of the ICU and to her own room, where the others now were. The doctors had done a check of her body and discovered that Rosa would have muscle spasms for a while, though they weren't permanent.

Bastion took a deep breath, knowing that this night might just be his last on Earth. He had the Necklace of Sacrifice card ready. All he'd have to do, once in the Shadow Realm and clearly in a losing battle would be to say a special word to activate it and he would destroy himself and take Taniya with him. "I guess...this is...see you in a bit," he said easily, not wanting to say goodbye. "Rosa, get well soon...I hope when I see you next, you'll be having some fun..."

Rosa nodded. "Good luck, Senor Bastion," she replied.

Hiro placed a hand on his son's shoulder, sending him an encouraging smile. "You can do it, son. We know you can."

"Thanks, Dad. Tyson...if you don't get promoted...you're in charge of Ra Yellow. I heard Sy's being promoted from a very reliable source."

Tyson looked straight at his fellow Ra. "I said no rank now, and I meant it, but thank you, Bastion...You'll get Violet back. The Great General's on your side..."

Bastion nodded. He moved to Syrus. "You'll get Annie back...and I know there's a Star Trek nightshirt she wants on eBay..."

Syrus blinked in surprise, then smiled a little. "Thanks, Bastion. I know you'll get Violet back. See you soon," he replied.

Then Bastion shook Aster's hand and Zane's. "You'll face each other again in the Pro Leagues...and next time...it will be a truly honorable match." They nodded. He came to Chazz. "Thanks for helping me find the great love of my life, Chazz..."

Chazz, for his part, was fighting his emotions. This summer had seen him grow emotionally, but he still fought the part of himself that was touchy-feely. "Yeah, yeah...go save her, science nerd..."

Bastion nodded. And then, he came to Atticus. "Thank you, as well..."

Atticus smiled. "Ah, don't worry about it, Bastion. Just don't keep us waiting too long," he joked. The truth was that the easygoing Obelisk was scared one of his friends would not return, so he joked to keep himself from dwelling on the worst.

"I won't...Kisara..." He came to the young mother and doctor. "Thank you...for everything."

Kisara looked up at him. "Can I give you a hug?" she asked. He nodded and she did. "Good luck, Bastion...you will win..."

Bastion took his leave of each of his friends' parents, glad he'd already called the Haverbrooks and told them what was going on. And then, he came to one of the best friends he'd ever had in the world. "Jaden..."

The Slifer Red student jumped, throwing his arms around the taller boy. "You have to come back," Jaden said, his brown eyes frightened. He'd had a long talk with Yugi hours before, and wasn't kicking himself as hard for what had happened with his friends. That, however, didn't alleviate the pain and fear.

"I'll bring her back, Jaden...We'll get them back," the Ra genius promised. Finally, Bastion was with his parents again. "Mum..."

Katai hugged her only child tightly to her, remembering the baby he'd been and looking at the man before her. "Remember how much we love you, sweetheart..."

"We'll be praying for you and Violet every second," added Hiro. He hugged Bastion, hoping to the powers that be that it wouldn't be the last time he did so.

"Thanks, Dad," Bastion said, hugging back and holding back tears. 'Stiff upper lip...you will leave with a smile,' he told himself. He managed it. "I'll be back," he said, praying he would make it back. "I'm ready..."

Pegasus stood as did Chumley. "Have the card, Bastion boy?"

"Yeah..."

"Let's just hope you don't have to use it," Chumley stated as they left the hospital room.

"You won't, Bastion boy...you know how to stop that tiger woman..."

"Yeah...this time, I'm ready," Bastion answered, his gray eyes determined as they headed to the waiting helicopter.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

The Industrial Illusions helicopter arrived at the Duel Academy landing pad at 11:00 PM. Bastion looked at the academy as the copter descended. 'This may be the last...stop thinking that, Misawa!' he commanded himself. However, he just couldn't shake the image of himself using the Necklace of Sacrifice spell card, and a sudden flash of bright blue light as the coliseum destructed. 'You won't have to use it,' he told himself again as the rotors stopped. He, Pegasus and Chumley exited and were surprised to see a welcoming committee.

"Welcome back, Bastion, Chumley, Mr. Pegasus," Chancellor Andrew Shepherd, a bald, well-built man with kind gray eyes and a mustache greeted. "I just wish this wasn't under such dire circumstances. Bastion, my boy, are you ready?"

"I am, Chancellor..."

Dr. Vellian Crowler, a very thin man with long blonde hair who also bore an unfortunate resemblance to Frankenfurter in "The Rocky Horror Picture Show" came up next. "You'll do well, Bastion. You are a brilliant duelist."

"Thank you, Dr. Crowler..."

"Remember, Bastion, you will achieve victory," Jean-Louis Bonaparte, a rotund man with a pointy beard and mustache added.

"Merci, Professor Bonaparte."

Professor Don Sartyr, the Ra proctor, Card Design instructor and brilliant chef, was next in line. "Bastion, you are the elite of Ra Yellow. If anyone can do this, it is you," he stated, unable to keep worry from his gray eyes. Bastion was his favorite student, if the truth were known, and the thought of that boy being lost was horribly sad to the Ra instructor.

Ms. Fontaine, the school nurse and gym teacher, a pretty woman with auburn hair and gray eyes nodded in agreement. "I'll be waiting at the edge of the woods when you get back, Bastion. Just in case any immediate medical treatment is needed," she explained.

"Thank you, Professor Sartyr...and I will make certain that history does not forget the students of Ra Yellow...And thank you, Miss Fontaine," Bastion said. The teachers, CEO, and friend all wished Bastion one last "good luck" before he went off into the forest. It was dark, but forgetting the way to the setting of one of his few defeats was impossible.

He knew he must focus on the here and now and save the woman he loved. And then he was there at the coliseum. "TANIYA!" he shouted at the entrance.

"So, you're here, Bastion...miss me?" she asked, coming out of the shadows, and smiling seductively.

The young man could remember the boy he'd been and how easily swayed he had been in his first year of school. However, Bastion would not be swayed by her ever again. "Not particularly...now where's Violet?" he demanded.

"Follow me," she said, rolling her eyes in frustration. _I'll have him soon enough. Patience, girl. _

They were on the field of the great coliseum now, and there was Violet, chained up. "Violet!" Bastion shouted as he saw his love for the first time in over a day.

"Go ahead and talk to her...soon you'll forget about her and move on to the big girls..." Taniya grinned. She was sure that once they dueled again, Bastion wouldn't be able to get enough of her.

Bastion moved right to his love. "Violet, darling... are you all right?" he asked, brushing her bangs from her eyes.

Violet definitely looked worse for the wear. Taniya had given her some water, but the young woman hadn't eaten since last night. As if the pain in her leg didn't keep Violet awake, sleeping wasn't exactly easy in an upright position. He neck was sore and bags were under her eyes as she shook the haze that had settled over her mind. "H-Huh? What?? Bastion-baby?!"

"Yes, love, I'm here...and I'm going to save you...Oh, what did she do to you?" he asked angrily.

Violet was so glad to see him that for a moment she couldn't speak, but quickly forced her voice back. "B-Bastion! Not much, just....my leg," she frowned, glancing down at the throbbing wound.

He brushed her cheek and noticed she was warm. "You're warm...your leg is infected...and...your cheek is..." His gray eyes flashed. "Taniya...you hurt her..."

"She's a weakling and a weirdo. You don't need her," the Amazonian smirked, unknowingly rephrasing Violet's cruel ex-boyfriend.

That did it. "If you think for a moment that I would ever again be attracted to you in any way...you are sorely mistaken, and I will destroy you..." Bastion's eyes flashed again, much as they had that horrible night in Cleveland. When Violet had been so badly hurt, he hadn't hesitated to make the monster pay. And tonight, whatever mercy he might have afforded the Amazon was erased with how cruel she was being to his love.

Violet couldn't help but send a "told you so" look Taniya's way, not knowing that the worst was yet to come.

"So...are you actually going to give me a challenge this time?" Taniya asked.

"Oh, you won't be able to keep up," he countered, his voice taking that same deadly calm, but his face looking as if the fires of Hell were contained within him.

"You know what's on the line...if you lose...you're mine. If I lose...I'm gone..."

"The first will not occur, Taniya..."

"And why is that?" she wondered.

"I'd rather die than be your slave..."

Violet flinched at his words, her assumption proven then and there. She turned her gaze to inky black sky and dazzling stars above. 'Please, whoever's up there, don't let it come to that...please,' she silently begged.

Bastion too said his own prayer. 'Dear God...Please let me save Violet...and help us all...don't let evil prosper...not now...' "All right, Taniya...are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah...let's do this...you're gonna be mine..."

"Never," Bastion answered angrily. Whatever attraction he'd had for the Amazon tiger woman had died.

Taniya smiled in her customary seductive manner. "I should tell you right now...this is a true shadow game...You've learned about them in history class, right?"

"Yes...that means if I lose points, I take actual physical damage. And if you lose life points, you take actual damage to your person."

"Well...there's a twist," Taniya said wickedly. Violet didn't like the sound of that, and hoped it wouldn't be more harm done to Bastion.

"And what might that be?" Bastion asked, getting angrier by the second.

"You'll see," she sneered.

Violet's eyes narrowed in slight anger at Taniya's little game. "Whatever it is, you can beat it, Bastion-baby!" she called.

Bastion pulled his deck and Taniya pulled hers. They flipped their discs into position and began. Taniya played first, putting a monster in attack mode. "Your turn, Bastion!"

He put a monster on the field as well. Taniya attacked and Bastion lost 300 life points. "What the devil?" he asked.

"Surprise...I'm not hurting you," Taniya grinned.

The monster dealing the damage had been Amazoness Tiger, which now turned and ran away from Bastion...towards Violet. It leapt, slashing at her chest and creating three long, but thankfully shallow, gashes. Her eyes widened in shock, and then she cried out in pain.

Bastion's eyes widened in horror. "Taniya! You leave her be!" he shouted.

"No...I want her gone...you'll love me and me alone when this is over..."

"No...I will never love you...and I will see to it that you are destroyed as well as me...You honestly think you can win me this way? No," he growled. He drew and this time attacked Taniya. She was blasted and gashes appeared on her body. "See? I get the damage," she explained, shivering slightly.

"Go...Bastion-baby," Violet cheered weakly, the pain in her chest slowly ebbing away like the pain in her leg had.

"Hang in there, darling!" Bastion called out, knowing that Violet's life hung in the balance. "Taniya...stop this," he said. He didn't want to destroy her, but the tiger woman seemed bent on her own destruction.

"You want to stop this...then let me finish her..."

"NEVER! YOU HEARTLESS CREATURE!! I WILL FINISH YOU!" Bastion shouted. "You are beyond redemption if you can do something so cruel!"

Violet had never seen Bastion this way, not even when the topic of Mike came up. 'Is this...what he was like when he fought him?' she wondered.

"How can you be so heartless?" he yelled, drawing yet another card as he fought. Taniya drew and attacked. Bastion blocked her with a trap card, which ended her turn.

"My mistake was loving an obvious weakling like you," Taniya countered, her jealousy and realization that Bastion didn't care for her enraging her. "But no matter...soon I'll own you and make you into my toy," she taunted again.

Violet felt disgusted at the statement, and would have gagged if it didn't make her hunger more prominent to her. "That's sick! No wonder you...have to go through so much to...get a guy!!" she shouted, forced to pause to catch her breath.

Taniya turned. "You're going to regret that you little brainless..." And then she attacked with the Hinotama magic card, taking 500 life points from Bastion, knowing full well what it would do to the purple-headed girl.

"VIOLET!" he shrieked as his beloved was hit. She gasped, and screamed in pain as the fireball collided against her upper left arm. It easily left a bad second degree burn, and Violet was obviously in pain from it.

'Fire...fire...it just HAD to be FIRE!!!' she screamed in her head.

Bastion's eyes blazed. "YOU ARE A COWARD, TANIYA!" he yelled.

"No...I'm winning..."

"Not for long..." Bastion scowled. They fought and finally, when Bastion was down to 700 life points and Taniya was down to 500, and Violet was a collect of cuts, burns, bruises and broken bones, the teen genius summoned Water Dragon. "Taniya...you couldn't just accept I was happy with her...I love Violet and I would fight and die for her without hesitation. She didn't want me to hurt anyone...but you left me no choice." He took a deep breath, regretting that there was no other way out, other than this. "And so...I end this duel...Water Dragon...take the rest of Taniya's life points..." And Taniya vanished forever in a maelstrom of water.

Instantly, the chains shattered and disappeared, as if they'd never even been there. Violet, close to unconsciousness, fell to the ground in a bloody, burned, and broken heap. There were cuts covering her body, the most prominent being on her chest and right side. There were minor burns on her right leg and inner right elbow, and the bruises were as numerous as the cuts. Violet's left wrist was broken again, and she had a cracked rib on her right side.

Bastion raced to her side and checked her pulse. "Violet...Violet, darling...please...please be all right..." He drew a medical kit from the rucksack he had with him and bandaged his love's injured body as best he could. "You'll be all right, darling...hang on...we'll get you home..." He picked her up and carried her through the woods and when he emerged, the teachers, his friend and his friend's boss were waiting. "Miss Fontaine, she's hurt!" he said without preamble.

The nurse quickly rushed over as Bastion laid Violet down on the grass, and gasped. "Hurry and call Domino Children's! We need an airlift, and fast!!" she shouted.

Professor Sartyr nodded. "I'm on it!" he replied, dialing the number on his cell phone.

Meanwhile, Miss Fontaine opened up the larger medical kit she had with her. "Bastion, what on Earth...?" she asked, readying an instant-ice pack.

"It...it was a true shadow game," Bastion answered, his teeth beginning to chatter. "H-help her...p-please..."

Miss Fontaine noticed his stuttering and turned to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Bastion, calm down. You won't help her if she sees you like this," she soothed. Miss Fontaine quickly pulled away to place the ice pack on Violet's feverish forehead, pulling out rubbing alcohol, cotton balls, and more gauze. "Now, Violet, this might hurt a bit..."

Bastion couldn't help it. The adrenaline was leaching out of his system and his body was responding. "Son, let's sit you down," Chancellor Shepherd said, helping the boy sit next to Violet's injured figure.

"I'm...h-here...d-darling," Bastion managed to say. Pegasus watched, worrying about the outcome. From his view, Violet looked terrible. _Please_, he prayed softly, _don't let this young man lose her. Don't let him go through the hell I did._ Max Pegasus knew all too well losing the love of his life before the two of them had even begun to live and he didn't want any of these young ones going through it.

Miss Fontaine removed the little gauze pads Bastion had used, cleaning each wound with the disinfectant. Violet winced, hissing in pain at the stinging liquid. "This should keep the wounds from getting infected until she gets treatment at the hospital—oh, my!" Miss Fontaine gasped when she got to the lower left leg. "No wonder she has a fever...that's a terrible infection!" she muttered, wrapping the wounds in fresh gauze.

Bastion gripped Violet's hand. "She had to h-hurt V-Violet to get to me...V-Violet...D-darling...y-you'll be fine..."

Violet wanted to say something, anything that would calm him. But unconsciousness claimed her before she could even part her lips, just as the helicopter arrived. Fortunately, one had already been in the air, heading toward the academy. "Bastion, you're in no shape to carry her. Professor Sartyr, Doctor Crowler! Help carry Violet to the medevac!!" Miss Fontaine ordered, packing up her medical kit.

Doctor Crowler moved fast. "Let's get her onto the stretcher! Bonaparte! Move it!" he shouted.

"Oui, Dr. Crowler!" the French instructor said. Bonaparte grabbed a blanket and once Sartyr and Crowler had Violet safely on the stretcher, Bonaparte got the blanket over the unconscious girl.

"Bastion, let's get you on my helicopter," Pegasus said.

"V-Violet," Bastion said. He didn't want to separate from her.

"The helicopter's too small, Bastion," Chancellor Shepherd explained. "I'm coming with you, son, okay?" Bastion nodded and leaned on the chancellor as they, Chumley and Pegasus climbed into the copter.

The two paramedics quickly rolled the stretcher back into the helicopter and closed the doors. Within seconds it was airborne and headed for Domino Children's Hospital. Meanwhile, Pegasus's helicopter took flight about a minute later, to give the two machines enough flying space.

Bastion kept looking at the helicopter flying next to them as they were airborne. "An ambulance will be waiting at the docks to get her to Domino Children's," Chancellor Shepherd said soothingly. "Bastion, you did well..."

"I...didn't...I couldn't protect her...and she didn't want me to hurt anyone..."

"She'll understand, Bastion boy," Max offered.

"I feel as though I failed her," Bastion whispered. "I'm sorry, darling," he added, the tears starting to come.

Chumley reached out to place a hand on Bastion's shoulder in a gesture of reassurance. "Bastion, you saved her life. I don't think she'd want you to be apologizing..."

Bastion sank into his chair, exhausted. "Chumley boy is right," Pegasus added. "Don't kick yourself for doing what you had to do..."

"You just rest until we get there," the chancellor said gently as the tall young man seemed to blank out, staring at the window.

_So Violet is badly hurt, but Bastion managed to save her. Taniya, sadly, let lust and jealousy control her and that led to her doom. So next time, we'll be back at Domino Children's in "Strategy." Until then, please read, review and stay tuned! Thank you!_


	8. Strategy

Chapter VIII: Strategy

_Hello again, dear readers. To everyone who is wondering who wrote the duel last chapter, Peach is the one who plays both Taniya and Bastion, and Peach doesn't duel. So when she writes duels on her own most of the time, she writes brief descriptions. She also hopes you understand that Taniya was so clouded by her own dark emotions that she didn't see the way out that could've been redemption. Taniya wasn't bad, but just horribly blinded, and once in that place, couldn't break free, even to save Bastion or herself. Thwarted love that turns into obsession isn't impossible to overcome, but it is difficult and some people cannot overcome it. So if you hated the duel or the chapter, it's Peach's fault and she hopes you are able to forgive her and still enjoy this story._

_There is also another thing we need to explain about the nature of the duel. A true shadow game causes physical injury and/or pain to the persons involved. Had we shown the entire duel, it would've gotten graphically violent to the point we might've had to up the rating of this story. In case you're wondering about the decks used, Taniya used the same deck she used against Bastion before, thinking she could bring him down the same way again. Bastion, however, used his science-based deck that he used with success against Chazz and to some degree against Jaden. The damage Taniya's deck did to Violet…well, let's all be thankful that those darts from Amazon Blowpiper don't have poison on them._

_Last time, Bastion fought against Taniya and won. Violet, however, was in bad shape at the duel's end. Bastion feared for Violet's life and hated himself for having to break his word and take a life. And now, the story continues…_

_**Usual boring legal…aw, never mind. You already know what we definitely don't own and do own. Thank you.**_

The ride to the mainland seemed much longer than the ride to the island, but the two helicopters finally landed at the docks. The paramedics began pulling the stretcher out of the back, while the passengers on the other helicopter quickly got off. Bastion moved to the stretcher and got a grip on Violet's hand again. As he was her fiancé, he got to ride along in the ambulance. Meanwhile, the Duel Academy principal, the Duel Monsters creator and his intern got into a limo and raced to the hospital as well.

Luckily, the hospital was close by, and soon the ambulance reached the ER. "I'm sorry, sir, but this is as far as you can go. You'll have to go to the waiting room," stated one of the paramedics. She had chestnut hair pulled into a ponytail and hazel eyes, helping her partner start rolling the stretcher inside.

Bastion nodded. "I...understand..." His mind flashed back to Cleveland and what still dogged him. He staggered into the waiting room and sank into a chair.

Meanwhile, the three that had flown with him raced into the hospital and into the waiting room. "Bastion-boy, maybe we should wait with everyone," Pegasus suggested. He could see the exhaustion on the young man's face and knew Bastion needed the people who loved him most around him. It was nearly four in the morning now, and Bastion wondered foggily if anyone in Rosa's room was asleep.

"Besides, you can show them that you're all right. And you can tell them that Violet will be, too," added Chumley, softly.

Bastion nodded. "C'mon, son, let's get you up there," the chancellor coaxed. And together, they went to the elevator and up to Rosa's room, supporting Bastion as he was so exhausted. "I'm back," Bastion called quietly.

Rosa was in a deep sleep, as she was sedated from medication. Atticus, like some notable sleepers, could sleep through a train wreck and remained asleep. Most of the others, however, snapped awake. Syrus yelped, nearly falling out of his chair in surprise. Hiro also awoke, shaking the drowsiness from his head upon sight of his son. "Bastion! Son!!" he gasped, striding over to pull him into a hug.

Katai, too, was awake and ran, hugging her son tightly. "Mum...Dad..." Bastion just held onto his parents, knowing they needed reassurance he was alive and okay as much as he needed assurance that they were there.

And then, Hiro and Katai moved aside as Jaden virtually tackle-hugged their son in his relief. "Bastion! You're okay!" he said, relieved.

"Yeah...Jaden...but..." Bastion sank into a chair, spent.

Syrus recognized the tone, and instantly frowned. "Bastion...what happened?" he asked worriedly. Hiro took note that Violet hadn't entered with the others, and also grew worried.

"Th-they had to take her into s-surgery...Taniya...tried to kill her...but her own plot backfired...Nevertheless, Violet was badly hurt...I couldn't do anything and I had to kill for Violet," Bastion admitted. It hurt him not just because he felt he'd broken a promise. He'd had to take a life, and he hadn't really wanted to.

The room grew silent, everyone trying to think of something to say. "Son...you didn't have a choice. I'm sure Violet will understand," Hiro stated quietly.

"Dad..." Bastion just held onto his father. So often in his life, Bastion had looked to his dad for strength and this was a time he greatly needed it.

"Sweetie," Katai added, "did Taniya give you a choice?"

"N-no..."

"Then...you listen to your father...and just rest. You'll need your strength..."

"You need to be strong for Violet, and for yourself. She still needs your help, son," added Hiro, holding Bastion close. He hated seeing his son this way.

Bastion was so tired; he sank against his father and into an exhausted sleep. Kisara checked him quickly to make certain he was all right. "He's done in," she said softly. "I'll get a cot in here for him. No sense in waking him until we know something..." Within three minutes, nurses had brought in a cot and Bastion was sleeping deeply on it.

"Violet..." he murmured in his sleep.

Kisara covered him over with a warm blanket. "She'll be okay...you just rest now..."

Katai grabbed a chair and moved over to her only child, brushing his hair gently. "How could that devil woman be so horrible?" she asked. "If she really loved Bastion..." Katai knew that Taniya hadn't taken Bastion's innocence on their first encounter in the coliseum, but she was still angry at how the tiger woman had treated her son.

"It wasn't love," Kisara said sadly. "It may have been in the beginning, but it turned into obsession. When a person gets so obsessed that the other person's feelings don't matter, it's no longer love. Part of it…she probably wanted to end the pain of losing him to Violet. A true shadow game is brutal and deadly for the loser. Taniya's gone and she will not return."

Jaden looked up. "We got them both back," he said from between his parents. "Chancellor Shepherd...we can't go back to school yet. I know we might get in trouble, but..."

"You won't, Jaden...these are extraordinary circumstances," the chancellor said gently, laying a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Thanks, Chancellor Shepherd," replied Syrus. Whether he'd have gotten in trouble or not, he would have stayed to help Annie. But some of the stress was lifted off his chest at the chancellor's words.

"I figured you kids wouldn't separate...not when you're dealing with this. It would be very unfair. Don't you agree, Kisara?"

She nodded. "We'll do what we can to help you kids keep up in school. We'll send tutors, you'll study online and we'll make sure you want for nothing, okay?"

The young men all looked at each other. "The girls wouldn't want to be out of school if they had the option to go," Zane pointed out.

"Yeah...My sister wouldn't want to be out of class for long," Chazz added.

"No...Rosa won't want to get behind...if we want to speed up in our tutorials," Tyson added. He and Rosa had wanted to speed up in their studies so they could graduate in the spring with the rest of their friends.

"About that," Chancellor Shepherd said. "You kids have made it to senior level. Tyson...you and Rosa faced something together that only a certain group of duelists have faced. Consider yourselves seniors. Or should I say...you've had a field commission and promotion given to you..."

Tyson stood up. "Th-thank you, sir..."

Atticus, who had finally awakened and heard the chancellor's words, grinned. "Way to go, Tyson!" he cheered, slapping the Ra on the back. Meanwhile, Syrus wondered how Annie would feel about missing school. She might be comforted that everyone was, and not just her, but he hated the fact her fears had come true.

Jaden got up and clapped Tyson on the back. "You did it, Tyson! Great job...and when Rosa wakes up later, we can tell her."

"Yeah...thanks, Jaden..."

"What, no Sarge?" the Slifer asked in surprise.

Tyson met his eyes. "Not until all our soldiers are safe...A general on the front lines is at risk of meetin' the Great General the same as a grunt...unless you want me to call you Sarge..."

Jaden shook his head. "No, Tyson...when you want to again..." He moved over to Sy. "Sy...we aren't out of school...we're just...dang it, Bastion, we need you awake for this stuff," he grumbled. "Kisara, what kind of school is it when you're studying through the Internet?"

"Online school," she answered.

"Oh, okay...we're still at Duel Academy, Sy...and we'll go back," Jaden continued.

Syrus looked up at his surrogate brother, frowning. "I-I know...it's just," he mumbled, looking away. _What if the other stuff Annie said happens, too? What if..._ he wondered sadly, terrified that Annie might...

Jaden hugged Sy tightly, almost sensing those thoughts. "We're going to save her...Camula's not going to know what hit her...Last time, we didn't have the Neo-spacians...And I still have that shadow charm," he concluded, pulling it out of his shirt.

"And I'm okay, Syrus," Zane added. "She won't do what she did last time."

The bluenette sighed. "Right...we'll save them. I mean, it's two against one, right?"

"Three against one, if she wants to deal with me in a fair fight," Zane concluded.

"Zane," Will said with obvious worry in his voice.

"Dad...I have to help," Zane asserted, his dark eyes set.

It was Darla's turn to sigh. "We can't stop you from doing that, Zane. But...just be careful, all right? I can't imagine losing both of my boys..."

"Mom...we'll find our way home," Zane answered.

"Yeah," Jaden added.

Chazz looked at his extended family. "You'd better come home...but...should we save the goodbye speech? You guys don't duel for a couple of days..."

Aster couldn't help it. He started to laugh. "What is it with us and goodbye speeches?"

Syrus grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh...well," he muttered.

Atticus thought, yes he _thought_, for a few moments. "Well, we're just really close friends and we worry about each other."

Kisara couldn't help but smile. "It's scary how much we're alike. My friends and family did the same thing..."

"Saving the world, dueling the bad guys...I see a cycle," stated Hiro.

Syrus blinked. "That's weird...you think, there'll be someone after us, too?"

"Yeah...probably," Kisara answered. "And it'll be just as insane..."

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

It was nearly fourteen hours before Bastion felt himself being shaken awake. "Bastion...honey...the doctor is here...it's about Violet," his mother was saying. "Wake up, sweetheart..."

Bastion's gray eyes opened and he noticed where he was. "Mum? How long have I been..?"

"Nearly fourteen hours, honey. You were exhausted."

He sat up from his cot and a tall, lanky doctor with blonde hair and gooseberry green eyes came over to him. "Hello, Bastion, I'm Rob Kirk...I worked on your fiancée. She's going to be fine, though I was a little bit worried for a bit. She's in the trauma ward and she's going to stay there for a day or two. We can't let her in the normal ward with her friends yet. The slightest infection can be fatal and we want to give her body time to recover, all right?"

Bastion nodded. "Can I see her?"

"Of course...she isn't awake yet and that'll give you time to get some scrubs on," Rob answered.

The young man nodded again. And then Bastion noticed the new visitors in the room. "Alan? Barbara? Bobby and Haylee...you're all..."

"We got here as soon as we could, Bastion...and you did well again," Alan said gently, moving to his future son-in-law.

It was around six in the afternoon on Monday, and Rosa was awake this time. Tyson had told her about their promotion, and she'd been just as excited as he'd been. She now turned her head to face Bastion before he left. "I knew you could save her, Senor Bastion. Say hola for me, all right?"

"Of course, I will, Rosa," Bastion answered. "I'll tell her you'll all see her...Are you coming with me?" he asked the Haverbrooks.

Alan looked at Barbara. She had obviously been fighting her emotions and worry ever since they received the news. She now turned to the doctor. "Is that...all right, if we all see her at once?"

Rob nodded. "Of course you can...You'll all have to wash up and put on scrubs. I think we can find something in your size, little lady," he said, bending to Haylee's level.

Haylee nodded. "I wanna see Sissa..."

"That can be arranged," he said easily.

"Hey, thanks for fixing up my sister, Dr. Kirk," stated Bobby, smiling. His teasing and pranking had always been good-natured, and he'd been just as worried as his mother.

"My pleasure and call me Rob, okay?" he said as they exited the room. Kisara followed in order to help properly dress everyone. "Kisara, perhaps you'd better tell them how this will be?"

"Okay, Rob," she said easily. "Guys, Violet has a lot of bandages on her. She's also got stitches in places. The nursing staff only just got a hospital gown on her a little bit ago so they were sure her wounds got enough air. She'll have an oxygen tube in her nose, but she is very badly bruised up. Haylee, it might be a little scary, sweetie..."

"I wanna see Sissa..."

Kisara looked at Rob, who nodded in understanding. "Okay...we just wanted to be sure you'd be okay."

Alan nodded too. "Thank you..."

"If you do get scared, just tell me, sweetie. Okay?" stated Barbara shakily. The thought of seeing her daughter in such a state like before upset her, as much as she wanted to be strong.

Bobby placed a hand on his mother's shoulder. "Mom...it'll be all right..."

"I'm not afraid!" Haylee said, trying to be tough.

And then the family was taken into what looked like a place where doctors scrub in for surgery and dressed in surgical scrubs. Bastion had a forest green pair, as did Alan, while Bobby and Barbara had blue pairs on. Haylee took a moment to fit properly, but the two doctors soon had her in a pair of tiny lavender scrubs. They then headed into the room where Violet lay. She was sleeping and she was a sight. Her face had small bandages and was bruised, and her left arm was splinted and bandaged as it had been broken. Her right arm was bandaged as well, as it had been burned quite a bit during the Hinotama attack. The infected leg had been drained and was also heavily wrapped. She also had an IV running into her arm as well.

"Oh, my love..." Bastion whispered. There were five chairs set out for each of the family to sit in and Alan insisted that Bastion take the closest one to Violet. The young man took Violet's hand...and began to cry silently.

Bobby was sitting next to Bastion, and placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. It hurt to see his little sister like this, in even worse shape than she'd been in after the incident in Cleveland. "Vi," he moaned.

Barbara had placed a hand on her daughter's arm, the sadness welling up within her as she began crying as well. "Oh, Violet...Violet..."

Alan put an arm around his wife, not able to hide his own tears. "Barb, she'll be...she'll be okay..."

"Sissa," Haylee said, touching her sister's fingers. "You're okay...Bastion saved you..." Bastion, for his part, just couldn't say anything at that moment.

A groan was heard, but it hadn't come from any of them. Violet's fingers twitched, eyelids quivering for a moment before opening. She winced, grimacing at the soreness and pain she felt. "Ooh.....anyone get the license plate number of that truck....?" she muttered, coughing a little.

"Violet? Oh, darling," Bastion managed.

"Sissa!" Haylee gasped. "You're awake!"

"Hey, Violet...welcome back, sweetie," Alan said, wiping his face.

Barbara would have crushed her daughter in a relieved hug had it not have been a bad thing for the young woman. "Oh, sweetie, thank goodness!" she exclaimed.

Bobby sighed and shook his head, smiling. "Geez, Vi. Even joking around when you're in the trauma center," he muttered.

Violet managed a weak grin, looking at her parents and siblings before turning to face her fiancé. "Bastion...you..." She took a breath. "You were...amazing...you beat her..."

Bastion looked at her. "I broke my promise to you...I'm sorry..." He was looking at her with pain in his eyes. "I didn't want to kill her, but…"

Violet blinked, confused for a moment until she realized what he meant. She sighed, shaking her head lightly since her neck was pretty sore. "Bastion, I...you had to. I...understand. If you didn't, I...I wouldn't be here. And I know you wouldn't be, either..."

"You're...you're not angry?" he asked. "I..."

"Bastion...it's okay," Alan said. "You had no choice...and because of you, a person who did evil will never do it again. She chose what happened to her...not you. So stop torturing yourself."

Bastion looked at Violet and then at her father. He managed a nod. "Violet...Rosa's going to be all right...she told me to tell you hi..."

Violet's eyes widened. "R-Rosa? Wait, what happened to her??" she asked. Violet had no idea anyone else had been in any danger.

Bastion realized and hated having to tell her. However, it had to be done. "When you were taken, darling...Rosa, Alexis and Annie were as well...this was a concerted effort. Rosa was taken by her former fiancé and Annie and Alexis were taken by Camula, the vampire...Tyson dueled Jorge and brought him down. Rosa was hurt but she'll be all right. Annie and Alexis are still missing and Jaden, Syrus and Zane cannot retrieve them for another 30 hours..."

Her eyes widened in shock, and she groaned again. "Oh, no...Annie, she...what if she..." Violet was close to tears at the thought of something happening to her best friend, especially in her condition. Of course, she was worried about Alexis as well, but Alexis was strong and healthy.

"Shh...darling...we'll get them back somehow...you need to get your strength back..."

"And you do as well, Bastion," Kisara added. Bastion had dark circles under his eyes despite his nearly fourteen-hour nap. "Violet, I may need to make him rest for a bit, okay?" she explained to the girl lying in the hospital bed.

Violet nodded, squeezing his hand a little. "I understand...will you...come back later?" she asked. Violet had spent so much time alone; she wanted to be close to him. But she knew he needed his rest.

Bastion looked at Kisara. "Kisara, can't I..?"

Kisara and Rob looked at each other. "No...not now, Bastion. We can't chance any of you getting sick. So you can come back as soon as you're well rested. Violet, everyone will stay just a little bit longer and then Bastion has to go get something in his stomach and then he has to go rest...but he's not the only one...I have to make the Truesdale boys and Jaden rest. They can't fight a duel when they're fighting their own fatigue." Bastion conceded Kisara's point reluctantly.

Violet sighed sadly, eyelids drooping. 'Maybe I'll sleep through most of the time he has to be gone,' she thought, yawning. She had spent most of the little energy that remained in her in just those five minutes of talking.

"Sissa...you sleepy?" Haylee asked.

Violet sweat-dropped. "Uh, well...I am a little," she replied.

Bobby smiled a little. "That's Vi for you...always using her energy up like lightning," he joked.

"Bobby," Alan said warningly.

"Okay...you four can stay since you had some rest...but only for an hour...Bastion, come on," Kisara said, taking him gently by the arm.

"I'll be back, my dear," Bastion said softly to his love as he stood.

She nodded her head ever so slightly, all she could manage. "I know you will...I love you, Bastion-baby..."

He gently kissed her fingers. "I love you too, darling..." He followed Kisara out of the room and down the hall. "Kisara...how long?"

"Until I see you not looking like something out of Michael Jackson's 'Thriller,'" she answered sternly. "You look like you're dead on your feet. We're going back to Rosa's room for a bit and you'll eat something. Then you're going to take a pain reliever/sleep aid and get at least 8 hours of uninterrupted sleep. Okay?"

The young man nodded, knowing better than to argue with her. "All right, then..." They headed back into Rosa's room and everyone looked up.

"How is she, Bastion?" asked Syrus. He was wondering why only Violet's family had been able to stay, too.

"She's all right, but she's tired. She was awake for a few moments and I told her everything...Kisara made me leave though because she's worried I'll become ill if I don't take care of myself. Violet's parents and siblings will be taking a break in one hour...but I need one now..."

"Well, at least she's okay," stated Atticus, smiling happily. The Truesdale, Yuki and Rhodes families glanced at each other, however. There were still two more that needed to come home.

"Jaden, Syrus and Zane...you boys need to rest as well," Kisara said commandingly.

Syrus blinked in surprise. "But I feel fine..."

"So do we," Zane and Jaden said tightly.

"You can't stay up and you've been up for several hours. Do you want to win that duel in two days?" Kisara asked pointedly.

Syrus sighed, wondering again why it was so hard to win an argument with a doctor. "All right...I guess I'll rest some more..."

"Sy, you're getting circles under your eyes and you're pale...you, your brother and your friend are doing what Bastion is doing. You'll get a snack and go down to our family rest area. You'll have beds where you can sleep and I'm giving you each pain reliever/sleep aids to help you sleep uninterrupted for eight hours with no dreams." Jaden and Zane nodded.

Syrus also nodded. He had to admit that some sleep did sound good right about now. "Get some rest and then you'll be in top shape to save the girls," added Darla.

And so the four tired young men followed the young doctor to the cafeteria. She made sure they ate and then made sure they took their medication and fell asleep in the family relief area on bunk beds.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

The four young men slept until 8 o'clock Tuesday morning. Scout awoke them and got them into clean clothes and made them eat some breakfast. "Syrus...someone's here to see you...They came into town early yesterday afternoon, but your mom wanted to wait to tell you until they could come to the hospital."

Syrus blinked in surprise. "Huh? Who is it??" he asked.

And then, Scout waved the people in question over to the table where the young men were eating. "Hey, Syrus," Kathy Hanson greeted, standing with her husband and son.

Syrus was shocked, and nearly fell out of his chair. "K-Kathy? Alex? Bobby? What are you all doing here?!" he asked, eyes wide.

"We came to give our future son/brother-in-law some encouragement for the coming fight," stated Alex.

"You doin' okay?" Bobby asked gently. It was obvious the past few days had been hard on the 21-year-old. When his parents had gotten the call and informed him of his sister's abduction, Bobby had gone straight to the Sacred Heart Church. He had lit candles for each of the kidnapped young women and prayed for several hours non-stop. The priest had had to tell him to go home and get some rest.

Syrus frowned, but nodded slightly. "Yeah...just worried about Annie is all. I mean, she wasn't in very good shape when it happened..."

"If she hasn't had another bad attack, she may be okay," Bobby reasoned. "Right, Dad?"

Alex nodded. "Yes, that's right, Bobby."

Syrus frowned again. "But...what if she did?"

Kathy, Alex and Bobby exchanged glances. "That's a possibility, and if it happened, it may have weakened her...With any luck, it didn't happen, though," Kathy offered.

Zane took a deep breath. "Camula's a vampire..."

"Vampire? Are you serious?" Kathy asked in horror.

"Annie didn't say anything?" Jaden asked.

"She told us that Camula was evil, but she didn't mention that," Kathy said. "Syrus," she murmured and sat in a chair. He looked at her, the fear and worry obvious in his eyes. Syrus wasn't afraid to duel Camula or get beaten and lose his soul, but he was afraid he'd lose Annie.

"I need to know what happened your first year...what happened with Camula. Please tell us," Kathy asked as Alex and Bobby sat down as well.

Syrus glanced over at Zane and Jaden, then sighed. "It's a long story, but...it all started when..." And he told them of her arrival, and how she'd dueled Dr. Crowler and taken his soul. How Camula had dueled Zane and taken him captive to make him lose and get his soul. And finally how Jaden had dueled and beaten her, so that her own soul was taken by the shadows.

The Hansons crossed themselves. Bobby pulled something from a bag he carried. "Here...this might help." He handed a bottle to his future brother-in-law. The bottle had a cross on it. "It's holy water..."

Sy blinked, looking from the bottle to his future in-laws and back again. "Thanks...hopefully it'll help..." After all, holy water was supposed to hurt vampires, right?

"Yeah...It'll protect you and maybe take Camula down," Kathy added.

Jaden and Zane looked up at them. "She was interested in me," Zane groaned softly. "But how she got out of the Shadow Realm..."

Syrus tightened his grip on the bottle, determination filling his eyes. "Well, it doesn't matter how she got out. 'Cause we're going to put her back in," he replied.

"Or...we'll take her down completely this time," Zane added.

"Well, you boys still have quite a few hours left until then. I'd use that time to prepare yourselves if you haven't already," Alex replied.

Jaden nodded, as did Zane. "We have our decks. And we'll bring Annie home somehow," Jaden said.

"Yeah," Zane added.

Syrus nodded. "And Alexis."

"We know, Sy," Zane said. "Alexis is like my sister. She and Sy are the same age and her brother and I are best friends. We have been since we were really little kids."

Alex smiled a little. "I'll bet she's looking out for Annie, then. At least they're not alone."

"Yeah...I just hope Camula hasn't scared them too bad..." Jaden sighed.

Syrus smiled a little. "Knowing Alexis...she'd probably start fighting Camula herself if she had the chance." The boys who knew and loved Alexis well nodded in agreement. But meanwhile, dueling was the farthest thing from Alexis Harper Rhodes' mind.

In the dark castle, the situation was not good. Annie had barely eaten and had had another major attack thanks to Camula. Alexis wasn't in as bad shape as Annie, but she was also drained. She couldn't get much sleep for fear that something might happen to her friend. Alexis adjusted Annie's position on her lap, her legs being used as a pillow since the ground was too hard. _Guys...where are you? _she wondered. Alexis didn't know how long it had been, since there were always shadows and barely any real light.

Annie moaned weakly. "A...lex...is..."

She'd started dozing off, head bobbing against her chest until Annie's voice reached her ears. Alexis snapped awake, shaking the haze from her head before looking down at her friend. "Yeah, Annie?" she asked quietly.

"They're coming...I'll stop her...won't let her hurt Sy...dead anyway..."

Alexis had simply nodded to what she said, until the last part reached her ears. "No, Annie, don't say that. You're gonna make it...we'll get you out of here. Just hang on," she begged sadly. _It's all I can do_, the Queen of Obelisk thought, agonized. Was she going to be the only one here when Annie..? _No…she's not going to die! I can't let her..._ But what could Alexis do?

"Chest hurts..."

"I know, Annie. Help will be here soon...we'll get you to the hospital..."

Annie panted. Somehow she sensed the end was coming, unless a miracle happened. "I'll save us all..."

Alexis, for some reason, had a strange feeling Annie would save them. She just hoped it wouldn't cost her friend her life in the process. Alexis turned her gaze the shadowy ceiling, which seemed to go up for miles but really wasn't all that high. "Guys...hurry...please..."she whispered.

Annie slumped in Alexis's lap. She knew she had to save her strength for what was to come. _Help me, Lord,_ she prayed in her head.

_So two have made it home, albeit injured, but alive. And now, Jaden, Zane and Syrus must attempt to save the two remaining young women. Will they do it? Will Annie survive, and what is she planning? Find out next time in "The Vampire and Moon Power." So please read, review and stay tuned until next time! Thank you!_


	9. The Vampire and Moon Power

Chapter IX: The Vampire and Moon Power

_Hello again, GX fans! We're glad you enjoyed the last chapter of "Nightmare Resurrection" and hope you are looking forward to this latest chapter. We thank you for your wonderful reviews, and for anyone who's wondering, the reviews from chapter 7 were helpful and we're glad you told us what you thought. Thank you! So don't hesitate to talk, even if you think we're not going to agree. We listen and we're not offended, especially since you're polite about offering what you think, so don't worry. So onto the chapter!_

_Last time, Bastion returned, bearing the scars of his confrontation with Taniya. Violet, though badly injured, was going to be okay. Jaden, Syrus and Zane prepared for battle, and Alexis kept Annie alive as best she could. Annie seemed to be planning something. What will everyone do? Stay tuned!_

_**Legal stuff: Do we have to say it again? Yes, unfortunately. We don't own GX. We would like to, but…reality says we aren't going to. We do own Annie, Violet and Rosa, this story and this version of the Yugi-verse. Got that? Good. We also don't own Sailor Moon. Thanks.**_

___Authors' note and warning: Intense medical drama in this chapter. Also, we do hope this partial duel is better and that you don't mind Annie's heroic moment. Thank you._

The next few hours went by quickly, and soon it was time for the three young heroes to leave. "Be careful you three...all right?" asked Darla as she hugged her sons.

"We will be, Mom," Syrus replied reassuringly.

"We'll get Annie and Alexis, Mom," Zane said.

Jaden hugged his parents. "Sweetie, be careful," Jayda murmured, keeping her only child close.

"I will be," Jaden answered, meeting his mother's and his father's eyes squarely. There was something in the Slifer's eyes that said clearly, though he had retained his sweet innocence, he had grown up.

Chancellor Shepherd moved close to the boys. "You will win, boys...And you'll get the girls back. Syrus...you are stronger than you think..."

Sy nodded, the look in Jaden's eyes also in his own. "I know, Chancellor...I have to be for Annie...."

"You have been stronger than you thought...even before Annie..."

Syrus glanced at the ground, fists clenched lightly. 'Maybe,' he thought.

"You stood up to a bully when you were little, didn't you?"

Zane remembered. "I interfered, though..."

Sy remembered, too. That's when he and Zane started growing apart, as Zane tried making his little brother stronger via isolation. "But...I did stand up to him..."

"You did, Sy," Zane said.

"And you are stronger than you think," Shepherd added. "One other thing before you boys go. When you get back, I'm sending four boys that are visiting Duel Academy this year here. They can help you at least relax."

Jaden looked up at Chancellor Shepherd and hugged the large man. "Thanks, Chancellor Shepherd...for everything..."

Shepherd hugged back. "Dorothy will be sending treats along as well...I'm not done teaching you yet."

Syrus also couldn't help but hug the large man like Jaden was, sending his friend a grin. "Maybe it'll be some fried shrimp, Jay!"

Jaden nodded. "Yeah...We'll make it back..."

Zane too hugged the chancellor. "Zane...this is not how you usually are," the man said in surprise.

"Just...thanks for making me who I am, sir..."

Shepherd smiled. "Good luck boys..." And with a lot of hugs and good wishes, the boys headed for Zane's car.

'Hang on, Annie, Alexis. We're coming,' thought Syrus. The bottle of holy water was in his pocket, and his deck was in his other pocket. He'd tried modifying it slightly so that it was in top condition, having seen Camula's deck and strategy a few times already. "Hey...guys?" he asked as they climbed into the car.

"Yeah?" Zane and Jaden asked.

"Well...you think Camula still has that Phantom Gate card?"

Zane groaned. "I hope not...I really hope not..."

"I mean, she doesn't have that necklace anymore to take souls. But...it's still powerful."

"Yeah...but hopefully we won't have to worry...Besides, I still have the shadow charm," Jaden added, patting the round charm with green and gold jewels. "Just remember guys...we're fighting to get Lex and Annie back..."

"I know, Jay...I know," he replied. Soon, they'd reached Domino Park, where all of this had started. The portal would appear in the playground of the park at exactly midnight.

Zane shivered, and it wasn't due to the cold. "This is like it was on Saturday night...the portal will open at the grassy area near the pavilions..."

Jaden's eyes went sad, thinking of the day Annie's problems had really started. The memory had come to Syrus' mind, too. But he quickly shook it from his head. 'I have to stay strong and focus...I have to save Annie,' he thought.

And then it was midnight. The portal, made of dark energy and crackling at the edges, opened. "Welcome, gentlemen...step through," said Camula's mocking voice.

Syrus's eyes narrowed, fists clenching angrily. Before the other two could stop him, he ran into the portal without even a second's hesitation. "I'm coming, Annie!"

Jaden ran through as well. "HANG ON, BABE!"

Zane strode through in silence. 'Camula...you're finished,' he thought, his dark eyes flashing with anger.

The three young men exited the portal, and were immediately thrown into a dark forest. There was a full moon in the sky, but not a single star to be seen. "Sy! Jaden! Zane!" Alexis cried out.

They quickly turned towards Alexis's voice, and Syrus' eyes widened. "Annie!!" Before them stood a large tree on the bank of a river. On their left, Alexis was tied up and hanging from a thick branch about ten feet above the ground. On their right, Annie was also tied up and hanging from another branch about ten feet above the river. Alexis was struggling to get free, but Annie was limp. Annie was barely conscious now and didn't hear Alexis or her love yelling.

"LEX!" Jaden shouted.

"Jaden! Annie's in bad shape!!" Alexis called, eyes wide with fear and worry.

Syrus quickly started running towards the tree, when a stream of bats blasted him back. He fell to the ground, wincing and gritting his teeth. "Annie!!"

"Hello, Zane...Jaden...Syrus..." Camula came out of the shadows, her long turquoise hair hanging down her back and the golden choker around her neck. She wore a long dress, and this time, she wore a blood-red cape. "You arrived..."

"You bet we did! Now let them go!" Jaden shouted. "They didn't do anything to you..."

"But they're important to you three," the female vampire smirked.

Syrus got to his feet, glaring at Camula. "Well, we're here so now let them go!" he snarled. He glanced over at Annie, wanting desperately to run to her, get her down from the branch and make sure she was okay.

"Oh, but it's not that simple...You must duel," the vampire smirked, her eyes wandering over them. Sy glanced back at Jaden and Zane, wondering if she just wanted to duel Jaden and himself or all three of them. "And which Truesdale should it be," she mused.

"So you want me?" Jaden asked.

"Yes," she smirked cruelly. "So is it Zane or Syrus?" Zane looked at his brother, part of him hoping that Sy would stand down. But somehow, the older Truesdale knew that his brother wasn't going to let him fight his battles for him, especially with the life of the woman Sy loved at stake.

Syrus took another step forward, pulling his deck out of his pocket. "It's me, Camula," he answered.

"Interesting...I wonder how long you'll each last...and then...you will belong to me..."

Sy slid his deck into his duel disk, the same determined look in his eyes. "No way; I'm gonna save Annie..."

"Keep calm, Sy," Jaden said, as much to himself as well as to his surrogate brother.

"Little brother, you can do this!" Zane added.

"Yeah! Besides, it's two on one!!" added Alexis. Syrus' confidence rose a little at those words. It was two against one; they had the advantage. Or so they thought.

"On the contrary," Camula said. "I think a split is in order...more of me to love, Zane..."

"Not this again...and you are repulsive," Zane growled, wishing the sun would rise without warning and turn the vampire to dust.

A glowing outline slowly appeared around Camula, moving down to her shadow casted by the moonlight. It glowed and broke away from her, then rose to take her exact form. Within a short moment, what had once been Camula's shadow was now an exact copy of herself. "H-How?" gasped Syrus.

The new Camula smirked, pulling off her cape so that one could be distinguished from the other. "It's not all that hard, really. Splitting your soul in half to create an exact replica..."

"Yes...and together we will defeat you," the regular Camula said cruelly.

"NO WAY!" Jaden shouted in righteous fury.

Syrus's confidence fell back to its original level, but he none the less activated his duel disk. "Jay, we can still do this...we have to," he stated, glancing once more at Annie's unconscious form.

A shadowy duel disk formed on Shadow Camula's arm, activating as she slid in her deck. "Shall we begin?"

"Yes...Shall we?" Camula asked.

"Yeah, we shall, and we're going to take you down once and for all, you vampire psychos!" Jaden growled. And so began the duel.

"I draw first," Camula smiled. "I play my Vampire Bats (800/?) in attack mode, and that ends my turn...Syrus...what have you got?"

"Enough to beat you. Draw!" Syrus drew his card, looking over his hand. "I'll summon Cycroid (800/1000) in Attack Mode. Then, I'll place one card facedown and end my turn," he explained.

"My move, then," stated Shadow Camula. She drew and scanned her hand for a moment, then smirked. "First, I will activate the Spell Card 'Call of the Mummy'. If there are no monsters on my side of the field, then I can Special Summon one from my hand, regardless of level. So, I'll use it now to Special Summon Ryu Kokki (2400/2000) to the field in Attack Position! Then, I'll activate another Spell Card, Card of Safe Return. If a monster is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, I can draw one card from my deck. Finally, I'll Normal Summon 'Regenerating Mummy' (1800/1500) to the field in Attack Position as well. That ends my turn," she explained, fangs glimmering.

Alexis' eyes were wide. 'This isn't good,' she thought.

Jaden's eyes flashed. "All right! I summon Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000) to the field and I also use the magic card 'Fake Hero' to summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, and then I use Polymerization to fuse them into Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200)! And then I strengthen him with the magic card H-Heated Heart which brings Wingman's attack up by 500 points! That means Ryu Kokki is TOAST! Flame Wingman! Attack Camula's Ryu Kokki!"

Shadow Camula hissed as her monster was destroyed, and two hundred points were taken from her Life Points. "You'll pay for that," she growled.

Alexis grinned. "Go Jay!" she cheered.

"And since Ryu Kokki was taken down in battle, Wingman's ability kicks in and you lose life points equal to that monster's attack points!" Jaden shouted in triumph as 2400 life points dropped from Shadow Camula's total. Shadow Camula winced. This was, after all, a Shadow Game. "Get her, Sy!" But now it was Camula's turn.

Camula smiled. "And now I attack your Cycroid, little Syrus, with my Vampire Bats!"

Syrus's eyes widened in surprise when the Vampire Bats' attack increased by 200, allowing them to destroy his Cycroid. "B-But, how?!" he asked, shocked.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten, little Syrus. My double's Vampire Bats increase the attack of all zombies on her field by 200 points. Also...I would keep an eye on your little girlfriend," explained Shadow Camula.

Syrus glanced up at Annie when his points dropped to 3800, only to see her limp form get lowered towards the water. "Annie! What did you do?!"

"When you lose this duel, she will go down into the water and drown. She doesn't have long, anyway," Camula smirked cruelly. "And now I discard one zombie monster and use the magic card Immortal Kingdom Hellvania which destroys all monsters on the field!"

"NO!" Jaden yelled as Flame Wingman was blown off the field.

"But that's not all," she added. "I use the Hinotama magic card to take 500 points away from you!"

Jaden screamed out one word as the attack took a chunk from his life points, dropping him to 3500. "LEX!!!"

At first, nothing seemed to happen, but then a filmy fog appeared beside her. After a moment it formed into a copy of Alexis, but unlike Camula's clone it was see through. "W-What??" she gasped.

Shadow Camula smirked with glee. "That is a visual of your soul, foolish girl. Every time your precious fiancé takes damage, part of it becomes...deleted, shall we say?" she explained. As if to show this, the small Hinotama fireball flipped around and literally burned the copy's right leg off.

Alexis' eyes went wide with shock. "J-Jaden! I can't feel my leg!!" she called fearfully, feeling her right leg go numb.

"LEX!!!" Jaden and Zane both screeched.

Meanwhile, Annie was becoming aware of her surroundings. She had barely been conscious when Camula had tied her and Alexis to the tree, but now...she heard her friends. "Syrus," she whispered weakly.

Even if it was a mere whisper, somehow Syrus seemed to hear it. He turned to her, and noticed she was moving. "Annie! Annie, can you hear me?!" he called, eyes wide.

"Yes," she whispered again. "I'll save you..."

Sy smiled a little, thinking that she'd said 'you'll save me'. "Don't worry, Annie! I will!!" he called, then waited for Camula to end her turn. Meanwhile, Alexis was glancing from her one-legged clone down to her now-useless leg. She tried moving it, but even when she touched it with her good leg it felt as if it wasn't even there. "Oh, no..."

"ALEXIS!!" Jaden cried out again.

"You're both finished," Camula grinned wickedly, "And I play another Hinotama and direct it at you, Syrus!"

Syrus gasped. "W-What!? No, Annie!" he yelled, watching as his life points dropped to 3300 and she was lowered closer to the water, worry filling his gaze.

"Sy...I'm going to save us all," Annie whispered again, summoning the last of her strength. "Usagi..."

And her duel spirit appeared next to her. "It's Usagi!" Jaden and Zane yelped.

"What?" Camula sneered, turning back.

Sy squinted, seeing a fuzzy, glowing outline beside Annie. He quickly took his glasses off, and could clearly see the duel spirit. "U-Usagi?!" Shadow Camula had also turned to look over at Annie curiously.

"Usagi," Annie whispered again.

"Annie, what can I do?" the duel spirit, solid in this place, asked, concerned for her mistress.

"Get me my spell cards...Moon Crystal Power and Moon Princess Victory..."

Usagi's blue eyes widened in horror, suddenly realizing what Annie was going to do. "Are you thinking of using them on yourself?"

"I'm dead anyway," Annie murmured. She knew the vampire wouldn't keep her word, and there was no way she would let that vampire hurt her love, even if it took her life to do it. "Camula!" the teen girl yelled as Usagi helped activate the cards. "YOU'RE FINISHED! MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" The ropes holding Annie and Alexis broke and Usagi quickly grabbed Alexis and lowered her to the shore.

There was a bright flash of light, and Annie was safe on the shore, clad in a sailor suit, bright red boots, white elbow-length gloves with red cuffs and a golden forehead tiara and choker with a moon symbol like Usagi wore. "I won't let you win, you witch!" the dark-haired girl said, eyes blazing. At this moment, she felt stronger than she had in some time, and she knew she would succeed.

Syrus's and Alexis' jaws dropped in complete shock, while Shadow Camula's eyes narrowed. "A-Annie...what..." Syrus stuttered, awed.

"Why you...how dare you interfere!" hissed Shadow Camula angrily.

"I'm taking you down...And Alexis and I are free! I am a champion of justice, and I will right wrongs and triumph over evil. And in the name of the Moon, I shall punish you! And now...I activate the one thing that will stop you and remove you from this world! Sailor Moon only had to kill the villains a couple of times, and you are on that list...This ends now!" She moved her hands in front of the brooch she wore on the suit and a silver crystal flower emerged. "I play Moon Princess Victory and I use the Silver Imperium Crystal to destroy you and protect the rest of us!" She pushed the crystal out from her and it shined in the darkness. "Silver Crystal protect us, in the name of the Moon!" she shouted.

A bright beam of light flared out from the crystal hitting Camula and her dark twin. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!" they shouted. And the flash of light enveloped the group, temporarily blinding them. When the light cleared, they were back in the park.

Syrus had to blink a few times and rub his eyes before he could believe they were back. "Huh? But how," he muttered, looking around. And then he saw Annie lying on the ground a few feet away from him, unconscious and on her side, back in the clothes she'd worn on Saturday night. "ANNIE!!!" he screamed, running over to fall on his knees beside her. "Annie...Annie, wake up...please get up," he begged, pulling her head onto his lap.

Meanwhile, Alexis had been just as shocked as Syrus was, but also relieved. "I don't know what happened. But we're ba-a-a-ack!" she gasped. Alexis had tried taking a step forward, only to realize her leg was still numb. Consequently, she crashed to the ground. "Oooh...ow," she groaned, sympathizing with Violet's constant meetings with the ground.

Jaden moved quickly to her side. "Lex...Here, let me help...she hurt you..."

And Annie came to for a brief moment in Sy's arms. "Syrus...."

Alexis winced as Jaden helped her up, trying to keep the weight off of her bad leg. It hurt as she began regaining use of it, and she was still exhausted from watching over Annie. "Jay," she replied, smiling a little.

"I've got you, Lex…Take it easy. Let me get you on my back," he said, lifting her.

Syrus cradled Annie's head in his arms, hopes rising when she awoke. "A-Annie! You're okay...thank God. I thought you were...b-but you're not. And you...you saved us, Annie!"

"I...I love you," she said just above a whisper...And then she passed out.

His eyes widened a little, and he hugged her to him. "She's just t-tired...she'll wake up l-later..." Syrus whispered to himself, but for some reason didn't believe a word.

Zane got up, meanwhile and heard Jaden and Sy. Zane moved over to his brother and future sister-in-law. "Sy..?"

Syrus looked up at his brother, expression half-relieved and half-worried. "Z-Zane, she...she passed out..."

"Annie?" Zane checked her pulse, and his eyes widened in horror. "Oh, no..."

"Zane?" Jaden asked, having gotten Alexis onto his back.

"Annie's in real trouble..."

Alexis would have said something, but had already fallen asleep from sheer exhaustion and fatigue. Syrus, however, tensed and stared at his brother with wide eyes. "W-What!?"

"Lay her down flat, Sy!" Zane ordered. "I think she's had a heart attack!" Sy was still in shock, but quickly did as Zane had told him and laid Annie down on the grass.

Jaden moved with his own precious burden. "Zane? What can we do?"

"We have to move fast," the older young man answered, checking Annie again. "We can't wait for an ambulance to get here. Can you carry Alexis?"

"Yeah. Sy...C'mon...We have to move," Jaden said shakily.

Zane lifted Annie's still form into his arms. "Sy, you can't carry her...C'mon," he barked.

Syrus finally shook the shock from his head and jumped to his feet, running with the other boys to Zane's car. "Zane, is she...?!"

"She's in trouble...her heart rate is all wrong...Sy, if she stops breathing you have to do CPR..." Sy nodded as they all piled into the car, having kissed Annie plenty of times before and remembering the Duel Academy first aid lessons.

Jaden buckled Alexis into a seat and sat next her. "You're going to be okay, babe," he said, brushing her blonde hair with his hand.

Meanwhile, Zane got Sy settled so Annie was lying down with her head on her fiancé's lap. "Hang on, guys. I'm going fast!" he yelled, quickly getting into the front seat and revving the car. Syrus quickly buckled in, placing his arms around Annie to hold her steady as Zane drove off.

Jaden kept his arm around Alexis. "You're okay," he whispered. "I'll stay with you, Lex, even if I flunk out....you're gonna be okay..."

Zane thanked God it was the middle of the night and sped through the streets, definitely breaking the speed laws. In no time they were at the emergency room. Jaden got Alexis out of the car and Zane picked up Annie. "Don't give up on us now," he whispered. And then, Annie's breath rattled in her chest and she stopped breathing.

Jaden heard it, recognizing the "death rattle." "SOMEBODY HELP!"

Syrus heard it as well, and glanced from Zane to the emergency room doors. Two orderlies were running out with a stretcher. "Zane? Should I...?"

"Yes, Sy, yes! Do it!" Zane said, laying her down fast.

Sy practically fell to the ground, and then placed his lips on Annie's, breathing in as he placed his hands just beneath her chest. He pulled away to push on it a few times, then pushed air into her lungs once more. Fortunately, Annie gasped and breathed. But she still wouldn't wake.

The cardiologist that had worked on her earlier in the summer had come running with a couple of nurses. "Okay, Syrus, let her go...she's in trouble...we have to get her stable..."

Syrus reluctantly moved away and stood, staring at his fiancée with wide, fearful eyes. The two orderlies got her onto the gurney, and the small group quickly went through the emergency doors. Alexis was in no need of urgent medical treatment like Annie, but she was exhausted, fatigued, and definitely in need of rest.

Another doctor took Alexis on a gurney, and the three young men went into a waiting room alone together. "Sy...she's gotta be okay," Jaden said softly as they sat down together, the small teen between his biological brother and surrogate brother.

Sy seemed lost in his own thoughts, staring at nothing in particular with a sad expression on his face. 'Annie...you can't...don't die...please don't die, Annie...I need you...don't die,' he thought over and over, willing it to be true.

After what seemed like 100 years, but was only half an hour, a nurse came. "Mr. Yuki?"

"Uh...yeah?" Jaden asked.

"Your fiancée is doing better and she's being moved to her friend's room if you'd like to see her..."

"Uh...what about my friend's fiancée? Annie?"

The nurse's expression didn't fill them with confidence. "They're still working on her..."

Syrus didn't even glance at the nurse, though he did tense a little at her words. 'See? She's not dead...she's alive, alive, alive...and she'll be okay...she has to be okay...she WILL be okay...she just has to be,' he thought, not letting himself think of any other possibility.

Jaden didn't want to leave Sy. Zane looked at the brown-haired boy, though and said, "Go...be with Lexi...tell the guys to pray..." Jaden nodded and left. "Sy," Zane said. "She's fighting..."

Finally, he spoke, though his voice was nearly inaudible. "I know...Zane, she...she can't d-die...she just c-can't..." Syrus' fists clenched on his legs, the tears finally forming and running down his cheeks.

"Shh...little brother," Zane hugged him close. "She couldn't let you..."

Syrus clung to his brother tightly for comfort, burying his face in his chest. "L-Let me what?" he asked.

"Camula was intent on killing all of us...She couldn't let you die...she loves you way too much."

"B-But I don't know w-what I'll do if s-she dies, Zane!" Syrus choked out through his sobs.

"Sy," Zane struggled. 'What do I tell him...losing her will kill him...' "Sy...you have to live for her..."

"But…b-but....I love her s-so much..." His sobs were fewer now and more spaced out as he started to calm back down.

"I know...Sy...loving her that much means...you keep on living...even though it hurts so much..." Zane couldn't hold back his own tears now. His heart ached with his brother's.

By this time Syrus was crying silently, body quivering every few moments. "R-Really..? Is that what s-she'd want??"

"She wouldn't want you to give up...why else would she do what she did?"

Sy had to admit that Zane had a good point. Why else would Annie sacrifice herself? Syrus pulled away slightly to look into his brother's eyes, tears still streaming down his face. "But what if I don't want her to give up, either?" he asked.

Zane's face was wet, too. "She isn't giving up...she'll fight to the end...But this can't be the end..."

Syrus placed his head back against his Zane's chest, echoing his words. "This can't be the end...it can't..."

It was another hour before someone came to them. It was Dr. Benson, the cardiologist. "Syrus?" he asked.

Sy was practically exhausted with worry by this time, yet his gaze snapped up to Dr. Benson. "D-Dr. Benson! Is she okay? Please tell me she's okay!"

Benson's face was grave, and Zane stayed close to his little brother. "Doctor...how is she?"

Benson swallowed. "She's stable right now...but she is very weak. We're hoping she'll get a little stronger so we can perform surgery. She's breathing on her own, but she's still unconscious. Her body is just very weak right now..."

Syrus slumped in his chair out of sheer relief that she was alive, the part about her being weak registering afterwards. "So...she'll be alright? She's not going to...die??" he asked.

"Syrus...she's in critical condition. And that means...she might not pull through this. Her parents have been told...and that's why we're telling you..."

Sy tensed instantly, worry filling out his expressions once more. 'No, no, no! She can't die!!' he thought.

Zane tightened his grip on his brother's shoulder. "Sy...Doc, what are her chances?"

Benson looked at the older brother and then at the younger one. "I never quote the odds. A patient either makes it or she doesn't. Annie is fighting...and she's been fighting to live all summer from what her parents have told me. Syrus...she wouldn't give up because of you..."

Syrus gripped the edge of his seat, hoping that what both his brother and doctor said were true. 'Please, Annie...don't die...don't go. I need you,' he thought.

"Do you want to see her?" Benson asked.

He looked up at the doctor. "Y-Yeah...can I?"

"Of course," Benson said. "She's hooked up to machines and she might look a little scary."

"Sy...should I go tell everybody else what's going on?" Zane asked as they began to walk.

Syrus thought for a moment. "Yeah...they'd want to know...see if you can tell Violet, too." He guessed she was still in the trauma center, and knew she'd want to know about Annie as much as he had.

"Okay, little brother." Zane hugged him quickly. "You okay by yourself?"

Sy nodded. "I'll be...fine." He clenched and unclenched his fists nervously as he spoke.

Zane nodded and when they got onto the elevators, the older boy stopped at the third floor, while Sy and Benson rode to the fourth floor. Instead of heading left to the trauma center, they headed right and to the ICU cardiology center. "Syrus..." Kathy Hanson was standing outside the door and moved to hug the boy. "Oh, sweetie, are you all right? Bobby and Alex went down to get some coffee..."

"I-I'm okay, Kathy," Syrus mumbled, hugging her back a bit stiffly. He couldn't help his actions, too worried about Annie to focus on much else.

"What happened out there?" Kathy needed to know how and hoped he could tell her.

"We were dueling...Jaden and me. The girls were...in danger, getting worse. Annie did something...saved everyone," he explained quietly. He couldn't think of any way to describe what exactly had happened to Annie.

"What did she do?" Kathy asked. "Just tell me as best you can...please?"

Syrus thought for a few moments before speaking. "She used her spell cards with Usagi...became Sailor Moon and destroyed Camula..."

"Sailor Moon?" Kathy couldn't speak for a brief moment. "She said it was possible...you were in the Shadow Realm, weren't you?" He nodded. At least, it had looked like what the Shadow Realm would be. "I'll bet," Kathy said, tears beginning to come down her cheeks, "I'll bet she was beautiful..." She hugged him once more. "You want to see her?"

"Yeah," Syrus mumbled, trying to reclaim the image of Annie as Sailor Moon.

And then they were in the dimly lit room. Sy could see the medical equipment and Annie's still form. She had an IV running into her right arm and wires coming from her chest. The monitors beeped steadily, and then he noticed her nose and mouth covered by the oxygen mask. "They need to be sure she's getting enough oxygen into her bloodstream, honey..."

Syrus stiffly walked to her bedside, staring down at her with sad, pain-filled eyes. "Annie," he breathed, placing his hand on hers.

"Sit down, sweetie...she knows you're here," Kathy said softly. Annie's heart rate had lowered slightly when Sy came into the room.

Syrus looked at Kathy in surprise as he sat down. "How do you know?"

"Her heart beat was different a few minutes ago...now it's calmer..."

He turned his gaze back onto Annie, taking her hand into his and squeezing it a little. "Annie...can you...hear me?"

Annie's hand remained limp. "Just talk to her, sweetheart," Kathy said. "Annie...Sy's going to talk to you for a bit, okay? You work on coming back to us..."

"Annie, I'm...glad you're okay. I was so worried that you might...well, seeing you back there gave me a lot of hope. Now that I think about it...I don't think Camula would have kept her promise. I guess it was a good thing you did...well, however you did what you did. You were so pretty like that...if only this didn't happen afterwards," Sy managed to say, tears coming back to his eyes.

Kathy listened and prayed in her head. 'Please, Lord...keep my baby here...please let her live and be okay...please...'

Meanwhile, Zane Truesdale made his way into the hospital room that held his friends. Violet, Rosa and Alexis were now in the same room together, but sound asleep. Everyone else, however, was waiting for news of Annie even this late. "Zane?" Jaden asked. He'd been sitting next to Alexis's bed and looked up when he saw the older duelist. "How's..." The question died on his lips when he saw Zane's face.

Atticus also noticed the look and frowned deeply. "Zane, please tell us she's not..." He couldn't bring himself to say the word.

"She's alive...but the doctor's really worried..."

Tyson looked up as did Bastion. "Not Annie," the Texas boy said.

"This can't be," Bastion added, looking at Violet's sleeping form and knowing precisely what losing Annie could do to his beloved.

Chazz's face paled and he held on to his mom. "Why? She never did anything to anybody..."

Aster Phoenix, too, felt that way. "Zane...is Sy with her?"

"Yeah...he won't leave her. The doctor says she's fighting...but she's really weak." The parents in the room looked at each other.

Atticus glanced at his brother and parents, thinking how lucky they were that Alexis was going to be okay. Heck, she'd ended up the best off out of all of the girls, when he thought about it. Atticus couldn't imagine what Syrus and Annie's family were going through.

Will Truesdale looked at his eldest son. "Zane...are you okay?"

Zane shook his head. "Dad...Mom...if...this'll kill him..."

Everyone in the room knew Zane was likely right, no matter how much they'd try talking to him. Darla walked over and pulled Zane into a hug, heart aching for her youngest son. "All we can do is pray that they get through this..."

"Mom...if she doesn't...How can this just happen? This is my fault..."

She pulled away to look him in the eye. "Now Zane, why on Earth do you think this is your fault?"

"Camula went after me first...I couldn't protect Sy then..." Zane's voice shook. "She grabbed him...I could've taken her down otherwise..."

"Zane, do you think she wouldn't have come back if you'd beaten her instead of Jaden?" asked Darla.

"I don't know...but..." Zane's head was spinning. His parents got him to sit down. "I just...feel like I should've been the one to do something..."

"Zane...your mom's right. Camula would've come back for us," Jaden said. "That shadow charm saved us the second time. She went after us all..."

"Besides, neither Sy nor Annie would want you to be blaming yourself," added Atticus, looking at his best friend.

Zane met his friend's eyes. "Sorry...I just wish I could do something..."

"All you can do is be there..." Bastion said. "Jaden said Annie was her favorite card for a moment. Is that right?" he asked.

"Yeah...she was Sailor Moon, in the blue skirt, red boots, red gloves...but she didn't have the hair. She was so strong for what she needed to do...It was amazing..."

Jayda Yuki moved over to her son. "You kids fought so hard...Annie's going to pull through this somehow..."

Hiro nodded. "I bet that after this mess, things are going to be looking up for you kids. What's the old saying? Ah yes. 'Things will only get worse before they get better.'"

"Dad," Bastion answered, "we thought much the same thing when the business with the Shadow Riders first happened...things have gotten more difficult since then..."

"Well, things can only get better from here then, right?" Hiro asked. He was desperately trying to give the situation a silver lining of any sort.

The young men all looked at each other. "I hope you're right, Hiro," Jaden said. "It just seems like stuff keeps getting worse lately..." He sighed. "How much worse can it get?"

"Don't jinx it!" quite a few people stated.

"Sorry guys...I'm beginning to think that even by not saying it...it's still going to happen," Jaden sighed.

"Jaden...in a few hours, our transfer students are coming," Chancellor Shepherd said. "Maybe they'll make things a little better...okay?" Jaden's brown eyes were sad. His parents both moved and hugged him.

"Just keep thinking positive, Jaden. Everyone's here for you..." Hisoka whispered as he hugged his son.

"Thanks, Dad," Jaden whispered. The young men in the hospital room with their parents and others waited until Alexis, Rosa and Violet awoke together to tell them about Annie.

_So, all four hostages have been retrieved but Annie is in bad shape. What will the next few hours bring? Find out next time in the next chapter of "Nightmare Resurrection!" So until next time, please read, review and stay tuned! Thank you!_


	10. Sunbreak

Chapter X: Sunbreak

_Hi, dear readers! We're sure if Annie was a real person, she would greatly appreciate all of you hoping she'll be okay and Sy would appreciate it too. So thank you for all your reviews and welcome to the new people who are reviewing too! So onto what is going to be a long chapter._

_Last time, Jaden, Sy and Zane headed to Camula's shadowy headquarters to save Alexis and Annie from the vampire's evil clutches. Jaden and Syrus dueled Camula, but Annie, knowing that the vampire wouldn't keep her word and free her and Alexis, summoned her strength and took down Camula. What Annie did nearly cost her own life. So what will the morning bring to our heroes? Read on!_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise or its characters. Seriously, we don't. We just own our OCs, this Yugi-verse and whatever we do in it. **_

___Authors' note: Some familiar faces are making their long-awaited appearance. Enjoy! We also assume that Chazz met Jesse Anderson at some point in his brief tenure at North Academy, so we hope you don't mind. Thanks!_

A few hours later, at around nine in the morning, Rosa was the first to wake up. She yawned and looked around, not allowed out of bed quite yet. Rosa noticed that the room was kind of quiet, but quickly realized most of its occupants were waiting for Violet and Alexis to wake up. Luckily, half a minute later Violet did so, but had to remain lying down in her current state. She was about to say something when Alexis's sleeping form caught her eye, and she smiled. "Alexis!" she whispered happily.

Alexis stirred at this, and opened her eyes tiredly. "Just five more minutes, Mom," she mumbled.

"Lex...Babe, how are you feeling?" Jaden asked, his face relieved.

At the sound of Jaden's voice, Alexis roused herself as awake as she could muster at the moment. "Jay..? I'm feeling...tired. Very, very, VERY tired," she replied, a little agitated. Hey, you'd be grumpy too if you'd only gotten sixteen hours of sleep over the course of four days.

"I'm sorry, babe, I was just worried about you," the young man answered contritely.

Alexis sighed, rubbing her pounding forehead. "No, I'm sorry, Jay. It's just...those four days were hard, okay? Really hard..." Alexis remembered forcing her eyes to stay open, fearing Annie would die at every attack, trying to keep her calm and as comfortable as possible.

"You...you did great..." Jaden looked over the bed to Bastion and Tyson for their signal that the other two girls were awake.

Bastion noticed Violet awake. "Violet, darling...good morning, love..." His heart clenched, dreading telling her.

Violet smiled again. "Morning, Bastion-baby. Glad to have you back, Alexis! So, if she's here, where's Annie?" she asked eagerly. Violet guessed something had likely happened to her like it had to them, but had no idea on what scale it was.

"Violet...we need to wait for Rosa...all right?" Bastion hated not being able to just tell her, but knew it would be easier if they all found out at once. Bastion and Jaden, their eyes only for their fiancées, hadn't noticed that Rosa was awake. It didn't help that Tyson was snoring softly, his head on his fiancée's lap.

"Wait for me for what?" Rosa asked, stunning the gang in the room.

Tyson heard his fiancée's voice and woke up. "Rosa darlin'? How are you feelin'? Sorry I dozed off on duty..."

Rosa sweat-dropped. "Ay, no. Do not worry about it, Ty-Ty. Just...tell us what happened with Senorita Annie," she requested, looking around the room.

Zane swallowed. "Girls...Annie isn't doing too well...the last time we heard anything...she was really weak and unconscious. She was in critical condition, but she was stable at least...The doctor wasn't sure what was going to happen..."

Alexis groaned, falling back against the pillows at the news. She remembered how Annie had saved all of them, but probably didn't know she'd be putting herself at risk. Rosa's expression saddened as she placed a hand to her mouth, shocked at the news. Violet, however, took it the worst, just as Bastion had suspected. "No...not Annie," she whispered, tears burning at the back of her eyes.

"Violet..." Bastion took her hand. "She's still fighting...we have to believe in her...She transformed into Sailor Moon to save everyone..." Bastion swallowed, thinking of his surrogate sister and what she'd done. "She took down the vampire. She did something...and she'll be able to tell us about it...she has to be able to..."

She bit her bottom lip, desperately wanted to believe Bastion. It was just so hard to do so, seeing as how things had been going for them. The only ones that she knew would be even more worried were Annie's family and— "What about Sy?"

"Sy's with her," Zane answered. "He won't leave her...he wouldn't..."

Violet frowned. "If only I hadn't decided to throw that stupid party...maybe none of this would have happened," she muttered bitterly. Violet had been thinking on the idea for a while, having quite some time to do so in the trauma center. She felt that if everyone hadn't been gathered together in one place, maybe the villains wouldn't have tried kidnapping them all.

"No...Violet...don't," Jaden said. "That party was so much fun...it wasn't stupid. They would've found a way to get us anyway. And maybe we wouldn't have been able to find a way to get you back until it was too late. Annie loved that party..."

The purple-headed female sighed, guessing he was right and had a point. "I guess you're right...I'm still wondering how they even found out about it," she said.

"Er...I might know," stated Rosa quietly. She glanced around the room nervously, then sighed. "That day, at the museum...I thought I saw someone; someone following us and eavesdropping. I did not know it at first, but...I think it was Jorge. And he must have told the Shadow Riders," she explained, looking guiltily at her hands. If only she'd said something or gotten suspicious about the man following them, maybe they could have stopped him.

"Rosa...Spanish Rose...you couldn't have known," Tyson soothed, hugging her close. "It's gonna be all right..."

Rosa leaned into the hug, then felt her body tense up. "Not now...ay, ay, ay," she groaned as it relaxed again. Rosa cursed these muscle spasms that seemed to happen at the worst of times.

Tyson hugged her to him until the spasm passed. "Shh...it's gonna be okay...he would've tried somethin' later...he was that type of low-down varmint..."

She sighed. "At least the others would not have been hurt. A person from my past is the one to blame," Rosa muttered bitterly. If he hadn't been stalking them, he wouldn't have heard about the party, and wouldn't have been any help to Camula and Taniya.

"Rosa...Camula would've found out anyway...with or without Jorge," Jaden said. "She had freaky powers..."

"Si...you are right," Rosa replied. Now that they'd gotten the girls to stop blaming themselves, the others realized Alexis had fallen back asleep.

Violet blinked. "You think it's okay for her to miss breakfast? I mean, she doesn't exactly look good," she stated.

Scout, sitting in a chair, holding her youngest son, looked at Violet. "Honey, she needs the rest and we'll feed her when she wakes up...We'll get you two girls fed."

Violet shrugged. "Okay, just checking. I know I get pretty upset when I miss breakfast," she replied simply.

"Oh yes, we know from experience," muttered Barbara, sighing. Sometimes she wondered if the fact that a Haverbrook never lost their sense of humor was a bad thing.

Meanwhile, upstairs in the cardiac ward, Syrus Truesdale held Annie Hanson's hand. He hadn't moved since he'd come to the hospital room and his hand stayed clasped around that of his love. Her breathing had become more rhythmic and relaxed in the last hour, which the doctors thought was a good thing. He couldn't stop himself from yawning, bags having started to form under his eyes. "I have to stay awake...so that I'll know when you wake up...have to...stay awake," Syrus mumbled, eyelids drooping.

Annie, meanwhile, was coming back to herself. The last thing she clearly remembered was standing in the dark place and summoning the Silver Imperium Crystal. And then...nothing except looking into Sy's relieved face. She was now in a dark place but could feel a hand clasped around her own. She squeezed it.

Syrus had just allowed his eyes to close when he felt the squeeze, and they instantly snapped open. "A-Annie?! Can you hear me??" he asked, squeezing her hand back.

Annie squeezed again, opened her eyes and tried to talk, but all that came out was a low groan in her throat. Her mouth was very dry, too.

Sy couldn't help but smile at the sound, knowing that Annie was trying to talk. He looked around, but there were no orderlies, nurses, or doctors in sight. "Oh, man. What do I do? What do I do??"

She finally managed a word. "Wa--water..."

Syrus blinked. "Water? Oh, water! Uh..." He looked around again, then remembered that Kathy had brought him a glass about half an hour ago so he wouldn't get dehydrated. Syrus reached over and grabbed it, placing the glass to Annie's lips. "Here, Annie..."

Annie took a sip. "Sy...you're okay," she murmured, relieved.

"That's what I should be saying to you, Annie," he replied, tears of joy brimming his eyes. Syrus was so glad to hear her voice again, to hear her say his name.

"I...couldn't let her," Annie managed and then sank back into her pillows.

"Kill me? I know, Annie...you saved everyone. I just wish it hadn't made you like this..."

"I had to save you...I thought...I was...finished..."

He shook his head. "Annie, I told you...you can't give up. 'The duel's not over until the last card is drawn.' Recognize that?"

Annie nodded weakly. "Yugi said that and Jaden says it...I couldn't let you guys have your last cards be played...and I figured...if my last card was drawn...I'd rather it be drawn on my terms..."

Syrus smiled a little. "Well, it looks like that wasn't your last card, after all. And I'm so glad it wasn't. Annie, I...I'm not sure what I would have done if you'd...." His voice trailed off as he shook a little at the thought.

Annie was very weak still, but not too weak that she didn't notice her fiancé's pain. "Sy...honey, come here..." She held up her arms for a hug.

He hesitated for a moment because of her condition, but really needed this and finally accepted the hug invitation. "I was just...so afraid that I'd never hear your voice again...or hear you say my name...or see that beautiful smile of yours..."

Annie hugged him as best she could. "I was worried...I wouldn't see you one last time when we were in...wherever it is we were. Was...was Alexis okay?"

Syrus nodded against her. "Yeah, she just needs a lot of rest. She was really weak and her leg was numb for a while....Annie, I think we were in the Shadow Realm..."

"We were...I couldn't have transformed into Sailor Moon if we weren't..."

"How did you do that, anyway? I mean...I've never seen anyone become a duel monster before..."

Annie gave him a small smile. "I'm not sure, but Yugi did it..."

Syrus' eyes widened. "H-He did?!"

"Yeah..." she answered. "W-when he was stuck with his friends in the Capsule Monsters world...He merged with the Dark Magician. Professor Stein mentioned it in class."

"Oh...uh, I think I fell asleep when he went over that," Sy mumbled, sweat-dropping.

"I'm not surprised...Professor Stein is so...boring," she murmured with a weak smile.

"Even his voice is boring..."

Annie managed a weak laugh. "Yeah...he sounds like the teacher in Ferris Bueller, but much worse..."

Suddenly, Syrus realized the importance of Annie being awake. "Oh! I just realized, Annie!! We have to tell the others that you're up! I'd hate to know how worried Violet is right now...and in her condition," he explained, frowning.

"Violet?" Annie's voice shook. "Is...is she...? Sy...tell me..."

Syrus then remembered that none of the girls had known the others were kidnapped as well, and bit his bottom lip. "Well, uh, maybe I should tell you what's happened. You and Alexis weren't the only ones kidnapped. Taniya kidnapped Violet and Rosa's ex-fiancé kidnapped her—he was working with Camula," he began, and told her about the duels. How Rosa had been electrocuted, but was okay and just had involuntary muscle spasms. And then how Violet had gone through a "true Shadow Game" and gotten badly injured. "But she's gonna be okay, Annie. Really," he finished.

"Violet...Bastion took Taniya down..."

He nodded. "Yeah...Bastion was afraid Violet would be upset, but...he told us she said it was okay since if he hadn't done so...neither of them would be here."

"Good," she murmured, the weak smile still on her lips.

And then... "Annie, honey..." Kathy Hanson had been standing outside the door, listening. "Oh, thank God you're awake, sweetheart! We thought for a minute you were going to..." The mother came into the room and hugged Annie gently. "But you're awake...Syrus...are you okay?"

Syrus smiled a little. "Yeah, Kathy...now I am...now that I know Annie's awake..."

"Why don't I go tell everyone Annie's awake? You can stay with Annie that way, all right?"

"Okay...thanks!" he replied, gazing lovingly at Annie.

Kathy kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Daddy and Bobby are down at the cafeteria with the Haverbrooks. I'll run and tell them and then I'll tell your friends."

"Thanks, Mama," Annie said weakly.

"I'll be back," Kathy said, straightening. Then she moved around the bed and gave her future son-in-law a hug. "When it's okay, we'll have you take a nap, Sy..."

At her words, Syrus remembered how tired he was, but kept himself bright and awake for Annie. "All right..."

Annie held Sy's hand and closed her eyes, smiling. "Thank you, Lord," she whispered, glad her friends would be all right and that she'd been allowed to live.

Meanwhile, Kathy moved down the hall to the elevator and rode down to the cafeteria level. She got out and headed into where her husband, son and the Haverbrooks were sitting. "Mom?" Bobby Hanson asked, looking up from his breakfast.

Alex noticed his wife's expression as well. "Kathy, honey, what is it?" he asked. Barbara Haverbrook paused in cutting up Haylee's pancakes, and Bobby Haverbrook stopped to look at Kathy as well.

Alan looked as well. "Kathy?"

"Annie's awake...she's come out of it," Kathy said, the joy and relief visible in her face.

"Mom? She's...awake?" Bobby Hanson fought the urge to jump around and whoop.

A small smile came to Alex's face, his daughter was awake. "Oh, Kathy...that's wonderful!" he replied, standing to pull his wife into a hug.

"Syrus must be so relieved and—oh! Did you tell the other kids yet?" asked Barbara.

"I'm going up to tell them, Barbara," Kathy answered. "Syrus is exhausted but he's so happy...I'll go tell the kids..."

"And then you should get some breakfast, Kathy," Alan said.

"Sissa'll be really happy!" Haylee said.

Bobby grinned. "Let's just hope she doesn't get too excited and end up hurting herself more," he stated.

Barbara sighed. "Hopefully Bastion will stop that from happening."

Alan smiled. "I think Violet's learned some restraint..." Kathy smiled and headed out to the elevator and rode to the third floor. She strode to the room where the kids were and walked in. They all looked up.

The girls who were still awake had just gotten their breakfast, which today consisted of oatmeal and some fruit. "Hey, Kathy. Did...something happen?" asked Atticus since the others had all gone quiet. The Truesdales looked up as well. Zane found himself unable to even ask the question and Will put his arm around his oldest boy. For a second, Kathy couldn't speak.

"Kathy, if something's happened, good or bad, please tell us," stated Darla quietly.

Kathy smiled, tears coming in relief. "She's awake...Annie's awake. She's come out of it..."

Instantly, the entire room relaxed. Some let out sighs of relief while others couldn't help but whoop with joy. Atticus and Violet were one of these people, even though Violet's was visibly weaker. "ANNIE'S OKAY!!!" she exclaimed happily. Violet pumped her good arm into the air, sending her spoon flying to bounce off of Rosa's head and smack Tyson in the forehead.

Tyson, one of the whoopers, laughed, pulling the spoon off his forehead. "If this were the Ra Yellow mess hall, we'd be havin' a food fight!"

"Tyson Schwarzkopf Hassleberry...what is your major malfunction?" his father asked, Dean and Lily having flown in from Texas Monday and arrived at the girls' hospital room while Annie was waking up.

"Uh...it's what happens with the troops, Dad..."

Jaden, sitting by Alexis, was smiling. "She's okay...Annie's okay..."

Rosa sweat-dropped and sighed. "It is like desayuno at mi casa," she muttered in a blend of Spanish and English, rubbing her head.

Violet grinned sheepishly. "Sorry guys! I'm just so...so...HAPPY!!" she exclaimed again.

Alexis groaned and opened her eyes, sending a glare at the side of Violet's head. "Jay...what's with all the cheering and loud noise?" she mumbled tiredly.

"Babe...Annie's awake," he said, relief visible in his features.

Alexis' eyes snapped open, and she gave him a shocked look. "S-She is?!"

"Y-yeah...that's what her mom says..."

Kathy came over to Alexis's bed. "Alexis?"

The blonde young woman sat up to face the brown-haired woman, eyes wide. "Yeah?"

"Thank you for keeping Annie alive...you must've been so scared..."

Alexis turned her gaze to the sheets, frowning a little. "I was just doing what any friend would do...."

"You still kept her alive...and I think without you, she wouldn't have made it home..."

Alexis sighed. "I'm just glad she's okay..."

"And I'm glad you are, too...You get feeling better, honey..."

"I will. And I think I'll get back to doing that right now," Alexis said through a yawn, falling back onto the bed tiredly.

Jaden brushed his fiancée's bangs. "She's really okay, Kathy?" he asked, eyes haunted.

"She's awake, Jaden...that's a big improvement, honey. And you helped too...You did well," Kathy explained. "She's still got a way to go to be okay, but she's improved."

"It would've been better if Annie hadn't had to..."

"That's not your fault..."

Jaden sighed. "Can...we maybe see them later?"

Kathy looked over at Kisara. "Yeah, Jay...later," the white-blonde doctor answered, "but now, I think your best friend could use a little private time with his fiancée..." Jaden nodded in understanding.

"Chancellor Shepherd!" called a familiar voice.

"Dr. Crowler, excellent!" Shepherd said, standing from his seat and moving to the faculty member. "Are they with you?" he asked.

"Yes, sir!" Crowler said cheerfully, entering the room.

"Who's with him??" asked Violet curiously. The other teens also held curious looks.

"Our new transfer students...Boys, come on in," Shepherd invited.

Four teens came into the room, looking determined and eager. They were an African-American with gray beads in his hair and a duel disk that looked a bit like a gun; a teen with a crocodile on his back and wearing a cowboy hat; a young man with spiky red hair, gray eyes and glasses wearing desert garb and a teen with blue hair and green eyes, wearing what looked like a modified Obelisk Blue uniform.

"Oh, no," Chazz groaned when he saw the bluenette. "Not you, Anderson..."

The young man with the blue hair and green eyes grinned and waved. "Hey, Chazz! Long time no see!!" he greeted happily.

Atticus looked from his brother to "Anderson" and back to his brother again. "Uh, bro? How do you know him??" he asked.

"He was at North Academy...and I went there to escape Jaden, not to meet his twin," Chazz groaned again.

"My twin?" Jaden asked, looking at the North Academy student.

"The name's Jesse Anderson. You must be Jaden Yuki! Chazz told me all about you at the academy," Jesse explained excitedly. By now the group from Duel Academy Central noticed he had a rather thick Southern accent.

While this exchange was going on, Violet had been staring at the student with the cowboy hat with wide eyes. He blinked. "Er, something wrong, Sheila?"

Violet blinked, then pointed. "Did you know you have a giant crocodile on your back?" she asked.

He sweat-dropped, grinning as he patted the crocodile. "'Course I did! I'm Jim Cook, and this here's Shirley," he greeted in a thick Australian accent. "Shirley" grunted her own greeting, and Violet couldn't help but giggle.

The African-American young man stepped forward, introducing himself. "Axel Brody, West Academy."

"Wait a minute, son...Are you any relationship to Martin Brody?" Dean Hassleberry asked.

"Yes, sir...and...you're General Hassleberry!" Axel saluted.

"No rank here, son...but your father was a good man," Dean said gently, remembering that Martin had been killed in action a few years previously.

"Thank you, sir," Axel said gratefully.

"Another Army brat, huh? Glad to meet you!" Tyson said, getting up and clapping the other teen on the shoulder. "Welcome to the platoon."

The boy with the desert garb moved forward. "I'm Adrian Gecko. I'm from East Academy," he said casually. Like the others, he shook hands and had an easy smile, but the group could tell he hid a keen intellect.

The four transfer boys had been told some of what had happened to the group of teens, but not everything. Of course, Jesse's curiosity was as profound as Jaden's. "Hey, so what happened to you three? Ya kinda look like you went through a tornado," he asked.

"Yeah...or a war," Axel added. "We were told something happened, but what did?"

Jaden sighed. "You guys might want to sit down...it's a long story..."

Fortunately there were a lot of seats and there was a lot of space in the room. So the new boys sat down. "Hold on, where are my manners! Jesse boy, I hope you've been enjoying your new friends?" Max Pegasus asked Jesse. The Industrial Illusions CEO had barely left the hospital since early Monday morning.

"Oh, hey Mr. Pegasus! Yeah, they're really great." Jesse replied, grinning. As if on cue, a small blue fox with four ears, red eyes, and a large Ruby on its tail appeared on his shoulder. Multiple eyes blinked in surprise.

"Hey, it's a duel spirit!" stated Violet, her Watapon appearing.

"Whoa! You have a duel spirit, too!" Jaden said as Winged Kuriboh appeared.

"Uh," Kathy said, trying to change gears.

"So...what happened?" Axel asked, trying to get the conversation back to what happened.

Bastion stepped in. "All right...I suppose I'd better fill you gents in..." And he did. "So, the girls have been tortured...And thank God Annie is awake...if she had slipped into a coma...it might have finished her..."

"But they always wake up in the movies," Jaden said.

"In real life, Jaden...it's a great deal different..."

Jesse's eyes were wide with surprise. "Wow...that's just terrible! To think there are people like that," he stated.

Jim sighed. "Unfortunately, Jesse, there are. But you blokes did a great job getting back at them! Good on ya!!" Violet couldn't help but giggle again.

"Thank you," Bastion answered. "Fortunately, there are now three less people like that in the world..."

"Yeah...you guys should've seen Annie and her duel spirit!" Jaden said.

"I wasn't there to see it, but her duel spirit is Usagi...y'know, Sailor Moon?" added Violet.

Jesse blinked in surprise. "I didn't know there were cards like that!"

Max looked up. "So she has the Moon Kingdom deck?"

Bastion looked up. "You know...oh, of course you'd know, Mr. Pegasus...she told us about her deck early on..."

"I figured there would be someone who would get the Moon Kingdom deck...When I got the rights to use the Sailor Moon characters, I figured someone would make a complete deck of it...she went looking for those cards, didn't she, Kathy?" he asked Annie's mother.

"Yeah. We went all over just to get those cards, and she loves them. She always did love Sailor Moon. And those cards are her friends..."

Violet grinned. "That's how all decks are! Even if you can't see duel spirits, the monsters are your friends because you put your heart into your deck. Isn't that what Yugi used to say?"

"He still says it...repeatedly," Kisara said drily.

Jesse's eyes went wide. "You...know Yugi Muto???"

Kisara and the kids nodded. "Holy..." Axel said.

"Whoa..." Adrian added.

"Well, you sure are lucky then," added Jim, grinning.

Suddenly, Violet abruptly changed the subject, like she always ended up doing. "Hey, I was wondering, who's that duel spirit that appeared before?" she asked Jesse.

He smiled as the small fox creature reappeared. "Oh, this is Ruby. She's one of the Crystal Beast monsters in my deck! What about you two?" Jesse asked Jaden and Violet.

It was her turn to smile as the Watapon appeared on her lap. "This is my Watapon!"

"Wow!" Jaden said. "This is Winged Kuriboh, and he's one of my duel spirits..."

"Hi, Jesse!" the Ojama brothers greeted, appearing.

"You remember me!" Ojama Yellow said cheerfully.

"Oh, great," Chazz groaned.

Jesse grinned. "'Course I remember you little guys! You been takin' care of Chazz like I asked you to, Ojama Yellow?" he replied.

"YUP!" the three chorused.

"See, I got my brothers back, Jesse!" Ojama Yellow grinned. "Chazz found 'em in the Graveyard..."

"Well, that's great. Glad you three are back together again," Jesse grinned happily.

The group talked, getting to know the four new students and then an hour later..."Kisara?" Yugi was standing in the doorway of the room along with Joey and Seto.

"Hey, guys," the young doctor greeted happily.

"Hey, babe," Seto said, giving his wife a kiss.

"Yugi! Hi!" Jaden said.

The teens greeted their heroes and friends happily. "Kisara told us what happened. You're not blaming yourself now, are you, Jaden?" Yugi asked in warning.

"No, sir...I won't...And I won't anymore," Jaden said with a determined look on his face.

The transfer students had been staring at the trio in awe, which Violet noticed and laughed. "Oh, these are some new friends of ours! Jesse Anderson, Jim Cook, Axel Brody, and Adrian Gecko!!" she explained, seeing their faces.

Joey grinned. "Hey! What's up?" he greeted easily.

"You're Joey," Axel said, sounding just a bit star struck. "You're tough."

Joey's grin broadened, and he puffed out his chest a bit. "Thanks, kid. But, my buddy Yugi's tough, too," he replied, placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"I can't believe I'm actually in the same room with Yugi Muto!" stated Jesse, eyes filling with stars.

"You're Jesse, right? Pegasus has told me about you and your Crystal Beasts," Yugi said. It was at this moment that Kuriboh made an appearance. Kuriboh waved a happy green paw at his winged counterpart and each of them looked at Ruby Carbuncle.

"Bii!" greeted Ruby happily.

Jesse grinned. "Yep, Jesse Anderson. This here's Ruby! That's pretty neat how you both have a Kuriboh..."

"Yes, the Kuriboh seem to like us both, right, Jaden?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah...Winged Kuriboh's a good friend," Jaden grinned.

"I have to wear ear plugs because of my duel spirits," Chazz sighed. "They're annoying..."

"You know you love us, boss," the Ojamas said.

"Shut up," he growled back at them.

"Do they have issues?" Adrian wondered, knowing about duel spirits but not having seen his.

"They have something of a love-hate relationship, Adrian," Bastion explained.

"Yeah?"

"It's complicated..."

"My fire monsters and I are friends," Axel said. "I like them..."

"They should meet Private Annie's Guardian of Mars...she likes fire," Tyson offered.

"Or Jaden's Burstinatrix!" added Violet.

Atticus and Joey grinned. "Or my Red Eyes!!" they said in unison. They both blinked in surprise and looked at each other.

"You have a Red Eyes Black Dragon?!" asked Joey.

"Yeah...guess I forgot you had one, too," Atticus answered, grinning sheepishly.

"My goodness..." Kathy said. "I thought Annie just had a lot of imaginary friends when she was little. I guess I didn't realize she had a special talent..."

"So...how is everyone? You went through a true Shadow Duel, Bastion?" Seto asked.

Bastion nodded. "But Violet was the one dealt damage..."

Violet grinned sheepishly, waving her good arm. Well, it wasn't exactly good, but it wasn't broken like her left one. "Just for the record, I never want to see or be in another shadow game ever again if I can help it. They hurt...a lot."

Yugi cringed. He still remembered Battle City. "They definitely do..."

Joey nodded in agreement, also remembering Battle City. "But at least Bastion won. That's what really counts."

"Yeah," Seto added.

Max shifted guiltily, having played the Shadow Games for his own reasons. "That is what counts and that he fought for the right reasons. Each of you boys did, and if I may say...you girls are awfully lucky..."

Rosa grinned and hugged her fiancé. "I know," she replied.

Violet, unable to do the same, simply took her own fiancé's hand. "Wouldn't want anyone else," she added. Alexis, unfortunately, was still sleeping.

Jaden had a soft sort of smile on his face. "She's worth it...Darn it...Sy should be here with Annie..."

"Maybe you should go check on him, honey," Jayda said.

"But...I don't want to leave Lex," Jaden said softly.

Yugi looked at him. "It's okay...you need to check on him, too...she'll be fine for a few minutes..." Jaden nodded.

"Tell him 'hi' from all of us, Jay! And Annie, too!!" stated Violet, grinning.

Jaden nodded. "Thanks, guys..."

"Jaden, would you like an escort there?" Chancellor Shepherd asked. He was worried about the boy as was everyone else and hoped Jaden might open up to one of the new kids.

"I'll go with ya, Jay. Unless you wanted to go alone." Jesse offered, standing from his chair.

Jaden regarded Jesse for a moment. He felt a kinship with this other boy for some odd reason. "Sure...why not?" he answered.

"Great!" Jesse replied.

The two boys left, and Atticus grinned at his brother. "I can see why you thought they were twins, bro."

"Don't remind me," Chazz sighed, laughing a little.

Meanwhile, Jaden and Jesse walked toward the elevator. "So you're from North Academy?" Jaden asked.

"Yup! And let me tell ya, it's a lot colder up there than it is here." Jesse explained, grinning sheepishly.

"You don't sound like you're from up north, though," Jaden observed.

"Yeah, that's what everyone says. See, I was born and raised in Mississippi. But when I was ten, my dad was promoted at his job and we had to move all the way up north to Nova Scotia. So, I went to North Academy, but the accent still sticks," Jesse explained, smiling.

"So...wow! You went to Canada! Cool! What about your Crystal Beasts? Did Pegasus give them to you? Ruby's awfully cute!"

Ruby appeared at the compliment, rubbing against Jaden's cheek affectionately. Jesse grinned. "Looks like she likes ya, Jay. I was dueling in a tournament that Pegasus was attendin', and after I won he came up to me in secret. He had the Crystal Beasts with him, and said they reacted to me. Pegasus thought they wanted to be with me, so he gave 'em to me. The only one I don't have is Rainbow Dragon...it's my dream to add that card to my deck..."

Jaden grinned. "That's a cool dream! I think you'll get that card someday..."

"I sure hope so. Do you have a dream, Jaden?" the bluenette asked curiously.

Jaden thought a minute. "I want to be the next King of Games...but that's not all of it. Part of my dream is down the hall in that hospital room," he said as they waited for the elevator.

Jesse grinned as they finally got on the elevator. "Those are great dreams, too, Jay! I hope I can find the right girl someday, too..."

Jaden hit the button for the fourth floor. "Yeah...otherwise Mary Sue might get you..." he shuddered.

Jesse blinked. "Mary who??"

"You don't want to know...you really don't want to know...Lex, Violet and Rosa beat her up for...well...it's a long story," he said as the elevator opened onto the fourth floor.

"Well, you'll have to tell me that story later then, Jay. Maybe over dinner," Jesse replied as they walked down the hallway.

They headed down to the room and entered. "That'd be great, Jess. Maybe we'll all get pizza. Hey, Sy...Sy?" Jaden asked in a softer tone, seeing the smaller teen's head resting on Annie's bed.

Syrus had tried staying up to keep Annie company, but after an hour had dozed off and then fallen into a deep sleep. His head was using one arm as a pillow, free hand still holding Annie's. "Looks like the poor little guy was exhausted," whispered Jesse.

"Yeah...he barely slept when she was kidnapped...Kisara had to make him sleep at one point..." Jaden walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a blanket. "It's a good thing my mom works at this hospital...I know where stuff is," he whispered, placing it over his best friend's shoulders. The boys grabbed chairs and sat down. "You don't mind staying here for a bit, do you, Jesse? I don't want to leave Sy..."

"Nah, that's okay, Jay. I'm glad to keep you some company. So...what does your ma do?" he asked curiously.

"My mom's a kids' cancer doctor. How about yours?"

"My ma? Well, she's actually a housewife. Pa 'brings home the bacon'. He works at a manufacturin' company."

"Cool! My mom would say your mom's job is about as tough as hers..."

"Well, with three kids, I'm not surprised. I have a big brother, Joe, and a little sis, Milly. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Wow! Three? Cool...I'm an only child...I think Mom and Dad wanted more kids, but when I was little...something happened with Mom," Jaden shivered slightly. He remembered how sick his mother had gotten and how frightened he and his dad had been.

Jesse frowned in understanding. "I know what you mean. Ma and pa wanted more, too. But something happened to Ma when she had Milly. We almost lost my sis..."

Jaden looked at the other boy. "Was Milly okay?"

"She's a little thin and weaker than most kids, but she's gettin' better. Gonna turn seven next month!"

"Wow...And your mom's okay?"

"Yup. She came out of it fine, 'cept for the part about not havin' any more kids."

"I'm sorry that couldn't happen for your mom, but I'm glad she made it..." Then the brunette reached out and brushed Sy's fluffy blue hair. "It's okay, Sy..."

He stirred a little, but remained asleep. Jesse smiled. "You guys are really close, aren't you?"

"Yeah...he's like the little brother I never had. The day we met, we were friends right away. Bastion noticed..."

"Does he have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yeah...Zane Truesdale." Jaden looked at Jesse. "He's been in the pros..."

Jesse's eyes widened. "You mean THE Zane Truesdale?!"

"Yeah, that's him..."

"Wow...he sure is lucky to have such a great duelist as a brother. I'll bet Zane taught him a lot..."

Jaden swallowed. "Well...uh..."

Jesse frowned at Jaden's expression. "What?"

"They...kind of had trouble when they were kids. But they've really made up," Jaden explained. "It's complicated."

Jesse blinked, and was about to ask more when Syrus stirred again. He yawned and opened his eyes slightly, then quickly sat up when he realized that he'd been asleep. "Oh no, I fell asleep!"

"Sy, it's okay, you were tired," Jaden soothed. "We came down to check on you and Annie. Syrus Truesdale, Jesse Anderson. Jesse, Sy."

Syrus looked from Jaden to Jesse in surprise, but then smiled a little. "Oh, uh, hi," he greeted, shaking Jesse's hand.

"Hi! It's nice to meet ya, Syrus," the North Academy student replied happily.

"It's okay, Sy...Dr. Crowler brought him and three other guys from the other academies," Jaden explained.

"Really? Well, I can't wait to meet them. I think Kisara's gonna make me rest in a little while," Syrus explained, sighing.

"You could use some, Syrus," Jesse replied pointedly.

"Yeah...Sy, you look exhausted," Jaden said.

He might've said more, but Annie stirred. "Mmm..."

Syrus' attention instantly returned to her, as he took her hand again. "Annie, are you awake?" he asked.

Her blue eyes opened. "Hey, Sy..."

"Welcome back, Annie," Jaden said. "How are you feeling? We were all worried...No one more than Sy..."

Annie smiled at that. "I feel like you just attacked me with one of the Neo-Spacians...but I think I'm okay...Hey...who are you?" she asked, noticing the new visitor.

"Annie, his name's Jesse Anderson. He's one of four guys Dr. Crowler brought from the other four academies," Syrus explained.

Jesse waved. "Nice to meet ya, Annie. Glad you're feelin' better. Your friends told me about what happened..."

Annie held out her hand for him to shake. "Nice to meet you, Jesse...You sound like you're a southern boy...and who's this?" Ruby had jumped up on Annie's bed. "Is this your duel spirit?" she asked, petting the little creature.

"Bibi!" Ruby cheered happily.

Jesse grinned. "Yeah, her name's Ruby. Your duel spirit is Usagi, right?"

Usagi appeared at Annie's bedside. "Hello, Jesse...Yeah, I'm Usagi."

"Wow...that's cool, Annie! Hey, Sy, can you see duel spirits?" Jesse asked curiously.

Syrus nodded. "But I have to take off my glasses to see them clearly..."

Annie petted Ruby. "She's pretty...Sy, see if you can get one of your Roids to say hi."

"Yeah, Sy," Jaden added eagerly.

"You have Roids? I'd love to see one!" added Jesse.

Syrus blushed a little, this being only his second time. "Uh, Gyroid? Someone wants to meet you," he stated, pulling off his glasses.

"HI!" Gyroid said, making his appearance.

"Hi, Gyroid," Annie said.

Once again, Syrus nearly fell off his seat in surprise, but managed to stay on it. Jesse grinned. "Hi there, Gyroid! I'm Jesse and that there's Ruby," he greeted.

Ruby hopped back onto Jesse's shoulder and smiled at Gyroid. "Biii!"

"Nice to meet you, Jesse! And Ruby...wow, a Crystal Beast!" Gyroid said cheerfully. "Hi, Usagi!"

"Hi, Gyroid..." Usagi looked Jesse and Jaden over carefully. "You two seem very much alike..."

Jesse blinked and glanced at Jaden, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "That's what Chazz said, too," he muttered.

"Well, I think you guys are alike, too," agreed Syrus.

Jaden sighed, laughing a little as the larger duel spirits disappeared, leaving Ruby and Winged Kuriboh. "That's fun...You guys should've been at the academy, though...we just can't leave for school yet."

"Well, Chancellor Shepherd thought we might be able to cheer you guys up. Or...somethin' like that," Jesse replied, placing a hand to his chin in thought, mirroring a mannerism of Jaden's.

Syrus sighed inwardly. 'Yup. Just like twins,' he thought.

Jaden smiled. "Well, we're glad you're here...and heck...maybe we'll all duel each other! Sy, think you'd like to duel Jess?"

Syrus nodded. "Yeah, it'd be pretty cool. But I think if you two dueled it'd be even cooler!" he replied.

Jesse looked at Jaden again. "Really?" he asked.

"The Neo-Spacians versus the Crystal Beasts...that'd be fun!" Jaden grinned. "And then you should duel Annie...She beat Zane..."

"Jay...that was a fluke," Annie sighed.

"No it wasn't..."

"Yeah, it was...you creamed me, remember?"

Syrus sweat-dropped at the exchange. "Hey, guys, we'll all be here a while. There's plenty of time for Jesse to duel whoever he wants to. Not to mention duels with the other guys," he reminded them.

"Yeah, that'll be great," Jaden answered, regaining some of his usual spunk. "Annie...you could duel me and win..."

"Thanks, Jaden," Annie was getting sleepy again.

Syrus stifled a yawn, heavy bags still visible under his eyes. Jesse turned to Jaden. "If you two want to get some sleep, we can go..."

"Actually, I was just coming to get Sy," Kisara said, surprising the boys.

"Hi, Kisara," Jaden greeted. "Hey, guys," she greeted.

Behind her was Doctor Crowler. "I've come as reinforcements," he said in his usual stern tone.

"Uh...no need, teach!" Jaden said with a glance at Annie who had drifted off quickly. "So do we all go?"

"Actually, if you two boys wanted to spell Sy for a bit, that'd be great. Annie's parents and brother are going to freshen up and then they'll be in here about an hour. But Sy, you need some rest, honey..."

Then Annie woke abruptly. "Oh...Sy, I forgot something..."

Syrus turned back to her. "What is it, Annie??" he asked.

"Get my deck, okay?"

"Oh, okay. Uh...where is it?"

Kisara saw it on the nightstand. "Here it is. I told the nurses duelists need their decks with them at all times. Here, Annie."

Annie quickly got two cards from her deck. "Sy, take care of these cards for right now...Hand them back later...they're on loan," she said softly.

Syrus blinked in surprise. "But, why, Annie?"

"Gut feeling that you might need them, Sy..."

"Okay...I'll take good care of them, Annie!" Sy replied, smiling. He slid the cards into his deck for safe-keeping.

Annie finally fell asleep. "Poor girl...She'll be all right?" Dr. Crowler asked softly.

Kisara nodded. "As long as nothing else happens, she should be okay...She's going to have surgery, but she has to get stronger first."

"Syrus...how are you doing?" Dr. Crowler asked kindly.

The small bluenette turned to his professor, smiling a little but obviously in need of some sleep. "I'm doing okay, Dr. Crowler. Thanks for asking..."

"You fought well from what your brother tells me. Fighting a Shadow duel is no small feat..."

"Maybe, but...Jaden did all the damage to their Life Points and Annie was the one who saved us all..."

"But you fought and lived to tell the tale...you just didn't have the opportunity to do much dueling, did you?"

"Well...no...I guess not..." Syrus had only gotten in one turn.

"Then don't beat yourself up," Crowler said easily.

"Okay...you need rest, Sy," Kisara said. "Jaden, Jesse, you two can stay here and keep an eye on Annie if you'd like," she added as she helped Sy down from his chair.

Syrus frowned. "But," he started.

Jesse grinned. "Hey, don't worry, Sy! We'll watch her for you!!"

"Yeah...Sy...you can't help Annie if you get sick, okay?" Jaden soothed again.

Syrus sighed. "Okay," he muttered.

"Sy...just give yourself at least an hour..." Kisara said gently. "I know you want to be in there...but you're pushing too hard...Just go rest."

"He'll be back soon, Annie," Jaden said softly as Kisara led Sy away. Little did Jaden and the rest of the group in the hospital realize that the worst was yet to come.

_Rather ominous note to end it on, right? But for now, Annie and the other girls are feeling some improvement and the boys are getting a little rest. So next time, join us for "Monster Hospital." So please read, review and stay tuned! Thank you!_


	11. Monster Hospital

Chapter XI: Monster Hospital

_Hello again, GX fans and fans of this Yugi-verse! Sorry for the slight delay in posting this chapter. Peach was a bit tired from a late night. Anyway, for those of you who are battling colds and flu, we all hope you get better soon. And for everyone cramming for tests, we wish you luck. And for everyone who's gotten through them alive and with your sanity intact, take some time and enjoy some fun. You've earned it. Thanks to our loyal reviewers and readers who are sticking with this gloomy and scary tale._

_Last time, the gang awoke to hear Annie was in critical condition and unconscious. Fortunately, she woke up, very tired but at least awake. And then Dr. Crowler came to the hospital with four students from Duel Academies North, South, East and West to give the Duel Academy Central students something cheerful to focus on. So what will happen now? Read on!_

_**Disclaimer: Must we do this every time? We must, so please remember again that no, we don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise, but we own this version of the Yugi-verse, our OCs and anything else that no one else can claim.**_

_Warning: The return of a certain psychotic Duel Monster with major issues. So…this isn't going to be cheerful. Thank you._

The worst had been set up before the girls had been kidnapped... –Flashback, ten days earlier— Professor Thelonius Viper was looking forward to teaching at Duel Academy Central for one year at the behest of Chancellor Shepherd. 'He thinks I'm just there to motivate students...I'll be there and drain their energy to give Yubel her form back...and I must drain Jaden Yuki...' But to be cleared for duty, he must first undergo a mandatory physical at Kaiba Corporation's medical center. He dutifully did as the doctor and nurse commanded and endured much poking and prodding. He finished with the physical and went back to the locker where he'd left a case with something very important in it. When he returned, it was missing. "What? WHERE IS IT?!"

As he turned the locker room upside down looking for the case, a nurse that was just transferring to Domino Children's Hospital had it in her possession. And she, a raven-haired Asian woman, was now possessed. 'And now...my plan begins,' Yubel thought in the mind of the nurse.

—Earlier Wednesday morning— "We have a patient with a coronary infarction! Ready the paddles!" Dr. Benson shouted. "Nurse! MOVE!"

"On it!" An Asian woman with raven hair grabbed the paddles and readied them. Little did Dr. Benson, the other nurses, or anyone at Domino Children's know that this nurse, Claudia Withers, was possessed by the demented duel spirit known as Yubel. "Ready, doctor!"

The child's heart suddenly stopped. "Start at three hundred joules!" the doctor said, taking the paddles and placing them on the thin girl's chest.

Claudia nodded and turned the gauge. "At three hundred joules!" While she was going through this boring task, Yubel thought about who she'd seen with this girl. 'Jaden...my Jaden was with them. But who was that other girl he was helping? He wouldn't have betrayed my love...would he??' she wondered fearfully.

"CLEAR!" Dr. Benson shouted, and electricity raced through the paddles into the girl's body, shocking her heart into beating again. She resumed breathing. "Let's get an oxygen mask on her and a hospital gown...she's going to be here a while...I just hope she comes around..."

She nodded, and soon got to work helping the other nurses prepare the girl like the doctor had ordered. This "Annie" who had been with her precious Jaden was placed in the cardiac ICU, and most of the nurses—including herself—had to leave. 'I must get more information about that girl with my Jaden...but I also need my own body,' Yubel thought.

In another ER cubicle, another doctor and team of nurses got the other girl fixed up. "Okay, honey," a nurse with bubble-gum pink hair and blue eyes said to the blonde girl as she dressed her and got her on a gurney, "you're all set...we'll get you up to your friends..."

Alexis tried stifling her yawn and failed miserably, falling back onto the gurney in exhaustion. As they started rolling her towards the right floor and room, none noticed that a certain nurse was discreetly following them. Her eyes narrowed upon sight of Alexis. 'There she is...they must be taking her to my Jaden,' Yubel thought.

"We'll tell your fiancé you're doing better, okay?" the nurse, Utena Tenjou, assured the girl.

Claudia/Yubel's eyes snapped wide in shock, and she would have stopped dead had that not made her lose sight of them. 'S-She's...she's WHAT!? No, it can't be. Why...how could he,' she thought, desperately scraping for an answer as to why Jaden would betray her love.

The pink-haired nurse got the girl into the room and in a bed and headed down to the hospital waiting room where Jaden Yuki and two other boys desperately waited for news of the young women.

Claudia had nonchalantly walked past the room and glanced inside, where there was unfortunately no sign of Jaden. So, she once more discreetly followed the pink-haired nurse to the waiting room. 'There he is! My precious Jaden,' she thought.

"She's going to be okay?" he was asking.

"Yes, but she's exhausted. Do you want to see her?"

"Y-yeah! But...Sy?"

"I'll take care of him...Jaden, go!" the tall, dark-haired boy said, holding a smaller, aqua-blue haired boy to him.

Claudia/Yubel's eyes flashed at the relieved tone in his voice, and she watched as the nurse quickly led him back the way she'd come towards the hospital room. She could care less about Jaden's little friends, and quickly followed after them yet again.

"Jaden?" several voices in the room asked as he came into the room. He broke the news about the girl that had had to be revived by the defibrillator and sat down next to Alexis's bed. "Lexi...babe, please be okay," he whispered, taking her hand.

Claudia saw this and quickly left her eavesdropping, unable to take the sight without the risk of weeping and revealing herself to them. She went to an empty locker room and sat on the bench, one hand over the spot on her chest where her heart was. "Jaden...why, Jaden? Why have you left me for that…that...GIRL?! I've always loved you...if only you knew I've returned....I need a body. But to do that, I need energy. But how...?" Yubel thought for a few moments, then quickly went to Claudia's locker and brought out the case that had once held her spirit. Inside were the bio-bands that were going to be used on the duelists, and the energy core on these models could be removed. "Yes...that's it...Jaden, soon we'll be together again. Just as soon as I steal enough energy from these humans..."

—The Present—About five minutes after Syrus, Kisara, and Dr. Crowler left Annie's room on Wednesday morning, there was a quiet knock at the door and a nurse entered. She was Asian, had black hair pulled into a bun and a cheerful expression. "Excuse me? Oh, hello. I didn't think anyone would be in here visiting," she greeted softly. The nurse held a medium-sized plastic container of plastic hospital wrist-bands in her arms.

"Is there a problem, Nurse..?" Jaden asked curiously, not recognizing her.

"Nurse Withers. But, you can call me Claudia if you'd like. I'm afraid there was a problem with the identification wrist-bands for some of the more recent patients. I have the correct ones here," she explained, walking over to the bed.

Jesse blinked. "Oh, well, she's sleeping right now," he began.

"Oh, don't worry. This will only take a second and she won't feel a thing," Claudia explained quietly, not waking Annie.

Jaden looked at her and couldn't say why, but something about the nurse made him...uneasy. But like Jesse, he watched as the nurse gently took the old wristband off Annie's arm and placed the new one on. "She didn't wake up...You're good at that," he said admiringly.

Oh, how Yubel loved that admiring expression on his face. "Well, there were quite a few new patients over the past few days. So, I've gotten in lots of practice," she replied, smiling.

Jesse thought for a moment. "Hey, Jay, weren't the other girls just recently admitted?" he asked.

"Yeah...Rosa was early Sunday morning and Violet was early Monday..."

"Not to mention your fiancée," added Jesse.

Claudia/Yubel stopped herself from twitching visibly at his words, forcing the fake smile. "Well, then, they'll get some new ones as well. It was nice meeting you two boys," she stated, making her way back to the door with the container. 'Good...now that girl will get one, too,' she thought.

"Nice meeting you too, Claudia!" Jaden called after her.

"Yeah! See you around!!" Jesse called with a wave.

Claudia left the room, and finally allowed her twitch to be shown. 'I'll teach that brat not to steal my precious Jaden from me,' she thought. It took her a minute to get to the other hospital room, where she once again knocked before entering. "Excuse me..."

The group all looked up. "Hi there, I'm Dr. Rhodes," Scout said, standing up from next to her daughter's bed. "You're new here aren't you?" she asked with a smile.

Claudia/Yubel nodded. "I am. I just started here about a week ago. I guess you're supposed to call me Nurse Withers, but most call me Claudia," she explained, smiling. However, behind her warm expression was a fiery glare of hate and jealousy directed at a certain blonde girl lying asleep in her hospital bed.

"Oh, it's all right," Scout said easily. "We tend to like our patients to be relaxed with our staff, Claudia..."

"Well, I'm here because there was a malfunction with the identification wrist-band program. It incorrectly labeled them and I have the newly made ones here," the nurse explained, holding up the container.

Violet blinked and lifted her good arm, a plastic band on her wrist. "You mean this thingy?" she asked.

Claudia/Yubel sweat-dropped. "Yes, that..."

"Okay...it happens occasionally...Go right ahead, Claudia...Lexi, give the nurse your wrist," Scout said, looking at her daughter.

"At least it's not a blood draw this time, sis," Chazz said.

Alexis groaned. "Don't remind me," she muttered. Claudia easily removed the old wrist-band and replaced it with a new one, being extra sure that it held one of the crystal energy cores from the bio-band. Of course, it was invisible to the naked eye, and felt the same in texture and weight as the original wrist-band. It didn't take long for Claudia to replace the other two as well, and no one noticed the crystals.

"See, Spanish Rose, that wasn't so bad," Tyson said easily.

"Yeah...she's been takin' this stuff better than you have, son!" Dean Hassleberry said with a laugh.

"Dad..."

"Well...you didn't handle Rosa's blood draw that well, son..."

"I was already woozy..."

Rosa grinned sheepishly, remembering how Tyson had nearly fainted. "It's all right, Ty-Ty. I know that you were worn out," she stated comfortingly.

Claudia headed towards the door. "Well, it was nice meeting you all. I have plenty more patients that need a wrist-band change, so I should get going..."

"A pleasure, Claudia," Bastion said easily. "That wasn't so bad, Violet darling," he added to Violet.

Violet grinned. "Nope. These things remind me of the ones they give you at fairs," she replied, twirling the band around her wrist.

Claudia took her leave after that, a nearly invisible smirk crossing her lips. The crystals would automatically start collecting energy, and all she had to do was make occasional visits to "check the wrist-bands" and collect that energy. 'Wait for me, Jaden...I'm sure that you'll realize you were wrong when you see that I've returned,' she thought.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

Two hours had gone by since Kisara left Sy sleeping. She went to check on Syrus in the family relief area where he'd eaten and been set down for a nap. 'I hope he's still sleeping,' she thought.

Luckily, Syrus was indeed in a deep sleep, not having woken up once since he laid down in the bed. His dreams mainly consisted of him and Annie, or Annie as Usagi. But for some reason each dream held a slight shadow, barely noticeable but still there.

The dream he was currently in when Kisara entered had started out pleasant, but this time became a nightmare as the shadow dragged Annie away from him. _"Help me, Sy! Syrus!!" _her dream self in the Sailor Moon costume screamed in terror

_"Annie! No, don't leave!!"_ Sy screamed back in his nightmare, trying to grab her and failing.

"An...nie," he groaned in the real world, face pained as he slept.

Kisara moved to the side of his bed, recognizing the nightmare of a frightened boy. "Syrus...angel, it's just a dream...you're okay...Annie's okay," she called softly, hoping to change the track of the dream or get him out of it.

Syrus heard the voice, but he couldn't tell where it was coming from. However, in his moment's hesitation, Annie had disappeared. Syrus abruptly awoke, eyes snapping open and filled with fear. "Annie!" he shouted, sitting up.

Kisara sat down and quickly placed her arms around him. "Sy, it's okay; it's okay...shh... Annie's okay..."

He was shaking, heart pounding from the nightmare. 'Annie's okay. She's fine, remember? Annie's fine,' Syrus told himself, trying to calm down and take deep breaths.

"Shhh..." Kisara rocked him as she would her eldest son when nightmares of his time in the virtual world crashed in on him. "Sy...honey, it's all right..."

Syrus finally stopped shaking, and looked at her. "Kisara, I...there w-was this shadow and...a-and it took Annie. There was n-nothing I could do..."

"A shadow?" she asked.

He nodded. "I-It was in my other dreams, too. B-But just in the background. I...I d-don't know why it was there..."

Kisara held him close. "Sy...what do you think the shadow was?"

Syrus' voice had finally stopped shaking. "I...I don't know. We beat Camula for good this time..."

"Sy...are you afraid something will happen to Annie?" she asked.

He hesitated for a moment, then nodded slightly. "It...it was just so real. Like...when Annie had her dream predictions..."

"Sy...it's okay to be afraid," Kisara soothed. "And that Annie had such a close brush with death...it's only natural. Hopefully, the worst is behind us..."

Syrus hoped she was right. But for some reason, the nightmare continued to pull at the back of his mind. 'Please...let Annie be okay,' he thought.

Kisara hugged him again. "I'm sorry you had such bad dreams...I hoped you'd sleep longer..."

"Well, I do feel a lot better...maybe I can get some more sleep..."

"Okay...do you want to get up for a little bit, though? Shake off the dreams?"

"Yeah...can I?"

"Of course," Kisara answered. "When Noah has nightmares, I let him stay awake for a little bit...it helps him feel better..."

"Thanks. Uh, what time is it?"

Kisara consulted her watch. "It's a little after 2, sweetie..."

"It feels a lot later..."

"Well, you were up most of the night so your body clock is off," she said as they walked out of the room and to the cafeteria. "How about some hot chocolate?" she asked.

"That sounds good," he replied, smiling a little. However, he stopped, and couldn't help but stare at a scene happening by the vending machines. "Hey, is that...Bobby Haverbrook??" he asked.

Indeed, Violet's brother was leaning against one of the vending machines and smooth-talking a nurse. Some of their conversation could be heard. "...she's doing fine now, though. So, anyway, I was wondering...is your name Summer? 'Cause you're hot," he stated, grinning charmingly.

The nurse's eyes narrowed, and she promptly slapped him across the face before stalking off. Bobby winced, placing a hand on the red spot. "Man...I knew I shouldn't have asked Violet for pick-up lines..."

"I should say not, Bobby," Kisara said wryly. "That is in the category of lame pick-up lines...I think your sister was getting you back for something...Want to join us for a treat?" she asked.

Bobby yelped, not having seen the pair watching him. "Er...sure. Maybe something cold," he replied, blushing a little from embarrassment.

Syrus was finally able to stop his stifled laughter as they continued walking. "Bobby, why were you flirting with a nurse?" he asked.

Bobby sighed. "I've been trying to find a girl to hook up with for the past two years. I'm willing to try anything, if only I could find the right one..."

"Bobby, how old are you?" Kisara asked.

He looked away, embarrassed at his answer. "Twenty-three..."

"You have time...Just because your sister will likely get married young is no reason you have to. The right girl will come. Trust me," she said as they walked.

"I know...that's what Mom and Dad say, too. I just don't want it to end up being too late," Bobby replied as they got their drinks. He ordered a diet soda as Kisara ordered Syrus a hot chocolate.

Kisara ordered a raspberry-flavored water for herself and went and paid. "Bobby...just relax. You're young yet. The right girl will come into your life when you least expect it. I was 18 when I met Seto and I was nineteen when we got married. But before him...I'd never even had a date," she admitted.

"Bobby, have you ever been on a date?" Syrus asked curiously.

Bobby sighed. "Yeah...more than I can count, anyway. Including blind dates and internet dating..."

"Well, Bobby, what usually happens?" the wife, mother and doctor asked.

"It'll start out fine. I guess a lot of girls find me attractive and my job pretty cool. But for some reason when we really get into the date they lose interest in me. I won't even get a phone number before I take them home..."

"Okay...what do you talk about after the job?"

"Well, there's family, of course. I tell them about my parents and my sisters, and how hectic our family can get sometimes. I'll also talk about where I grew-up before I moved to Miami."

"Do you ask them about themselves?"

"Well, I might ask them about their family and where they came from..."

"Okay, that's good," Kisara said. "Do you ask them about other things?"

Bobby thought for a few moments. "Sometimes I'll ask about what they like to do...for future dating reference, you know..."

"Okay...good. Do you ask about what they want in a relationship?"

He sweat-dropped. "Uh, well, no, actually. I was always afraid that...it might be a bit too forward..."

"Bobby," Kisara smiled. "That's a good thing to ask, actually. If you're looking for a potential mate, you need to know what she's thinking. Is this a fun date to her? Or is it something more? You need to know...and she needs to know that you're interested in what she thinks..."

"I guess...you're right, Kisara. Maybe I'll do that next time..." Then, the two finally realized that Syrus had pretty much been out of the entire conversation. He'd fallen asleep about halfway through, head in his arms on the table.

"Sy...Sy, sweetie," Kisara said, noticing and shaking him gently.

Syrus mumbled something inaudible, shifting slightly. He was apparently in another deep sleep. "You know, I can carry him back if it's okay," offered Bobby.

"Oh, thank you, Bobby...and that's a very thoughtful thing you just did," Kisara said. "Do you open up the door for women when you can?"

Bobby blushed a little as he easily hefted Syrus into his arms. "Uh, well, yeah...I know my manners," he mumbled, embarrassed.

"And that counts for a lot, Bobby. Seto was rich when I met him and he was polite and had good manners. If he was rude and conceited, I never would've gone out with him."

"You know, I was really surprised at how nice he was when I met him. He looked...a bit more like the quiet, pessimistic, and loner type during his duels...er, no offense."

"None taken, Bobby...and he was, quite a bit, when he was younger," Kisara sighed sadly as they walked. "He...had a very hard childhood...When I met him, though, he was coming out of the dark..."

They finally reached the family relief room, and Bobby laid Syrus down in the bed. "Really? I always thought he must have had an awesome life being the son of Gozaburo Kaiba..."

"He didn't start out life as a Kaiba...and that..." Kisara counted to 20 and back before continuing. "That...person...was a monster...he hurt Seto so badly," she said as she covered Sy with a warm blanket.

He was shocked at this. "No way...I had no idea. So, do you know what he was before a Kaiba?"

"His last name was Delaney," Kisara answered.

Bobby sighed. "Man, and here I thought he'd always been a Kaiba. And one of the luckiest guys in the world."

"Well...he ended up being lucky in a few respects...He had a little brother that adored him no matter what and friends that didn't give up on him even when he was being a jerk."

He couldn't help but smile at this. "Like Yugi and the others? I know Teá's sometimes called the Queen of Friendship."

"Yeah. Teá also is tough. She believes in the power of love and friendship and she's held her friends up when they've needed her."

Bobby sighed again, frowning. "If only Vi had been lucky like that. She's probably told you guys that it wasn't exactly easy for her to make friends. She really didn't have anyone to hold her up after what happened. But now...the friends she made at Duel Academy are good for her."

"I'm so glad to hear that, Bobby...sometimes it takes a long time for kids to find true friends. Tea and Yugi found each other when they were little...She was his only friend until they were in high school..."

"It's because he was different, right? That always seems to be the problem..."

"Yeah...we all were..." He nodded in understanding, and the two talked for a while longer as Syrus slept.

_Oh, the joys of dating. Poor Bobby. Anyway, Yubel is back, but the gang doesn't know it yet. Will they figure out what's going on in time? Stay tuned next time for "Suspicions." Until then, please read, review and stay tuned! Thank you!_


	12. Suspicion

Chapter XII: Suspicions

_Hello again, everyone and welcome back to "Nightmare Resurrection!" We are so glad you joined us again! Thank you, everyone, for your reading and your reviews, as always. We're honored that you still enjoy our tales! Anyway, on with the story!_

_Last time, Yubel made her reappearance in Jaden's life after double-crossing one Thelonius Viper. She discovered that Jaden was engaged and that Alexis was his fiancée. She wasn't too happy and figured a way to gather the patients' energy to regain her corporeal form. Meanwhile, Jaden and Jesse Anderson watched over Annie while Syrus rested, and Kisara had a chat with Bobby Haverbrook about women and dating. So what will happen next? Read on!_

_**Lawyer stuff: We don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise. Please don't sue us. We aren't worth it. Seriously, we aren't.**_

The group of kids and adults rested and enjoyed themselves for the next several hours. Yugi, Joey and Seto ended up staying at the hospital as moral support and the boys with fiancées (with the notable exception of Syrus) dueled the new boys. Thursday morning dawned and the group seemed well-rested. Everyone, that is, except for the four young female patients.

Rosa was once again the first to wake, having gotten the most rest. However, when she pushed herself up to stretch a bit, it felt like she hadn't gotten any rest at all. Rosa's arms felt weak, and she fell back against the pillows with a groan. 'This cannot be normal morning sleepiness,' she thought, eyes lidded.

"Mornin', darlin'," Tyson greeted. "You feelin' all right?"

She placed a shaky hand to her forehead, looking at her fiancé. "Not really..."

"What's wrong?" he asked, moving his hand to her forehead as well. "Darlin', are you feelin' weak?"

"Si," she groaned, hand dropping back to her side.

Violet woke next, though she wasn't as "bright-eyed and bushy-tailed" as she usually was. "Morning already...? It feels like I didn't get any sleep at all," she mumbled tiredly.

"Violet darling...are you that exhausted?" Bastion looked worried.

"Yeah...someone turn off the sun..." Violet answered, placing an arm over her eyes.

And at the third bed... "Hey, Lex," Jaden said gently.

Alexis was in much the same mood as Violet, placing the pillow over her head. "Jay...it's too early," she mumbled, even though it really wasn't.

"Babe...babe, it's 10:30. You've been asleep since 6 last night!" Jaden said, worried.

"You've got to be kidding...you sure it's not 10:30 PM??" Alexis asked through a yawn.

"I'm sure..." Jaden looked at the other guys. "Something's wrong here..."

"Sarge..." Tyson had reverted to rank. "You don't think..."

"Maybe it's just an effect of what's happened before," Bastion opined.

"Mom...could you check them?" Atticus asked, since his mother WAS a doctor.

"All right...let me take a look," Scout said gently. She checked the girls one by one and said, "You're each tired...but I can't figure a cause..."

"Well, something must have triggered this," stated Jim, frowning.

Atticus thought for a moment, then blinked. "What about those new wristbands?"

"Wristbands?" Adrian asked, thinking. "What could be wrong with them?"

"Yeah...why would they cause anythi—" Axel began, but trailed off when the door opened.

"Excuse me again. I just seem to keep interrupting, don't I?" It was Claudia, but this time she was holding a small machine rather than a large container.

"Claudia, the girls seem awfully tired this morning," Scout said.

"Yeah, they should be feeling a bit more perky," Jayda added.

Claudia/Yubel sighed. "Yes, a lot of the patients have been feeling the same way. I'm one of the nurses they assigned to check the new wristbands for anything that may be causing this," she explained, holding up the small machine.

"Oh, good," Scout said.

Jaden looked up at the new nurse. "Other people have been feeling that way, Claudia?" he asked. The transfer boys looked at her too, awaiting her answer.

Claudia frowned. "I'm afraid so. It's really causing us a lot of trouble at the moment," she replied. Claudia/Yubel went to Rosa's bedside and lifted her arm, running the scanner over the wristband. However, when her fingers touched the bracelet, all of the energy it had taken from Rosa made her spirit form stronger. 'This is working out perfectly,' she thought.

"Any idea what could be causing it, Claudia?" Jayda asked.

The possessed nurse shook her head, pulling the machine away. "No, I don't. The doctors don't seem to know, either. So far at least, all results from the new wristbands have turned out negative. No harmful elements whatsoever," Claudia/Yubel explained, moving on to Violet's bedside and repeating the process.

"Could I have one of those to look at?" Adrian asked, moving over to Alexis's bed. "Maybe I could do some quick research. I have a scanner..."

Claudia/Yubel expertly hid her frown, but knew that denying him the request might give her away. "Of course. Go right ahead," she replied. 'If only I could have gotten to her bedside first...I could have removed the crystal,' she thought angrily.

Unfortunately, Adrian had some trouble getting the bracelet off. "Urgh...this is hard to remove...Claudia, could you help me with it?" he asked.

The nurse/duel monster was barely able to hide her smirk as she moved to the bed. "Sure. I'm used to taking these off by now." She easily slipped the wristband off, while at the same time pulling off the small, clear crystal attached to it and absorbing the energy.

Adrian took it. "Thank you. I'll get this scanned, guys..."

Jaden looked up at Claudia from where he was sitting. "Claudia? Have you seen Annie Hanson this morning?"

Claudia/Yubel sighed. "Yes. She's just as weak, if not weaker, as these three. It hasn't affected her condition too badly, but the doctors are worried it might if it continues," she explained.

Bastion gripped Violet's hand when Claudia said it. Jaden and Tyson did the same with their fiancées, fearing their reactions. Jaden swallowed. "Where's Sy? Is he there with her?"

She thought for a moment. "You mean that boy with the blue hair and glasses?"

"Yeah...is he there with her?"

"Yes, he was. He seemed rather worried, but I tried to tell him the doctors were doing everything they could to find out what was causing this," she explained, heading back towards the door.

Jaden felt torn. 'I don't want to leave Lex, but Sy needs me...' Luckily, Jaden didn't have to choose.

"I'll go down and check on him," Zane offered. "Okay, Jay?"

Jaden nodded. "Thanks, Zane...bro..." The older boy nodded curtly and left the room.

"Well, I have plenty more patients to check. I'll tell you if anything changes, all right?" Claudia/Yubel stated, opening the door after Zane had left.

"Yeah...thank you, Claudia," Jayda said. Adrian, meanwhile, pulled a mini-scanner and his laptop from a bag he carried. "This'll just take a few minutes," he said.

The nurse promptly left, walking down the hall and finally allowing her smirk to show. 'Those fools...they have no idea about my plan. I can tell...just after today nearly half of my body will be formed from the energy,' Yubel thought, gaze becoming wicked.

"Anything, Adrian?" Bastion asked in the room a few minutes later.

"All I'm getting... is plastic...with trace amounts of...I'm not sure," the redhead answered thoughtfully, brow furrowing. "This might take some time..."

"Yeah, well, while you do that, I'm gonna sleep some more," Violet replied, yawning and closing her eyes. The other girls were one step ahead of her, already drifting off. Little did they know that the crystals—except for Alexis's—had started gathering energy once more.

Zane made his way up to Annie's room on the fourth floor to check on his brother. Zane moved as quietly as a cat to the door, not wanting to wake the two if they were asleep. Annie was, but Sy wasn't. Syrus was sitting in a chair beside her bed, holding her hand with a sad expression. He'd been wondering if his nightmare had been a sign of this, or something even worse yet to come.

"Sy? Syrus?" Zane called softly from the door. "May I come in?"

The smaller Truesdale brother jumped in surprise, glancing back over his shoulder at Zane. "Oh. Hi, Zane. You can come in..."

"I came up here to check on you...Jaden wanted to...he wants to be in two places at once...You okay?"

Syrus sighed, returning his gaze to Annie's sleeping form. "I...I just wish this wasn't happening. She was gonna be okay...and now..."

Zane sat down next to his brother and put his arm around him. "Sy...she may be okay...Listen...something's going on with Lexi, Violet and Rosa...is there anything you've noticed? Anything strange?"

Sy blinked in surprise. "R-Really?? I haven't noticed anything strange...only that this started when these new wristbands were put on. But the doctors and nurses say nothing's wrong with them...."

Zane got suspicious. "Okay...do you have Annie's old wristband? The one she got when she was admitted?"

Syrus blushed, a little embarrassed. "Well, actually, yeah...I kept it as a sort of...memento," he mumbled, pulling it out of his pocket.

Zane took a look at it and then took a look at the one on Annie's too-thin arm. "They're identical...except..." His fingers felt around it. "It's the same weight...Sy...we're going to trade wristbands. Don't say anything to the nurses. Got it?"

Sy blinked again in surprise, but felt his brother knew what he was doing. "Okay..."

Zane managed to get the wristband off and place the old one on Annie. "I'm taking this up to Adrian Gecko, okay? He couldn't find what was wrong with the bracelet he got from Lex...I promise you we'll figure out what's going on, okay?"

"All right. I just hope Annie'll be okay..."

"If we have anything to say about it, she will be...remember, not a word...especially to that nurse Claudia..."

"But why? She seemed really nice to me."

Zane looked at him. "Just please trust me. Act nice to the nurse, but if she asks about the bracelet, lie. Don't tell her they were switched."

Again, for some reason Syrus agreed with his brother, feeling it was the right thing to do. "Well, uh, okay, Zane...."

The older boy hugged his brother. "Sy, will you be okay up here?"

"Y-Yeah...thanks for coming up here, bro..."

"Sy...no problem...I'm downstairs...I'll be back soon...Hang in there, Annie..."

Syrus returned his full attention to her, taking her hand again as his brother left. "You'll be okay, Annie...you have to be..."

Zane got through the corridor and headed back down to the other room. "I got it," he said tightly.

"Got what?" Atticus asked in surprise.

The dark-haired pro duelist held up Annie's bracelet. "Adrian...analyze this," he said.

Adrian scanned it. "What the heck?" he muttered, gray eyes going wide with a combination of puzzlement and worry.

"Adrian?" Axel asked.

"What is it?" Jim asked curiously.

"It's some sort of crystal," Adrian said thoughtfully.

Atticus blinked. "I don't see anything. Is it invisible or something?"

"It's embedded in the band...Rosa, Violet...I need your bracelets, please?" the redheaded teen requested. Unfortunately, the two girls were sound asleep, so their fiancés had to remove them, which was a lot harder than it looked.

"Sam Hill," Tyson muttered, trying to remove the thing.

Bastion too was having problems. "Oh, bloody...Come off her, already..." Rosa let out an aggravated sigh, having been awakened by Tyson's efforts. She easily removed the bracelet and practically threw it at her fiancé before covering her face with the pillow. Violet, too, had been woken by Bastion's fiddling with the bracelet. Even she was able to remove it with one hand, pulling it off with her teeth and also throwing it at her fiancé before shoving the pillow over her face.

"Sorry, darlin', but it'll make you feel better," Tyson apologized.

"Yes, sorry, love," Bastion added.

"Lex, are you feeling better, babe?" Jaden asked.

"Well, I actually feel like I got some sleep," Alexis mumbled tiredly.

"Rest a little longer, then," Jaden said, letting her drift.

Adrian checked as the boys got the old bracelets on the girls' arms. "It's definitely the bracelets...and I've figured out what they do."

"And what would that be, mate?" Jim asked.

"They're draining people's energy for some reason," Adrian said, gray eyes narrowing.

"Viper had some things called bio-bands last year at West Academy. People got weak," Axel said, eyes widening.

"Those scanner-thingies the nurses are using must be too weak to notice those things," Atticus stated, frowning.

Jim placed a hand to his chin in thought, single eye narrowing as well. "Or...someone programmed them NOT to notice..."

"Adrian," Seto asked. "May I have your computer for a minute? I promise you I won't engage in industrial espionage..." Adrian nodded seriously.

"What's espionage?" Jaden asked.

"It means spy stuff, stupid!" Chazz growled, despite his mother and father being in the room.

"Charles Xavier Rhodes, apologize to your brother-in-law," Scout growled softly.

"Sorry, Mom...sorry, Jaden..."

"No big," Jaden grinned at Chazz.

Seto looked at the read-outs. "The scanners definitely were messed with. Whoever is doing this...is being very careful to get what they want..."

"But why would they want to steal energy from the patients??" Atticus asked, confused.

Adrian looked at Atticus as Seto handed the computer back. "That's the big mystery...I just hope we can figure it out before a lot of people are in trouble..."

"I'm guessing there are quite a few patients with those new bracelets. That's what's causing all those problems, but how can we convince the doctors they're causing it?" Jim wondered aloud.

Scout, Jayda, Darla and Hiro looked at each other. "You've convinced us," Jayda answered. "Jim, the evidence is in front of us...The problem is how to get rid of those things without whoever is doing this noticing."

"That's another thing. Who IS doing this??" Atticus added curiously.

"Who made those bracelets?" Scout asked.

"If I didn't know better...I'd say it was Professor Viper...but he isn't here," Axel said.

"But...who could've..." Jaden wondered.

Claudia/Yubel had been standing just outside the door, eavesdropping the entire time. 'No...they've figured it out. I have to do something before they remove all of the bracelets. But what could be distracting enough...? Of course!' she thought, smirking. Claudia was technically on her lunch break, so no one stopped her when she went up to the roof of the hospital. "Good. No one's up here," she growled. Claudia's eyes became dark, an evil grin appearing on her face as Yubel gathered some of the energy she'd absorbed. "I'll cut them off. They'll be so worried about that, they won't be able to worry about the bracelets," she stated, dark orbs of energy appearing in her hands before shooting off. They landed on each side of the hospital, glowing for a moment before firing off ropes to join together and make a circle around it. Yubel then raised her arms, and a shadowy dome formed over the hospital. Outside the dome, a few cars crashed into the force field, while pedestrians gawked at it in shock. Inside the dome and hospital, a once sunny day turned dark and foreboding. "Welcome, patients of Domino Children's Hospital, to the Shadow World..."

Inside the hospital, the light darkened. "What the heck?!" Jaden yelped.

"What's happening?!" Chazz growled.

"Bloody hell," Bastion breathed.

"Holy Mother," Kathy Hanson added, crossing herself.

"Sam Hill," the Hassleberrys added nervously.

Yugi's eyes widened along with Seto's and Joey's. "We...we can't be here," the King of Games groaned.

"This is..." Kisara realized in horror. "This is the...the Shadow Realm..."

Atticus flinched slightly, remembering his own painful time in this place years ago. "But how?" he asked no one in particular.

Jim frowned, Shirley letting out a low growl. "I'd say whoever made those bracelets did this...probably figured out that we were catching on to what they were doing," he stated.

Jesse's eyes widened. "Wait, if we're in this...'Shadow Realm', then what about the outside world?"

Meanwhile, outside the hospital, Tea Muto stood, eyes wide in horror, holding her four children. "YUGI! NOT AGAIN!"

Mai Wheeler gasped in horror. "Tea...what is that?"

"It's like Duelist Kingdom...They're trapped!"

"No..."

"Oh, no...what's going on here?" Ishizu Devlin gasped as she and her husband moved close with their two kids. "That's a Shadow bubble!"

"Yeah, and Yugi, Joey, Seto and Kisara are trapped in there!" Tea yelped.

"Joey," Mai moaned softly.

Serenity's eyes became frightened and worried as Tristan pulled her close to him and their own children. "Joey," she whispered.

Duke was sending his usual green-eyed glare at the shadow force field or whatever it was. "I'm sure they'll be okay. Those guys have handled the Shadow Realm before, remember?"

"Duke...this is bad," Ishizu groaned. "This doesn't feel the same as what we faced..."

Tristan, in a brief reclamation of his teen years, yelled, "I'm coming in, guys!" And he ran up to the field and bounced off it.

"DADDY!" TJ and Mylie Taylor yelped.

"I'm okay! But Ishizu, you're right...the last time something like this appeared...we were able to run right through it," he soothed his children and explained.

"I understand," she answered.

"No," Tea moaned. "What if they're having to duel?!"

Serenity went to her husband and helped him up, looking once more into the shadowy depths of the force field. "Tristan, be careful. I don't want to have you at risk, too," she said, frowning.

Duke's eyes narrowed. "If they have to duel, then they should be fine. Those three are the best duelists in the world. It's not them we should worry about..."

"Yeah," Tea groaned.

"Those kids," Mai added. "Who could've done this?"

"Mom?" Angela looked up at her mother in fear.

"Your father will make it through this...somehow...He always does," Mai assured her eldest daughter, hoping like heck it was true.

_And so Yubel has just endangered a bunch of innocent lives. She doesn't have enough strength to move the gang to the shadow world, but she did have enough strength to isolate them in a shadow pocket. So what will happen now? Next time, please join us for "Yubel Revealed!" So until next time, please read, review and stay tuned! Thank you!_


	13. Yubel Revealed!

Chapter XIII: Yubel Revealed!

_Hi, everybody, and welcome back! Thank you for all your reviews, everyone! The moment has come…Yubel is about to be revealed! Will the gang survive? Read on!_

_**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah blah, don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Blah blah blah blah, own OCs and story, plus this universe. Further, we don't own Sailor Moon. One of us just thinks she could be a butt-kicking duel monster. Thank you.**_

___Warning: This may get intense and you might need Kleenex. Further, the confrontation with Yubel will be a bit unusual…at least when compared to canon GX. We hope you don't mind. Thank you._

Back inside the shadowy dome, the hospital staff was panicking. The power had gone offline because of the force field, and they were trying to get the generator started before lives were lost. Claudia/Yubel was one of the nurses assigned to find the patients in need of the emergency electricity for their life support machines. She put on a worried expression as she entered the room of teens and adults. "Are you all okay? Everything's gone haywire and we've lost power!"

"Yeah...we're okay in here," Kisara said. "This is bad...I'm to go down and help. Seto...you might be able to help...Move!"

"Got it, babe!" The two Kaibas ran to the generator. Dean and Lily Hassleberry, too, ran to offer assistance, as they each knew something about generators.

"I've got to check my patients," Scout and Jayda said at the same time. Darla and Hiro stood as well, knowing what they had to do.

Once those who were leaving had left, Claudia/Yubel noticed the teens' expressions and acted innocent with her question. "Do any of you know what that...thing is??" she asked, eyes fearful. Joey glanced at Yugi and the others, unsure if they should tell her.

"Claudia...do you know anything about the history of dueling?" Yugi asked carefully.

She pretended to think for a moment. "Well...I do remember hearing that it started in ancient Egypt. But they used stone tablets instead of cards."

Yugi and Max Pegasus both sensed deception. But Yugi explained, "The modern card game brought back the shadows..."

"Shadows...? Like the ones out there??" Claudia/Yubel asked in a (she thought) convincingly frightened voice.

"Yes," Yugi said. "This hasn't happened in quite some time..." Jaden might've told what happened to him, but he saw the look in Yugi's eyes and remained silent.

Claudia/Yubel sighed convincingly. "Well, it wouldn't be so dangerous if it hadn't cut us off from the power lines. Not to mention it's likely that we can't take in any new patients from the city...if you'll excuse me, I should go back to checking the other patients." She quickly turned and left the room, joining the rush of medical staff in the hallway. 'Just a little longer...that's all I need,' she thought.

Once the group was sure Claudia was gone (Axel stood at the door), Yugi looked at Pegasus. "She's lying...she knows something," the King of Games said. The Industrial Illusions CEO nodded in agreement.

"Huh? What are you talking about??" Atticus asked, confused. She'd seemed nice enough to him.

"Atticus boy...she's putting on an act," Pegasus explained. "She knows far more than she's saying..."

"Well, how are we supposed to find out if she really does know more? If she's lyin', then she obviously doesn't want to tell us whatever it is that she knows," Jesse stated, frowning.

"She'll trip up, Jesse," Jaden answered, holding Alexis's hand in the darkness. Abruptly the power came back on, but at half-light.

"We're on hospital reserves," Bastion said. "If we were in intensive care, there'd be more power. They can't afford to let the power drop in critical areas..."

Zane looked up. "I need to get to Syrus."

"Take the stairs...the elevator'll be shut down," Jaden said quickly.

"I know, Jaden...my mom works here too," Zane said with more of a bite in his voice than he meant to have.

"Zane...calm down," Will said. "Just get to your brother..."

"Got it, Dad...Sorry, Jay..."

"No big..."

A floor up in the ICU, Syrus Truesdale was even more fearful and worried than before. He held Annie's hand tightly, glancing from the machines connected to her to the dark world outside the window. "Annie...I don't know what's going on, but just stay calm," he soothed as he knew she would wake up and be scared.

Annie awoke in the darkness. "Sy...what's going on? It's so dark..."

"I-I don't know, Annie. It got darker outside, and then the power went off. I think I heard the nurses running around in the hallway say something about a force field and a generator..."

"We..." And then the power came back on. "We're on emergency power," she murmured, gripping his hand.

And then a few minutes later they heard footsteps. "Sy? Annie? You two all right?" Zane asked, coming in.

Syrus spun around in surprise to face his brother. "Z-Zane! We're okay, just wondering what's going on. Do you know??"

Zane looked at Annie. "Zane, tell us both...Please don't keep me in the dark," the dark-haired girl asked.

Zane nodded. "We're in the Shadow Realm, we think...and someone put us here."

Sy's eyes widened in shock, and he glanced at Annie. "W-What!? But how?? That's impossible..."

"It's not..." Zane groaned. "We have a theory as to why...and whoever it is is going to make their move. Sy, be ready..."

Syrus's grip on Annie's hand tightened a little at those words. "It's just like my nightmare," he muttered, frowning.

"Sy...you have Usagi," Annie soothed him, sensing his fear. "You can save us all..."

He pulled out his deck, lifting the cards Annie had given him out from the rest. "But...what if I...what if I can't, Annie?"

"You can, Syrus...Usagi is your friend. She told me she liked you the night we first met...She'll help you..."

Syrus sighed, looking at Annie. "Well...all right, I'll try if it comes to that, Annie..."

Annie looked calmly at him. "We're in the Shadow Realm again...you have to..."

He put the cards away, taking her hand again. "I...I know, Annie..."

"Sy...please be brave," Annie said softly.

"I-I'm trying, Annie. Really, I am..."

"I know," she answered, sounding tired. "Zane...are the other girls all right?"

"Yeah...they're getting stronger since we got the bracelets off of all of you. I think...that nurse may be responsible...and I don't know why..."

Syrus turned to his brother. "But even if she somehow was responsible for the bracelets, she couldn't have done this..."

Zane looked at Sy. "Not unless she has some abilities we don't know about..."

"But she looked like a normal person..."

"Remember learning about Battle City?" the older boy asked.

Annie shivered. "Marik Ishtar's dark side...He looked normal...until his dark side took over..."

Syrus' eyes widened. "You think that nurse has...a dark side??"

"We all have our dark sides...Some are just more pronounced than others," Annie said tiredly.

"Oh...right. You should get some rest, Annie," he replied, noticing her tired tone.

"Sy...go with Zane," she suddenly said, meeting his eyes with a sudden intensity.

Syrus blinked in surprise. "W-What? But why??"

"You need to be with him and Jaden...they need you to fight..."

"Annie," Zane said.

"I'll be fine...you need each other," she assured them both.

"Annie, I...I don't want to leave you alone," Sy stated, remembering his nightmare.

"Sy...I'm not alone," she said, taking his hand that wore the engagement ring she'd given him with the hand that wore the ring he'd given her. "I'm never alone..."

"Well...only if you're really sure..."

Annie nodded tiredly. "Please, honey...fight with your brothers..."

"A-All right then, Annie. Just...be careful while I'm gone, okay?" Syrus replied, leaning over the bed to kiss her.

"I will be..." She kissed him back as fiercely as she could. "And you be careful too...I love you..."

"I love you, too. And I will be..." He stood, giving her one last loving look before letting go of her hand and going to his brother by the door.

Annie lay back in her pillows and prayed. "Lord, protect him...and help him be at peace...whatever happens to me..."

Zane, meanwhile, led his brother from the room, walking him through the dim stairwell and down to the third-floor room. "She'll be okay...Sy...she's right. Usagi has your back..."

Syrus sighed. "I know, Zane. I'm just worried about her..."

"I know, little bro...Just remember, she's not the only one in trouble now...and everybody's best chance is us getting out of here as soon as we can. Mom's got a lot of premature babies in the neo-natal ward..."

"And the generator...it can't last very long, can it? But it's needed for the people on life support..."

"Yeah...the emergency power will last a day at most. After that..." Zane trailed off.

Finally, they made it back to the hospital room, where the others had been talking on their new discoveries. "Zane, Sy, how's Annie doing?" Atticus asked when they walked in.

"She's okay for the moment," Zane answered. "The hospital has maybe 24 hours of emergency power left. Any more insights, guys?"

"Well, we know that nurse is definitely hiding something. But we aren't sure what, or if she's even really responsible for any of this," Atticus explained.

"Annie had a theory...and I agree with it...Yugi, Joey, you remember your own encounters with people possessed by the shadows, right?"

Joey shivered. "Yeah, like Marik. Bakura used to be, too."

"Yeah...Marik...Bakura...Zane, are you thinking..?" Yugi asked.

"Annie said everybody has their dark side...some are more obvious than others. She thinks the nurse may be possessed."

Atticus' eyes widened. "No way...but, if she is, how are we supposed to find out? It's not like we can just ask."

Yugi thought quickly. "Knowing our history...she'll reveal herself...shortly."

Jaden looked at Yugi. "Seriously?"

"Seriously..."

"Aw, geez," Chazz groaned.

Jim had been thinking, and now something hit him. "Do you blokes think that the spirit was collecting energy so that it could have its own body??"

Tyson looked at him. "Soldier...why would it do that?"

"Maybe it's ticked off...at...someone..." Jaden trailed off and his eyes went wide in shock.

"Jaden?" Zane asked, not liking the look in the Slifer's eyes.

"Jay, something wrong?" Atticus also asked, worried by his friend's expression.

"Oh, no...it can't be," the boy moaned softly. "Alexis...this is my fault..."

Alexis had stirred at her fiancé's moan, opening her eyes halfway when he spoke. "What are you talking about...Jay?" she asked tiredly.

"Alexis...Yubel's back!" His face was white with fear. "She's back..."

Her eyes widened a little. "Yubel? You mean that duel spirit you told us about??"

"Yeah...I...shouldn't have..." Jaden was shaking. Chancellor Shepherd stood abruptly along with Hisoka.

Hisoka went to his son, placing a strong hand on his shoulder. "Now, Jaden, calm down. You can't be sure that she's back..."

"Dad...she's hurting people again...just like she did before...that's why people didn't play with me..." Jaden moaned. "Remember?"

Hisoka sighed, indeed remembering. He had hoped that they would never have to see that demented card again. "Yes, Jaden, I remember. But even if it is her, none of this is your fault."

"Jaden, your father is right...it's not your fault...you didn't make her this way," Shepherd tried to sooth him.

"But...maybe she's mad at me for sending her into space...But I didn't want her to hurt anybody..." Jaden was just plain scared.

Alexis suddenly reached out, taking his hand. "Jay...no one blames you for any of this. You did the right thing sending her away. All we can do now is confront her and try to stop her..."

Bastion, too, looked at Jaden, fire in his eyes. "Jaden, you did not make her this way! Did you tell Yubel to take this hospital here? No, you didn't! Did you tell her to formulate an evil plan to put a great deal of innocent people in danger? No...So pull yourself together, man! And we'll help."

Katai Misawa looked at her son with love and admiration. "That's my boy."

Jaden met his friend's eyes, surprised at Bastion. "Wow, Bastion...are you related to Winston Zeddemore?"

Despite the seriousness of the situation, everyone laughed. "I think you mean Winston Churchill, Sarge," Tyson said.

"Yeah...leave it to you, slacker, to mix up a British Prime Minister with one of the Ghostbusters," Chazz added.

"Yeah...Churchill was a white guy. Zeddemore was a black guy," Axel finished.

Violet, who had woken up the second she heard Bastion's tone change, was grinning. "You are so cute when you're giving a pep talk!" she cheered. He was still holding her hand, so Violet yanked him down into a swift kiss.

Bastion blushed, despite the situation. "Thank you, darling...We'll handle this...This Yubel had better pray for mercy..."

"Dude, you're scaring me, and I think I'm supposed to be the scary one," Zane commented.

"Am I?" Bastion countered.

Violet sighed, sweat-dropping. She'd seen him this way before, with Mike and then Taniya. It seemed he changed this way whenever a threat to Violet appeared. "Bastion-baby...no need to go all scary-protective-fiancé in front of everyone," she stated.

Bastion sighed. "I'm sorry, love...I just couldn't bear it if...but hopefully this time...such force will not be required."

"It won't be," a kind voice said as Usagi appeared next to Syrus. And since this was the Shadow Realm, everyone could see the sailor-suited duel monster.

Syrus blinked in surprise. "Oh, Usagi, it's you. You've been listening?" he asked curiously.

She nodded. "I can help..."

Bastion looked at Usagi in amazement. "Incredible..."

Pegasus looked as well. "Usagi...you are beautiful, my dear."

"Well, thank you, Mr. Pegasus..." "I think she can help, Syrus," Pegasus added to the small bluenette young man.

Syrus looked from Pegasus to Usagi. "But...how?" he asked.

"You'll know...just be ready with the spell card that Annie gave you," Usagi said calmly.

"We have to confront Yubel," Jaden said.

"Then you aren't going alone," Yugi replied, taking his deck from its carrier. "I got this back just in time."

"I've got your back, too," Seto added, coming in. "We just heard you..."

"And don't forget about me!" added Joey, grinning. The others stated similar notes of joining them, except for the girls who obviously couldn't in their condition.

"We've all got your back, Jay," stated Jesse, smiling.

Shirley the crocodile waved a paw. "We're in, Sarge...rank's okay now..." Tyson said.

"Well, I haven't dueled in a while, but I can help too," Chancellor Shepherd added.

"I'm coming too," Crowler added. "She'll have to get through Ancient Gear Golem!"

"AND US!" the Ojamas yelled, appearing.

"SHUT UP!" Chazz growled, exasperated at his three duel spirits.

"She? Who's she??" asked a new and yet familiar voice, strangely modulated and distorted. Jaden raced out into the hallway to see Claudia several yards away from them. Eyes that were once a soft, chocolate brown were now a golden yellow as Claudia/Yubel looked at them all from where she stood. Syrus yelped in surprise as she moved down the hallway, overhead lights blowing out as she moved close to them. She smirked, having just finished collecting the energy from the remaining patients. As it turned out, fear from the patients and staff at what was happening had doubled the energy intake of the crystals. Yubel had enough energy now...

"We know who you are...Yubel!" Jaden growled, wanting to make her back down. "So go ahead and just show yourself!"

"My, how perceptive of you all. I don't need this vessel anymore, anyway," she replied sweetly. A glowing outline appeared around Claudia, and her eyes returned to their normal color as Yubel left her soul. The second Yubel appeared as her true form, Claudia fainted. "Jaden...so nice of you to remember me..."

Zane moved and caught the nurse fast. "Yeah, I remember you. You hurt people...And you made sure I didn't have any friends. How could you hurt them?" Jaden asked with a combination of pain and anger in his voice.

Yubel frowned. "They would always make you sad and disappointed when they defeated you in a duel. I didn't like seeing you that way, and got rid of the problem."

"That wasn't a reason to hurt them!" Jaden said. "I would've figured a way to win eventually! Yubel, you just don't hurt people because someone loses a duel!"

She sighed and smiled. "I wasn't finished, Jaden. You always were so impatient. There's another reason I did it. I wanted to be the only one you called 'friend'. No one else deserved you..."

"So you wanted me to be all alone? That's not friendship..."

"Oh, but you wouldn't be alone, Jaden. I was always going to be with you...until you sent me away. Do you know how lonely it is in space? No one to talk to, no one to love..."

"You left me no choice, Yubel! I couldn't let you hurt anybody else! And I thought maybe being in space would help you..."

"Oh, but it did, Jaden. It showed me just how much I truly wanted to be with you. I waited so long for the day when I would return. But...apparently, I came too late," she hissed, glancing at the open door of the hospital room to Alexis.

It hit Jaden abruptly. "You were...uh...interested in me?!" he asked, jaw dropping. He'd always been friends with the monsters in his deck but this… Well, this was just plain awkward.

"Yes, Jaden...I've loved you for a long time...and I wanted to be with you forever...I've been waiting for eons...you were once a prince. And I promised to wait for you," she explained.

Jaden's emotions were roiling. "Yubel...I'm not the same guy...I'm Jaden...not some royal dead guy!" he yelped.

Yubel growled, eyes flashing. "You don't mean that! I know you love me, Jaden!! These others are simply getting in the way, just like they always have! So maybe I'll get rid of them..." She started to glow with dark energy, obviously aiming to do to everyone in the hospital room what she had done to Jaden's old friends years ago.

"Yubel...you wouldn't...they haven't done anything to you or me," Jaden moaned in horror.

An evil grin appeared on her lips. "Yes, Jaden, I would. Then, we'll be able to be together without anyone interfering," she replied, gathering the energy into her hands.

Jaden thought fast and flipped through his Neo-spacian deck. Sure enough, the cards he had a feeling were now in his deck were there. Meanwhile, the other boys and men had drawn and summoned their favorite monsters. "Water Dragon! GO!" Bastion shouted.

"DARK MAGICIAN!" Yugi added.

"BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!" Seto called out.

"XYZ DRAGON CANNON!" Chazz yelled, ready to protect his sister.

"Black Tyranno! Front and center!" Tyson added.

"VOLCANIC DOOMFIRE!" Axel shouted, summoning his own dragon-like creature.

"Cloudian: Eye of the Typhoon!" Adrian added, gray eyes set.

"CYBER OGRE!" Shepherd called out, summoning his monster.

"CYBER END DRAGON!" Zane yelled, summoning his three-headed monster.

"Ancient Gear Golem!" Crowler added.

"Dark Rabbit!" Pegasus called out.

"Red Eyes Black Dragon!!" Joey shouted.

"RED EYES DARKNESS DRAGON!" Atticus added, getting a certain look from Joey.

"SAPPHIRE PEGASUS!" Jesse called out.

"FLINT CRAGGER!" Jim yelled.

Syrus was looking through his deck for Vehicroid Stealth Union when he saw Usagi and the spell card Annie had given him. 'Usagi,' he thought, eyes wide. Meanwhile, Yubel released the ball of dark energy, which flew randomly toward the room.

"Yubel...don't...or you're finished," Jaden growled, holding up some cards. They were Yubel in her different forms.

Instantly, the energy disappeared, and Yubel's eyes went wide. "You wouldn't," Yubel muttered, shocked by his words. She hadn't feared for herself or the situation when the men had summoned their most powerful monsters, but now, with Jaden holding her three forms, she was scared.

Syrus held the two cards Annie had given him, thinking hard. 'Oh...what am I supposed to do?!' he wondered.

"I won't let you hurt Lex or anybody else ever again...if that means I have to destroy you!" Jaden shouted, eyes tearing. She'd been one of his favorite monsters, but now she had crossed a line. Everyone watched in horror as the Slifer young man was ready to rip up the cards of his favorite monster to protect the people he loved.

"Syrus," Annie said softly from her hospital room, hoping Sy would somehow hear her.

Yubel saw the tears in Jaden's eyes, and realized he did care. 'But then how can he threaten to destroy me?!' she wondered, heart-broken.

Syrus, meanwhile, somehow heard Annie say his name. "A-Annie?" he whispered. No one noticed this exchange, since they were too busy watching Jaden and Yubel.

"Syrus...call Usagi with Jaden and use Galaxia's Salvation," Annie said pleadingly. "You can end it."

He looked at the two cards in his hand, and hesitated. 'But...what if I can't-but Annie believes in me, doesn't she? And if she trusts in me, then...then I'll do it!' Syrus thought, determination filling his eyes. "Jaden, wait, don't do that," he stated, stepping forward.

"What? Syrus?" Jaden yelped, still holding the cards.

'Please work...please work,' he repeated over and over in his head. Syrus faced Yubel, and first held up Usagi's monster card. "Help me, Jay!"

And together, the two best friends held up the monster card. "We summon Usagi!"

Usagi appeared and moved forward. "Syrus, Jaden...use that magic card...I can help you, Yubel..."

Yubel growled, backing away slightly. "Stay away! I don't need your help with anything!!" she growled.

Syrus and Jaden held up the second card Annie had given Sy, the spell card. "Now we activate the spell card, Galaxia's Salvation!"

And Usagi turned into what appeared to be an angel, clad in a white dress. She had pure white feathery wings and the flower-shaped Silver Crystal in front of her. "I can make you better, Yubel...we can be friends, if you trust me...and I know there is still love and hope in your heart! Let it control you! Believe in it, Yubel!" She moved toward Yubel, her hand outstretched. The corridor seemed to extend and the men watched as Usagi moved, going into flight, the crystal on her chest glowing like a star.

Yubel's eyes narrowed. She had never needed anyone's help before, so why would she need it now?! "Get away!" she shouted, shooting waves of dark energy at the fairy monster.

Usagi cried out in pain, but kept on going. "Yubel, please let me help you! I believe that there's still good and hope in you! Please let it out!"

Yubel was stunned. No one had ever offered to help her before, actually. She glanced at Jaden, remembering his words like a stab to the heart. She didn't want to be destroyed; she just wanted to be with him! Yubel lifted her hand, but hesitated, the dark majority of her heart sending waves of doubt to her. But something deep down, maybe her remaining light and good, told her that this was the only way. That the other way only led to destruction, and then Yubel would never be with Jaden. She grimaced, glancing away once before finally reaching out to take the offered hand. 'I have no other choice,' she thought.

Usagi smiled, flying the last length and gripping Yubel's hand tightly. There was a warm sweet light that touched Yubel, obliterating the shadows and evil light around her. Yubel yelped in shock as it happened, but then rocked on her feet. She felt better, better than she had in quite some time. "Usagi? What happened?" the duel monster with the bat-like wings asked, stunned.

"There...the chaos has been sent to where it needs to be," Usagi said sweetly. "Jaden...she won't hurt us anymore..."

"Thank you, Usagi," Yubel managed to say.

"Yubel?" Jaden asked, moving up to his old friend, hoping she had changed.

"You did it, Sy," Annie whispered, sensing the change in her room. And then she felt a sharp pain through her chest.

Yubel let go of Usagi's hand, eyes slightly wide as she turned to Jaden. "Jaden? Is that...really you?? You have grown since...that time years ago." It seemed Yubel had barely any recollection of what she'd just done, as the shadow force field began to dissipate now that the darkness that had created it was gone.

"Hi, Yubel," Jaden said, tears coming. "I missed you..."

"It's gone...we're free!" Yugi shouted, seeing the sun returning, shining through the windows. And the lights came on in the corridors.

"Power's back!" Bastion said joyfully.

"It's okay now!" Chazz added, an actual grin splitting his features.

The others might've said something, but then as most of the duel spirits disappeared, an alert came over the PA system. "CODE BLUE....CODE BLUE...CODE BLUE, CARDIAC WARD..."

_We'll admit it's a bit unusual to how Yubel was saved this time. We hope you didn't mind a far more peaceful change. Who has the Code Blue been called for? Stay tuned next time for "Makenai!" So until next time, please read, review and stay tuned. Thank you very much!_


	14. Makenai!

Chapter XIV: Makenai

_Hello, loyal readers of this version of the Yugi-verse. First, to those of you who are about to watch the Super Bowl, we hope you enjoy the game. Thank you to our thirteen reviewers last chapter, and we know if Annie was a real person, she would greatly appreciate your love and concern for her. For those of you who don't know, in US hospitals, a Code Blue refers to a patient who is in imminent danger of death. So who was the Code Blue for? Read on!_

_**Disclaimer: Please see the previous chapters. We're not writing this out for the umpteenth time. Thanks to the Mama Lisa website for the translation for the French lullaby that Darla sings to Sy in this chapter. Thank you.**_

___Author's note: We are including the translation of the lullaby here. "__Lullaby, child, lullaby. The child will quickly go to sleep. Lullaby, child, lullaby. The child will soon be asleep. A white hen is there in the barn. It will lay an egg for the child who's going to sleep. Lullaby, child, lullaby. The child will quickly go to sleep. Lullaby, child, lullaby. The child will soon be asleep. Everybody's good in the neighborhood. It's time to go to sleep. Very soon you'll be asleep." Again, thanks to the Mama Lisa website for the translation. Also, the title for this chapter is from the opening song for "Sailor Moon: Stars," the season that was never dubbed in English. "Makenai" means "don't give up."_

"CODE BLUE....CODE BLUE...CODE BLUE, CARDIAC WARD..." The automated voice droned the message over again. Yubel had been stopped, Domino Children's was back in the right dimension, and everything was supposed to be okay. However, one cardiac patient had apparently been overtaxed in the last few minutes and was in danger of slipping away from this world.

Syrus's eyes snapped open wide. 'Cardiac...isn't that where Annie is?! ANNIE!!!' he thought. Before anyone could stop him and without a second's hesitation, Syrus ran out of the room and down the hallway. He didn't bother with the elevator and started up the stairs.

The other teen boys followed, their own hearts racing. "Cardiac...Annie," Bastion breathed, terrified it was his surrogate sister. Jaden ran and caught up to Sy as they ran to the ward.

And then..."Rev up the paddles! We're losing her!" The doctors were working over Annie's still form and they could all hear the monitors flat-lining in a steady high-pitched drone.

"No," Chazz moaned.

"She's in cardiac arrest! Move it, people!" Dr. Benson shouted.

Syrus stopped dead, eyes wide as he panted from the run upstairs. 'A-Annie...no...It's just like my nightmare...Annie,' he thought. The doctors and nurses worked desperately and finally got Annie breathing again, but they had to put her on a respirator because she wasn't breathing strongly enough. Sy was in such shock that he fell to his knees, heart racing. He felt shadows edge his vision, like the one in his nightmare. Then, he fainted, the last thing he heard being Jaden calling his name.

"Sy? SY!" Jaden yelled, getting to his best friend fast as did Zane. "He's fainted..."

A nurse came out of the room. "What happened here?"

"He fainted…he's Annie's fiancé," Jaden said quickly.

"Oh, dear...hold on..." The nurse called for assistance and it was a few minutes before Sy came around.

"Sy, come on...wake up," Jaden pleaded.

"Come on, then...wake up," Bastion added worriedly. Tyson chose to remain silent, praying in his head.

Syrus groaned, opening his eyes a little. "J-Jaden...?" he mumbled.

Jaden sat back, relieved. "Oh, man, Sy, you scared us..."

"Hey, soldier," Tyson added softly.

"Wha...what happened??"

"You passed out," Bastion explained. "Do you remember where we are?"

"Uh, the hospital...weren't we in the hospital room?" he asked, finally sitting up. Part of him had blocked out what had just happened, as the shock had been so great.

They all looked at each other. Zane was glad his brother had his head in his lap, because he had to ask, "Do you remember what happened with the hospital's power?"

Syrus thought for a moment. "It went out...right? But then a generator brought some of it back..."

"Yeah...do you remember what happened after that?"

"Yubel...Usagi...something about Code Blue..."

The doctor who'd been working on Annie came out of the room with another nurse. "Syrus?" It was Doctor Benson.

Syrus blinked in surprise. "D-Dr. Benson??"

"Sy...You passed out...did you hear the Code Blue?" the doctor asked gently.

"Yeah...but after that it's kind of foggy..."

"Let's bring you into Annie's room...I just called her family from the third floor...this isn't good, son..." Sy's friends and brother moved close to him in case he passed out again.

"Sy...it's going to be okay," Jaden whispered, staying right next to him.

Syrus frowned worriedly as he followed the doctor into Annie's room. 'What could he mean...?' he wondered.

Annie was lying in the bed and this time, a new machine was in the room. It was... "She's not breathing on her own," Bastion said before he could stop himself.

"Private Annie," Tyson breathed. Zane and Jaden tightened their grip on Sy. They got Sy in a chair fast.

It was a good thing they did, because he wasn't sure his legs could have held him up anymore at the sight and Bastion's explanatory words. "But...but...why??" was all Syrus could barely choke out.

The doctor swallowed. "Syrus, let's get her parents up here...I need to tell them too." His eyes were very sad. Chazz abruptly left the room, clenching his fists, knowing somehow that something horrible had just happened.

It seemed like an hour, but was only 5 minutes before Alex, Kathy and Bobby Hanson got up to the room. "What's happened?" Kathy asked, her eyes fearful.

Syrus looked up at them wearily, before returning his gaze to Annie. 'That's what I want to know,' he thought. His voice had momentarily failed him.

Dr. Benson looked at the Hansons. "Is it all right if these boys hear, too?" Kathy couldn't say anything now, so the doctor looked at Alex.

The worried father nodded. "Of course. They are her friends. I think they should know..."

"Okay...I just had to be sure...Annie is in a coma...it looks as though she had another heart attack and went into cardiac arrest. That means her oxygen supply was disrupted and that put her into a coma. She may or may not come out of this..."

Kathy began crying into her husband's arms and Bobby asked the doctor, his brown eyes wide with pain, "She...might..."

Leonard Benson nodded sadly. "She's very weak..."

Alex held his wife close, though tears were filling his own eyes. Syrus, meanwhile, was shaking as his hands clutched his knees. He gritted his teeth as the tears poured out, sky blue bangs covering his eyes. 'Why...WHY?! Why does this have to happen??' he wondered, emotions running rampant.

"Sy?" Jaden probed. "Are...you...of course you're not okay..." In another rush of emotion, Sy ran to his surrogate and blood brother. He needed some kind of comfort, and they were the closest he could get besides his parents.

"Sy...shh...I'm going to get Mom and Dad," Zane murmured.

"Your dad's on his way," Bobby managed, his hazel-brown eyes tearing. "Your...your mom's finishing up in neo-natal...everybody's okay there..."

"How...how are we going to tell the girls?" Bastion wondered.

"Sy...it's..." Zane wanted to tell his brother everything would be all right, but the words died in his throat.

"Syrus...talk, will you?" Tyson asked.

"W-Why," he mumbled, face buried in Zane's shirt. It was all he could manage in his current state of emotional turmoil.

The four young men enveloped Sy in a tight hug for a long moment, not wanting to leave him. "We...have to tell the girls," Jaden managed.

"I'll stay here with Sy," Zane said. "Jaden...we'll be okay."

"Sy...I'll be back in just a little bit, okay?" Jaden said, not wanting to leave. But he knew he had to. Syrus managed a slight nod, still holding onto Zane for support. He wasn't crying as badly as he had been, but was still an emotional wreck.

Jaden, Tyson and Bastion headed down the stairs. Chazz was waiting for them at the door. "I waited down here...It isn't good, is it?" Jaden shook his head. The four walked out of the stairwell and down to the room.

"So...what happened? Is everything all right??" Violet asked. By this time all three girls were awake, and worried.

The boys took their positions, holding the hands of the women they loved. "Lex..."

"Spanish Rose..."

"Violet, darling," Bastion began, "Annie...is...in a coma..." He barely managed to keep his voice steady.

Rosa gasped, eyes wide with shock as she placed her free hand over her mouth in horror. "Oh no...Senorita Annie...poor Senor Syrus," she whispered, heart aching for the couple.

Alexis reacted in much the same way as Rosa, placing her other hand on Jaden's. "Annie," she muttered, tears coming to her eyes. However, Violet seemed to be in a state of shock, not even blinking after hearing the news.

"She's hanging on...but...the doctor doesn't know if...Annie's going to make it," Jaden said to Alexis. "Sy's falling apart..."

"She's gotta make it," Tyson said, his eyes burning with pain.

"Violet...darling..?" Bastion asked, trying to get her to talk. "Please, love... talk to me..."

Suddenly, Violet's eyes teared up, and she moved as close to Bastion as she could in her current position. "No...s-she can't die....she can't..."

Bastion held her hand tightly. "She's fighting..." Violet had gotten a little stronger, so the young man pulled his fiancée into a hug. "Don't you give up, either."

"I w-won't, but....Bastion-baby, she was the f-first friend I made at Duel A-Academy. She's my b-best friend," she choked out, holding onto him.

"I know...darling, I know...and..." Bastion couldn't hold back his own tears anymore.

Jaden swallowed hard. "This shouldn't be happening..."

Yubel suddenly appeared beside Jaden, frowning guiltily. "Jaden...this is all my fault. If I hadn't done what I had, maybe this wouldn't have happened..." For the first time in a very long time, the winged duel spirit was having a serious pang of conscience. For she had realized that her actions not only were causing people pain, but that she also was responsible for nearly taking an innocent life. She was sorry, not because Jaden had told her to be, but because she now actually cared. This girl had done absolutely nothing to her, and had been part of saving her and now that girl might die because of Yubel's selfishness and anger.

Jaden looked at Yubel. "Yubel...I don't know anymore...I just wish...Annie's either going to make it..."

"Or she's gonna go meet the Great General," Tyson concluded sadly. The teachers had remained in the room, but after the shadow force field had dissipated and they'd heard what happened to Annie, Joey, Yugi, Seto and Kisara had exited the hospital to the crowd waiting outside. Tea knew when Yugi walked out.

Mai could see it in Joey's eyes, but she asked anyway. "Joey? Hon? What happened?"

Joey sighed and pulled his wife into a hug, needing her strength and comfort. "You guys remember Annie, right?" he asked.

The adults who had been outside, waiting fearfully, nodded. "Yeah...oh, man, Joey," Tristan said, instinctively pulling his wife to him as TJ and Mylie moved to their father and mother. "You aren't saying..."

"I'm afraid so. Guys, she had another heart attack...and now she's in a coma. They're not sure if she'll make it," he explained sadly.

Serenity's eyes widened in surprise, heart aching for the teens. "Oh, no..."

Tea moaned softly. "No..."

Between the time that the shadow bubble had formed and the time it had dissipated, Mokuba and Rebecca had brought the Kaiba clan. "Mom...you can do something, can't you?" Jamie asked his mother. Kisara pulled her youngest son into a hug, wordlessly.

Mokuba groaned. "This is really bad..."

Rebecca nodded in agreement. "Those poor kids. I hope things turn out okay for them..."

"We can't do anything this time," Yugi sighed sadly.

Ishizu sighed too. "This is one of those times...I wish I had the Millennium Necklace back."

Yugi looked at her. "Yeah...when you passed it on to me and Joey was in trouble...I knew he was going to be okay...these kids don't have that..."

"All they can do is hope and pray for the best. I just hope it'll be enough," Serenity stated sadly.

"I'm going back in there," Kisara said.

"Mom...can I do anything?" Noah asked.

Kisara met her oldest child's eyes. "You can pray, angel..." She headed back into the hospital and up to Annie's room.

Zane was still holding Sy tightly. "Kisara," he said, looking up. "I'm staying here if that's all right... Kathy...Alex...Bobby...I'm sorry I couldn't stop this," he apologized.

Alex shook his head. "Now, Zane, don't start blaming yourself. You had about as much control over this as we did."

"Zane...honey...sometimes...all you can do is be there and pray and hope," Kisara said gently. "Syrus...sweetie," she coaxed, "angel...she may come out of this..."

Syrus looked up at Kisara, eyes still filled with tears that had yet to fall. "B-But...what if she..."

Kisara got Zane to let Sy go and pulled the small boy into a hug. "Let it out, sweetie...it's okay to cry..." The tears fell once more, body shaking with quiet sobs. Syrus didn't know what he would do if he lost her. Kisara just held him and rocked him. "Shhh...you love her so much...I know...I know...shhh..." Syrus sniffed a little, unable to stop himself from clinging to her like a child. It hurt to think about Annie being gone forever, never to come back. "Syrus...it's all right to hurt...you don't want to leave now, do you?" she asked.

He shook his head. "N-No..."

"Okay...okay...Zane, honey, go get your mom in the maternity/neo-natal ward, will you?"

"Yeah, Kisara...Sy, I'll be right back with Mom..." Syrus nodded, having stopped shaking. However, tears still fell from his now red and puffy eyes.

Zane ran from the cardiac ward on the fourth floor to the other end of the hospital. "Mom!" he called as he got into the neo-natal ward and saw his mother.

Darla had just finished up with her last patient, and was taking a breather on a bench. She looked up in surprise when Zane ran over, especially at his tone and expression. "Zane? Honey, what's wrong??"

"Mom...you need to come to Annie's room...Something...happened..."

Darla's eyes widened, and she instantly stood. "Tell me on the way!" she said as the two started running, a little slower this time since she was older.

They moved together. "Annie had another heart attack, and she went into cardiac arrest. The doctor managed to revive her, but...she's in a coma, Mom, and they don't know if she's going to make it..."

"Oh, no. This is terrible! How's Sy doing? Is he all right??" Darla asked worriedly. She knew her youngest son must be going through something he shouldn't have to deal with at this age.

"Sy's a wreck, Mom...when he heard Annie flat-line...he passed out. Kisara's spelled me so I could run get you and the Hansons are all in the room. But...Mom, he can't take much more of this...and Annie's on a respirator..."

She knew by mother's instinct that she had to be there for her son, and somehow ran faster. "We have to be there for him, Zane. Right now Sy needs his friends and family for support more than ever before."

"Mom...what if it's not enough?" Zane asked in plain fear.

Darla looked at her oldest son, a mixture of fierce determination and frightened sadness in her eyes. "All we can do is hope and pray, honey. Sometimes it comes down to just that."

Finally, they got to the cardiac ward and to Annie's room. Kisara was sitting in a chair with Syrus, rocking him like a baby. "Oh, thank goodness, Darla. Sy really needs you," she said gently.

Zane grabbed another chair for his mother so she could sit down and take Sy. "Here, Mom," he said. Darla quickly sat down, only pausing a moment to regain her breath before pulling Syrus over to her. He instantly clung to her like he had when he was a little kid after he'd had a nightmare. And, like she had years ago, held him just as close and rubbed his back comfortingly.

When Syrus had calmed down enough, Darla decided to do something she hadn't done in what seemed like forever. " Etre calme, peu l'un," she whispered, which means, "Be still, little one." Syrus was so surprised he stopped crying altogether for a moment, not having heard his mother speak French since he was very young. He was even more surprised at what she did next, but it comforted him to hear her sing the French lullaby again. "_Dodo, l'enfant do, L'enfant dormira bien vite Dodo, l'enfant do L'enfant dormira bientôt. Une poule blanche Est là dans la grange. Qui va faire un petit coco. Pour l'enfant qui va fair' dodo. Dodo, l'enfant do, L'enfant dormira bien vite. Dodo, l'enfant do, L'enfant dormira bientôt. Tout le monde est sage Dans le voisinage Il est l'heure d'aller dormir Le sommeil va bientôt venir." _

"Darla, that was beautiful," Kathy and Kisara said at the same time.

Bobby looked silently at the mothers and Zane said, "Mom...you haven't sung that since Sy and I were little...and you don't speak French that often..."

Syrus had fallen into an exhausted sleep in her arms, and she simply smiled a little at them. "Well, I knew that lullaby always did calm him down after a nightmare," she whispered.

Kathy smiled. "A-Annie was the same way. Bobby, you had to be rocked when you were really little or you wouldn't go to sleep. And when you had nightmares...you needed me to rock you back to sleep. But you wanted silence...Annie, though...she was rocked and I had to sing a little bit...She loved 'Music of the Night' from Phantom of the Opera." Kathy wiped her eyes, remembering how it had been. She reminded herself of Annie, healthy and happy, cuddling against her in the twilight evenings when Annie was little.

Alex pulled his wife into another hug at the bittersweet memory, glancing at his daughter's still form. Darla sighed. "I'm so sorry this had to happen to your daughter, Kathy. She's a very sweet girl; we've all come to love her..."

"She...she told me when she was in the hospital in Bellevue and Sy was out of the room for a bit...'Mom...even with all of the bad stuff that's happened...this has been the best summer of my life...And it's been the best two years of my life...'" Kathy buried her face in her husband's shoulder, unable to hold back the tears.

He held her close, running a hand through her hair to calm her. Tears burned at the back of Darla's eyes. "I know that...Sy probably felt the same way. He loves her so much; he'd do anything to have her be all right again..."

Zane clenched his fists, blindingly angry at this situation. 'Why, God? Give me a reason for this! My little brother doesn't deserve this pain...TELL ME WHY!' he mentally screamed at the Almighty in agony. 'Just save her...don't let my brother hurt anymore...'

Kisara sensed something was going on with Zane. "Zane...I know it hurts...It hurts so much..."

"They don't deserve this, Kisara...they don't...Annie and Sy never hurt anybody..."

Darla knew her other son needed her now, and turned to Kisara. "Kisara? Could you watch Sy for a minute?" she asked quietly.

Kisara nodded, taking Sy back in her arms. "Of course, Darla," the young mother whispered.

She stood and went to her eldest son. "Zane, it's impossible to understand why these things happen. It doesn't matter whether you're good or bad, there's always a risk," Darla explained, pulling the teen boy into a hug.

"Mom...I just look at him and Annie...I know there's a risk...but...I just can't...I can't do anything to help him...All those times I didn't...And the one time he needs something the most... I can't do anything..."

"I know, and I'm so glad that you've grown so much from your mistakes. I know you want to help your brother since you hadn't before. And there is something you can do, Zane..."

Zane met his mother's eyes. "What? What can I do?"

Darla was somehow able to smile a little for him. "Pray, Zane. That's all we can do for them right now. Pray that she'll make it through this, and that she'll wake up."

Zane nodded. "Will...you guys be okay for a bit? I need to take a walk..."

"Go ahead, Zane. We understand," Alex replied quietly.

Darla nodded. "Sy'll be asleep for a while. He really wore himself out..."

"Call me if there's any change..." Zane said.

Kisara nodded. "We'll page you, Zane..."

_Zane is having a crisis of faith now as many people do when so many bad things happen at once. Annie is in a coma, the people who love her are in pain and the future is uncertain. How will Zane deal with this? Next time, join us for "Faith." Until then, please read, review and stay tuned. Thank you!_


	15. Faith

Chapter XV: Faith

_Welcome back, everyone, to "Nightmare Resurrection!" Sorry for the slight delay in getting this chapter up. Peach had a rather busy day and didn't want to rush. Thanks for all your reviews. Last chapter was rather sad, wasn't it? Now for those of you wondering if Annie will survive this, well, the advances in medical science, coupled with the quick response on the doctors' part give her a very good chance of coming out of this alive. So, on with the story!_

_**Disclaimer: If it's owned by a company or other companies, we probably don't own it. We just use it in our stories and don't get paid anything. We own our OCs, though. Thanks.**_

___Authors' note: This chapter takes a rather unusual look at faith. One of your friendly authors is Protestant Christian, while the other is Buddhist. This chapter will not take a position on what religious faith you should follow, but instead look at how people deal with crises in their lives and what faith means to them. We hope no one is offended by this chapter. Also, for those of you who don't know, a yarmulke, pronounced "ya-moo-kuh," is a skullcap that many Jewish people wear. Thank you._

Zane Truesdale headed out of the room where his brother's fiancée hovered between life and death and to another part of the hospital. There was a small inter-faith chapel for people to just have a quiet chat with God or, if the person had no particular religious convictions, a place to think. He sat in a pew for a long moment, not sure of what to say. It was a hard moment for the young man. Zane's head was swirling with questions to God, and he wasn't sure where to begin. And then he noticed he wasn't alone in the chapel.

A pale woman who looked to be in her mid-forties was sitting in the same pew as him, about two feet away. Her black hair reached her shoulders, and there were slight bags under her closed eyes. It was obvious she was praying, hands clasped in front of her while her lips moved wordlessly. Zane looked over at her, but didn't want to disturb her until she stopped. 'Who does she pray for?' he wondered.

After another few moments she stopped, crossing herself and opening her eyes. They were blue, too blue. She was blind. "Who are you praying for?" she asked suddenly. The woman hadn't looked his way at all, but knew he was there.

Zane looked over at her and noticed how her eyes were distorted. "I'm praying for my brother's fiancée. She...the doctors aren't sure she's going to make it...What about you, ma'am?"

She smiled a little. "My son. He's been in a coma for fifteen years. The doctors say that he's perfectly healthy, just...unable to wake up."

"Fifteen years? Do they think he'll ever wake up?"

"Well, some say yes and some say no. It's never the same answer. I don't know how many times they've told me to just give up on him. But the only word I truly believe in is God's. I don't know if or when He intends for my son to wake up. But if He does, then I'll keep praying for that day. But what about you? Your brother's lucky to have such a caring sibling to pray for his fiancée..."

Zane looked at the woman. "Thanks...What's your son's name and how old was he when it happened?"

"His name's Zachary, but I've always called him Zach. He was five years old when it happened. His tricycle went into the street and..." She trailed off, tears starting to form at the memory.

"I'm sorry," Zane said. 'He's a little older than me,' he thought, imagining his own mother in such a situation. "You're right...maybe he will come out of it...And I'll put him on my list, too...I just hope...Annie isn't gone that long...that's my brother's fiancée...she went into cardiac arrest just as the power to the hospital came back on."

She wiped the tears from her eyes with a handkerchief, smiling a little. She still hadn't looked at him once during their entire conversation. "Thank you. I've always prayed for everyone in this hospital along with my son. I'll be sure to take special note of Annie when I pray. And I have a feeling that she'll come to sooner than you expect..."

"Thank you...oh, I didn't get your name, ma'am...I'm Zane," he said, gently taking her hand.

"Zane. Such a nice name. I'm Helen," she replied, smiling a little.

"Nice to meet you, Helen," Zane said, moving her hand to his face so she could "see" him with her hand. "And...I think Zach will make it back, too..."

Helen moved her hand over his face for a moment before returning it to her side. "It's nice to meet you as well, Zane. Thank you for the kind words...you're quite a handsome young man. Do you have someone as well?" she asked curiously.

Zane couldn't keep the heat from his cheeks. "Not yet...my brother just got lucky. He's seventeen and I'm nineteen. He just met the right girl at school...I know I'll find somebody...I just have to have faith and keep a lookout..."

She smiled again. "Yes, that's the spirit. And when you do find that special someone, be sure to keep them close. You may not be able to control the events that happen, but you can still protect her as much as you can."

Zane finally managed a smile. "Yeah...that's what matters, isn't it?"

Helen nodded, then heard the small clock in the church toll five times. "Oh, it's that late already? I have to get back to the hospital room. It was a pleasure talking to you, though, Zane," she stated as she stood. Helen picked up a handbag and a walking cane that had been on the seat next to her.

"You, too, Helen; thank you so much," Zane said. He couldn't say why, but this woman suddenly had given him reason to hope.

"You're quite welcome, young man," she replied before making her way out of the room and back down the hall.

Zane sat back down in the pew and looked upward. "Thanks, I needed that," he said to God. "Help Annie and Zach find their way back to us..."

Zane sat in the chapel for some time, just...communing for lack of a better term when he heard footsteps. "The chapel's in here, Grandpa..."

"Thank you, Yugi...I think we need to have a chat with the Ruler of the Universe..."

"Yeah, we do..." Zane looked up and saw Yugi Muto and his grandfather Solomon enter the chapel. "Oh, hello, Zane," Yugi greeted.

"Hi, Yugi...who's this?" Zane asked, standing up.

"This is my grandpa, Solomon Muto."

Zane bent slightly to shake the old man's hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Muto...I'm Zane Truesdale."

"Truesdale...you're Syrus's big brother. I met him when your school was here for their field trip."

"Yeah...we've lived here all our lives but...we never had the honor of meeting you...So what brings you here?"

"Yugi told me about what happened and I thought before we went to see your friends and your brother if it was all right, I'd stop in and have a chat with the Lord..."

"I was just getting ready to do that...You can first..." Solomon nodded and Yugi helped his grandfather sit down. The old man prayed in a language Zane recognized but didn't understand. "That's Hebrew, isn't it?" he asked after Solomon finished.

"Yes, it is...Part of our family is Jewish...I married a rabbi's daughter. Later, my son married a rabbi's granddaughter, so we follow some Jewish traditions in our family. Yugi had a bar mitzvah at the age of 13 to honor that part of his heritage."

"Yeah?" Zane asked, impressed. He was impressed that Yugi had had a bar mitzvah, and even more impressed that the King of Games had managed to fit a yarmulke on his head with that spiky hair.

"Yeah...Great-Grandma and Great-Grandpa Muto were from Japan, though," Yugi explained.

"Wow," Zane said. "So...do you mind me..?"

"Go ahead, Zane..." Yugi and Solomon said, and Zane prayed once more for the entire group.

"So...shall we head to your friends' room first?" Yugi asked as they rose.

"Sure," Zane answered, and the three men headed to Alexis, Violet and Rosa's room.

The hospital room was pretty quiet, most of the group either praying or just thinking. What was most surprising was that Violet, having only one usable hand, had it in front of her face like a Buddhist monk would during prayer. She also seemed to be in a meditative state, though no one had said anything against it. "How's Sy doing?" Atticus asked as Zane, Yugi, and Solomon entered.

"He cried himself into exhaustion...he's sleeping in Mom's arms. But...I think he'll be all right," Zane answered.

Solomon noticed Violet. "She's Buddhist, isn't she?" he asked Bastion.

Bastion nodded. "Yes..."

"Poor Sy," Alexis muttered sadly.

Meanwhile, Violet's eyes popped open at her name, not to mention the fact that Solomon recognized the stance. "How did you know?" she asked curiously.

"My parents were, young lady," Solomon answered. "Shinto Buddhist, specifically..."

Her eyes went wide at this. "Wow...I've always wanted to go to Shinto for myself. There were some famous temples and schools there."

Solomon nodded. "I haven't been there...but yes, there are many temples and schools there. If you have questions, I'll be glad to answer them."

Violet thought for a moment. "Were your parents Inbe Shinto?" she asked curiously. Solomon nodded. She gawked at him in amazement. Not only was this man the King of Games grandfather, but his parents had been part of a noble Buddhist clan lineage! "Maybe, sometime, you could tell me about Koshinto?" she asked.

"Of course, young lady, I would be glad to..."

Alan smiled, listening. "She'll have lots of questions for you. She chose Buddhism...we couldn't figure out why..."

"Faith is a very personal thing," Solomon observed.

"I suppose you're right. Not everyone feels the same about certain things. Though, even if we're all praying differently, I hope they'll all be heard," Barbara replied, smiling a little.

"Of course...I've had ninety years to think about it," Solomon grinned.

"You…seem a bit different than when we met during the last school year," Bastion observed.

"You mean the 'confused old man' act? Oh, we were under orders to confuse the living daylights out of Sartorius...and protect Yugi as well..."

"The olive bit, Grandpa?" Yugi asked wryly.

"Yes, Yugi...the olive bit," Solomon answered with a grin.

"So, you lied about Yugi leaving to buy some olives and being gone for three years??" Violet asked, shocked.

"Well..." Solomon looked at his grandson.

"I did go out for olives...three hours earlier...we took a page from Kisara and Seto's playbook," Yugi concluded.

"Hang on...Star Trek Two?" Bastion asked, stunned. He noticed the stunned look on his fiancée's face and explained, "The characters stretched the truth about how long repairs to the Enterprise would take by saying days when they meant hours. Is that right, Yugi?"

Yugi chuckled, nodding. "You know the movies well."

"That I do," the gray-eyed Ra student responded with a sheepish grin.

"Ooh...heh heh," Violet grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head. She'd never been much of a fan for science fiction. Even though she'd been Annie's best friend and roommate for two years, she still hadn't gotten into sci-fi.

"Sorry, love," Bastion said. "Zane...you seem better..."

"Yeah...I know this isn't very scientific...but...I have this feeling...Annie's coming back to us..."

Alexis smiled a little. "That's a good feeling to have, Zane. Who cares if it's not able to be proven right now?"

Bastion looked at him, as did everyone else. "Logic doesn't apply here...not to us..."

Violet grinned. "I mean, was it logical that we got trapped in a giant bubble? Or that we were somehow able to fit lots of duel monsters in one hospital hallway??"

Yugi smiled. "Or everything my friends, family and I went through? Logic took a jump out the window on that one...It took Seto a long time to believe that...he was a skeptic..."

"I was, too," Jaden admitted. "I didn't think the Shadow Realm was real..."

"Well, sometimes not having logic is a good thing," Alexis stated.

"I agree...it's better than having none at all," Bastion said with a sidelong glance at Jaden.

"HEY! I have logic!"

"Not very much, slacker," Chazz said drily.

Violet rolled her eyes. "Who needs logic, right, Jay? No logic means more fun!" she cheered.

Bobby sighed. "And this from someone who was called 'gifted' by her teachers and skipped grades," he muttered.

Alan quietly thanked the Almighty that his daughter couldn't go crazy on his son. "Violet...darling...you need some logic," Bastion pointed out. "Cooking requires some logic..."

She'd been sending her brother one of the deadliest, maniacal glares she could muster until Bastion spoke. "Well, you have a point there. But I meant outside of things like that. No need for logic when you're just hanging with your friends."

"True..."

"Yeah...who needs logic all the time?" Tyson added.

"Nah; logic all the time can be a pain," Axel said.

"Very true," Adrian grinned. "And what's less logical than duel spirits and a saltwater crocodile being a guy's best friend, right, Jim?"

Jim rolled his good eye, smiling and patting Shirley. "You have a point there, mate. But then, there are stranger things on this Earth," he replied.

"And off it!" added Violet, grinning.

"The aliens...the Neo-spacians...people'd think we were nuts with talking to our duel spirits," Jaden added. "Jesse, did people think you were nuts?"

"Well, the family understood. Some of my friends didn't, but they didn't mind much. As for everyone else, I just ignored 'em if they made fun of me for 'talkin' to myself.'"

"Man...you two are so alike, it's scary...but Jesse gets better grades, Jaden," Chazz said.

"Uh...really?" Jaden asked Jesse.

"Dunno. What do you get, Jay?" he asked.

"Uh...well...uh...I suck...The rare Bs, mostly Cs and a couple of Ds..."

Jesse sweat-dropped, grinning sheepishly. "I'll get an A every once in a while, but it's mostly B's and C's. I get a few D's sometimes, but that gets Ma madder than a hornet."

"I'm not too happy when Jaden doesn't do well in classes," Jayda said, messing her son's hair up, "but long ago I realized I had to love Jaden for his other qualities, not his stellar grades..."

"I discovered much the same thing, Jayda." Barbara replied, glancing at Bobby. He sweat-dropped. Let's just say Bobby wasn't the best in the family when it came to school.

"Yeah...contrary to popular belief, not everyone is meant to be rocket scientists," Alan said.

"Or children with mind-bashingly high IQs," Katai added, looking pointedly at her gifted son.

"Mum," Bastion groaned, blushing.

Violet grinned and patted Bastion's head. "Your brains are one of the reasons I love you so much, Bastion-baby. It's not a bad thing if you're a boy genius or a 'drop-out boy', as Dr. C liked to say."

"Ooh...one of the things I've come to regret saying," Vellian Crowler said, his cheeks flushing slightly.

She sweat-dropped, having forgotten said teacher was in the room. Alexis smiled a little. "We know, Dr. Crowler. Glad you changed your mind."

"So am I," Crowler admitted.

Zane looked at Crowler. "Okay...Hell has officially frozen over..."

Chancellor Shepherd looked in surprise. "Has it?"

"Yeah...Dr. Crowler actually likes students other than Obelisk Blues," Zane observed. Vellian smiled sheepishly, remembering that he had been a bit overbearing and unfair.

"I think Hell freezing over has become such a common thing for us that it's a ski resort by now," stated Violet.

"Hopefully, some of it's still warm," Jaden growled, eyes flashing. "That's where Camula went..."

Zane laid his hand on Jaden's shoulder. "Calm down...that doesn't help."

Alexis took his hand gently. "Zane's right, Jay. She's gone now and this time she's not coming back."

"Yeah...I just keep seeing Sy...and Annie..." Jaden shivered. All of it was hurting him.

Alexis moved out of bed a bit to hug her fiancé, knowing he was hurting. "I know, Jay. I know..."

Jaden hugged back. "Lex...babe...I just..." He started really crying. He'd held back a lot, but now...it was hitting full force. It wasn't that he was blaming himself; he was in pain for the people around him.

Alexis hugged Jaden a bit tighter. "It's okay, Jaden. Just let it out...it's good to let it out..."

Jaden trembled and shook against Alexis. "She's right," Bastion added. Jaden stayed against his love and sensed more than saw the group moving close to him. It was torture to see his surrogate brother torn apart and Annie lying in that bed unconscious. But as he cried, the feeling started to lift a little bit.

"We all did our best during all of this, Jay. Just remember that," Alexis soothed.

"Yeah..." Jaden finally managed to sit up and look into Alexis's eyes. "I need to go up there...Zane...can I?"

"Yeah...he may not be awake...he may sleep the rest of the night...Mom'll need a break...I'll make her go home..."

Alexis smiled a little. "That's the Jaden I know," she stated, kissing him.

Despite the people in the room, Jaden kissed back. "Aw. Reminds me of...Joey and Mai," Solomon said thoughtfully.

"Not me and Teá?" Yugi asked.

"No, he's taller than you..."

"Grandpa!" Yugi yelped, laughing.

Violet grinned. "So then, Yugi and Teá would be Sy and Annie!"

Yugi thought about it. "Yeah...they'd be more accurate!"

She then sighed. "Too bad Bastion-baby and I can't be compared to someone like that."

Yugi looked at her thoughtfully. "You two are Seto and Kisara in some ways."

Violet would have choked if she'd been drinking something. "R-Really??"

"Yeah...Seto was always very much into logic. He didn't like admitting there was magic in the world...But he started to change and then he met Kisara. He really started having fun after she came. Mokuba said as much..."

She grinned at that. "I said I'd make a rebel out of Bastion-baby, and I think I did a pretty good job of it."

"Yeah...I went positively insane at the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame," Bastion admitted. "Oh, I have pictures...but...perhaps I should wait...when Annie wakes up...she'll need to laugh again..."

"Yeah! And once we're all out of this hospital, we'll go do something fun together!!"

"That is a good plan," Zane said.

"Yeah...we'll be back," Jaden added, walking out of the room.

Jaden and Zane headed back up to Annie's room where Darla still held Sy in her arms. "Hey, Mom...how's everything?" Zane asked softly.

Darla looked up at her first son and his friend, smiling a little. "Sy's been asleep the whole time. And Annie's condition hasn't changed at all..."

"Mom...you look tired," Zane said. "You haven't gotten decent sleep the last few nights...and neither has Dad..."

She sighed. "I know, Zane. But Sy needs me here...and so do you..."

"Mom...you're just a phone call and a few blocks away...I can take care of Sy..."

"And so can I, Darla," Jaden added.

Darla looked hesitant. "But, I—oh, why must you kids always be so convincing??"

"Mom...you raised me well," Zane answered. "And you reminded me that if you don't get enough rest, it's not good for you."

"Darla...we want to help..." Jaden said.

She sighed. "Fine, fine. I can tell you two won't stop until I give in. I'll...go home and get some rest."

Zane moved into a chair so his mother could get up and hand him his sleeping brother. Then Jaden sat down in the other chair. "Oh, are you leaving, Darla?" Kisara asked, coming into the room with cups of water. She had stepped out to get some water for everyone. "Oh, hello, boys."

"Yes. The boys convinced me to go home and get some rest while they stay with Sy. You all be sure to call if anything changes, all right?"

"I will, Darla, and I'll make sure these two get some rest. Everyone will," she said with a glance at the Hansons.

"No argument here," Kathy said.

"I am a bit tired," added Alex, sweat-dropping. Darla smiled a little, telling everyone goodbye before leaving the hospital room to go home.

Jaden looked over at the Hansons. "Um... Alex? Is there anything any of us can get for you right now?" he asked after Darla left and Kisara had gone to get a cot for Sy.

"I'm just fine, Jaden. But thanks for asking. What about you two?" he replied, glancing at wife and son.

"I'm okay, Dad...Thanks, Jaden," Bobby said. "Annie told us all about you...and how you're saving the world one duel at a time, and how she knows she couldn't beat you..."

"She could," Jaden countered. "Kathy, how about you?"

She smiled. "I'm all right honey...you're such a good boy...Both of you are..."

Alex nodded in agreement. "It's wonderful how you care so much about Syrus."

"I didn't have a brother or sister growing up...and he needed me," Jaden said fondly, reaching over and ruffling the smaller boy's hair. "I just wish I could do more now..."

Alex smiled gently. "You're already doing plenty, Jaden..."

Zane shifted Sy in his arms. "Jaden, you mind holding him a sec?"

"Sure." Jaden took Sy and held him as the older teen got his jacket off. "I'll hold him now," Jaden said.

"You're definitely doing a lot," Bobby reiterated. "Both of you are..."

"Syrus is lucky to have two brothers like you," added Alex.

"I'd say he has at least three," Zane countered. "Bobby...you too..."

"Aw, I didn't do that much..."

"You had fun with him this summer..."

"Yeah, but that was nothing," Bobby said.

"Well, either way, all of this would be much harder on him if it wasn't for you boys," Alex asserted.

"Probably," Zane answered. Kisara returned with a rollaway bed. "Okay, boys, let's get him fixed..." She had brought a pair of pajamas and changed the boy quickly and laid him down on the cot next to Annie's bed. Jaden moved so he was sitting close to Sy. Zane sat close to Annie.

Syrus had been dreaming, ever since he'd fallen asleep, of being in a dark place. He was searching for Annie, calling her name. "Annie," he mumbled in his sleep. His expression was fearful and sad.

Jaden rubbed his back. "Sy...she's coming back to us...don't give up on her," he murmured softly.

"Don't you give up either, Annie," Zane added. "Sy would be lost without you."

_So Zane has struggled a bit with his faith and come through it a bit stronger. The gang has received strength from their faith and each other. But what about Annie? What is happening to her in that place between life and death? Next time, join us for "Twilight Mission." So until then, please read, review and stay tuned! Thank you!_


	16. Twilight Mission

Chapter XVI: Twilight Mission

_Hi, again, GX believers. First we'd like to offer our prayers and condolences to Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna who recently lost her mother and to Maurice A. Nigma who lost his newborn nephew. And on a lighter note, we're glad no one took offense with our way of dealing with religious faith. Faith is, after all, as Solomon Muto observes, a personal thing. As for the Mutos' religious heritage, Peach selected Judaism because first of all, the name Solomon is that of the wisest of the Israelite kings, according to the Bible. Secondly, Peach has great respect for the Jewish faith, as a member of her family is an Old Testament scholar. So now, we continue with the story._

_Last time, Zane worked out his crisis of faith with a woman named Helen, and the group talked a little about their faith and some light things. Sy dreamed of Annie, terrified he would lose her. So what's happening with Annie now? Read on!_

_**BORING LEGAL STUFF: Again…we own nothing except our OCs and this version of the Yugi-verse.**_

_**Warning: There will be a scene in Annie's dream/experience of a romantic nature. This might shock some of you…Thank you.**_

Two days passed and the group waited. But what of Annie?

—The attack—"You did it, Sy," Annie whispered. And then a sharp pain went through her chest. And she felt everything go black...and then light. "Where...where am I?" she wondered as she felt herself floating. She looked down and saw her own body and Dr. Benson and his staff working over her. "I'm flat-lined...I'm dead!" she said. "Oh, Syrus...I'm sorry," she whispered, crying.

"You're not done yet," said a mysterious voice. "Who..?" she asked.

"It's not your time...you can help someone here make his way back as you come back, too."

"Oh, okay!" Annie said as she saw the doctor revive her. "Now what?"

Suddenly, a small boy in white hospital pajamas floated past. He had short black hair and green eyes, and looked to be around five years old. The boy held a sad look in his eyes as he stopped for a moment. "Mom! Mommy, where are you?"

"Hi, there...are you lost?" Annie asked the little boy. She glided over to him and knelt at his level. "What's your name?"

She surprised him, and he turned to face her with wide eyes. "I-I'm not s'posed to talk to strangers," he mumbled fearfully.

"My name's Annie...I'm just a big kid..." She held out her hand for him to shake. "I want to help you find your mommy...I'm supposed to..."

The boy blinked. "Well, uh, I-I'm Zachary... Are you really gonna help me find my mama?" he asked. Zach had been searching so long, he had no idea how long it had truly been since he lost her.

"Nice to meet you, Zachary. Yeah, I'll help you...I'm trying to get back to someone too. When did you get separated?" she asked, taking his hand.

"I-I don't know...but I have been looking for Mama a long time. But, no matter where I go, I can't find her here in the hospital. And if I try to leave..." He glanced out the window, where there was nothing but a deep blackness.

Annie thought a minute. "Let's see where we can go...I'll stay right with you..."

"O-Okay..." Zach led her through all of the rooms on the fourth floor, easily passing through walls but staying well away from the windows and outer ones. "Mama's not here," he mumbled sadly.

"Okay...let's try another floor..." They went down to the third floor, and started looking around. While they searched, Annie and Zach came to the room where all of her friends were. "Hey, guys," she said softly. She walked with Zachary over to Violet's bed and could see Violet crying against Bastion. "Violet," she said sadly, reaching to brush her friend's hair, but her hand passed through. "Guys, I'm coming back..."

"You know these guys? Are they your friends??" he asked curiously.

"Yeah...that girl with the purple hair is my very best friend. And that boy with her is going to marry her..."

Zach's eyes widened. "Wow...you have a lot of friends. It looks like they miss you a lot...I wonder if Mama misses me..."

"I know she does...My mom misses me..." Annie could feel her mother's pain.

"Annie, why are you here?" he asked suddenly.

"I...had something go wrong with my heart, and I've been really sick..." Annie looked down at her body and noticed that she looked as she had before the weight loss. "How about you?"

"I was riding my tricycle around. Mama told me not to go too close to the road. But I was watching a birdie and went into the street. After that...I don't know..."

"Do you remember...seeing yourself?" she asked.

"Yeah. But the ambulance was too fast...I couldn't keep up. And then it got dark, and these things started chasing me. I called for Mama, but she wasn't there so I ran. I ended up here, where it was safe, but still can't find her..."

"What things?" Annie asked, tightening her grip on his hand.

Zach shivered at the memory, glancing at a window. "At first, they were little lights. But then they got bigger, and made this big ghost. He had a sharp stick and was trying to get me with it..."

"Did...he have a hood on?" she asked, realizing who it might be.

"Yeah...did you see him, too?"

"I know who he is," Annie said, her eyes determined.

His eyes widened. "Y-You do?"

"Yeah...And I don't think he'll catch you...not this time..." She wouldn't let that child be caught.

"Well, I think we're safe in here. He doesn't come back unless I try to leave," Zach explained. By now they had searched the entire third floor.

"How often have you tried to leave?" she asked as they walked to go down to the second floor. "We'll have to check the fifth floor, too, but let's go to the second floor..."

"A few times when I first started looking. But every time he'd appear and I'd run back inside. I stopped trying after a while..."

"Well, let's stay in the hospital for now, okay...I think you're here someplace," Annie said as they came onto the second floor.

They'd just started looking, when a light floated past. Zachary stopped dead, eyes wide. "W-What? But how??" he muttered, looking around. There were more, dancing this way and that.

"Zach, get behind me," Annie said, eyes narrowing. Zach did so, clinging to the back of her shirt fearfully. The lights collected, forming a shadowed figure in a long robe. Two red eyes watched them as a bony hand grasped a large scythe. It was none other than the Grim Reaper himself. "I knew it...Stay away from him!" Annie shouted. She wasn't sure how she'd stop the Grim Reaper, but she knew she couldn't let him take Zachary.

"Mortal...his soul is safe for now. It is yours that must come with me," he explained in a gravelly voice. His voice practically shook the air around them, an invisible wind rustling his black, tattered robes.

"But it's not my time...I've already been told that! And my duty is to take this child back to his mother!" Annie said without fear.

"I know not of this. Only that your soul has left your body, and does not belong here. Now come with me..." The Grim Reaper obviously wasn't going to give up, holding out a beckoning hand.

"NO!" she shouted, grabbing Zach and running. "HELP ME, LORD!" she yelled.

The Reaper growled, gliding after them with scythe raised. "Do not run. I will catch you and take your soul to the afterlife, mortal."

Zach looked around frantically for somewhere they could go, then heard Annie's yell. "Annie! Go up!!" He'd always been taught that the closer to Heaven you got, the easier it was for God to hear your prayers. They ran up to the third floor and back to Alexis, Violet and Rosa's room.

The Grim Reaper slashed his scythe in an effort to snag Annie's soul, but it just barely missed. If it had been real, it would have beheaded Violet as it passed through her. Luckily, it wasn't, and the chase continued upwards through the hospital.

Annie and Zach kept running and went up to the fourth floor. She tore into her room with her parents and Sy crying. "Syrus...I'm still here," she pleaded.

"Annie! Run!!" Zach yelled, pulling her forward.

This made another slash from the Reaper's scythe miss her by mere inches. "Halt. Your soul must come with me..."

"NO!" Annie yelled again. "I'm not leaving yet!" She wouldn't go and he couldn't make her. She ran again with Zach next to her. "HELP ME FATHER! HOLY MOTHER!"

A dim light could be seen far in the distance as they ran up to the fifth floor. "MAMA!! HELP US!!!" Zach called, tears filling his eyes. They'd gotten ahead of the Reaper, who had remained on the fourth floor to examine the far-off light.

Annie kept running. "He won't get us there..." They ran to the light. 'Somebody help,' she thought. Suddenly, they burst into a hospital room where a woman sat beside a patient's bed. He looked like an older version of Zach, and appeared to be in a coma like Annie was. "Zachary..." Annie moved to the bed and read the name on the chart. "Zachary...this is you!"

His eyes went wide. "I-It is? But, I'm so big! And Mama looks so old!!"

Annie read the chart. "You...have been in a coma since I was a baby," she said in awe.

"I...have...?" Zach was shocked, floating over to his mother. "Mama...you've been waiting for me to find you that long...?"

"Moms do that...they stay with you...even when...it seems hopeless," Annie said in awe even though she knew how strong a mother's love could be. "They don't leave you, Zachary, and your mama wouldn't give up on you..."

He smiled. "I...I'm here, Mama. I'm gonna wake up. Annie...thank you." Zach hugged her, tears of joy in his eyes.

Annie hugged Zachary tightly, crying and smiling at the same time. "You're welcome, honey...I'll see you again...when we're both awake."

"Right! Bye, Annie!!" Zach waved, then went into his still body. A few moments later, he stirred, and opened his eyes a little. Zach looked around the room, seeing his mother next to him. "Ma...ma," he mumbled.

Helen's eyes snapped wide, and she reached out to him. "Z-Zach? Zach, was that you??" she asked hopefully.

He took her hand and gave it a squeeze, smiling a little. "Mama...I finally found you..."

She was so overcome with shock and joy that tears spilled out over her cheeks, and she hugged her son close to her. "Oh, Zach. I knew you would wake up eventually. I just knew you would," she sobbed happily.

Meanwhile, the Grim Reaper appeared behind Annie, scythe raised. "Now...enough. Come with me..."

"No," Annie said. "My time's not up yet!" She ran through the wall. "In te, Domine, speravi; libera me Domine de morte aeterna," she prayed in Latin, which means, _"In You, Lord, I have trusted; free me, Lord, from eternal death_." "Help me, if my time's not up!" she shouted. And then a bright light appeared between her and the Great Destroyer.

"What is the meaning of this...?" The Reaper growled, likely glaring at the light. It was hard to tell since his eyes never changed.

The light coalesced into a being that the Grim Reaper knew all too well. "Leave this child, Reaper," the Archangel Michael said, pushing Annie behind him.

The Reaper backed away from the angel. "Very well. By your word, Archangel..." A moment later, the Grim Reaper burst back into the dozens of lights that had formed it and disappeared.

"It's all right, Annie...He won't take you...you're a sick girl...but I have been sent to protect you...the Grim Reaper cannot harm you now," Archangel Michael said kindly.

"Thank you, Saint Michael," Annie said, shivering.

The angel hugged her. "You will return to them...your body isn't ready yet..."

Annie nodded. "Can I keep an eye on everybody?"

"You can," he answered as she smiled, hugging back. He took his leave, allowing her the freedom to wander the hospital area.

Annie headed back to her friends' room, and it seemed that night had fallen in the room. The girls were all asleep. "I wonder," Annie said to herself. She stepped to Violet's bed and took her hand. And then she was absorbed into Violet's mind.

Annie found herself in a huge field of flowers with a blue sky and white fluffy clouds overhead. "Wow...I'm in Violet's dreams...VIOLET!" she called at the top of her lungs. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"WAAAHOOO!!!" came the reply. Violet flew past Annie on a hang glider...made of cotton candy. "Did you see that one, Tiffles? I managed to grab a few!" she stated, holding up some flowers. Some of the cotton candy moved, and it turned out to be the little Watapon sitting atop the hang glider.

Annie waved up at her best friend. "Violet, bring Tiffles down here!"

Violet was surprised to see Annie, and quickly flew down to land beside her. Tiffles hopped off the hang glider with a squeak, landing in her arms. "Annie???"

"Violet!" Annie yelled, running and hugging her best friend.

Violet hugged back, and Tiffles was squished between the two. "Can't...breathe...!" he squeaked in a high-pitched voice.

"Oh, sorry, Tiffles!" Annie apologized.

"That's okay! Nice to see you again, Annie!!" he cheered, jumping onto her head. Violet grinned. "Annie, what-how-I mean…" She was at a loss for words.

"It's okay, Violet...just take your time," Annie said patiently.

The purple-haired girl sighed, taking a deep breath before trying again. "Okay. Tell me how in the name of all that is sweet and sugary you got here!"

"Violet...I got in here so I could tell you something..."

Violet tilted her head to the side. "And what would that be?"

"I'm coming back...and I'm going to be okay," Annie said, smiling.

Violet's face lit-up like the Fourth of July. "Y-You are?! Really??"

"Yeah...it might take a little bit...but I'll be back. You wouldn't believe the day I've had..."

Violet crossed her arms over her chest, Tiffles on her shoulder. "Try me."

"I helped a kid find the way back to his body...and the Grim Reaper chased me and the Archangel Michael protected me..."

Violet's jaw dropped. It was surprising, but she believed her best friend. "Whoa...how cool! You got to meet the Grim Reaper AND an angel in one day!!"

"Yeah...and that kid...he woke up after 15 years of being away..."

"Man...that's awful. I bet his parents were glad, though."

"His mom was...I didn't see his daddy," Annie said sadly.

"Well, maybe we can talk to him when you wake up! Do you know when you will?"

"I don't know, but it's going to be soon," Annie said. "Just hang onto Bastion until I get back..."

"Well, okay. I'll be waiting, Annie! And is it okay if I tell the others??"

"Yeah...I'm going to tell Sy, though, okay?"

"Rightio! Oh, one more thing before you go do that!! What's it like being able to fly?"

"Uh..." Annie sweat-dropped. "I just passed through walls, Violet..."

"Yeah, but, you're like a ghost, right? And ghosts can fly, right??" The excitement could almost be visibly seen in Violet's voice.

"Well...I could glide...and it was cool!"

"Oh, man! How awesome!! Oh, say hi to Syrus for me when you visit him, okay?"

"I will," Annie hugged Violet again, tightly. "I'll see you when I get back...I love you, Violet..."

"Love ya, too, Annie!" she cheered, waving goodbye as Annie disappeared out of her dreamscape.

Annie found herself back in the hospital room and headed back to her room where Jaden, Zane, her mother, father, brother, Kisara and her love laid asleep. "Thanks, guys," she whispered. And then she moved to Sy and touched his hand, entering his dreams.

Normally, Syrus's dreamscape was a sunny beach he had all to himself and his friends. But this time it was very dark, with grey sand and choppy sea green water. "Annie! Annie, where are you?! ANNIE!!!" he called as he walked, eyes wide with fear and pain.

Annie entered then. "SYRUS!" she shouted over the storm.

He stopped abruptly, turning around. "Annie? Is that you??" he yelled. They were about five yards away from each other.

Annie saw him and started running toward him. "Sy, I'm here!"

"Annie!" Syrus instantly started running as well, and soon the two met in an embrace. Immediately, the sun started shining, the sand became white, and the waves sparkled a brilliant blue.

Annie hugged him. "Oh, Sy...I missed you...I missed you so much...And you were so brave..."

"Annie, I found you. I finally found you...I've missed you, too. I'm so glad you're finally here..."

"I found you, too..." Annie felt the tears running down her face in relief.

Tears ran down his cheeks as well. "Annie, did you wake up? Is that why you're here??"

"Not yet...I'm still not awake yet...but I'm coming back, Sy..."

"You are? Oh, Annie, that makes me so Happy! Do you know when?"

Annie shook her head. "It'll be soon, though...we can sit here now, though..."

"Yeah...I can't wait until you wake up," he replied as they sat on the beach.

"Just remember...when I get back, I won't be like I am here..."

Syrus sighed, holding her hand. "I know, Annie. But at least you'll be back."

"Yeah..." She drew him into a passionate kiss which he returned just as strongly. He loved feeling her lips against his again, and wrapped his arms around her. She held on tight, doing as they had in the real world. She parted her lips again and they soon were doing as they had in the real world. Syrus wondered if it would truly count if they went further than they ever had, since it was only a dream. She met his eyes in silent assent. Their kisses became fiercer and they drew close as they had not and could not do in the real world. And when it was over, Annie let Sy rest against her. "I love you so much," she said blissfully.

"You have no idea how much I love you, too," he said through a sigh.

"Yeah, I do," she answered, ruffling his hair. "I knew...when you were the first face I saw after my first bad attack. And that you never left my side..."

Syrus smiled a little. "I guess you do know, then. I'll always be by your side, Annie...because I love you..."

"And I love you too...Sy?" she asked as they stood.

"Yeah, Annie??"

"I'll be glad when I'm better...and we can get back to school...and when we can get married. And...I'm glad if you worried about what you do with me even in your dreams," she sighed with a smile. They stood, clad in loose white clothing.

He smiled. "I can't wait, either, Annie. And I just don't want to force you with anything..."

She kissed him. "You wouldn't be...I'll be back very soon...and I'll tell you all about getting back, okay? I think you need to be awake when I tell you, okay?"

Syrus nodded. "Okay...I can't wait to see you again, Annie..."

"I can't wait, either," she whispered, hugging her to him. "I'll see you when I get back..."

"Yeah...bye, Annie," he whispered as she slowly disappeared from his dreamscape. But unlike his dreams of the past day, the beach remained sunny. He knew Annie was coming back and that they would be together.

Annie reappeared in the hospital room and bent down to kiss her love's flushed cheek. "I'm almost here," she murmured. And she sat down on the bed and got back into her body. She could feel herself slowly returning and she had the sensation of being trapped. And she remained there in that state for several hours, feeling her lungs go up and down with the machine.

_Okay…Now that everyone has their jaws off the floor from one particular scene, Annie is coming back to the living world. She helped return Zach to his mother and escaped the Grim Reaper's clutches. So next time, please join us for "Coming Back." Until then, please read, review and stay tuned. Thank you in advance!_


	17. Coming Back

Chapter XVII: Coming Back

_Hello again, dear readers! Sorry for the delay in chapters. Peach has been trying to get a new chapter of Jedi League up so it's delayed this story. Anyhow, we're glad you're happy Annie's improving. Now for those of you who were confused about what happened between Annie and Sy in the dream world…well, let's just say that if they'd only kissed or made out, we wouldn't have needed much of a warning. Anyhow, we're glad you read and reviewed! Thank you so much!_

_Last time, Annie faced the Grim Reaper, helped a little boy return to his body and his mother, and went into her best friend's dreams and her fiancé's dreams to let them both know she was returning to them. So what will happen next? Read on!_

_**Disclaimer: Please see the previous chapters as we're not telling you again! Thank you!**_

___Authors' note: Thanks to the various medical websites that helped us see exactly what needed to be done in Annie's surgery. This isn't too graphic so don't worry. We don't think you'll lose your lunch or dinner._

Two days passed, and soon it was Saturday afternoon. Violet and Syrus had both told the others about their dreams, and everyone was eagerly waiting for the moment she'd wake up. Syrus was sitting by her bed, holding her hand as he watched her. 'I hope she'll wake up soon...I want to talk to her again,' he thought.

"Sy, she's going to wake up," Jaden soothed. "She said so in your dream and in Violet's..."

"I know, Jay. I just want to talk to her again so much..."

"You were so happy when you woke up on Friday morning," Zane said.

Syrus blushed a little, not having told anyone about what he and Annie did in his dream. "Well, I was happy to see her..."

"Yeah...I know how I'd be if this were Lex," Jaden said softly.

"Yeah...if this were the woman I loved," Zane said, trailing off.

"Come on back, angel," Kathy said.

"Yeah, Annie...come back to us," Bobby added.

Kisara, too, was in the room, sitting straight as a sentinel, ready when Annie awoke. "Come on, Annie...Just remember, it doesn't work like in the movies. It might take her a few hours to be ready to talk. But her vitals are coming up and that suggests she's beginning the journey back to us."

Syrus nodded, squeezing his love's hand a little. "Annie, just wake up. I don't mind about the talking, I can wait for that..." Within an hour, Annie started to make a choking sound around her breathing tube. Sy's head snapped to attention, eyes wide as he looked at Annie. "D-Do you guys hear that?!"

Kisara was smiling. "Guys, she's starting to breathe on her own!"

"What?" Jaden yelped.

"Great," Zane breathed. Annie's family could only sit in stunned silence. Kisara called in Nurse Utena and together they removed the breathing tube. Annie finally breathed on her own for the first time in two days.

Syrus smiled a little. This had to be a good sign; maybe she would even wake up today! "That's good, Annie. Just keep breathing..."

"She's breathing deep and normally," Kisara said. "That's the first hurdle. Now we'll see how long it takes her to regain consciousness..."

Zane looked at Jaden. "Who goes?" They got up at the same time and sat down at the same time.

"Uh," Jaden said.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

"We could do what Violet does…"

"Huh?" Kisara asked

"Bang our heads against the wall!" Jaden said with a grin on his face.

"NO!" Kisara shouted.

"Jaden...no!" Zane added. "You go, then, Jay..."

"Okay, and I'll be right back!" Jaden said and left.

In the third-floor hospital room, the others looked up as Jaden ran into the room. Violet blinked. "Jay? What's going on??" she asked for everyone.

Jaden had his trademark grin on his face. "She's breathing on her own! Violet, she's coming out of it!!!"

Everyone either cracked a smile or cheered, and Violet would have jumped for joy had she not been bed-ridden. "She is?! Yes! She's finally gonna wake up!!"

"Yeah! Kisara said it may be a few hours, but she's going to pull through this!" He ran over and kissed Alexis deeply.

Alexis was a little surprised, but kissed back none the less. When they broke apart, she was a bit dazed but smiling. "That's great, Jay!"

Bastion, for his part, looked absolutely thrilled and wasn't sure what to do. So he settled for smiling. "That is bloody wonderful..."

"HOO-AH!!!" Tyson and Axel whooped together being Army brats.

Chazz grinned. "Yeah!"

Pegasus was smiling and wiping his eyes. "He didn't lose her..."

Violet was so happy, that even in her condition, she managed to pull Bastion into a passionate kiss. If she couldn't jump and move around, she had to expel her joy somehow. Bastion turned fire red, but enjoyed it. "Oh, my...thank you, darling," he said when they broke apart.

Chancellor Shepherd and Dr. Crowler hugged as colleagues sometimes do. "When she's strong enough, we'll go up there," Shepherd said.

"Yes...let's let her wake up first," Crowler said.

Pegasus looked at his protégée. "Chumley boy, is everything okay?"

Chumley was grinning, and quickly wiped the tears of joy from his eyes. He may have been away from the gang for a while, but he was still glad to see them this way. "I'm fine, sir."

Jaden walked over to Chumley and hugged him. "Chumley...oh, man! She's okay...Sy'll be okay..."

Chumley hugged his friend back. "That's wonderful, Jay. It'll be good to see Sy happy again."

"Yeah...I'll be back in a bit...Hopefully, the next time I come back down here, she's awake and talking..." Without another word, he tore back upstairs at top speed.

"How in the world does he move so fast?" Chancellor Shepherd asked.

"Lots of sugar, Chancellor Shepherd," Tyson said.

Jaden returned to the room to see Sy clasping Annie's hand. "Anything yet?" Kisara was smiling. Nothing had changed, but Annie was breathing well.

"That's right. Take all the time you need, Annie. You're doing great," Syrus whispered happily. Another half-hour passed. And then, Annie's toes wiggled and the hand Sy was holding in his clasped him tightly. He gasped, tightening his own grip. "She's moving!"

"Sy...just relax your grip, okay? I need to test something," Kisara said. Kathy, Alex and Bobby all watched, along with Jaden and Zane. Syrus nodded, loosening his grip on Annie's hand. "Annie...if you can hear me, squeeze Sy's hand," Kisara said clearly. Annie could hear, and squeezed.

"I felt it! She squeezed my hand, Kisara!!"

"Alex," Kathy said, hugging her husband in sheer bliss. "Our baby's coming back!"

He hugged her back tightly, a smile on his face. "That's my girl!"

Bobby crossed himself and prayed silently, thanking God that his sister was going to be all right. "Now what?"

"Her eyes should open soon, but she may try talking first," Kisara said.

"So...should I..?" Jaden asked, ready to run again.

The doctor shook her head. "Just give her time..."

"Yeah, Annie. Take your time. I can wait a little longer..."added Syrus.

In another ten minutes, Annie started making sounds. They couldn't tell what it was at first, but then Kathy recognized it. "She's singing..."

Sy's eyes widened, and he squeezed Annie's hand. "Annie...?

"...Seasons may change...winter to spring...but I love you 'til the end...of...time," Annie sang weakly. It was a love song from Moulin Rouge. Her eyes slowly opened and met Sy's gray ones.

Syrus's eyes locked with hers for a moment, then slowly filled with tears. "A-Annie...you woke up...you woke up!" he yelled with joy, hugging her.

"Gently, Syrus," Kisara cautioned. "Move back a minute...Welcome back to the land of the living, Annie...Give yourself a minute..." She checked Annie's pulse, her eye dilation and skin and smiled. "You're going to be okay..." She moved away and let Sy resume his position.

And then Annie spoke. "Syrus?" she asked, just above a whisper.

"Yeah, Annie?"

"I made it back to you..."

He smiled. "I know, Annie. Just like you said you would..."

She smiled back, still weak but definitely better. "I couldn't leave you..." Kathy was crying, just hearing her daughter speak again. Bobby, too, couldn't hold back his tears.

Even Alex was crying with tears of joy. "Jaden, you should go tell the others," he managed to say.

"I could never leave you, either, Annie," Syrus replied.

Jaden was making no effort to hide his tears. Zane, too, in an uncharacteristic display of emotion, had tears in his eyes. "Welcome back, Annie..." But Annie and Sy only had eyes for each other.

"I think we all can go tell them," Kisara said quietly. "I'll leave a nurse as a chaperone."

"Chaperone?" Zane and Jaden asked quietly in shock.

"Yeah...not that they'd do anything in her condition, but...just to be safe."

Kathy smiled. "That's very wise, Kisara."

"Utena?" Kisara called.

"Yes, Doctor Kaiba?"

"Keep an eye on the lovebirds..."

"Got it, Doc!" the pink-haired, blue-eyed nurse smirked knowingly.

Syrus blushed a little at her words, but didn't care much for anything except Annie at the moment. "You're gonna be okay now, Annie...I just know it..."

Annie smiled tiredly. "Yeah...I think you can climb up here...please?"

He glanced at the nurse. "Uh...can I...?"

The nurse nodded. "Just watch out for her IV..."

Syrus smiled, and carefully climbed into the bed. It was now easier for him to hug her, and he held her as close as he could. Annie just relaxed in his arms. "This feels so good...I thought we'd never have this again," she murmured tiredly.

"But we can. And that's what counts..."

"Yeah...and we can make dreams reality," she added softly.

He blushed a little. "Yeah...you know, only a little while longer until we can get married. We'll have to start planning our wedding once you're stronger..."

"Yeah...after I have some surgery," Annie explained.

Syrus blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Just a minor procedure...I know what the doctor will do...and you can be there with me...it won't be bad...and it'll fix my heart so I don't have any more attacks..."

He smiled. "R-Really? That's great, Annie!"

"Yeah...no more attacks...I'll be able to have my most important dream..."

Syrus nodded, holding her close and sighing contentedly. Things were going to get better now, he just knew it.

Meanwhile, down in the girls' room, Jaden bounced into the room. "SHE'S AWAKE!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. There was silence for a moment...and then the room exploded like the winning locker room at a championship sports event.

Rosa and her parents were shouting bursts of Spanish cheers, as she waved her arms happily. Alexis, now allowed out of bed, ran over to Jaden and pulled him into an even deeper kiss than before, almost causing them to fall over. Jesse cheered as Jim threw up his hat with joy. Violet once again unable to expel her surge of energetic joy by moving, pulled her fiancé into one of the most passionate kisses they'd ever had.

Bastion kissed back. The Hassleberrys were cheering happily and Tyson kissed Rosa. Adrian pumped his fist in the air and Axel grinned. The teachers and Pegasus were acting like little boys that had won the big game and Yugi...Yugi quietly headed down the hall and made a phone call to the Kaiba mansion where all of his friends and their families had been waiting. Everyone on that end of the phone also celebrated. He then walked back and joined the party.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

A few days later, Annie was prepped for a minimally invasive heart procedure. "This won't have a lot of blood, Annie, and what we're goin' to do is go in through a vein in your groin and get up to your heart and burn off the problem tissue," Dr. Benson explained as she lay on the operating table.

Annie nodded. "Okay, Dr. Benson...when can we all go back to school?"

"Not for a few more weeks since lifting your books or doing a lot of activity is out of the question," he answered.

"Sy, are you sure you want to stay in for this?" Annie asked.

He was holding her hand, clad in a pair of hospital scrubs, and nodded determinedly. "Yeah, Annie. I told you we'd get through this together and I meant it."

"Okay, then...It may take a little bit and she will have one last attack, but it will be controlled," Dr. Benson said. "Sy, you're going to help Annie stay relaxed, okay?"

Syrus nodded again, sending a calming smile at Annie. "I'll be here for you the whole time, Annie."

The doctor nodded and he got sedatives going into Annie's IV and made sure that the machines she was hooked up to were working. She took Sy's hand before the medication took effect. "So...sleepy," she murmured.

"It's okay, Annie. I'll be here when you wake up...everything's going to be fine..."

"All right, Annie...now, I'm numbing your leg and I'm puttin' in a needle, okay?" the doctor said gently, lifting her hospital gown so her upper legs were exposed. He rubbed a numbing medication on one spot on the upper thigh and used a needle to poke through the skin into a blood vessel. Annie winced a little, feeling the pressure.

Syrus squeezed her hand. "Easy, Annie. Just think about hanging out with our friends again at school. And dueling..."

"Yeah," Annie said tiredly.

Above the surgical bay was a room with a big window. Their friends were all in there. "Never thought I'd be in boxed seats," Jaden commented.

"Uh, Jaden...this isn't like boxed seats," Aster observed.

"It's close," Jaden countered.

"This is so weird, Sarge," Tyson said tensely.

By this time, Rosa was strong enough to stand and walk on her own along with Alexis. Violet was allowed out of bed, but had to be in a wheelchair. "As long as I don't see any blood, I'll be fine," Violet stated, grinning sheepishly.

"It's all right, darling," Bastion said. "This is a relatively bloodless procedure. He's just getting the catheter in...It's in...Sy is doing very well...and so is Annie..."

"Bastion, are you sure you aren't going to be a surgeon?" Scout Rhodes asked.

"No, ma'am, just being a scientist, duelist and master chef is enough for me...thank you for the compliment, however..."

Violet sweat-dropped. "It just gets longer and longer. Next thing you know, he'll want to be a professional baseball player, too!" She remembered the little mishap with Dr. Crowler quite clearly.

"Please...no more baseballs," Dr. Crowler pleaded.

"No worries, Doctor Crowler...Baseball is relegated to the academy and possibly future children," Bastion concluded.

Back down in the surgical bay, Dr. Benson slowly moved the catheter through Annie's blood vessel to her heart. "You're both doing fine," he said easily as Annie and Sy held hands.

Syrus smiled a little. "Just don't think about it, Annie. Think of anything else, anything you want to..."

"Feels...funny," she said groggily.

He blinked in surprise. "Funny...?"

"Yeah...just unusual," she murmured.

Finally the doctor got the catheter to her heart and showed Sy on a monitor called an angiogram when he injected a dye into the line and into her heart. "See that, Sy? Now we can find the problem. And this, with any luck, will be Annie's last attack ever..."

Syrus' smile returned. "So, what's the problem? Can you tell??"

"Just about..." He pressed a button and an electric pulse went through it. Annie's heart rate went up as the tip of the catheter tapped a spot on the inside of her heart. "There it is!" Dr. Benson said. "That can take a while..."

"So...what is it, exactly?" Sy asked curiously.

"Sy, see that shadow there on the muscle and how she reacted when I touched that spot?"

"Yeah..."

"That's the damage to her heart, son..."

"So...if we get rid of that, it'll be healthy again?"

"Well, what we're going to do is zap it. It'll create scar tissue and redirect the electrical pathways in Annie's heart. Her heart will start beating normally, and with any luck we won't need to do this again. Sometimes it takes two treatments to completely set things right, but I'm hoping Annie will only need one treatment..."

Syrus squeezed Annie's hand a little, smiling. "You hear that, Annie? You won't have to worry anymore..."

Annie smiled. "No more of these attacks..." Tears came to her eyes.

"You'll be healthy and can do whatever you want without worrying about your heart."

"Yeah...I'm so happy," she whispered.

Dr. Benson smiled. "Okay, Annie honey, you might feel a little funny while I'm doing this, but it's almost over. Then we'll get that tube out and you'll have to lie still for a few hours."

"Yes, Dr. Benson," she answered groggily.

"I'm right here, Annie. Just relax," Syrus said, holding her hand comfortingly.

The doctor pressed another button and began burning the damaged tissue, and healing the damage. Annie felt a slight burning sensation as it happened. Meanwhile up in the observation area, Kathy Hanson was muttering prayers. The kids all drew themselves instinctively forward. "Man, this is tense," Jaden said, holding his fiancée's hand.

"They're beginning the cauterization process," Bastion said. "The repair part will go quickly. Then he'll remove the catheter and Annie has to remain still for several hours."

"Bastion, how do you know this stuff?" Chazz asked.

"A great deal of research, Chazz..."

Alexis sighed. "You do too much research sometimes," she muttered.

Violet grinned. "Not anymore now that I'm around! We're still working on his 'drawing on the walls' problem, though."

Bastion shrugged. "I doubt, darling that you will ever break me of writing on the wall..."

The purple-headed young woman sighed. "Well, at least we won't need to ever buy wallpaper!"

Bastion laughed at that. "I'll just pick a room where I can write, Violet...And just think...writing on the wall saves trees..."

Alexis grinned. "I don't think Chazz likes trees much," she stated, remembering the park incident early in the summer.

"I like 'em," Chazz countered his sister, "but I won't climb them unless a net's around..."

"Don't worry, Chazzy. I feel the same way about rocks," Violet replied.

"Oh, yeah...Rocks are your enemy!" Jaden remembered. They watched again as the doctor kept zapping.

"I wonder what that feels like," Axel said.

"If it is anything like that shadow game, then you do not want to know," Rosa replied, shivering at the unpleasant memory. Getting zapped with a few thousand volts is most unpleasant.

"Probably more like a mild burning," Bastion said calmly. "Though I admittedly wouldn't know firsthand...Scout, is that what she'd feel?" he asked Atticus, Alexis and Chazz's mother.

"Maybe...cardiology isn't my area of expertise, but I've heard that's what she might feel. If he was freezing the spots, she'd feel a cooling sensation."

"That must be really weird to feel," Atticus thought aloud.

"It is, honey...Don't you remember how it felt when you had that wart frozen off your finger?" Scout asked her eldest son.

He winced. "Yeah, that was really weird! It was all cold, but in a strange way..."

"She'll probably tell you all how it felt when she's done," Scout said easily. "Oh it looks like he's finishing up..."

They looked down, and the doctor and his team were finishing up. "Okay, now we're going to get that catheter out," Dr. Benson smiled. "This'll feel funny as it comes out, Annie...Sy, there might be a little blood, so you should sit down..."

Syrus nodded and sat in a chair that was provided for him, still holding her hand. 'Be strong, be strong, be strong,' he thought.

It took several minutes to get the catheter out and the nurses moved to remove the funny plastic tube from Annie's leg. There was a little blood, but the doctor covered the spot with a tight bandage. "Okay...it's all done...you both did great," the doctor praised.

Sy was slightly paler than before from seeing the blood, but still gave Annie's hand a squeeze. "Annie...it's done. You won't have attacks anymore..."

"Yeah, Sy," Annie said blissfully as she finally drifted off.

"Oh, good, she's taking a rest," Benson said, reaching out a hand to brush Annie's bangs. "Sy, you did a good job. Now you can rest with her. She has to stay still for about four to six hours..."

"Okay...thanks, Dr. Benson. For doing this," Syrus replied, smiling.

"Just doing my job, young man...Now, can you make sure she stays still for a bit?"

He nodded. "Okay. I'll make sure she doesn't move..."

"Okay..." The crew wheeled Annie into recovery and Sy followed. She didn't wake up for four hours. When she finally did wake up, they were back in her room alone. "Sy," she softly said as she woke up.

"Hey, Annie. Don't try to move...okay? You still have to be still for an hour or two...but I'll keep you company."

"Okay," she answered softly. "I had a good dream..."

He smiled. "What was it about?"

"I think I saw the future, Sy," she smiled.

Syrus blinked. "Huh??"

"I was pregnant...and then we were in the hospital and we were holding our baby..."

He blushed. "W-We were?"

"Yeah...the baby had your hair," she answered tenderly.

Syrus smiled. "And I'll bet he had your eyes..."

Annie smiled. "I couldn't tell..."

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see, then. Won't we?" he asked, reaching down to kiss her gently.

Annie kissed back tiredly this time. "Yeah...just remember," she murmured. "I don't think we can get started on that just yet..."

"That's okay. We have all the time in the world," Syrus whispered happily.

_So Annie will now be all right. She has to recover, but at least she will now be attack free! Next time, please join us for "Reunion." Until then, please read, review and stay tuned! Thank you!_


	18. Reunion

Chapter XVIII: Reunion

_Welcome back, GX believers and thank you for your patience in waiting for this chapter of "Nightmare Resurrection!" Due to some events in Peach's life, this chapter was seriously delayed. Sorry about that! Anyway, we're getting close to the end of this story and the beginning of another. So thank you, everyone for your reviews and continued reading! So on with the story!_

_Last time, Annie returned to the land of the living, had her much needed surgery and would no longer have the attacks that nearly killed her. The gang celebrated and Syrus stayed with Annie through the surgery and recovery. Then she revealed a happy dream of her and Syrus's future together. So what will happen now? Read on!_

_**The usual boring disclaimer: No, we don't own GX or any of the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise. Trust us…we don't. We don't anything but our OCs and this version of the Yugi-verse. Everybody got that? Good. We'd also like to mention that LittleKuriboh owns Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series, which we quote…sort of.**_

The next day, all four girls were in the same hospital room with their fiancés and their friends. "This is much better. I like being with everybody again," Annie said, smiling tiredly.

Alexis no longer needed a bed as she had been released from the moment Annie was resting comfortably after surgery. So Annie had taken Alexis's bed in the room with Violet and Rosa. Rosa still needed some more recovery time and Violet was in no condition to leave the hospital just yet. "Yeah! This is great!!" the purple-haired girl cheered. And then there was a knock at the door.

"C'mon in!" Jaden called, expecting Jim Cook with some special snacks for the three girls still stuck in the hospital. Jaden was in a very happy mood as he had slept calmly for the first time since the kidnappings without the aid of drugs. He had stayed at Alexis's house last night and slept in the same bed with her, not wanting to let her out of his sight.

However, the door opened to reveal none other than Helen, the woman Zane had met in the chapel. Behind her was the man Annie had seen in the hospital bed, the grown version of Zach. "Excuse me, this is the room where Annie Hanson is, right?" she asked.

Annie gasped. "Zachary? Is that you?" she asked, sitting up slowly.

"Helen!" Zane added.

Helen smiled a little. "I recognize that voice. This must be the right room, Zach," she stated.

He nodded and grinned, waving to Annie. "Hi, Annie! I see you managed to wake up, too!!"

"Zachary!" Annie said happily. "Yes, I did...Can...I give you a hug?"

"Of course! I came here to thank you again for what you did," Zach replied, going over and hugging her.

Violet blinked. "Can somebody fill in the confused people?" she asked.

Zane led Helen over to a chair and helped her sit down. "Thanks again...you helped me through a difficult time," he said.

Helen smiled a little. "Think nothing of it, Zane," she replied.

Annie hugged Zach back. "I'm glad you're okay...Must be strange to be a big boy now...Oh, Violet...this might take a little time to explain..."

Zach sweat-dropped. "You have no idea, Annie," he answered.

Violet blinked, and sent Annie a look. "Uh, we're in a hospital with nothing better to do..."

"Yes, Violet has a point," Bastion added. Zach sat down on a chair that Tyson grabbed.

Annie began, "Violet? Do you remember how I told you I was chased by the Grim Reaper and was saved by the Archangel Michael?"

She thought for a long moment. "Oh yeah! I still say that must have been awesome."

"Well...there's more to the story..." And Annie told them of meeting Zach in his child form and their search for his mother. And then she told of them running from the Grim Reaper and then her finding Zach's mom. Then she told of her final run from the Reaper and entering her friend's dream and her love's, omitting certain details from the latter dream.

"Annie, I have you to thank for bringing my son back to me after all of these years," Helen stated, voice filled with how grateful she felt.

"Yeah, Annie. I never would have found Mom if it wasn't for your help," Zach added happily.

Annie blushed. "It was nothing, really...I was as lost as Zach was..."

"Annie...you fought the Grim Reaper!" Jaden said, eyes wide.

"Yeah, Private Annie! You faced him down," Tyson added, but without the wide eyes, understanding how Annie might've seen this as doing her job.

"But...he wasn't chasing Zach," she said, still blushing.

Violet looked at Annie like she was even crazier than she herself was. "But he had a GIANT scythe! And you argued with him! The guy who takes souls!!"

"Yeah...but God had my back, Violet...And when He has your back, you can't lose...'And Death shall have no dominion,'" Annie quoted.

"Well, I'm glad that you're all right, too, Annie. How long until you and your friends are released from the hospital?" Helen asked curiously. Since Zach had been healthy, they were allowed to go home.

"Alexis got to leave yesterday afternoon after my surgery. The three of us still have some time...Violet's not strong enough and Rosa's still getting over her spasms...I've got a couple more days...And you two are out of here?" Annie asked.

Zach nodded. "I don't have any health problems, so the doctors said I could leave. I can't wait to see how things have changed in fifteen years..."

"Yeah! There's Duel Academy!" Jaden said excitedly.

Zach blinked. "Duel Academy??"

"Oh...Zach, do you remember a game called Duel Monsters?" Zane asked.

Zach thought for a moment. "Well...I remember seeing some of my friends have Duel Monster cards. They brought in their older brother's cards for show and tell."

"There's a whole school where you can learn and play the game, too. Eventually, you can go pro," the Pro League duelist explained.

"Wow. Who knew they'd make a school for a children's card game?" Zach replied.

"Children's card game?" the teens yelped. After what they'd been through, Duel Monsters was definitely not a children's card game.

"Uh," Jaden added, stunned.

Zach blinked, then sweat-dropped at their expressions. "Well, er, last I recall it was a children's card game," he mumbled, embarrassed.

"Well...things got...complicated while you were...away," Annie explained, telling him of Yugi and everyone and then their own insanity. "Needless to say...this game isn't for kids anymore...not really..."

Zach's eyes were wide at this new information, mouth slightly agape. "Geez...talk about twisting something that was supposed to be an innocent card game. I'm glad that hasn't happened with anything else..."

"Well, I don't think anyone could truly have foreseen what happened," Bastion offered. "Truth to tell...it seems rather extraordinary...but perhaps, Zach...when you're up to speed...maybe you'd like to attend Duel Academy. We learn just about everything besides dueling...but maybe your mum would rather have you around for awhile..."

Helen smiled. "Zach may have been in a coma for most of his life, but he is a grown man now. He can make whatever decision he wants," she stated.

Zach grinned happily. "Maybe I'll see about it next year. I have a lot to catch up on and a lot to learn before I think about focusing some attention on Duel Monsters."

"Yeah...the last time you were in school...wow...you were just finger painting and stuff," Jaden said.

Zach sweat-dropped. "Yeah...try being a kid one day and an adult the next. It's quite a shocker."

Annie regarded Zach thoughtfully. "You're still a kid, kind of. I mean...just because you pass 18 doesn't mean you know everything, Zach. That's what my brother tells me...He's a year older than you..."

"Yeah. But everyone I meet will probably think something along those lines. It's gonna be a pain constantly having to explain..."

The kids looked at each other and then at Zach. "We'll help you...if you want, soldier," Tyson said eagerly.

"Yeah," Annie agreed.

The 20-year-old blinked in surprise. "R-Really?"

Violet grinned. "Of course! We don't mind!!"

"Yeah...if you're Annie's friend, you're our friend, too," Chazz said. "Besides...I think I need to pay forward what I've gotten from my new family this summer...I got to be a kid again..."

Zach turned his gaze to Chazz, a bit confused. "New family...?"

"Uh..." Chazz looked at his brother and sister, and mentioned the summer's events surrounding him. "So I ended up getting a whole new family this summer and I got what maybe I should've had when I was a kid..."

"Man...you guys sure have been through a lot, huh?"

"Yeah...but we made it through together, Zach," Jaden said. "I don't know what I'd do without these guys or my fiancée," he added, looking at Alexis with a grin.

Alexis smiled back, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. And then, Zach did something no one expected and grimaced. "Ewww...gross..." It looked like he really was just a kid after all, even though his deep voice indicated he was a man.

Annie smiled, realizing. "You think that's gross, don't you, Zach?"

Zach blinked. "Uh, yeah. Really...how can you guys do that?" He grimaced again, like a child would after seeing his parents kiss.

Annie looked over at Zach's mother. "Uh...Helen? What should I tell him?" she asked, not wanting to tell more than his mother was ready for him to know.

Helen sighed. This experience was going to be long and hard, but at least she had her son back. "Zach, kissing is a way for two people to show they love one another very much. Like how your father and I used to kiss," she explained.

Zach looked from Annie to his mother to the couple, still a little confused. "But wouldn't hugging be, I don't know, less icky?" he asked.

"Well, Zach...hugging is a good thing, but kissing with the right person is wonderful," Annie said. "And Syrus is the only person I've ever kissed in that special way..."

Syrus blushed a little. He was about to tell Zach that he'd understand when he was older, but remembered they were talking to a twenty-year old. "Uh...you'll understand the more you learn about it, Zach."

Annie laid her hand on Sy's gently. "Yeah, Zach...It'll take a little time...but you'll figure it out. You have plenty of time..."

"Yeah..." Zach leaned back in his chair, sighing. "Plenty of time to catch up on fifteen years of my life. Well, at least I don't have to go through the experience of puberty." That brought out some laughs from the others as the conversation turned casual. They talked about school, the historical events of the past 15 years and nothing in particular.

_So Zach is back to normal and everyone is feeling much better. The group is on the mend and soon it will be time to return to Duel Academy. But next time will not be the time for that! It's time to party! So next time, join us for "Ballroom Floor Celebration."__ So until then, please read, review, and stay tuned! Thank you!_


	19. A Ballroom Floor Celebration

Chapter XIX: A Ballroom Floor Celebration

_Hello again, everybody and welcome back to "Nightmare Resurrection!" This is the next-to-last chapter in this story, but it is not the last story in this version of the Yugi-verse. But enough about that for right now. Thank you, everyone, for your reviews last chapter! We love all of your reviews and are glad to respond to them. So onto the story!_

_Last time, Alexis was well enough to leave the hospital right after Annie's surgery. The gang also had a reunion with Zach and his mother, Helen. Zach learned how much had changed since he fell into a coma about 15 years previously and was a little uncomfortable with the realities of young adult relationships. So the group enjoyed themselves. So what will happen next? Read on!_

_**Disclaimer: Uh…do we have to say it again? No, we don't, darn it! We also don't own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter. If we did, one of us would be Sir Elton John and very, very rich… We also don't own the anime, "Revolutionary Girl Utena," which is awesome. It's a yuri anime which explores how love of any kind can be perverted into something terribly wrong and how true love really is. Thank you.**_

Another few days passed. Annie, Rosa and Violet were finally declared well enough to leave the hospital. "We're finally okay," Annie said as their three wheelchairs were rolled out of the front of the hospital to waiting cars.

"Ah. To be out in the sunshine again! Even if it is a bit chillier now," Violet replied, remembering it was autumn. Her left arm was in a sling, and bandages still covered some of the worst burns she'd received.

"But it is nice to be outside," Rosa added, smiling.

"Yeah...the leaves are turning," Annie agreed, noticing the trees.

"Just remember, you girls are not ready for school yet," Kisara pointed out as she walked beside them. "Especially you, Violet and Annie...however...you four girls," she added, looking at Alexis as well, "are requested and required to attend a party this evening..."

"Party?" Annie asked, stunned.

A grin snapped onto Violet's face. "Seriously? A party?? Cool!" she cheered.

Alexis smiled. "Wow, Kisara. Did you plan it?" she asked.

"I did, with your parents' help, girls...Now I want you four to each rest up and later this afternoon, I'd like to have you come over to the mansion because you need to prepare for this party. And no prying anything out of your fiancés, your friends or your siblings," she said pointedly. "They don't know much about this...and we all agreed it would remain a surprise until you get to the mansion."

Violet pouted. "Aw, that's no fun. I know the perfect ways to get secret information out of Bobby," she grumbled.

Alexis sighed. "All right, Kisara. We'll be good."

Annie sighed. She could wait, but she'd love to see if she could get some idea of what was coming from Syrus. 'Not much...just an idea,' she thought.

"Annie, you're thinking about it, aren't you?" Kisara asked. Annie blushed. "You can try, but Sy doesn't know much at all...we made sure of that...But by all means...have fun. Just be careful with your leg."

"Okay, Kisara," Annie sighed again.

Violet sent her best friend a grin, and punched her arm lightly. "Aw, don't worry, Annie. We don't have all that long to wait!"

"Yeah...I just need to do something to pass the time," Annie pointed out with a rather naughty look on her face.

Violet grinned as well. "Oh, I'll be having MY fun, too. I know quite a few ways to make a genius stutter," she explained with her own mischievous grin and a wink.

"Sy's gotten to the point he doesn't stutter much...but his face turns red..." Annie got a look on her face. "Girls, we need to trade notes..."

"Oh, no," Bastion said.

"Uh-oh," Jaden groaned.

"Rosa...darlin'...I hope what you ladies discuss remains classified," Tyson added.

Syrus sweat-dropped. "Yeah, you guys wouldn't tell anyone else, would you?" he asked worriedly.

Alexis smiled. "Of course not. It'll be just between us," she stated mischievously.

Violet's naughty look was almost scary, and Rosa grinned. "This should be interesting..."

"Oh, yeah...I think we should have a sleepover," Annie said delightedly. "Besides...it's not like you guys don't say a thing about us...do you?" she asked. Jaden, Bastion, Sy and Tyson looked at each other.

"Uh...well..." Syrus mumbled nervously.

Violet sent the four boys a look. "Well? You should answer the question a lady asks you. Right, Bastion-baby??"

"Er..." Bastion's face was red.

"Uh..." Tyson added.

"I take the Fifth Amendment?" Jaden responded, beet red.

The girls looked at each other, then laughed. "So you _do_ talk about us!" Alexis stated, grinning.

Violet smirked. "Guys make it _**so**_ obvious sometimes."

Annie looked at her fiancé, smiling. "I was right...I was very right..."

Syrus sighed. "Yeah," he mumbled.

The morning turned to afternoon and the girls went to the Kaiba mansion and found brand new formal dresses to wear and keep. "We're all going to the Ritz-Domino and we've rented the top floor just for us tonight and we can party until dawn," Kisara grinned as the girls got dressed.

"The Ritz-Domino?" Annie gasped. "Oh, WOW!!!"

Alexis's jaw dropped. "You're kidding! It's almost impossible to get reservations there, especially the top floor!!" she gasped.

Violet was grinning even though she'd never heard of or seen the Ritz-Domino before in her life. "Oh yeah! Party!!" she cheered. Rosa, however, looked slightly apprehensive. What if she froze up while they were dancing? She didn't want to worry anyone.

"The whole top floor restaurant, Kisara? Really?" Annie yelped.

"Yes, really," Kisara answered. "You, your friends and a few chaperones. And Rosa," she added, "your muscles are improving wonderfully. If you have spasms, we're ready for that. I'm one of the chaperones, and I selected people so you'd be totally at ease. Oh, and I got a block of hotel rooms so if anyone gets tired, they can head back to their room and rest. I expect you each to be careful, all right?"

Rosa nodded, a little relieved. Alexis smiled as she examined her new dress. Violet grinned gave a salute. "Yes, ma'am!" she joked.

Annie nodded too, and in an hour, they were at the Ritz-Domino, one of the oldest and most exclusive hotels in the entire city. "Oh my," Annie breathed as the girls each walked behind Kisara past a line of photographers. Annie was wearing a bright blue long ball gown that was bare at the shoulders and a satin jacket. Alexis was wearing a navy blue sleeveless ball gown and white satin gloves that reached her elbows. Her long, blonde hair was also pulled in an elegant bun. Rosa was wearing a flamboyant red ball gown that cut-off at the knee on one side. Her hair was up in a short ponytail, ruby rose earrings matching the real one above her ear. Violet waved her good arm excitedly at the cameras, her hair down for once and styled to fit the curves of her face. She wore a lavender halter-top ball down that billowed out slightly around the calves. All four girls looked positively gorgeous, even if Violet had some scars, bandages, and a broken arm to show.

Annie could feel her heart rate going up and her cheeks going red, but the feeling wasn't like before. 'I'm okay,' she thought, smiling.

Kisara caught it as they got in the hotel. "You okay?"

"I'm alive!"

Violet grinned, placing her good arm around Annie's shoulder. "That you are, Annie! We all are and we're here to party!! Right girls?" she asked.

"Yeah!!" Alexis and Rosa cheered.

"OH YEAH!!!" Annie whooped. "No more attacks!" The girls were fired up by the time the elevator took them to the top floor, high enough that they could see all of Domino City. The boys and their friends were all up there waiting for them when they arrived, also dressed up.

"Hey, babe," Jaden greeted his love, dressed in a black tuxedo, wearing a red cummerbund and bow tie.

"Darling," Bastion said, in the traditional black and white tuxedo.

Tyson was wearing a traditional tuxedo, but he kept his bandana on his head. "Spanish Rose..."

Syrus smiled a little. "Hi, Annie...you look wonderful," he complimented, dressed in a normal tuxedo but sporting a silver rose in his breast pocket.

Annie looked at her love and smiled. "Oh, a silver rose! Sy, you remembered! And you look so handsome..."

Syrus also smiled a little, taking Annie's hand. "Of course I remembered, Annie. How could I forget my true love's favorite flower?"

Alexis went to Jaden and gave him a quick kiss. "Wow, look at you, so handsome," she stated.

Jaden blushed. "You...Lex, I don't have the words..."

Alexis grinned. "I know you don't have the most extensive vocabulary, Jay. But I can tell just by your expression that you think I'm beautiful. No need for words," she explained.

Violet went over and hugged Bastion happily. "You always look twice as cute in a tux, Bastion-baby!" she said excitedly.

Bastion drew in a breath. "Violet, love...you could be a princess...and I...oh, why does my brain run out of things now?"

Violet sighed and placed a finger to his lips to silence him before speaking. "Bastion-baby, you don't need to use every word in the English language when you talk to me. 'You look nice' or 'you're beautiful' is good enough for me," she stated simply, smiling.

Rosa went to her own fiancé, smiling as she let out a sigh. "Ty-Ty, are you _**sure**_ that bandana is not attached to your head?"

"I'm havin' a bad hair day," Tyson whispered in his fiancée's ear. "You look...so amazin'..."

Rosa pouted, and before he could stop her she pulled off the bandana. He did seem to be having some trouble with his hair, but she didn't mind and entangled her free hand in it. "You look better without it...I do not care what your hair looks like."

The couples walked onto the dance floor and a song that came from a movie where roses fit into the plot played. "This is 'Toki ni Ai wa!'" Annie said in surprise as she and Sy began to dance. It was a wonderfully upbeat sweet song.

"Toki ni Ai wha??" Violet asked as she and Bastion danced. It was a bit awkward with only one arm, but they managed. Meanwhile, every second she and Tyson danced, she prayed that she wouldn't have a muscle spasm.

"It's a Japanese song," Annie said as Sy twirled her around. "It means 'At Times, Love...' It's from 'Revolutionary Girl Utena: The Movie,' remember?"

"Ooh...right then! I still can't get over Utena with short hair and Anthy with long hair," Violet replied, grinning. The four couples danced in different ways depending on their personalities, but by the song's end they'd all danced beautifully.

Tyson held Rosa close. "Darlin'...you were...and are...the prettiest woman in this room when you danced and dance."

Rosa blushed at the compliment, their faces only inches apart. "And you, Ty-Ty, are the most handsome man in everything you do. Even dancing," she replied in Spanish before closing the gap to kiss him.

Tyson blushed. Jaden was breathless and smiling with Alexis in his arms. "Lex, I've danced with you before...but wow...how'd you to do it so well?"

Alexis smiled. "Well, for one thing, I had dance lessons besides the ones we took with Rosa. But I think the real reason is because when I dance with you, the way I dance doesn't matter at all," she explained, pulling him into a deep kiss.

The hopeful future King of Games kissed back. Meanwhile, Bastion smiled at Violet and cued the band. "You and I are dancing alone to this one, darling...I picked that suits how I feel about you..."

Kisara gave a signal and in addition to the music, there was a disco ball that made it look as if the room was being bathed in fairy dust. Violet blinked in surprise as they started dancing again. "Bastion-baby, what is this song?" she asked as the words started up.

"Real Life's 'Send Me An Angel...' You are my angel," he said tenderly, lifting her gently and twirling with her.

Violet blushed, hanging on with one arm as he twirled her and made her heart spin. "Oh, Bastion-baby...you're my angel, too. With all you've done...you're my savior," she whispered, leaning down to kiss him as he held her.

"You saved me, darling...and had anything happened to you...but there, it didn't...and you're here with me," he said when they broke apart. They danced reasonably well, even with Violet's remaining injuries.

Then Jaden grinned at Alexis as Violet and Bastion exited the dance floor. "We all got to pick songs...we're next, Lex..."

Alexis grinned. "Oh really? And what song did _you_ pick for _us_, Jay??"

Jaden blushed. "Well...I have to tell you it was kind of hard...so...I thought of a movie you made me see. I hope you don't mind the song, though..."

She raised an eyebrow as the music started. "Jay, I wouldn't care if you picked the Looney Tunes theme song. So what is it?"

"'Your Song,' as sung by Ewan MacGregor," he said, cueing the band.

Alexis' smile grew as they danced to the song. "Oh, Jay, I love this song. It's perfect..."

Jaden blushed. "Did I figure it out, finally?" he asked.

"You bet you did. And just to let you know, I'd love you even if you didn't have a talent to give me something," she answered, kissing him again.

"I worried I'd never figure out how to tell you...stuff," he admitted.

"Jay, you can tell me anything you need to. It won't ever change a thing about the way I feel."

"I meant," he said as they twirled, "about loving you...I couldn't figure it out until the movie night..."

"Well, to tell you the truth...neither could I..."

"Yeah?" he asked in surprise, dipping her gently.

She felt her heart leap into her throat when he did that, and smiled. "Yeah..."

"How come? I mean...you...uh," he stammered.

"I wasn't sure you'd take me seriously. You always took everything so lightly..."

"I...wouldn't have taken something like that lightly, you know," he pointed out.

She grinned. "Well, I know that now. But back then you never seemed to take anything seriously."

"Yeah, I did," he said, getting a slightly frustrated look on his face.

Suddenly, a smile came to Alexis's face. "You look so cute with that frustrated face," she stated, her plan having worked.

"What?!" he asked, confused and laughing.

"Girls have a talent of getting what they want from guys. And you're no exception, Jay. I love it when you have that look on your face..."

"Uh...Lex, I've gotten better but...were you trying to get a rise out of me?"

She smirked. "Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't..."

"Uh...crud...Well, I took things more seriously than you thought, babe...Much more," he said, getting the serious yet oh-so-romantic look on his face. "And for the record...I would've fought the guy who became your brother..."

Alexis laughed a little at that, loving the new look on his face even more. "Well, let's be glad it didn't come to that. And if you keep giving me those looks, I'm not going to be able to stop myself, Jaden," she replied, kissing him.

"From what?" he asked as the song ended and they moved off the dance floor. He now had a slightly naughty expression on his face.

She blushed, tapping him scoldingly on the head. "I wouldn't go that far yet, Jay. But I would be forced to kiss you every five seconds."

Jaden went as red as his tie and cummerbund. "Oh...man...you're pushing my buttons, Lex..."

And then Tyson looked at Rosa. "Darlin', I've got a song for us...and maybe we could play it when we dance at our wedding..."

Rosa's curiosity had been peaked the moment she heard they each had a song. "Oh? And what would that be, Ty-Ty??" she asked.

"Just listen, darlin'," he answered, getting her out on the dance floor.

The song was "Music of My Heart," and it definitely caused the Spanish girl to blush. "Ty-Ty...it is perfect," Rosa whispered, feeling more uplifted than she had in a long time.

"Aw...shucks," he said, drawing her into a kiss. "Spanish Rose...I'd do anything to make you happy..." It was like a fairy tale as they twirled around the shiny dance floor.

And then, at a table near the dance floor, Annie was sitting, watching the romantic scenes. "Oh, Sy...this is all so sweet," she breathed.

Syrus smiled a little, holding her hand. "Annie...I picked a song for us, too..."

"You did, Syrus?" she asked, turning to meet his wonderful gray eyes.

He blushed a little. "Well, uh, yeah. But I'm not sure if you've heard it before." Syrus answered, standing as Rosa and Tyson's song ended. "May I...have this dance?"

Annie nodded shyly. "Of course..." She took his hand and he led her out onto the floor.

Syrus nervously cued the band, and they began dancing to the song "Stolen," by Dashboard Confessional. He was nervous because he hoped Annie would like the song he'd picked.

Annie listened to the lyrics as he gently spun her on her feet. "Oh, Sy...it's wonderful..."

He smiled a little, relieved. "I just picked the one I thought told you how I feel. You...you have stolen my heart, Annie..."

Annie blushed. "You stole mine first...and you didn't even know it...the first day I saw you..."

"R-Really?" Syrus asked, surprised as he also blushed.

She nodded. "I wondered who you were...Alexis told me...it was after you were so nervous in class..."

"Oh...well, I kind of had a crush on you when I first saw you. But...when I got to know you is when I really fell in love..."

"Me too...but...I think I knew that day...and after I snuck down to meet you at the Slifer dorm..."

Sy blushed a little at the memory, then took a bit of a risk. He managed to dip Annie down like Jaden had done to Alexis, without dropping her. 'Be strong...don't drop her...don't drop her,' he thought.

Annie got her arms around Sy's neck and was glad for the moment that she now only outweighed Sy by a scarce 5 pounds. "I'm glad I haven't gained back anything yet," she said softly as she held on.

Syrus managed to pull her back up, thankful he'd been able to do it without dropping her. "That does help...but I'm gonna have to do that at our wedding when you're normal weight again. Hopefully I'll be a little stronger..."

"You already are," she said calmly. "You're more muscular..."

Syrus blushed. He had noticed some changes to his body structure lately, including his height. Maybe he was finally getting that growth spurt. "Well, we still have a whole year. Hopefully by then I'll be even stronger..."

"Yeah...don't worry about being tall...If you stay short...I'm all right with that," she said softly.

Syrus smiled a little. "And I don't mind at all if you're not the perfect weight, Annie. Even if you might already know that by now..."

"Yeah...you can help me gain it so I have some strength." He nodded, and then the song ended. He helped Annie stand upright, and she kissed him deeply. "Thank you, Sy...I love you so much..."

"I love you, too, Annie. And I always will," he replied, the love shining in his silver-gray eyes. The teens danced well into the night, taking rests as needed. But after the summer they had had and the near-deaths, a little tiredness in the name of fun was exactly what they needed. It was the best night they'd had in what seemed like a very long time.

_Well, everyone, the gang has had a celebration. But the story is not quite over yet. The gang still has to get back to school in one piece. So will they make it back to school okay? What have they missed? Find out next time in "Senior Year at Last!" Thanks to 15animefreak15 for coming up with this title! So until next time, please read, review and stay tuned! Thank you!_


	20. Senior Year at Last!

Chapter XX: Senior Year At Last!

_Hello again, GX true believers! Well, due to circumstances beyond our control, we were not able to update, which means you had to wait for the finale to this story! Thank you all for reading and reviewing and making this story a success! But all good things must come to an end. But that doesn't mean this universe ends. Peach and 15animefreak15 are pleased to announce our next collaboration to premiere on this site, "Darkness Falls." Be prepared for the trailer after the conclusion of this story._

_Last time, the gang had a fairy tale evening at the Ritz-Domino Hotel Restaurant after Annie, Violet and Rosa got out of the hospital. The young men picked songs to dance with their fiancées to and they all were happy to have one night where there was no worry. So what will happen next? Read on for the conclusion to "Nightmare Resurrection!"_

_**Disclaimer: Read back in the past few chapters. That'll tell you what we do and don't own. Thanks! **_

_**Authors' note, over three years later: Edited for compliance issues. All trailers may now be found on Peach Wookiee's profile.**_

It was well into October when the group of kids was able to return to school. Zane chose to return to the Pro Leagues at the end of September and regained his top spot quickly once he knew Annie was all right and his brother was strong enough on his own. He'd been acting a bit secretive lately, but no one was worried as the pro duelist seemed really happy. There was speculation among the gang that maybe Zane had found someone, but they all wondered when he would've found the time.

"So," Jaden said on the day before they were to head back, all of them gathered at the Misawas' home, "we're finally heading back! But we're heading back so late!"

"At least Doctor Crowler isn't puttin' us in detention," Tyson said with a sheepish grin. "Sarge, that would've majorly sucked!"

Violet, arm fully healed, frowned at that. "If he had given us detention, I'd have to pull a lot of pranks on him for payback!" she stated, grinning mischievously.

Alexis nodded. "But he didn't. He knows we didn't come late on purpose."

"Violet, darling," Bastion commented, "you heard Kisara; you still have to take it easy. Miss Fontaine said you're all on less active training in gym class."

Violet pouted stubbornly. "I'm fine. You guys worry too much," she stated, being her usual independent self.

Alexis sighed. "Less gym sounds good, though. Maybe you won't skip it as much now," she said with a smirk. Violet blushed a little.

"Well, I need the weight gain," Annie said. Her weight was coming back slowly along with her appetite. Between Sy and Violet, Annie was eating pretty well.

Violet blinked. "But isn't exercise supposed to make you _lose_ weight?" she asked.

"That's why I'm not doing much, Violet, but I need to build some muscle, too. I'll keep it light and eat more," Annie said.

"Yeah, and Dorothy'll see that you do," Jaden grinned, sitting down on his trunk and snapping it closed. "She's going to make pastries and rice balls for you..."

"Yum," Annie said happily.

"And I'll be sure to make you some treats in my spare time! I'm gonna be teaching Bastion-baby some cooking skills, anyway," Violet added with a grin as she closed her own trunk.

Syrus smiled. "Looks like you won't need my help as much anymore, Annie."

Annie shook her head. "Sy...I will need you...I'd be lost without you. I'll still get tired and...I need you with me..."

He hugged her. "I'll be there for you, Annie. Just like I have been and always will be."

And then she saw it. "Sy...you got promoted!" He had a new blue blazer in his trunk.

Syrus blushed a little, grinning. "Yeah, I'm an Obelisk now."

Violet grinned as well and slapped him on the back in a friendly way, hard enough to make him stumble a bit. "That's great, Sy! I knew you'd make it there eventually!"

"Oh, wow, Sy!" Jaden said, picking him up and dancing him around enthusiastically. "You did it!"

Sy was starting to get a little dizzy, but smiled none the less. "Yeah, Jay. Uh, could you put me down now?" Jaden grinned sheepishly and did so as the Ra boys were starting to laugh.

The next day, all of the teens said goodbye to the remaining parents and left for Duel Academy. Luckily, there were no mishaps on the helicopter to Duel Academy as there had been on the trip to Domino City in June. But when they finally reached the island, they were in for a bit of a shock.

"Guys...I think we're gettin' the welcome wagon...Private Jesse, Private Adrian, Private Jim, Private Axel...did you fellas know about this?" Tyson asked, his eyes wide in surprise as he looked out the helicopter's window.

"Uh...no," Axel answered, looking out the helicopter window.

"No," Adrian added, also a bit surprised at what he saw.

"Not me, mate," Jim added.

"Me neither, but man, is it cool!" Jesse exclaimed, his face plastered to the window like Jaden's was. The entire student body was out on the docks to greet them as they headed for the landing pad.

"Oh, my," Rosa gasped.

"Wow," Jaden sputtered. "Lex...we're...wow!"

"Sis...bro...this is unbelievable!" Chazz yelped.

"Oh, my," Annie gasped. "Sy, stay close...I may just faint out of excitement!"

Alexis's mouth was agape in awe. "Wow," she whispered.

Atticus was grinning excitedly along with Violet. "We're famous!" they yelled.

Syrus was smiling as he held Annie's hand. "This is great, Annie...I can't believe it..."

When they landed, the students outside had huge banners saying, "Welcome Back, Guys!" Mindy and Jasmine had their own banner with the help of the other Obelisk girls. "Welcome Back, Crew of Obelisk Blue, Alexis, Annie, Violet and Rosa!" The Ra Yellows had a banner for Tyson, Syrus and Bastion, and the Slifers, of course, had a huge one for Jaden and Chazz.

"Bastion...I think we're bein' appreciated," Tyson commented.

"Yes, jolly good," Bastion said, bewildered. He wasn't sure how people saw him, but now, he knew they saw him as important.

Violet cheered and practically tackled Mindy and Jasmine with a hug. Alexis grinned. "I see you two have been busy."

"Yeah...and Obelisk hasn't been the same, Alexis," Jasmine smiled. "We missed you guys and everybody was worried when we heard Camula got you..."

"Yeah...and we even had a candlelight vigil for you guys!" Mindy added. "And some kids got a prayer group going!"

"Oh, how sweet. Gracias," Rosa thanked the Obelisks present.

Meanwhile, Yubel appeared beside Jaden. "Jaden...do you see Professor Viper? There's something I need to tell him..."

"Yeah, Yubel...Is that how you got back?" he wondered. Annie joined in the group girl hug and dragged Sy in his new blue blazer into the group.

"Yes. I have to apologize...I was going to make him do something similar to what I did here at Duel Academy," the bat-winged monster explained.

Jaden's eyes widened in shock. Then he moved over to Axel. "Hey, Axel?"

"Yeah, Jaden?" the other boy asked, enjoying the celebration.

"Could you help me find Professor Viper?"

Axel looked at him. "Sure. Why?"

"Yubel needs to talk to him..."

Axel nodded. "Sure..."

A few short minutes later, Jaden found himself face to face with a very big guy in a blue blazer. "Uh...hi, Professor Viper," he said nervously.

"Hello, Jaden Yuki," the teacher said in a menacing tone.

Yubel reappeared, having disappeared until they'd found him. "Professor Viper, can you see me?" she asked.

Viper's eyes widened in shock. Just as the incident at the hospital ended, he'd gotten a normal arm back. "Yubel...you left me...what happened?"

She frowned guiltily. "I sensed that Jaden would be elsewhere, and possessed one of the nurses. But, I changed after I put my plot into motion, Viper. I've seen how the darkness had corrupted my vision. I must apologize to you...I had been planning to use you. And I never intended to bring your son back...I couldn't have, even if I did want to. I'm truly sorry..."

Viper looked terribly hurt. "Pierce...my boy..."

"You lost somebody?" Jaden asked, his brown eyes sad.

"My son...I found him in a warzone...and adopted him. He was my greatest joy...and he was hit by a car...I...forgive you, Yubel...I just wish I had my boy back..." Thelonius Viper's expression had greatly softened and was sad now.

Yubel gave him a small smile. "If there was any way I could bring him back, I would. But you'll find another to love, I just know you will."

Viper nodded. "I almost did the unthinkable..."

"But you didn't do it," Jaden said. "And...I think I'm gonna like you. We all will."

"We?" Viper asked, bewildered.

"Well, there's more than me and Yubel! Guys!" he shouted to his friends, "Tackle-hug the new guy!" He didn't have to tell them twice. Within moments Professor Viper was surrounded in quite a large group hug.

Viper finally cracked a smile and said, "This is very nice of all of you, but would you please release me?"

The teens grinned and looked at each other. "You can't get rid of us that easily!" Violet grinned happily.

"Oh, lord," Viper groaned. Everyone laughed. This last year would, the gang hoped, be uneventful, and for now, that was just fine.

_Thank you, everyone for your support and "Darkness Falls" will be up soon! So please read and review! Thank you so much for your support, everyone! See you soon!_


End file.
